Millennium Love
by glomu17
Summary: XIX century/Silver Millennium. AU. Challenging the rules of aristocracy and royalty a young Neptunian princess falls in love. Forbidden loves, poverty and wars…Millennium Love. When your heart is divided what is more important passion or a true love?
1. It All Begins

**Millennium Love**

**By Glomu17 (Ari Guezz)**

**A/N: **Hello y'all I'm back :) First of all I want to say that this story did not entirely came out of my brain. It's **based **on one of my favorite TV soap (2/3), music and my imagination. I really hope you guys like it, I worked hard for this you know is just not as easy as it seems, but oh well. I do it because I enjoy it ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Sailor Moon (Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh) everybody else in the story is mine. All rights to their respective original owners. Sorry if I'm misusing them.

**I**

**Dialogue of Peace: It all begins.**

Years… It had been years and years of destruction and war in the massive galaxy of the Milky Way, but things had to come to an end. The Moon Queen Serenity had been trying to bring peace back for her galaxy and she had done a good job so far. Most planets had already declared peace with their opponents; it was a matter of time until all of them were settle back again. Queen Serenity would have been very happy for that, but not everyone was as understanding as the other inner planets, especially not her two strongest and stubborn planets…Neptune and Uranus. When the problems and discussions started in the solar system, Neptune and Uranus immediately launched against each other. It could had been because the royal rulers from those two planets were relatively young people and had not experience ruling a planet or taking control under a crisis time or simply because they were close to each other; whatever the reason, Uranus and Neptune were destroying each other and they had to stop. Seeing that those two were not fixing their problems alone, Queen Serenity had to step in.

"Silence!" a once soft and melodic voice echoed in the huge room in a stern and loud tone. "If we are here today is because of you all, you are kings and queens of planets. You cannot expect your people to obey and respect you when you yourselves don't set an example."

Queen Serenity had have enough from the royal rulers from Neptune and Uranus and so she personally ordered them to travel to Saturn where they would hear their Queen and accept their fates.

"But your Majesty, Kioko and I have…"A blond haired man with hazel eyes tried to defend himself, but was shortly interrupted.

"I don't want to hear any excuses Reizo. I don't want care who or how it started. I just want to finish it." Queen Serenity was really determined to finalize her mission without objections.

"Your Majesty." An aqua haired woman with beautiful light brown eyes started, "these…people" the young woman pointed her index finger to the blond man and a gorgeous brunette with big striking teal eyes sitting across from her, "are not to reason with, they are salvages! They just think of war and fights, how are we supposed to defend ourselves?" the young woman argued as she took the hand of a black haired man with deep sea blue eyes seated next to her.

"Amaya!" Queen Serenity was getting a headache, as a queen, Serenity had to deal with people and properly fix disputes, but this was something else. "What did I just told you about respect? Do never refer to your equals like that in my presence." The Moon Queen was very irritated with Amaya and even though she liked the young queen, she had to put order and show her authority.

Amaya wanted to say something, but a gentle squeeze in her hand stopped her from whatever she intended to say.

"Your Majesty, Kioko, Reizo please forgive my wife." Hotaka apologized for his wife, even though the latter was futilely trying to take his words back, but another squeeze from him stopped her.

"It's ok Hotaka, it's not your fault you have such a snobbish and disrespectful woman as a wife." Kioko responded in a composed way as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Here we go again." Queen Serenity stood up from her seat, hitting her open palms on the table. "I said it's enough!"

Silence followed the Queen's actions and it was only then when Amaya & Hotaka Kaioh and Kioko & Reizo Tenoh sat silently just looking down as their Queen sat down at her seat.

"This cannot keep happening, you agree ne?" Queen Serenity calmly addressed the young couples in front of her.

"Yes." The four young rulers answered in unison.

"It is with my best intentions that I asked y'all to come here, so we could like _adults_ discuss and finish this absurd war between your planets," a heavy sigh from the Queen was heard, but she kept on going. "I with all the authority and power that I possess have come to a solution."

Amaya and Hotaka looked at each other as Kioko and Reizo did the same. They had no clue of what possible _solution _their Queen had to finish years of fights and enmity. Nonetheless they remained quiet as they urged their Queen to continue with what she had to say.

"An agreement between Uranus and Neptune to cease war and hostilities," the Queen looked around the quiet room as she took a brief look to each man and woman in the room. "More than an agreement, it will be a compromise that will unite Uranus and Neptune forever." Queen Serenity kept watching for any reactions from the people before her, but they only kept silent as they watched her speak. "A marriage will seal the promise of peace and it would end any war or future disputations."

"A marriage?" Amaya confusedly asked. "But your Majesty… I am sorry to contradict you, but all of us here are already married."

Hotaka sweat dropped as Reizo and Kioko tried to suppress their laughter.

Shaking her head lightly, Queen Serenity referred to young aqua haired woman. "No, no Amaya. I already know y'all are married, what I mean is a marriage between the future heirs from Neptune and Uranus."

"Never!" Amaya stood up from her chair as she waved her hands in the air. "No child of mine will ruin his life by marrying a savage from Uranus. No way! I can't let that happen."

Before Queen Serenity could interfere one more time, Kioko spoke up first. "For the first time ever I agree with this crazy stuck-up woman. I won't either allow that, I don't want any future son or daughter of mine be dealing with a child from her."

Hotaka and Reizo who had been silently listening to their respective wives nodded to each other. Hotaka spoke up first. "Your Majesty, things will be as you wish. I am tired and my health is not the best as you probably already know. I have a weak heart condition and this absurd enmity and war have made it worse. I accept the agreement."

Amaya felt like a bucket of cold water was thrown at her, but before she could protest Reizo took over.

"It has been enough of this pointless war. If something like a marriage between our descendants would stop it and give peace to our planets, then I also agree." The blond man stood up and approached his wife as he gently put his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

Queen Serenity smiled warmly at the two mature men in front of her and she only hoped their wives will soon understand and accept her decision. "I am not trying to impose my will over y'all. I am only trying to do the best for everyone. I love and care for all of you equally and this is not a punishment for your wrong actions, but a help from me." The Moon Queen observed how Kioko and Amaya looked down at the floor as her words sank within the young women.

Kioko was the first to come to her senses and resignedly accepted the agreement. "Serenity-sama," for the first time the brunette woman used the queen's name to refer to her. "I know that you care for all us in the galaxy, and I will be honored to leave the destiny of my child in your hands."

"Arigato, Kioko." Queen Serenity sent Kioko a reassuring smile as she turned her head to look at Amaya. "So, what about you Amaya?"

Amaya wasn't very convinced, but everybody had already agreed, even her husband! So she had no other option but to give in. "I am not totally convinced, but I know I'm being selfish…I also accept Serenity-sama."

The Moon Queen smiled widely as all of the young rulers accepted her solution. Now everything was going to work out well, at least that's what she thought. A small bell was picked up from the big round table and Serenity rang it. A few minutes later a short, old man came with a set of papers and ink on hands. Queen Serenity gracefully took the documents from the old man and put them down on the table next to the tiny ink container.

Reizo and Hotaka who were the first to agree to the marriage arrangement were suddenly bombed with questions and doubts as they saw the documents on the table.

"Hmm…Serenity-sama." Hotaka inquired as Serenity kept accommodating the documents on the maple wood table.

"Yes, Hotaka?"

Hotaka turned to face Reizo who in exchange nodded. "There is something Reizo and I were thinking about the marriage." Serenity stopped her actions as Reizo stepped in closer next to Hotaka, and she only watched them closely. "We have agreed that our children will be married, but what if we both have two boys or two girls."

"Or if they don't wish to marry each other?" Reizo butted in.

Serenity smiled warmly at the two men and watched how their wives listened attentively to this new possibility. "Everything has been taken care of my children," the Moon Queen turned around and took a piece of paper from the table. "I already said I don't want to impose my will, and I don't want y'all to take me as cruel or unfair Queen." She held the document in front of Reizo and Hotaka as Kioko and Amaya got closer to their husband's sides, "in case you have same gender children, I have added that by the power of the Moon Crystal they will be able to have children as any other married couple." Queen Serenity let Hotaka and Reizo look over the paper, "but there is something else..." the blonde haired woman cautiously warned.

"There is another clause." Reizo who had finished reading the document had informed the others.

Queen Serenity straightened on her chair up and watched the couples interact between themselves waiting until they all learned what the other clause was.

It was Hotaka's turn to talk this time. "The firstborns from Neptune and Uranus should be married by the 21th birthday of the first newborn," before Hotaka could finish to read the clause Reizo intervened.

"In case one of the firstborns refuses to marry, the other royal heir will take absolutely control and reign of the other planet."

The four rulers looked at each other nervously; no one wanted to lose their power and home planet. It might have been an unnecessary clause due that everybody had already agreed to the marriage, but Queen Serenity had to secure the safety and validity of the agreement, her only goal at the end was to ensure happiness and friendship between the two planets.

Everything was told and accepted, the representatives from Uranus were the first to sign said document as they stepped back from the document and the representatives from Neptune followed their steps and signed the document too.

"Very well then, from this moment on Uranus and Neptune will be always united." Queen Serenity smiled knowingly.

The rulers from Neptune and Uranus were able to leave or stay on Saturn that same day. Their Queen had already left the place since she had other important matters to attend. Amaya and Hotaka planned on staying in the rocky planet for a few days, while Reizo and Kioko were in their way to their planet.

"Reizo do you think what we had done is correct?" Kioko asked as she looked outside the window of the spaceship she traveled in.

Reizo messaged his temple and he sighed tiredly. "Kioko we did not agree with the Malatians on anything, instead we have sealed our word with the Neptunians. There is nothing we can do now."

"But…We said we were going to think about it. Now how are we going to face Len and Malatzia?"

"I don't know honey. They're our friends, they must understand."

"And what about our businesses?" Kioko asked still unsure.

"Businesses and relationships don't mix, they should know that."

_Flashback_

_3 months earlier._

"_Kioko, Reizo I'm so happy you guys could make it." A strong and even voice called out to them as the Uranians stepped into Malatian soil._

_Reizo grinned happily as he took his wife's hand on his and started walking to the other man._

"_We couldn't stop coming. We had to see your firstborn Len."_

"_She is beautiful just like her mother." The other man smiled proudly._

_The Uranian marriage didn't have many friends or relatives left in the solar system. Kioko and Reizo were both young and very smart for businesses and since they didn't have any children they decided to travel the galaxies in search of planets to trade in with their planet. In one of their many trips, the Uranians met Len and Malatzia Sumito, rulers of Malata. The planet was far from the solar system, but they met most of the time in a midway spot, so that they could travel the same distance. Malata was rich in silk but most importantly, the Malatians were excellent warriors and their technology with weapons was better off than those of the Uranians. Soon after the four of the rulers became friends. Len and Malatzia were a few years older than the Uranian couple, but they got along well._

"_I'm so happy to see you two here." A beautiful woman of purple hair said. Her arms were busy as she carried a small bundle._

_Kioko walked up to the other woman carefully giving her a hug. She watched in awe as a small baby girl yawned and opened her gray eyes. _

"_Malatzia, she's gorgeous." She expressed excitedly as she took one little hand on hers._

_The purpled haired woman smiled tenderly as she looked down at her child. "Thank you."_

"_Looking at you like this makes me want to have a child too." Kioko dreamily said as she played with the baby's hand, but her eyes went to search for those of her husband._

_The blonde Uranian gulped nervously._

_Len moved closer to his wife and looked at the younger couple. "That would be phenomenal. Can you imagine? We could seal our friendship forever if we married our children. Our planets always united."_

_The glass of wine Reizo held almost felt off his grip. He looked at his wife and then at the Malatians. "I don't know Len. We will always be friends, besides I don't think either Kioko or I are ready for a child now."_

_Malatzia who had showed an agreement on her husband's idea suddenly looked irritated. "You should really think about it Reizo. Our daughter would be the best option for a future child of yours. Our planet is one of the best and there wouldn't be any necessity for you to trade since we would provide you with anything for your planet."_

_Reizo stood silently contemplating the possibility. He was about to reply when his wife answered. _

"_I think we could think about it Malatzia. We are very honor you could take us into consideration to offer your daughter…but."_

"_You came here to do business ne?" Len interrupted as he sensed the predicament he had put the young couple in. He had wished the Uranians had agreed, but he valued their friendship to push them away. So he offered to change the subject._

"_That's right." Reizo inwardly sighed. "We need to buy ammunitions and swords too. We are afraid we are going to break into war with our neighbor very soon and we need to be prepared."_

_Malatzia rocked her baby in her arms as he watched the two men talk. She really wanted to insist in the marriage proposal, but decided to make business first._

"_We have the stuff ready, we just need you to sign some documents and then you can take whatever you want."_

_Kioko smiled relieved that her friend didn't sound mad or hurt by her words. "Thank you Malatzia."_

_Both Uranians signed the documents offered by the Malatians. According to Malatzia, they needed to sign the forms where they acknowledged they had received the stated weapons they bought._

_End of flashback_

It was late January after two years of the meeting at Saturn; Reizo was leaning against his bedroom door as he heard the painful and desperate cries from his wife. Kioko was inside giving birth to the Uranus throne heir. After twelve anxious and agonizing hours a loud cry was heard. A small tiny girl was healthily delivered, a small patch of blond hair covered her little head and two big teal eyes slowly opened to the new world. After the screams of the little newborn, Reizo happily entered the room to look for the first time his firstborn.

"She is beautiful." Reizo murmured into Kioko's ear, "just like her mother, thank you love."

"Hai, she is. I just hope she will be as happy as we are."

"How are we going to name her? We never discuss about a name because you wanted to wait to know what it was…So, how would you like to call her?"

"Hmm…I was thinking Haruka."

"Haruka? I like it! Tenoh Haruka heir of Uranus."

"My little Haruka, what will be your destiny little one…" Kioko motherly wondered after looking at the little bundle in her arms.

"Don't worry about that love. The Kaioh's won't take longer to have a baby too."

"I only hope that _she_ will have a healthy baby _boy_."

"Kioko, we have talked about this before and there is an agreement we have to respect and that also includes little Haruka."

It was barely one year after the birthday of the little heir of Uranus that another baby was about to arrive to the world. Amaya Kaioh was giving birth to her child in the safety of her palace. The Neptunian King, Hotaka, was anxiously waiting outside their room; the rulers of Uranus had been informed of the birthday of the heir of Neptune and were coming over to visit them. It had been many hours of painful labor, but Amaya finally had the Neptunian heir in her arms. Two beautiful deep blue sea eyes looked curiously up, a little wavy aqua shaded patch of hair adorned the head of the newborn.

"I'm coming in." Hotaka stated before getting inside his room, it was unnecessary for him to announce himself, but the truth was that he was very nervous. He was not only going to see his lovely wife, but his firstborn and that scared him. He had loved his child since the day Amaya announced her pregnancy, but he somehow feared about the new child. He hoped he would be the father of a strong baby boy for two reasons: he wanted a man to take over Neptune and because the Uranians had already given birth to a lovely baby girl.

"Shhh…" Amaya tried to silence her husband as the latter took seat next to her bed.

Hotaka just kept staring at the little bundle in his wife's arms, without any words Amaya put the little baby in the Neptunian's man arms.

"She is beautiful…" Hotaka hold up his daughter as he stood up and gently started rocking the baby in his arms.

"I am sorry…" Amaya looked up to her husband and then looked down at her hands that laid spread on her laps.

"Sorry for what? She is the most beautiful baby girl I have ever seen." Hotaka carefully put his daughter in his wife's arms.

"She is a girl and not a boy…she will hate me when she finds out." Amaya seemed to cry.

Hotaka kindly lifted her chin up, so she could see him in the eyes. "Listen to me Amaya, our little girl will be very happy while we live. We will give her all the love and support that we can give her."

"But…"

Hotaka put a finger in his wife's lips "Shhh… She doesn't have to be unhappy. I feel she will be very happy," he gently caressed his daughter's temple. "Now, how are we naming our little princess?"

Amaya smiled and hugged her little girl. "Michiru. My daughter's name will be Michiru."

"I love that name honey, Kaioh Michiru heir and princess of Neptune." Hotaka hugged his small family.

A few days later after the delivery of the Neptunian princess, the King and Queen from Uranus arrived to the watery planet. A one year old blonde little girl was hold up by strong muscular arms. Reizo and Kioko were visiting the firstborn and heir of Neptune with their own little girl, Haruka. The Neptunian Queen stayed in bed after giving birth. Amaya and Hotaka contemplated their little daughter when a _knock, knock_ was heard outside their bedroom.

"The King and Queen from Uranus have arrived sir." A young man announced to his master.

"Where are they?" Hotaka asked before stepping out of the room.

"They are in the guest room, sir."

"Very well, please inform them that we will be with them shortly."

The royal rulers from Uranus patiently waited in a large room filled with many paintings and chairs. A tea table was in the middle. Reizo and Kioko sat quietly as they waited for the Neptunians, while little Haruka tried to walk around the small table. The little blonde heir could now walk alone and sometimes she even seemed to want to run, but her little legs weren't strong just yet. A few minutes later Hotaka and Amaya made their entrance to the guest room where the Uranians patiently sat. Kioko stood up from her chair followed by her husband who reached to hold his little girl, but little Haruka was too fast for him as she giggled and moved as fast as her little legs could until she bumped against two long legs. The little girl now sat on the floor and instead of crying she lifted up her little arms opening and closing her tiny hands motioning the man in front of her to hold her up.

"Ha-ha, gotcha little one." Hotaka hold up the small blonde girl as the little girl giggled even more. "You have a very energetic and beautiful daughter Reizo," the dark haired man praised the Uranian.

"Thank you, I hope your son will make her very happy Hotaka." Kioko replied as she intently watched the small bundle carried by Amaya.

"About that…" Amaya started. "Hotaka and I…" holding her breath she continued, "we also had a girl," and with that she got closer to Reizo and Kioko who incredulously looked at the little bundle. A small patch of aqua shade curly hair covered the tiny head and they saw how two big pools of blue opened to look at them. The baby girl was very beautiful, not exactly what they all waited for, but gratefully the child had safely arrived the world.

"Her name is Michiru," Hotaka got close to his wife's side and looked at the couple in front of him. "Oh I forgot to ask, what's her name?" he hold up higher the blonde girl on his arms.

"Oh I'm sorry, I never mention you her name. She is Tenoh Haruka."

"Haruka-chan, let me introduce you to your fiancée." Hotaka moved little Haruka close to his daughter.

The little blonde was too small to understand what was going on. Instead she stuck out her little hand and caressed the little patch of aqua hair in a childish manner. "Baby!" She beamed happily.

"I think she likes her." Hotaka commented as he saw his daughter smiling at the little blonde.

"Yeah, they seem to like each other." Reizo observed how his daughter kept playing with the baby girl as she took her little hands in hers.

"Enough!" Kioko interrupted as she launched towards Hotaka taking her little daughter away from the aqua haired baby. Instantaneously the Neptunian baby started crying and soon after the little blonde accompanied her. "I think is bad enough that we both got girls and you two think is normal for them to like each other?"

"Kioko, love…they're too little to understand." Reizo tried to calm down his wife as he reached for his little girl as he unsuccessfully tried to cease her crying.

"I think Kioko is right." Amaya stepped in, "they will marry each other when Haruka turns 21, but they don't have to know or like each other until then."

"What are you talking about?" Hotaka tried to understand his wife but he quite didn't. "I think I will be better if they started to know and interact with each other."

"I am sorry Hotaka, but I have a different plan for my daughter." Kioko hugged little Haruka tightly to her chest.

"Honey, I also want Michi-chan to have a normal life as any other girl. They can live their lives separately until the time to marry, after that they will have many time to know each other." Amaya gently rocked her little girl in her arms.

"It is settle then, our children will live normally and won't know about the arranged marriage until it is time." Amaya repeated what they all had agreed to.

"Correct." Kioko carefully looked at Amaya. "I think is best they won't meet each other until then."

Both Reizo and Hotaka were still not very convinced that what their wives wanted was the best option but they opted to fulfill their wives desires.

**20 years later**

A nice large rectangular table was carefully being set up for breakfast; expensive porcelain cookware was being placed in three different seats.

"Kasumi," a brunette in her mid-forties delicately took a cup of tea from the oak wood table, "is my daughter up yet?"

A dark brown haired young maid of big garnet eyes took a step close to face the brunette. "No, my Queen. Haruka-sama is still…on bed," a slight blush spread across the maid's cheeks as she spoke.

Placing the cup of tea abruptly back to the table and furiously taking the napkin on her lap off Kioko stood up. "Why must she do this every time?" without any other word she started for the blonde's room.

A few sunrays made their way through a huge window glass in a fairly large room; two nude bodies laid comfortably on a king size bed, clothes were carelessly laying all over the place. Curly hair spread over a puffy white pillow while a long, white arm embraced the person next to her.

"Haruka!" Kioko forgot all her manners as she furiously entered her daughter's room without knocking first.

Suddenly the two bodies on bed stirred and changed positions as if trying to ignore the person inside the room.

"Haruka get up this moment!"

Curly locks appeared before Kioko as a beautiful woman of blue eyes lazily sat up on the bed, once those brilliant eyes were finally open; the woman's eyes grew wide as she tried to cover her naked body.

"OUT! Get out NOW!" Kioko yelled at the young woman as the latter clumsily tried to pick up her clothes from the floor. It was then that blonde locks were seen as Haruka slowly sat up on her bed.

"Mother what is all this fuss about?" Haruka yawned as she saw her companion was reaching out for the door.

"How many times must I tell you not to bring women to my house Haruka?" Kioko was very irritated and sighed as she tried to calm down her angriness.

Haruka chuckled. "Mother, we have talked about it a million times…they're my… entertainment. I don't know what's wrong with that."

"I will tell you what is wrong, Haruka. You are already engaged! You cannot act like in your teens, you're an adult now!"

Haruka annoyingly stood up from her bed. "Why must you have to repeat this over and over? I already know that, but you must know that I, Tenoh Haruka, DON'T agree to such craziness!"

"Is not a matter of if you agree or not, things were already talked years ago, even before you were born!"

The young blonde headed to her closet but kept arguing. "Well, I didn't ask to be born and much less to be compromised to a marriage! That is just ridiculous!"

"I don't care what you think Haruka. You will marry and stop that immature behavior, it doesn't fit you." Kioko tried to calm down and tried to approach her daughter differently. "I would like to see you settle down Haruka. You are a very smart and independent woman, but I would like for you something better…a family. Just like your father and I, I would like for you to fall in love and live contently with your own family, sometimes fun or 'entertainment' is not enough."

The blonde stopped discarding clothes inside her closet and peeked out her head outside and she saw her mother absently looking down to her hands. Future ruler of Uranus and possessor of the wind element, Haruka Tenoh was a 20 year old woman. She had been well educated and knew all she had to know, being an only child she knew one day she would become the next ruler of Uranus and so she learned politics and also received a bit of combat training, after all Uranus was a warrior planet. However, the young heir to the throne preferred to 'socialize' and attended many parties instead of being working in royal duties. She often traveled to neighboring planets to party and many times threw balls in her palace. Haruka had found out that she loved to be free and wild like the wind, and at a young age she had also found out that her preference towards women. Much to her mother's dislike, she was rather very popular with women in Uranus and any other place she visited, but she had never found something or someone who could change her and made her see that her life was pointless the way it was. That's why she stopped her actions and thought of her mother's words.

"Gomen," the blonde ruler fully clothed headed towards her mother and embraced her. "I know I've been the worse daughter in the universe…I didn't mean all the things I said about me being born and all," Haruka heavily sighed, "is just that thinking about the marriage…thanks goodness at least I'm marrying a woman."

"I know how you feel my child," Kioko hold her daughter close. "I love so much to want to see you suffer," Kioko confessed to her daughter, "but I only want the best for you and indeed she is a beautiful princess."

"I love you too mother." Haruka detangled from her mother, "that's what you always tell me, but there are 8 more princesses in the solar system and you won't tell me who it is. Is it Setsuna-san? Oh mother, please say yes… she is very nice and very hot." Haruka mischievously grinned.

"Haruka you never change and I'm sorry to disappoint you, but no, Setsuna-san is not your fiancée and I won't say anything else. You will have to change and behave to be a good spouse."

"Aghh you're not fun mother and sure I will take the marriage seriously when the time comes."

_My child, if you only knew that your marriage is sooner than you think. In a month you will turn 21 and so your life will change._

"Meanwhile, I want to inform you that I am leaving the planet for the weekend," the blonde continued.

"Haruka!" her mother sighed and shook her head, "you never listen do you?"

Haruka sheepishly smiled. "Oh mother c'mon! I am young and I have to exploit my liberty. My friends and I want to visit our beach house in Neptune; it will be just a couple days."

"Your friends? in Neptune? Haruka I don't know if it's a good idea for you to travel to Neptune. You have heard about the little groups of rebels and outer intruders hovering the planet."

"I will be alright mother; it's not the first time I go to the beach house with my friends."

"Ok but I don't want to know of improper behavior from you in a foreign planet. You must behave yourself, your father and I will also leave for a week too."

"Huh? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I did honey, but you never listen. We will be visiting Malata, Malatzia-sama invited us over because she wants Uranus and Malata to do business together and it sounds interesting."

Haruka frowned. She had heard about the woman before, but she wasn't entirely sure of who she was or where Malata was located. "Who are you visiting again?"

Kioko sighed but nonetheless looked excitedly up to her child. "An old friend of your father and me. I haven't seen her since…" the brunette trailed off and teal eyes looked at her expectantly. "Since a long time ago, but we received a letter from her and she wants to see us. So, we'll be gone for a couple of days."

"Ah…well then who will be left in charge? We can't leave our planet unprotected without someone to take control." Haruka replied now a little less worried about her parents.

"I know, your father and I were already thinking about that even before you told me you were also leaving. We were thinking of leaving Sayame-san in charge and then you will take over after you come back."

"Alright mother, I have all my trust put on Sayame and I will do my best when I come back."

Kioko walked out of her daughter's chamber. She really wanted her only daughter to find true love and happiness and she wondered if she had done the right thing agreeing on Serenity's plan. The brunette and her husband had traveled back to Malata after they agreed to their Queen's agreement. Both Uranians had explained that they could no longer accept a marriage proposal since their future heir was betrothed to the Neptunian's heir. Len was sad to learn about the Uranian's decision, but support them. On the other hand Malatzia was extremely mad at the younger couple; she kicked them out of her planet and broke any business and social relationship with the Uranians.

Kioko walked inside her husband's study and saw the blond man revising some documentation.

"I talked to your daughter. She knows we're leaving to Malata."

Reizo stood up from his chair. He held a folded white sheet. A letter from Malata had arrived weeks ago after more than twenty years.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

I really hope y'all liked it. I tried to improve, so tell me how I did? (early) Merry Christmas and Happy New Years. R&R


	2. A Princess's Knight

**II. Secret Love: A Princess's Knight**

¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤

**A/N: **Hello :) Well here it's my way to wish everybody a great 2012. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own of the characters from Sailor Moon (Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh) everybody else in the story is mine. All rights to their respective original owners. I'm sorry if I'm misusing them.

* * *

><p><strong>Days earlier in Neptune….<strong>

A beautiful soft melody could be heard outside the Neptunian palace. A slender figure could be seen dancing around with a violin on shoulder in a magnificent rose garden. A gorgeous aqua shaded hair woman could be seen as she happily danced with the soft melodies her violin created.

"Whoa!" giggles uncontrollably filled the peaceful place.

Two strong arms embraced an exquisite waist from behind.

"I didn't scare you did I?" a harsh whispery voice asked into the musician's ears.

"No." The young beautiful woman turned to face the man that held her tightly. "I missed you, Adoki."

"I missed you too, Michiru."

Michiru Kaioh wasthe oldest daughter of the Neptunian royalty. The young princess had beautiful aqua hair and striking deep sea blue eyes. Michiru had a younger sister, Marina, with whom she grew up and shared many secrets and stuff .Kaioh Michiru was an innocent and gentle person. Everybody in the kingdom would have to agree that their future queen would be a great and fair ruler. Michiru wasn't really interested in ruling a planet, she was a pacifier and an artist, all she wanted was peace in Neptune. At the age of seven, her parents made Marina and her practice a musical instrument. While Marina chose to play the flute, she ventured to learn and love to play the violin. The King and Queen discovered that their daughter had indeed a real talent with her instrument, so they pushed Michiru into the arts world. Sometime later, they didn't prove wrong, and Michiru discovered she was a real good painter too. Michiru was an artist in all sense, ever dreamer and a helpless romantic. For an unknown reason to her, she found out that her father had prohibited any men in the palace or the planet to romantically approach her. Of course she had find the order ridiculous, she was turning 20 in a couple of months, she wanted to find a nice and young man with whom to fall in love, but her father refused to back down his order and would not give her a valid reason for his actions. However one day, when the Neptunian troops came back from an exploration, she met Adoki. She instantly fell in love with the handsome soldier, and started dating him six months ago without her parents' permission or her sister's knowledge…or at least that's what she thought.

"Adoki, please tell me you won't leave again." Michiru placed her head firmly in the man's chest.

"Michiru, I am a soldier and I have to travel and leave if I have to."

Adoki Shibatawas a handsome and trained soldier from Neptune. He wore dark brown hair and had big blue eyes; he was a strong and well-built man. He came from a low class family; his parents had died long ago and only left him a piece of land in Neptune, and that was all he possessed, besides his earnings from his job.

"But I want to present you to my father. I am sure that if we both talk to him, he will accept us and will give us his blessing."

"I'm not sure Michiru; I don't think he will like the idea of his elder daughter dating a simple soldier."

"But…"

Adoki hold her tighter in an attempt to distract his girlfriend's thoughts, suddenly his lips were pressed against hers. They kissed deeply and Adoki gently pushed Michiru to the nearest wall behind them.

"I love you Michiru." Adoki kissed once again the aqua haired woman.

"I love you too Adoki."

Two trained hands traveled down the three- fourth puffy pink dress of the aqua haired woman as they kept passionately kissing.

"Ah…Adoki," soft moans from the sea princess escaped her mouth as Adoki placed light kisses on her neck and his hands struggled to find what he looked for under the garments of the dress.

"I need you so much." The blue eyed sensually whispered between kisses as he tried to convince his girlfriend to go further.

"No…please stop." Michiru gently pushed him off from her. "I am a respectable woman and I am not going further than kissing before marriage." Michiru firmly said as she looked directly at the brown haired man.

Adoki sighed but nonetheless stepped close to his girlfriend placing a kiss on her forehead, "as you wish my princess."

"Michiru! Michiru!"

A soft voice yelled her name continuously.

Behind a large chestnut tree trunk a pair of brown big eyes carefully watched the two lovers. Belonging to the Neptunian royalty and second to the throne, Marina Kaioh was only a year younger than her sister. Marina was an attractive and young woman, she had inherited her mother's beautiful brown eyes and her hair was mixture of her father and mother's resulting in a dark blue tone hair. Even though the age difference was absolutely little, Marina always felt like all the attention and love from her parents were only provided to her older sister. Envy and hatred invaded her every time she saw her sister triumph, but she always found a way to mask all her jealousy and feigned to be faithful to her sister. She would do anything to see her sister suffer and fail, like she had herself done all of her life. A small smile formed on her lips as she recalled what she had heard her parents discussed a few days early.

Flashback

_Marina had just finished her musical rehearsal and was about to head to her room when she heard altered voices coming from her parents' bedroom. The door was slightly open and she leaned next to the door on the white walls._

"_Amaya I think is time we talk to Michiru. She must know about the plans we have for her." Hotaka's voice reasoned with his wife._

"_Hotaka, Michiru seems very happy. I think we can wait a little longer before we talk to her."_

"_Oh woman, what do you want? You want to bring her to the ceremony and tell her 'oh by the way you're the bride go change' is not gonna work!" Hotaka exasperatedly tried to make his wife understand._

"_Of course not…but haven't you heard of how Haruka turned out? She is a real tomboy! I have heard she is worse than a man, having all women she wants! I don't want my Michiru to suffer with a person like that Uranian."_

"_I am sure those all rumors and Haruka is not that bad. I am pretty sure Reizo educated her well and she will be able to reign Uranus properly and fairly, and as far as her tomboy appearance…well that will make it easier on Michiru."_

_Marina couldn't believe what she heard. She took her hands to her mouth as she tried to contain her laugher. Michiru, the almighty Michiru, the delicate and proper elder princess was engaged to a woman! An Uranian princess, that on top of being a really tomboy was also a womanizer._

_Marina could not believe her luck. "If I had known before about this I wouldn't had have to…oh well is done anyways, but this is a lot better. My perfect sister doesn't know of what awaits her." _

End of flashback

"Michiru! Where are you?" The soft voice of Marina echoed in the large garden.

"Adoki you have to go! That's my sister coming, she can't see you!" Michiru dragged Adoki by his hand and pushed him forwards.

"I don't want to leave." Adoki turned around, "I want to be with you."

"I also want to be with you, but not now…I have to go or else she will see you."

"Ok I will go, but I'll come soon again."

They got close and quickly shared another kiss before the yells from Marina could be heard again. Adoki disappeared behind a tall metal fence seconds before Marina stepped in front of Michiru.

"Michiru, what were you doing that you didn't answer me?" Marina inquired as she raised a fine blue eyebrow.

"N-nothing, I just got so caught up thinking." Michiru nervously smiled as Marina stared at her.

The blue haired woman just shrugged, "Mother and father are calling us for dinner and I think they also want to talk to you." Marina did her best to tried to suppress her smile and instead innocently added, "but don't worry, I don't think you're in trouble." She looked away from her elder sister and mumbled, "You never are."

The two Neptunian princesses headed towards the big dinner hall. Amaya and Hotaka were already seated and patiently waited for their daughters to start their dinner.

"How were your day girls?" Hotaka asked as he tried to break the uncomfortable silence on his table.

"Mine was very exhausting, Hitoki-sempai made me practice harder my flute solo." Marina nonchalantly replied, "but it looks like somebody else's was a bit more interesting ne Michiru?" the blue haired woman smiled and pointed her head towards her sister as she grabbed a piece of bread roll.

"Eh…not really, normal as usual." Michiru tried to sound as normal as possible as she gulped down her tea.

Hotaka looked suspiciously at his daughters but decided to ignore it. "Ah good, Michiru there is something I wish to talk to you…" a cold hand squeezed Hotaka's.

Michiru frowned as she saw her father stopping in the middle of his speech.

"Oh Michiru don't mind your father…is nothing really important." Amaya looked at her firstborn and didn't dare to look back at her husband.

"Oh Ok, I am done with my dinner. If you will please excuse me, I have to keep practicing my violin."

Without any other word Michiru left her family at the dinner table while Hotaka looked clearly irritated and Marina could do nothing, but wonder about when her parents would act.

**Uranus- present time**

"Hey Katsuru! Wait up man!" Haruka shouted to a tall green haired man as she ran after him.

"Hey Haruka, what's up?"

Oonishi Katsuru was a man in his mid-thirties of long green hair and sparkly blue eyes. He was the colonel of the Uranian army, only second to Sayame and one of the best friends of the blonde.

"Not much, I just wanted to inform you that I'm leaving Uranus for the weekend. I already talked to my mother and I will talk to my father as soon as I find him," the Uranian looked around the palace before she continued, "Sayame will be left in charge, so if something comes up you know who to turn to."

"Alright, but where are you going? Shouldn't you stay to complete your training? You're such a lazy person Haruka." Katsuru playfully commented.

"Argh I know about that stupid training and I will finish it later, right now I want to have some fun." Haruka winked before continuing, "I am going to Neptune to the beach house," Haruka smirked. "I think you should come, I'm meeting some friends over there."

Laughter erupted from the tall man. "Oh Haruka you don't change!" Katsuru laughed a bit more, "it sounds like a good offer, but I have _responsibilities _and _work _that has to be done before I have some fun." The green haired man said as he tried discretely to reprimand his friend.

"Oh c'mon you old people are so boring." Haruka groaned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who are you calling old kiddo?" A raspy voice asked from behind her.

"Sayame!" The blonde jumped up as she heard the well-known voice.

"The very same _old _man in person."

A silver haired man replied. Sayame Kinjo was the general of the Uranian army and best friend of the Uranian royal family. He had worked years for the Uranian army and had seen Haruka grow up. His brown eyes not only showed experience, but a loving glare for the young blonde princess.

"Oh Sayame we weren't talking about you. I promise." Haruka sheepishly smiled at him, "I was just telling Katsuru that he is such a boring person." Haruka faced her green haired friend as this one only glared at her. "I think my parents already told you, but I'm leaving to Neptune for the weekend."

"Hai, your father recently informed me. He is in his study and wants to talk to you."

"Oh ok, I was looking for him anyway."

Haruka said goodbye to her friends while the two men kept talking silently in the royal hall. Haruka however headed to her father's study. She had an excellent relationship with her parents, but she identified a lot more with her father. Reizo was very understanding and always offered her advices and showed her his love for her.

Haruka quietly pocked her head inside her father's study. Reizo sat calmly on his big chair, a lot of papers lay on his desk and he held a pair of white sheets on hand.

"May I come in?" Haruka silently asked.

Reizo looked up from the pile of papers and a smile formed on his lips. "Of course Ruka-chan, come in."

"Sayame told me you wanted to see me."

"Hai. Please sit down," Reizo gestured Haruka to one of the chairs in front his oak desk. "Your mother told me you want to visit our beach house in Neptune."

"Yes, I actually was gonna tell you personally…I want to go with some friends, it will only be for the weekend though."

"I don't see anything bad with that Haruka, but I must remind you of your compromise," Reizo looked down again at the pile of white papers in front him, "you must act like an adult now and take responsibilities. You will be 21 in a month and your life will change." The blonde man saw how Haruka's expression turned into a frown, "Haruka your mother and I only thought of the best for you. We really want to see you happy and complete. You might think of the marriage as a nightmare or punishment," Reizo stretched his hand to reach for his daughter's, "but look at me," beautiful teal orbs looked at big hazel orbs. "It is not; when you get married you will see that it is not that bad. Once you get your own family, you will love it as much as we love ours." Reizo firmly smiled as he squeezed his daughter's hand.

"I know father, and I already talked to mother. I will do my best and I will take things seriously whenever the time comes. That is why I have to have as much as fun as possible before I settle down." Haruka smiled as she squeezed her father's hand back.

"Ok Ruka-chan, just promise me you will behave and will take responsibilities when you come back."

Haruka groaned and sighed but nonetheless answered. "Ok father I promise I will be the best daughter and future…wife?" Haruka shook her head, "so one day I will be a great ruler for Uranus as you are."

"Excellent, well said Haruka." Reizo felt proud of his only child, "by the way your mother and I will be also leaving today."

"Yeah mother already told me. I just need to pack some more things and then I will leave…so I guess I will see you later." Haruka said as she started to get up from her seat.

Reizo put down the papers he still held on hands and walked over to his daughter's side and without any word he hugged her tightly. "I love you Haruka." Reizo hugged her tighter.

Haruka happily received the loving gesture and hugged him back. "I love you too father."

**Neptune- present time**

Few days had passed since Michiru played carelessly her violin in the immense rose garden. There she was again patiently sitting on a small bench inside a little kiosk adorned with big white roses in the vast garden.

A tender melody suddenly awoke her from her daydreaming. "I hope you like it." Adoki quietly sat next to the sea goddess. A small golden heart- shaped music box stood on his left palm.

As soon as she could Michiru turned away and faced her handsome suitor. "It's beautiful Adoki." She carefully took the music box from his hand a put it by her right ear. "Thank you." She got closer to him and pressed her lips tenderly on his.

"I heard the violin melody and I instantly thought of you in my last trip, so I bought it." Adoki said in a loving voice.

"Oh Adoki." Michiru launched herself towards him and hugged him. "I want us to marry," she whispered.

"I doubt your family will accept a simple soldier without fortune for their daughter." Adoki looked down at the floor while he softly spoke.

"I don't care if they will or not, I love you Adoki or don't you love me?" Michiru suddenly unsure asked as she sat back down and started sobbing.

Quickly Adoki sat down next to the aqua haired princess taking a white handkerchief from her hands. "You know there is nothing more important for me than you, I would go mad if I was to lose you." Adoki passed the white cloth across Michiru's cheeks trying to calm her down. "I have you in my heart." The brown haired man took the white handkerchief, kissed it and put it inside his forest green uniform pocket, right under his heart.

"I don't want to lose you either Adoki, that's why I want us to get marry." Michiru stopped her sobbing and looked deep into blue eyes much like her owns.

"I know love and I promise I will come and talk to your father when I come back from my next mission."

"Come back? Didn't you tell me you had a few days off?"

Adoki breathed in and turned his head away. "Michiru we have talked about this and you know my job. There is a little rebellion outside Neptune and I have to go."

"Ah…I didn't know that."

"Don't worry love, I promise I will come back."

At a not far distance a pair of brown eyes determinedly watched the young couple. A few hours after Adoki left Michiru, the elder heir to the Neptunian throne wandered around the palace.

"Michiru." A rough voice called the young princess.

"Father, what are you doing up? Your health is not the best right now; I thought the doctor said to keep you in bed for your heart condition." A concerned daughter reprimanded her father.

"Hai,hai but I needed to talk to you," Hotaka reached for his daughter's hand ,"even if your mother disagrees, you have the right know that…"

"Sir." A young man interrupted Hotaka as he hurriedly delivered the Neptunian king a white envelope to then quietly exit the room.

Michiru only frowned and waited quietly for her father to continue. "What is it Father?"

Hotaka looked at the white envelope and a smile adorned his face as he turned it back and saw the familiar Uranian emblem. He steadily opened the letter and read silently. "Good news," he smiled even more. "We will continue our talk later ok? I have to go and talk to your mother first."

An intrigued but obediently daughter nodded. "Ok father, I will go out for a walk. I'll be back for dinner." Michiru stepped closer to her father and placed a kiss on his cheek before turning around.

The salty scent from the ocean welcomed the young Uranian heir as her carriage rode the Neptunian streets. Haruka had left Uranus a few hours before and now sat on her big carriage alone; she looked everywhere as she tried to recognize the many streets and buildings as she rode down the way to her beach house. A beautiful sight shocked her; there was a stunning young woman of aqua shaded hair descending marble stairs from a large palace, she wore a light blue long-sleeve puffy dress and an umbrella in her right hand. Haruka discretely looked at her and as the carriage passed her, Haruka peeked out her head from the carriage to keep staring at the beautiful woman-the aqua shaded woman never noticed this and kept on walking.

"She is beautiful." Haruka mumbled as a small smile formed on her rosy lips.

Hours later Michiru happily returned to her room. She was surprised of whom she found inside her bedroom, but a big smile was plastered on her face.

"Marina!" Michiru unexpectedly hugged her younger sister.

"Ouch! Michiru careful!" Marina pushed off her older sister.

"What's wrong Mar-chan?" Michiru concernedly asked.

Marina's blank face was unreadable, but she looked directly at her sister. "Michiru..." Marina took a deep breath, "there is something I must confess to you."

Michiru didn't know what was up with her younger sister, but something told her it was nothing good. "What is it that you must confess to me Mar-chan?"

"Please promise me you won't get mad at me." Marina's eyes pleadingly sparkled as she asked. "I wouldn't bear if you would get mad at me."

The older princess looked skeptically at her sister, but nonetheless nodded. "I promise."

Marina looked relieved and then she continued, "I know about your secret," she decisively said.

"What secret?" Michiru nervously asked well knowing what her younger sister was talking about.

"I know about your lover…Adoki I think his name is." Marina said as she saw how her sister's eyes grew wide open.

"How did you find about him?" Michiru quietly asked.

"Why didn't you tell me Michiru? I thought we were very close, we always share our secrets." A very disappointed Marina replied.

"I…I don't know." Michiru sincerely said, "I was afraid of what you will say, but you didn't answer me. How did you find out?"

"Michiru, we are sisters and I know you very well. I know when something makes you happy or very upset and since a couple of months back I've seen you very happy all time," Marina took another deep breath, "one day when I was walking home from the plaza, Takida-san and I saw him exiting the palace when he jumped off a fence," the blue haired woman smiled warmly. "Takida-san told me he knew him and told me his name and…"

"Well you have found out about Adoki, but please don't tell father and mother!" Michiru pleadingly begged her sister interrupting the younger Neptunian.

Marina shook her head lightly. "I won't tell them anything because I don't want to worry them, but Michiru there is something else you must know about that man," concerned was written all over Marina. "Michiru that man doesn't favor you."

"What are talking about? You don't know Adoki; you shouldn't say things like that." Michiru angrily retorted.

"Michiru, I might not have treat or talk to him, but I do know some things I bet you don't know about him."

"What things? Of course I know Adoki perfectly well; I've been dating him for half a year now!"

"Then you must know that he is married and has a son?"

Michiru went pale from the sudden information. "What? No…you…you're…lying." Michiru stammered as her big blue eyes filled with tears.

"I didn't want to tell you anything until I confirmed it personally." Marina looked at her crying sister and she suppressed the happiness she felt inside her. "When Takida-san told me about it I couldn't believe it either."

Michiru looked up, tears falling freely down her cheeks, "then he must be lying." Michiru got up, a hopeful gleam in her eyes as she tried to deny what her ears had heard. "Yes, that must be. He…he is lying."

Marina slowly got up too shaking her head continuously. "No Michiru, he wouldn't have any reason to lie and I just told you I just confirmed it myself."

Michiru couldn't believe what her younger sister was telling her. It was a nightmare; it had to be a nightmare she thought. "How can you be so sure?"

The blue haired woman strangely headed towards the bathroom door and opened it widely. There a young woman with a small child on hands stood.

"Please step in," Marina called them. "Michiru this is Suki-san, Adoki-san's wife and the boy is little Adoki." Marina gestured to the woman and child as she presented them to her sister.

"Miss." The young woman bowed before the shocked princess, "your sister didn't tell much about what you wanted to talk with me, but as Adoki's wife I must respond for any fault my husband has committed."

Michiru could hardly breath, tears blurred her sight, but she intensely stared at the little boy of about two years with short dark hair and big blue eyes just like Adoki's. "Is really true then…you are his wife and he…" with shaking hands she pointed to the little boy. "He is his son?"

"Yes Miss, this is our child. He is a year and a half and Adoki and I have been married for three years now." The young woman suddenly looked sad, "but we hardly see him. He says he has to travel a lot, just yesterday he promised us he will take us to my parent's home outside the city."

Suddenly Michiru felt weak, very weak, she looked up to the ceiling and waved the woman off her sight. "Please take them away."

Marina quickly understood what her sister meant and gently took the woman and child out her sister's room, a few minutes later she came back inside the room. Michiru laid on her bed facing down, crying her soul out.

"It was better this way Michiru at least our parents didn't find out. Father couldn't have survived such a scandal with his weak heart." Marina sat down on the huge bed.

"I want to be alone Marina…please." Michiru said between sobs.

A triumphant smile adorned Marina and she happily exited her sister's room without her noticing.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

I hope you guys liked it. Please don't forget to R&R

**FaintFiction- **Thanks for your support. I really appreciate it :)

**Kaila09100- **I'm going to try to update sooner. I'm working as a fast as I can, but I won't forget this story, I'll finish it.

**jade-MEST- **Gracias por leer mi historia. Me encanta Michiru y Haruka y me alegra que te guste leer mi historia de ellas.

**nalia-san- **You asked for it. Here it is my second chap, enjoy :)

**Miss MoKa- **I have to admit that I laughed when I read your review because it's true. Many stories have her either as a promiscuous wild girl or as a martyr. I prefer rebel, sexy slutty Haruka, but you know what? I don't really think she's that type of girl. So, I'm thinking to change that, but Idk if in this story or my next.

**Treasure Ryder-** Glad you liked it. Hope you still keep reading it lol

**Petiyaka- **Thanks

**gxFANGIRL XD- **I'm trying my best. We'l see how this goes ;)


	3. Bad & Blonde

**III. Bad News and a Blonde Visitor**

¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤

**A/N: **Hello :) Well I feel like I haven't really given much info about this new story. So here is a more detailed summary: This story as I mentioned before is not entirely mine. As I continue writing some of you will learn to love it and some of you will lose interest which is fine. The original story is full of drama and war-fights. I don't intend to destroy any kind of original work, so I'm trying to make the story mine. What I mean is that I have made some changes to it, so that it could accommodate to our favorite pair (H&M). Also, I don't want to damage any image you personally have about the protagonists, but I'll have to mold their personalities to make the story flow. I'm sorry if this brings any trouble to anyone, but feel free to stop reading at any point. One more thing- this story is rated **M** because of language and sexual content, so if you don't feel comfortable again it's your choice. I know we're not supposed to write notes, but it was really _necessary _for anyone who wants to keep reading to know all of this. I'll be updating weekly for sure, but if I can I'll do it sooner. This chap and next seemed weak, but they're mainly complementary to the story-so, that's why I'm giving warnings now because from chap 7 and on everything will be on a roller coaster, so for those who want to join welcome to Millennium Love. Tsk, tsk- sorry lol I forgot- _ITALICS: _Thoughts, inner turmoil's or flashbacks.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own of the characters from Sailor Moon (Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh) everybody else in the story is mine. All rights to their respective original owners. I'm sorry if I'm misusing them.

* * *

><p>Another day welcomed Neptune. Sun rays made their way through a glass window as a blonde woman lazily got up from her bed. The room she stayed in was a total mess; her huge bed was a tangle of silk bed sheets and pillows. The night before had been a crazy night, just like Friday's night, and many other nights before that, but oddly the blonde's bed was empty. Haruka talked, danced and even drank one or two liquor shots, but never did nothing more. The blonde had a peculiar reputation-being a womanizer- the Uranian always laughed about the rumors. People always made up stories because of her <em>sociable <em>persona, yes, she wouldn't lie, she had gone to bed with women before, but that didn't mean she bedded every single woman she met. Haruka had spent her entire weekend with her guy friends and girlfr_iends _outside in the ocean in the daylight and at night she would throw a ball where people would dance and drink. Haruka rarely got drunk, she liked it to entertain herself but she was very aware of her limits. At the end Haruka was a responsible person even though she sometimes didn't recognize it herself, but today was Sunday and she needed to get ready to go back to her daily routine at Uranus the next day.

_What a beautiful morning just perfect to have a quick jog on the beach's warm sand before I leave. _Haruka didn't think it twice and dressed herself in her running outfit. Brown shorts, white tank top and black tennis shoes. She ran on the shoreline for about 3o minutes and had quickly advanced very far from her beach house. At a point the blonde runner stopped to contemplate the ocean and the wild waves while white seagulls greeted her. She closed her eyes as she tried to figure out what the ocean wanted to tell her. She abruptly opened her eyes when she heard an uncontrollable crying. A few meters away from her was a kneeling figure of a woman. Her long, curls flew wild against the cool breeze of the morning. She cried without noticing anything or anyone, she only stared at the small particles of grain on the soil as they disappeared when she tried to get a grasp of them, cold water wet her fine dress as the waves reached her, but she seemed not to care.

Did she have to be told that the woman needed to be alone? No, Haruka knew better. She knew the woman needed her space as she cried in such deserted place, but she couldn't help herself as her feet moved on their own.

"Are you okay?" The Uranian princess found herself asking a total stranger of aqua hair, whom she really thought looked familiar.

The woman jumped up a bit when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and two beautiful teal eyes looked down at her. Quickly she wiped her treacherous tears from her teary eyes. She wouldn't let anyone see her dismay state, and her shameful tears. "Yes," was the quietly reply.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to disturb you or anything…I just…you seemed to need someone to talk to." Haruka couldn't find words to explain her sudden appearance as she stared at sadden deep blue eyes. She pulled her hand away as she felt the woman on the sand stiffen a bit.

"Don't worry. You're not disturbing anything, I was about to leave." The aqua haired woman stood up from her spot and intrigued looked at the person in front her. She hadn't really noticed, but her intruder was a tall blonde woman of striking teal eyes, even though the person in front of her looked boyish she could tell from the white tank top the blonde was indeed a woman.

Haruka gulped as she looked at the other woman closer. _I can't believe it! It's her! The woman I saw when I got here...she is more beautiful up close_. The blonde smiled warmly at the stunning woman. "My name is Ha…"

"There you are! I was looking for you all over the place child. Why do you disappear like that?" An old woman of curly black hair and violet eyes approached the aqua haired woman. Haruka frowned as she was interrupted and only watched the two women in silence.

"I am sorry nanny. I didn't wish to scare you like that," the aqua haired woman smiled at the old woman.

The black curly old woman looked at Haruka then at the aqua haired woman and the latter only shook her head.

"I'm sorry I have to go now." She gave the blonde an apologizing smile.

Haruka thought the aqua haired woman was a bit too old to have a nanny, but of course she didn't say anything as she warmly returned the gesture. She watched how the two women headed to an awaiting carriage and disappeared from her sight.

The day passed without any other occurrence and the blonde princess headed back to her home planet. The journey wasn't long due that Uranus was right next to Neptune. It was in the afternoon when the handsome princess arrived home.

**Uranus**

"I found her!" A happy blonde shouted as she stepped inside her palace. "I think is really her," the blonde approached a green haired man who strangely wasn't wearing his always navy blue army uniform, but a black suit instead.

"H-Haruka…" Katsuru whispered.

"What's wrong Katsuru?"

The blonde for the first time looked around the palace. Maids weren't wearing their usual short, brown skirts they had as uniforms either, but black dresses. Haruka felt a void inside her when she saw Sayame walking towards her- he also wore a black suit. "No…" she whispered.

"I am sorry Haruka," a whispery voice said as the silver haired man put both of his hands on the blonde's shoulders.

Haruka violently shrugged them off. "No! What kind of sick joke is this Sayame?"

"I am sorry Haruka." Sayame repeated. "They were about to enter Malata's outer ring when a meteor hit them and they couldn't dodge it…nothing could be done they instantly died."

Haruka felt like she was gonna pass out any moment now. Her heart sunk, she couldn't help but blink away the mild wetness that had begun to threaten her eyes. "When was this? Why didn't you inform me soon?"

"It was last night and we figured you were already coming…so we decided to wait for you."

Haruka couldn't believe what she heard, just last night she was having so much fun and then this morning she had met this beautiful young woman. Why was life so cruel? Why her parents?

"My parents…" she sobbed as she threw herself on the old man's arms. Usually she never let anyone see her crying, usually her parents were alive and at home. Her parents, her only family was gone and she was left alone.

Sayame could not do much and all he did was hugged the young princess as tight as possible. "Cry child, cry and let everything out. You're strong and will overcome this, Katsuru and I will be here by your side supporting you all time."

"Thank you." Haruka managed to say between sobs. She put herself together and calmly spoke. "I want Uranus to honor my parents. We'll mourn my parents and then we'll get back to work."

Sayame saw the determined face of the blonde ruler and knew that the carefree adolescent was gone long ago. "Alright, as you please my Queen."

Haruka winced but kept silent as she heard how Sayame addressed her. She knew things were gonna change, and many people now depended on her. Haruka had to put everything her parents taught her about being a fair and nice ruler into practice. Uranus will mourn the death of her parents, but then they will have to move on and continue for the well of their planet.

A week after her parents suddenly death, Haruka sat at the royal study. She sat in the same chair she was sitting when she last saw him, in front of the same oak desk. _I least I told them I loved them before they…Parents I promise I will make you both proud of me wherever you two are._

"Haruka." Sayame softly spoke to the blonde, "there's something you must know about your future."

The blonde stopped her line of thoughts and focused on what the old man in front her was trying to tell her.

"My future?" She frowned, "what do you mean by that?"

"Your father and I were very good friends. He left me these documents." Sayame hold a black folder in his hands. "It's a marriage agreement signed by your parents."

Haruka suddenly remembered the talks she had with her parents about said subject. "I already knew about that."

"Yes, but I have understood you don't know who you are to marry yet."

"No, I don't know."

"Well here is what you need to know." Sayame handed Haruka the folder, "you are engaged to the princess of Neptune," the silver haired man watched for any reaction from the blonde, "there is something else Haruka."

"I'm listening." Haruka didn't look up from the documents she closely read, but kept attentively listening.

"I know about your opposition to such marriage, but you must marry," at this point Haruka stopped reading as she heard the worriedly tone from her friend. "There is an important clause in those documents. If you don't marry, we will lose Uranus and it's the same for them. If the princess refuses to marry you, they will have to hand us Neptune."

Haruka looked surprised to hear such an important detail from the agreement her parents had compromised her to. "Don't worry Sayame; I already had planned to marry whoever I had to marry. I will do it for my parents' memory and well…now that I know about that clause, I can't lose Uranus…that's all I have left." Haruka looked down to the papers laying on her desk.

Sayame took his queen's hands on his and squeezed them gently. "You're not alone Haruka. We will help you through all of this."

Haruka smiled and shook her head lightly. "I really appreciate your help Sayame. You are a very good friend, but I know you were retiring this month and Katsuru was taking your place and that's how is gonna be."

"But…"

"No buts. I will be alright. I still have Katsuru and I have understood you were moving out to Neptune." She smiled even more, "Well, if you still want to help me you can inform me about the happenings on Neptune since now is gonna be of my importance."

Sayame smiled back to her and let go of her hands. "Alright as you wish."

"Yes, I have planned to travel to Neptune tomorrow. I have to talk to the King and Queen of Neptune and I guess I will meet my bride," a shade of red appeared on the blonde's cheeks as she spoke but quickly recovered.

"Excellent. The set date is getting closer just a few weeks from now and you will be officially an adult and will have to marry her…so it's good you get and meet her before you marry her."

"Weeks?" The blonde exclaimed alarmed.

The general looked at her with sympathy. "Look at the bottom of the third page."

Haruka did as she was told. She sighed putting the documents down on the desk. "I must marry the princess on my birthday."

"Don't worry Haruka; I've heard the Neptunians are good people and the royalty too, including the princess."

"Yes, although…I don't know why my parents never told me about her. I guess it doesn't matter anymore, I will meet her tomorrow and marry her by the end of the month." Haruka tried to think as positive as she could, but she simply didn't know if things were gonna be that easy.

**Next day in Neptune**

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _

It had been the worst days Michiru had lived in her entire life. She had discovered she had been unscrupulously lied to. _I'm so dumb, but I will never believe in men anymore! I'm not gonna cry for him any longer, he doesn't deserve my tears._ Michiru silently sat in the same bench she had sat during her secret meetings with the Neptunian soldier in the rose garden.

Did she see it coming? No. Definitely no. Did it still hurt? Hell yeah. All that she ever wanted had vanished within a few days. Michiru Kaioh had been deceived and probably laughed at. The story in which she, the princess had finally met her true love and knight had not happy ending unlike the fables her mother told her when she was a small and innocent child. Her knight was nothing more than a cheap imitation of her ideal love…could that possibly be why it didn't hurt her as much as she thought it would?

Haruka looked down to her right hand and tenderly watched a golden ring with a big sapphire stone her parent's had given her as an early present for her 21th birthday. She inhaled profoundly before she stepped on the marble stairs leading to a huge palace in the Neptunian planet. Haruka was received by a proper servant and quietly awaited in the middle of the palace. There was a medium size water fountain in the center and she could see green plants peeking out from what she assumed was a sort of garden area. She stood patiently when a loud _thud_ was heard. She quickly moved to where the sound came from and was taken aback from the sight she had before her.

"Please let me help you." Haruka said in her usual husky voice.

"I'm sorry; I'm such a clumsy person." A beautiful woman smiled.

"No problem." Haruka returned the friendly smile, "Tenoh Haruka, Ruler of Uranus." Haruka said as she reached for the woman's hand and kissed it on the back, never leaving her beautiful eyes.

The woman gasped, but quickly composed. "I'm Marina Kaioh, princess of Neptune." The blunette woman curtsied lightly at the blonde.

"Ahem." An unexpected cough made Haruka break contact with the beautiful blunette.

"Michiru." Marina hesitantly smiled at her sister. "I see you're doing much better."

The aqua haired woman looked at her sister and then she curiously looked at the person next to her. The blonde hair and teal green eyes looked so familiar. "It's you again!" Without her knowledge Michiru smiled as she recognized the blonde woman.

Haruka smiled back at her, ignoring the blunette next to her. "Hai, it's me again." She said as she reached for the aqua haired woman's hand and repeated the action she did with the blunette. "Tenoh Haruka, Ruler of Uranus."

Marina could only look in rage at how her sister and the Uranian ruler happily greeted each other. _I can't believe it! Damn you Michiru! You even had to have a handsome and fine 'wife?' to marry! Sheesh I can't believe it, but I so want to see your reaction when you find out she's is a woman and not a man as you might think, and even better…that you will have to marry her. _Marina did her best to not start laughing in front of her sister and visitor. She had been stunned when she saw the tall blonde standing in the middle of the palace. She thought of a handsome man, but when she heard the Uranian's name and title she knew who it was.

Michiru wasn't surprised of the blonde's actions because she had just watched her do the same with her sister, and she only thought of it as a polite and unusual thing do to for a woman, but nonetheless she kept smiling. "I'm Michiru Ka…"

"Haruka!" The King and Queen of Neptune approached the young blonde and the other two women.

Haruka respectably bowed in front of the Neptunian's rulers a bit confused that they knew who she was. "I… Nice to meet you." That's all she could manage to say.

"Gomen." Hotaka spoke first, "First I want you to know that we're very sorry about your parents' loss." Hotaka put a white, long arm over the blonde's shoulder.

"Yes, Haruka. We knew your parents even before you were born." Amaya said as she repeated her husband's actions.

Haruka just looked at them without knowing what to say. Marina and Michiru curiously watched their parents' interaction with the blonde visitor.

"Oh that's right!" Hotaka realized the young blonde didn't know who they were. "I'm Hotaka Kaioh," he said as he extended his hand, "and this is my wife Amaya Kaioh."

"Tenoh Haruka." The blonde still a little clueless said. "I'm here to talk about a matter my parents and you agreed years ago."

Hotaka and Amaya nodded in understanding and for the first time they noticed their daughters standing right behind the blonde Uranian.

"Hai. It will be better if we talk this in private." Amaya said as she looked at Michiru and then at Marina.

Haruka turned away looking at Marina and smiled, then she looked at Michiru and her smile grew even more. She then looked back at the Neptunians. "Alright as you wish your majesty."

Hotaka remained silent and he started walking away leading the way for his wife and visitor.

"Weird…"Michiru softly said after they were gone.

Marina only smiled well knowing what her parents and the blonde were gonna talk about. "Hai."

A huge red painted room welcomed the Uranian as the Neptunian king sat behind a desk similar to the one she had back at home and the queen paced around the room.

"I see you're informed of the contract your parents and we agreed years ago." Hotaka spoke as he took some documents on hand.

"Yes, my parents told me a couple of years ago about the arranged marriage." Haruka remembered how her mother had told her about the agreement as a way to stop her life style, "but I didn't know who I was supposed to marry."

"Yes, well. Your parents and we agreed to let you children enjoy your life freely without any worries about arranged marriages and stuff, that's why I assumed they didn't tell you as we still have to tell our daughter."

Haruka frowned, this was gonna be harder if the Neptunian princess didn't know she was supposed to marry and to marry a woman on top of it. "I guess now it will be a good time. My birthday is in a couple of weeks and we have to marry by then if you don't want to lose your planet."

"We know about that." Amaya hissed behind her husband. "It's just that…" light brown eyes looked into teal stern eyes.

"What's wrong your majesty?" Haruka recognized worriedness and uncertainty in the Neptunian's tone.

"Amaya," the aqua haired woman smiled. "Please call me Amaya. We already call you Haruka, so it is fair you call us by our names too." Amaya looked into two surprised dark green eyes and only smiled wider.

"Ok Amaya, please tell me what's wrong? I can sense there is something you seem to want to say, this is the best moment."

Amaya wondered unsure, but decided against her doubts. "I love my daughter Haruka," she paused trying to recollect her thoughts as she tried to figure out what she wanted to tell the tall blonde. "I don't want to see her unhappy. I only wish her happiness."

Even though Haruka barely knew the Neptunian's rulers, she knew what the aqua haired woman meant. After all, those were the same words her mother once told her. "I understand Amaya," she smiled as she ran her hand through her short sandy hair. "I don't want to hurt her either," she patted her right lap and looked determinedly at the queen. "What would you like me to do? I am willing to make the hard change smoothly as possible."

The King sat listening to the conversation between his wife and the young blonde. He knew that the agreement hadn't been such a bad thing after hearing the Uranian, his wife talked as he kept silent.

"Hmm…I was thinking you could get close to her before the wedding. I know it won't really make much a difference since we only have a couple of weeks but…"

Haruka listened thoughtfully at the queen's words. The idea seemed rather helpful to her; she after all didn't know the young princess and it would be helpful to at least get to know some things about her fiancée. "I think is a good idea." Haruka interrupted the queen. "I don't think Marina would mind if I try to become her friend."

The Queen and King exchanged glances; Hotaka broke his silence and faced the blonde Uranian. "Marina?" he chuckled shaking his head slightly.

Haruka was confused, wasn't the blue haired woman her fiancée? She remembered the blunette introduced herself as the princess of Neptune. Had she listened wrong or something? "What is it?" she asked still confused.

"Marina is not your fiancée." Amaya said with an amused expression as well. "Your fiancée is my oldest daughter."

"We have two daughters. They are only one year apart, but you're engaged to the first born of Neptune, and that is my older daughter…Michiru." Hotaka said as he massaged his temple.

The handsome Uranian's eyes and mouth were wide open. She clearly remembered the young miss of sea green hair on the beach and just a moment ago she had been able to recognize her again in the Neptunian's palace.

_Michiru…_

"She is a beautiful young lady and she will be a good wife." Hotaka smiled reassuringly and Amaya nodded in agreement.

"I…I will try to be a good spouse too." Haruka managed to say still not able to get out of her astonishment.

"I know you will." Hotaka spoke as he embraced his wife. "Why don't you join us for dinner? I will make sure a maid gets your luggage to one of our guest rooms."

"I think I will accept your invitation for dinner, but I already sent my luggage to the house I own here."

"You own a house here?" Amaya curiously asked.

"My parents bought it a long time ago and I have come a few times with some friends before." Haruka smiled sheepishly.

"Ok then as you please, but we must hurry before dinner gets cold." Hotaka stated as he moved to the door.

The dinner room was large, very large. Their table was very long too, the Neptunian's could easy accommodate 20 persons if they wished. The black haired king was seated in the main chair, his wife and Marina to his right and Haruka to the left; she was now seated next to another aqua haired woman, but a lot younger than the queen… Kaioh Michiru.

"And to what do we owe the visit of Haruka?" It was Marina who broke the silence after dinner was served and no one seemed to say something.

Hotaka frowned and glared at his daughter. "Marina what manners are those? How do you address someone so casually when you don't know that person?"

Haruka who had been quietly eating her meal reacted. "There is no problem," the blonde faced the King, "after all we have already introduced ourselves." She smiled at the blunette and Marina smiled back at her.

Michiru had been observing the tall blonde from the corner eye and saw how the Uranian woman didn't mind her sister's comment. She frowned when she remembered she hadn't finished her introduction with the blonde. "Haruka-san?" she softly said as she waited for the tall tomboy to face her.

"Yes?" Haruka stopped smiling and slowly turned her head to see a smiling Michiru.

"I never finished introducing myself, I am Michiru Kaioh." She kept smiling at the blonde.

Haruka already knew this information, but quickly ignored the awkwardness of the moment. "Nice to meet you Michiru-san." She said as she smiled at the aqua haired woman.

"Same thing, Haruka-san."

"So? Nobody is going to answer me?" It was once again Marina who interrupted the moment as she innocently looked at Haruka. She smiled at the blonde and then at her father.

"Haruka…" Hotaka was lost for a moment and then Haruka came for his help.

"I wanted to visit your parents." Haruka looked at Marina and then Michiru, "they were friends of my parents and I wanted to meet them."

Marina frowned, but quickly composed herself. She knew that wasn't the reason the blonde appeared at the palace, but didn't really want to dig in, at least not in front of her parents. "Ah oh, and are you planning on staying long? I wish you will, this palace is really boring and I would enjoy some company." She said as she bit her lower lip and winked flirty.

"Marina!" Amaya scolded her daughter for her bold behavior.

"I don't think Princess Haruka wants to stay here, she has her own planet and responsibilities." Michiru calmly said as she reached for a cup of tea.

Everybody in the table was shocked Michiru already knew Haruka's real gender. Well at least it was gonna be easier this way. Haruka sheepishly smiled at her. "Actually… I was planning on staying on Neptune for a few months after my wed…after I do something first." She looked at the Neptunian's rulers and then back at Michiru, "and please no titles I simply like to be Haruka." She said smiling.

Hotaka and Amaya smiled happily, they understood the blonde. They clearly knew Haruka was gonna take their daughter to Uranus after the wedding, but hearing that the blonde wanted to stay a bit longer made them happy.

"Well only if you too call me only Michiru."

"Ok Michiru."

The two of them looked at each other for a moment. The king and Queen liked how the two young women seemed to be fine with each other. They thought that maybe, just maybe the agreement hadn't been such a bad idea.

"You can call me Marina too." The blunette said as she tried to gain back Haruka's attention. For an unknown reason to her, Marina didn't like at all how the blonde looked at her sister. Michiru was still hurt even if she tried to sound and act happy, Marina knew she still wasn't over Adoki and that made her happy. Seeing the blonde trying to be friendly to her sister would not work for her plan. She didn't want to see Michiru happy ever again.

Haruka turned to face Marina and smiled to her. "As you wish Marina." Haruka looked back at the Neptunian's rulers as she took the napkin on her laps away. "I think is time for me to go. I still have some unpacking to do and it is already late."

The King and Queen stood up, following the blonde and the two princesses. "Very well then, but we'll see you tomorrow right?" Hotaka gestured with his head at Michiru without this one noticing.

"Yes, of course. If you Michiru and Marina don't mind my presence I would like to come back tomorrow."

"Of course we don't mind, you're very welcome." Michiru said as she looked at the blonde and then at her parents.

"Yes, you can come as many times as you wish." Marina got closer to Haruka and held her hand. "I already told you I like company."

Haruka smiled uneasily at Marina. She liked the young blunette woman, they could possible become good friends, but she was more interesting on becoming Michiru's friend. "Alright but then don't say anything when you get tired of me." The blonde joked never leaving the beautiful sea blue eyes of her fiancée.

Marina let go of Haruka when she felt that the blonde wasn't really paying her any attention. "Of course not."

The meeting with the Neptunians had went well, very well and Haruka was relieved that she would had no problems with them and she felt like she had gotten along with Marina and Michiru…well the young princess was very friendly to her even if she didn't talk much. Surely there was gonna be more time to get to know her Neptunian princess and future wife.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Thanks to anyone who continues to read this. I really appreciate the reception my story has gotten. I'm sorry again for the long author note; I promise I won't write any long ones anymore haha Please enjoy and R&R.


	4. Confessions

**IV. Confessions: Our Fate**

¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤

**A/N: **Hello, hello. I wanted to give this chap to you guys because y'all have responded wonderfully. I want to say that someone has helped me figured out that indeed my story is kind of slow haha I said last Friday, that last chap and this were kind of slow/fillers and they are, but they're needed to give a background to how the characters are going to react to what I'm going to put them through *evil grin* ;) And I can't have Michi jump into Ruka's arms after just breaking up with her boyfriend, now can I? Maybe…maybe not haha sorry, but I don't want to rush things. You guys will have some action later on, I promise, be patient.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own of the characters from Sailor Moon (Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh) everybody else in the story is mine. All rights to their respective original owners. I'm sorry if I'm misusing them.

* * *

><p><strong>Days Later<strong>

It had been a week since Haruka first stepped into the Neptunian palace. Time was running out-not that there was much anyway- her birthday was in two weeks. However, she was very happy with the outcome of her daily visits to the Neptunians. It had been rather difficult and weird-_very_- at first to get close to the beautiful aqua haired princess, but then things changed a bit and Haruka found herself drawn to the young Neptunian even more.

Today was a very nice day. The weather outside was splendid. The sun shined brightly and some birds flew freely above the endless blue sky.

"Hello." A husky voice broke the peaceful atmosphere.

"Haruka." Michiru put the brush she was using aside. Her painting inspiration had kicked in a few days back, and since then she spent her afternoons bringing life into her blank canvas.

"I hope I'm not distracting you from your work." The blonde looked into deep blue eyes briefly. Her teal eyes roaming over the latest current work of the Neptunian.

"Of course not, I was about to stop anyways. I think I have had enough painting for today."

"Then you won't mind if I ask you for a walk?"

Haruka took her hand out of her pants pocket and offered it to the young princess. It had been strange for Michiru at first when she noticed how the blonde always wore elegant men suites instead of dresses. But she had to admit that the tall blonde looked rather handsome in her suits, and then there was her unusual, yet charming personality surrounding her. Michiru thought the blonde was really friendly and a nice person completely forgetting the blonde's preferences. It had been over a month since she had discovered Adoki's treason, but she still couldn't forget about the young man. Probably that's why she gladly received the young blonde woman because it helped her distract from her many thoughts, and somehow she found herself enjoying the presence of the Uranian.

"Let's go then." Michiru gracefully started walking alongside the blonde looping an arm with the blonde's.

"It's a beautiful day."

_Of course not merely as beautiful you are. If only you knew…_ Haruka thought as she strolled ahead, but kept glancing back at the attractive woman beside her. The princess wore a light green puffy dress that matched her unique hair color. Michiru had been very quiet at first but when the blonde kept visiting the young Neptunian she started loosen up and became friendlier toward the blonde. Haruka many times wondered why the king and queen hadn't told anything to her, but decided to say nothing. At the end Michiru will have to marry her because that was how it was written by the Moon Queen, and her parents and the Neptunian's had agreed to many years ago.

"Hai." Michiru replied as she came to an abrupt stop after some minutes of walking. "Why don't we take a seat here?"

"Ah sure." Haruka let go of Michiru, so the latter could take place at a near bench located in front of a small fountain.

"Haruka, I…I want to ask you something." The aqua haired woman hesitated for a moment, but then decided against it when she saw the blonde nod confirming that she could continue. "Why do you keep visiting us?"

The Uranian had been taken aback by this sudden question. She really wanted to be honest with her future wife, but she couldn't say anything until Hotaka and Amaya talked to their daughter.

"Does it bother you?" Haruka found herself answering with another question, a little of worriedness in her tone.

Michiru eyed her visitor carefully. She knew the blonde could be very open and bold, but what she heard or the way it sounded was unusual coming from the Uranian. "No," she softly returned. "I was just wondering why you like to spend time with me when you could have much more fun with Marina." Michiru carelessly pulled her hair back, taking a better view of her visitor. "She's always waiting for your visit, but you don't seem to notice it."

_Well that's easy. I want to be your friend. I want you to…to love me as I think I love you. Yes, Michiru I think I have fallen in love with you. If only I could tell you. _"Well, you see…," Haruka fought with her conscious and tried very hard to find suitable words to not sound dumb. "I like Marina," the blonde saw how Michiru smiled at her comment and quickly added, "but as a friend, there is someone else…you…you don't find same sex couples 'inappropriate'?" Haruka regretted that last part as soon as the words slipped out of her mouth, but it was too late.

Michiru was surprised to hear all of that from the tall blonde. At first she thought the blonde was talking about her sister but then whom. Her smile faded replaced by a serious expression. "No, I think that when love really exits, gender or age is pointless." She shifted under her seat a little tilting her head, "besides it's not unusual among royalty. I have heard of various cases."

"I agree." Haruka couldn't believe what she heard. Michiru wouldn't mind much then. She had to oppress the smile fighting at the corner of her lip.

An immense sense of awkwardness filled the environment. Suddenly Michiru felt uncomfortable as the blonde looked uneasy too.

_Well great Tenoh! Do something baka or you will make this worse!_

"Michiru?" Haruka softly called trying to gain back the other woman's attention.

"Yes?" Michiru was glad the horrible silence was broken. She smiled at the blonde tilting her head the other side.

"Have you ever been in love?" As soon as the words escaped her lips Haruka again regretted it immensely. That was a personal question, a question to be asked between friends, which the blonde and the princess weren't really. And it was also a question she somehow didn't want to hear the answer anymore.

A hurt look crossed the violinist's face, but it was oblivious to the handsome Uranian as she composed quickly. "No, I haven't find love and I don't wish to talk about that." Michiru said in a cold tone. Why to lie? Michiru didn't really know. She hardly knew the blonde woman and the deception by Adoki still hurt to be told casually.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked something so personal." Haruka said when Michiru turned her head away from the blonde. Feeling confused and helpless Haruka took the slender hands of the violinist between hers. "Michiru, I really didn't wish to upset you like that. I am sorry."

Michiru felt a sudden warm current traveling her body as she felt the gentle touch of the blonde on her hands. The blonde didn't seem to notice this, but Michiru could certainly feel something. Acknowledging her strange behavior she fully turned. "It's alright Haruka." She finished flashing a reassuring smile.

"That's how I like you," Haruka tossed a charming smile back at her, "always smiling." Michiru blushed slightly as she heard the blonde. Taking advantage of the reaction her words caused, Haruka smirked before continuing. "You're a beautiful woman and should always smile."

_How is it possible that a stranger like Haruka could bring many feelings just in an instant? I couldn't really stay angry at her. She really is something else._ Michiru thought as she found herself answering. "Thank you. I will try to smile a bit more."

The blonde smiled genially at her loosing for the nth time in those big blue eyes of hers. Soon after, her smile faded remembering the motive of her visit. "Michiru, you probably don't care about this but… I have to go back to Uranus." Haruka spoke calmly, always watching the beauty before her.

Michiru frowned. The young Uranian and she weren't really close friends, but she surely liked her company. Besides she was sure she caught a glimpse of sadness in the blonde's words. "Haruka you've been an excellent company… do you really have to go?"

Haruka was a bit surprised; Michiru didn't want her to go? Could it be that the young violinist had taken a likeness of her? "Don't worry; I have to come back next week." Haruka smiled as she talked content that the other princes didn't want her to leave.

She didn't know why she had asked the blonde if she really had to go in the first place… and now she found that the blonde _had_ to come back that was suspicious, but a sudden feeling of happiness invaded her when she heard the Uranian would be back.

"I'm glad. I will miss you." Michiru's lips tugged into a small smile as she put a strand of aqua hair back in place.

Just before Haruka could say something else a third voice came in.

"Michiru, Haruka"

"Marina."

Michiru let go of the tall blonde as she stood up.

"I see you two are getting along very well." Marina greeted with the best synthetic smile she could muster up.

"Well, how can I not like such a beautiful lady's company? Your sister is very nice." Haruka retorted as she stood up as well from the bench, standing just beside the aqua haired woman.

"Haruka, you're very nice too and I also enjoy your company." Michiru affirmed apprehensively looking at the blonde.

"Well, then I am sorry to interrupt," Marina said as she enjoyed seeing her sister a little uneasy next to the tall blonde, "but Father wants to talk to you."

"Alright." Michiru replied turning to face the blonde. "I will see when you come back Haruka, I have to go."

Out of the blue Haruka leaned closer to the aqua haired woman placing a warm kiss on her right cheek. "I can't wait for that," then she smiled as she waved her goodbye.

When Michiru was out of sight and Haruka was about to leave too, Marina took a chance and asked what she thought it was obvious, but still needed a confirmation. "You love her. Don't you?"

For the second time that day Haruka had been taken aback. "Excuse me?"

Marina simply smiled. "You love my sister…or at least you like her."

Haruka blushed, but promptly regained back her color. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You don't need to lie to me Haruka." Marina looked directly at teal eyes, "I know you do. But be aware that my _adorable_ sister can be a little deceiver."

Haruka didn't know what to answer. Yes, she was in love with her future wife, but she still didn't know how the aqua haired woman was gonna react when she knew the truth. Her eyebrows furrowed at the last words from the aquanette, but she had many thoughts going on that she simply ignored them.

"Don't worry, it will be our secret." Marina giggled as she saw the shocked expression on the blonde.

Inside the Neptunian palace, Hotaka and Amaya waited patiently for their daughter. It was time to confess the truth to their firstborn. Michiru will have to accept her fate and marry the young Uranian.

"Father, Mother." Michiru entered the study room where her parents awaited for her.

As it was typically from Amaya, she paced around the huge room near her husband's side. Hotaka sat behind his grand desk. "Hello, Michiru." Hotaka spoke first. "Please take a seat; this will be a long talk." He gestured to a single chair in front of him before he continued.

Being very perceptive, Michiru could bet something was going on with her parents. They seemed strangely nervous and serious, nothing like them at all.

"Well, here I am. Now what is with all this mystery?" Michiru raised one eyebrow as she smiled up to her parents. "Am I in trouble?" She asked in mirth. She never got in trouble.

'_Puff'_ Amaya released the breath she had been holding when Michiru sat on the chair. This was the moment of truth. Hotaka and she had to tell Michiru everything about the marriage agreement between Uranus and Neptune.

"Michiru there something very important you must know." Amaya's voice was cautious and low as she stopped moving around the floor. Her gaze fixed on her daughter.

"Mother, you're scaring me. Is something bad happening to you or Father?"

"No Michiru. This has nothing to do with your father or me. This has to do with you and the future of Neptune."

Michiru didn't quite understand the words of her mother. Neptune depended on her? What was going on? She decided to look at her father instead to try to find a better explanation.

"Michiru you know that everything we do for you and your sister… we always do it thinking on your benefit." Hotaka stopped, trying to see if his daughter was following. Michiru only nodded urging him to continue. "Many years ago, even before you were born our planet was in constant war with our neighboring planet." The black haired man explained, blue eyes locking into another pair.

"We spent many years foolishly fighting and lots of Neptunians had to pay for our mistakes." Amaya sadly joined her husband on the story. "We needed to stop; something had to be done for us to find peace again."

"Our Moon Queen heard about our constant fight with Uranus and decided to step in." Hotaka continued shifting his gaze lovingly at his wife as he recalled that day of the meeting.

On the other hand Michiru remained silent. She didn't expect her parents to talk about stuff that had happen many years ago, but nonetheless she listened attentively. Her eyes darting between her parents as they recalled the happenings.

"Queen Serenity was fed up of our 'childish' behavior as she told us," Amaya giggled a bit remembering her Queen's words, "She really loved us much."

"Yes and because she did, she brought a solution to stop our war against Uranus." Hotaka ran a hand through his long hair, "She made an agreement between Uranus and Neptune."

"Both planets were gonna have eternal peace between themselves as long as the agreement was compiled as it was written." The Neptunian Queen took another well needed deep breathe as she looked back at her husband.

"What was this agreement between Uranus and Neptune?" Michiru spoke for the first time intrigued to know more about what her parents and the Uranians had agreed to.

Hotaka had waited for this question all along and now he was to answer. "The agreement was…an arranged marriage between the firstborns from Uranus and Neptune." The king watched intensely at her daughter praying that his elder daughter could comprehend how big of a deal that was. "Michiru you have to marry the ruler of Uranus."

Shock. Surprise. Disbelief. Anger. Those were the reactions from the young Neptunian princess. She was going to do what? Many thoughts ran from the back of her mind, she was going to get marry? With whom? "What kind of joke is this?" Michiru clumsily stood up from the chair. Air was escaping and she could hardly breathe.

"This is no joke Michiru. You have to marry Haruka." Amaya walked to her daughter in an attempt to calm the now agitated princess.

"Are you aware of what you just said? I can't marry Haruka!"

"Daughter if it is because Haruka is a woman too, you should not worry. In the contract we signed, there is a clause where it states that you two can procreate children together." Hotaka explicated struggling to sound cheerful and sympathetic.

Michiru's eyes grew wide. That was not what she expected to know. Haruka's gender was not the problem. She well said that when love existed nothing could interfere nor gender or age. The problem was something else or rather someone else. "That's not the problem father. I simply can't marry her!"

"Then what's the problem Michiru? She seems to be a nice person. I don't understand why you can't marry her."

Michiru was feeling confused. Why in the world had her life to be so complicated. Without her knowledge tears started making their way down her rosy cheeks. "Father, I can't marry if I'm not in love. You can't force me."

Hotaka had thought her daughter deserved to love someone even when he prohibited any man to approach her daughter. He feared something could happen and the agreement between Uranus could be at risk that's why he gave the order, but his daughter did really deserved to be loved. The blue eyed could not do much as he hung his head low. "Michiru."

There the truth was out. At least some of it, she couldn't marry Haruka or anyone else because she still loved that man. Michiru Kaioh couldn't confess her biggest mistake in her short life, falling in love with a young man who only toyed with her heart. She well knew that Adoki had fooled with her, but she still couldn't stop her feelings towards the young soldier. "I am sorry Mother, Father. I can't get marry, I don't love Haruka."

Amaya sadly looked at her daughter and carefully embraced her. "Michiru, I hate to tell you this, but… you _have to_ marry Haruka."

"What?" The beautiful princess didn't expect her parents to insist on something like that. They were always very comprehensive and never said no to her.

"Besides the procreation clause, there was another one, Michiru," Hotaka spoke quietly as he took a bunch of papers from his desk. "If one of the heirs from Uranus or Neptune refuses to accept the agreement, the loss of their reigning planet must be conceded to the other one."

"So that means…" Michiru stopped her crying and wiped off the tears.

"If you don't marry Haruka, she will take Neptune from us." Amaya finished for Michiru as she detangled from her daughter.

"This is serious Michiru," Hotaka softly said, "we only wished for your happiness my child."

Indeed the agreement was something to be taken seriously. Would she be able to live with the knowledge to lose her home planet because of her? Michiru loved way too much her parents and her people to let them down for the feelings for a man that were never taken seriously…at least not by him. That stopped her selfish thoughts.

She found herself fighting the words to come out her mouth. "I'll do it."

"You will marry her?" Hotaka and Amaya asked in unison.

"Yes. I will marry Haruka." Michiru tried very hard to assure. She had nothing against the blonde, but it surely was an uneasy situation.

"Perfect. We will have to inform her that you have accepted it." Amaya happily jumped.

"She knew!" Michiru blinked confused. She couldn't believe that the blonde knew all along and never mentioned it.

"Yes, her parents told her before they died, but she didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. She was trying to win your trust and friendship even though there was no much time for that."

"What do you mean there is no time for that? We're still young and we can marry later on before we get to know us well."

"I am afraid that won't be possible."

"I kind of…forgot to tell you but…there is a set time for the wedding," Hotaka sheepishly smiled to his daughter, "when the firstborn of either planet turns 21, the wedding shall take place."

Michiru knit brows. "Well there is still over a month for that."

"Uh uh." Amaya too looked guilty. "Haruka's birthday is next week."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Michiru exasperated retorted shaking her head, but knowing it was futile to argue against her parents and her fate.

**In Uranus**

After the uncomfortable talk with Marina, Haruka left Neptune to flight back to her planet. Once again she had showed that the death of her parents had changed her for good. The crazy and carefree blonde was long forgotten. Haruka even thought of quitting being a 'womanizer' and settle down for good after her wedding. Yes, she was gonna try her best to be the best wife possible for the aqua haired woman. She would be the ruler Uranus needed just as her parents wished from her.

"Welcome back Haruka." Kasumi happily greeted her master as the blonde gave the maid her coat.

"Thank you, Kasumi," Haruka smiled at the dark brown haired beautiful woman. "Where are Sayame and Katsuru?"

"Kinjo-san is in the study and I think Oonishi-san went out for a ride."

"Ok I will go and find Sayame, but please go and find Katsuru, tell him I've come back and I will wait for him for dinner. I have something special to announce."

"Alright Haruka." Kasumi watched carefully her master. The blonde seemed to be in a good mood, she smiled to her while making her way out the place.

There in a huge room Sayame sat in a big chair looking through a sort of papers. Cigarette in hand as he meticulously revised the information on the pile of documents.

"Sayame!" The blonde burst into the study.

The white haired man jumped on his seat. "Haruka! Are you trying to kill this old man already?"

Haruka laughed freely. "I'm sorry Sayame, but I really missed you!"

"Yeah right. I almost had a heart attack here." Sayame stood up from the chair putting out his cigarette and moving closer to the blonde. "I missed you too."

Haruka chuckled as she heard the old man. "I know. You can't live without me." She teased and then gestured him to take sit back.

"Well, what's with that smile Haruka? You seem rather happy today."

"You're right Sayame. I am very happy, I met my fiancée and she is gorgeous." Haruka gave him a one sided smile as she sat down too.

"Ha-ha, Haruka you never change, but I'm glad to see you glowing like that though."

"I will announce my marriage at dinner. I want everybody to know that I am getting married and a new Queen of Uranus will come to reign with me."

"Perfect."

**Later on at dinner**

"I have asked everyone to come and sit at my table because I have a very important announce to make."

Haruka had gathered her best friends and closest and loyal servants at her table during dinner. A marriage was not a thing to take very lightly and she wanted to make sure that whenever she came back from Neptune her people knew about their future Queen.

"What is it Haruka? You have everybody nervous here." Katsuru spoke trying to tease in the serious atmosphere.

"Oi, oi. If you don't interrupt her she could tell us already." Sayame spoke jokingly too. He well knew what the meeting was about, but prefer to stay silent and listen to the Uranian talk.

"OK here I go," Haruka took a deep breath and looked around the table. It was the first time her table was filled even though they were not her family she cared for them. "I am getting married."

Everybody stayed silent. Their Haruka-sama was getting married? Etsuko, Kasumi and Sango the three loyal maids and Katsuru couldn't believe what they heard. Kasumi the middle one of the three sisters dropped her fork on her plate making a loud _thud. _A second after everybody else reacted and broke into fits of happiness and cheers.

"Congratulations Haruka-sama." Etsuko, the elder of the three sisters, honestly congratulated her master.

"Haruka, this deserves a toast." Katsuru and Sayame said as they filled everybody else's glasses with wine.

Sayame stood up and took his own glass of wine in hand. "To your happiness Haruka and to the future of Uranus."

"Thank you," Haruka happily smiled as she took a glass of wine in her hand. "This will be a new beginning for Uranus. The princess of Neptune and I will unite our lives this next week and afterwards I will bring your new Queen."

"We will happily wait for that moment Haruka-sama." Sango, the youngest of the three maids said grinning at the blonde.

"Yes. I want every one of you to respect my future wife and Queen." Haruka spoke softly and enthusiastically while looking around her table. She saw everybody happy, but stopped when she saw the familiar dark brown haired woman. "Kasumi, are you not happy for me? You don't seem to be enjoying our celebration."

Kasumi wanted to disappear out of the galaxy when she heard Haruka was getting married. She hoped that the blonde could see her feelings one day, but now that the blonde was getting married it was impossible. "I…I am happy Haruka."

"Sama! Haruka-sama!" Etsuko chided. "I have told you a million times Kasumi. You have to respect your superiors."

Haruka smiled at the elder sister. "It's ok Etsuko. She can call me like that."

Kasumi ignored her sister's reprimands and looked back at the blonde. "It's just that I suddenly felt sick. If you would excuse me I want to leave to my room," without any other word Kasumi stood up from the table and left the blonde and her two sisters behind.

Haruka frowned but didn't do anything to stop the dark brown haired woman. Kasumi and her were almost the same age and were really close. Haruka considered the young woman her friend and accomplice since the maid always helped her in her crazy days when she used to sneak out of the palace. Indeed the middle sister maid was a loyal friend.

"Well I think you should go rest Haruka. You just got here and must be tired." Sayame broke the uncomfortable silence after the maid left.

"Yes. You're right. Today was a long day." Haruka rose from her seat to start heading to her bedroom.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

So, I know not the best chap, it was slow. People want more H&M moments, but I wanted to introduce more characters. Please keep let me know how can I improve, R&R

**Petiyaka, IceFantom- **Hey calm down guys, she hasn't done anything extreme _yet_ haha I'm having fun with her. I like villains; they always have so much fun ;)

**Nalia-san-**Well you don't really have to wait any longer

**FaintFiction- **I'm sorry friend; you put me through such predicament. I see you have a good imagination and I'm afraid if I talk I'll spill everything and I want to surprise everyone or at least try. As I continue writing I'm sure you will figure out. I don't intend to steal or take credits that are not mine that's why I've been as honest as I can telling since chap 1 that the story isn't a 100% mine. I just don't want to spoil it and I'm curious as to how many can figure it out. I'm almost sure that after chap 6 most will have an idea or others will know for sure.

**Miss Moka**- Hey you helped me figured out the pace of the story, thanks. In a good way, thanks. I wasn't really sure because if you keep reading, after chap 6 everything will _totally _change and I don't know if the pace too. But thanks again for reading :)

**Neptune's Lover- **Hey I like you haha You got my point. I can't have them rolling under the sheets days after meeting, not in this story anyway haha I keep repeating it but after ch.6 we might have some changes ;)

**Treasure Ryder**-Thanks for keep reading, I hope you liked this chapter :)


	5. Second Thoughts

**V. Second Thoughts**

¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤

**A/N: **Gomen. I'm sorry. I haven't forgotten about this story, I just been busy. I went back to my job and university this week, but not before going wild on the weekend haha so that explains why I didn't update before. Anyway, I have to say that just like my story I'm slow- nothing new haha- I realized many people won't know what original story my fanfic is based on because is not that international -Oops, I just didn't want to steal or pass off the story as my own- I want to know if y'all want to know the original name or if it really doesn't matter? Personally, I think it will ruin your personal view of Millennium Love because the original will be running at the back of your mind when reading this and you'll be like 'oh I already knew that.' So, I don't know what to do it's up to y'all. I'm going to _listen_ to the people who _review_ and if the **majority** wants to know then I will announce the tittle and all info of the story next chap. Also please be **respectful**, it will become pretty obvious to some of y'all who have watched it as the story progresses. So please, please if people don't want to know then stay silent or at least don't give out much information. Like I say it'll ruin everything, so if you're not longer interested after you figure out feel free to move on to another story, some of my fellow authors are working very hard to please us all, so you can enjoy their work too. So let's exert some democracy, I'll do what the majority wishes.

P.S I'm sorry for the long ass a/n haha I said I wouldn't write another one, but it was necessary. Thank you- Ari Guezz a.k.a Glomu17 :)

* * *

><p><em>Continued…<em>

**Uranian Kitchen**

"Kasumi you shouldn't behave like that." Etsuko, a dark black haired woman of 26 and brown eyes scolded her younger sister.

"Yes Kasumi. Haruka-sama has always been so indulgent and kind with all of us, but you sometimes abuse her trust." Sango, the youngest of the three sisters joined in the conversation. She was two years younger than Kasumi being 18, but was very beautiful and innocent with her amber color hair and grey eyes.

Kasumi only glared at Sango and lowered her head at her elder sister. "I don't know why you make such a big deal Etsuko."

"Well maybe because we work here and I would like to keep my job!"

"Yes! I like to work for Haruka-sama too." Sango butted in.

Kasumi looked up to see her elder sister, ignoring once more her little sister. "I do too but…it's just that…"

"I know." Etsuko exhaled putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. "You must respect her feelings and be happy for her."

"What are you two talking about?" Sango darted her eyes between her sisters. _Could it be?_

Kasumi and Etsuko ignored their younger sister altogether, not because they didn't love or cared about her but there were things that were better off being secrets.

"I will." Kasumi her lips curled into a small smile and went back to her work.

The days spent at Uranus elapsed very slowly for Haruka. Her birthday and wedding were only a week away. She had announced that her wedding would be celebrated in Neptune. Her only motive was to please her bride to be as much as possible. The blonde had gone overboard ordering to have the master room ready and the abandoned garden adorned with a vast of exotic plants and flowers. Always thinking of the amount of time the violinist spent in the garden painting or playing her violin or simply taking care of the flowers there, she didn't want the young maiden to stop…she wanted her to be happy. Today she would be back to Neptune. She hoped that the Neptunian's king and queen had talked to Michiru, of course that made her nervous, but she thought that somewhat she had gotten closer to the Neptunian princess.

**Neptune**

After much insistence from Haruka, Sayame decided to leave Uranus in charge of Katsuru to accompany her. The wedding would be celebrated a week from then, but Haruka wanted to have everything ready before in her beach house. She told Sayame she also needed a best man, and even though she didn't admit it she also needed to feel the presence of her best friend. After she accommodated her stuff in her beach house Haruka left Sayame to go to the Neptunian palace. She would see her future wife again.

"Haruka! Welcome back!"

Marina who happened to be practicing her flute in the palace's corridor greeted the blonde excitedly.

"Marina." Haruka smiled politely and looked past her trying to see if her fiancée was near around too.

"If you're looking for my sister, you know where to find her." Marina pointed to the garden area and continued her playing glancing after the tall blonde's figure.

She discovered that her parents had talked with her sister and she almost flipped in anger when she heard her sister had accepted her fate. What was wrong with her sister? Did she really had forgotten about the handsome soldier? Those were few of the questions she wondered before going to sleep each night. Marina had to admit that even though Haruka was very attractive, she was a WOMAN. Not even _she_ could imagine spending the rest of her life with another woman, still for some reason she liked to flirt with the blonde. There was just something about that peculiar Uranian that made her act differently. However she wasn't going to give up on her plan, her sister had to suffer. She was ready to play and the cards had been thrown -she only had to wait.

"Thank you."

Haruka excused herself and went directly to the rose garden. Her steps were slow and soundless. There in a light green, puffy dress decorated with white lace over the long sleeves stood her future wife. Her beautiful features denoted with softness showed tranquility. Michiru Kaioh was relaxed under her violin spell; the Neptunian had to be gone to another world Haruka thought. She silently made her way to a near bench and dreamily watched how Michiru brought light to the garden…to her life.

Feeling a warm breeze covering her up, Michiru shivered slightly stopping altogether the soft music notes. She felt something she had never felt, but couldn't quite put the finger on it. Michiru slowly opened her midnight blue eyes only to see the handsome blonde sitting in front of her with her eyes closed. Panic was the first thing that struck her, how was she supposed to act in front of her fiancée? Should she be mad at the blonde for hiding the fact that they were engaged or simply forget it? She wanted to run and hide, to run away from everything and everyone, but instead she put her instrument away and got closer to the blonde running her hand through short, velvet-like blonde locks.

Soft touches were made to her head or rather to her hair. Haruka woke up from her trance.

"Michiru." She muttered.

"Gomen." Michiru apologized, she didn't know what had possessed her to do that to the tall Uranian, she only knew that it felt right.

The tall blonde stood up from the bench and reached for the slender hands of the violinist. "You don't have anything to apologize for."

Another warm sensation invaded her, but she didn't know how to react instead she pulled away from the blonde.

"I…I already know about the marriage." Michiru confessed in a low voice instead as she started walking.

Haruka felt her heart stop when Michiru walked away from her. "I…how do you feel about it?" She asked anyway.

Of course Michiru couldn't tell the blonde that she really didn't want to marry her or anybody else for that matter. She couldn't confess her future wife that she had foolishly fell in love with a man that didn't deserve it. She did her best effort to smile and hide her pain.

"I didn't expect a marriage, but I have accepted it," her voice was soft and cautious.

_She accepted it? Well she didn't have much of an option. If she wants to keep her parent's planet she has to marry you, you dummy. _Haruka wave off her thoughts as she nervously smiled. "I…" _am glad, I could jump off a cliff right now from happiness. "_Good,_" _that's all Haruka could manage at the moment, her teal gaze glancing her alluring features.

"Yes."

Another of those awkward moments of silence followed their conversation. How annoying. They were both nervous and obviously didn't know how to act.

"I have decided to stay a few months here in Neptune so you can have enough time to share with your family before we part to Uranus." Haruka broke the silence with the first thing that crossed her mind.

"We're leaving Neptune?"

"Oh…Yes. I am the ruler of Uranus and when we get married you will be the new Queen of Uranus. Do you do not like the idea?"

"Ah…I don't know. I have only been the 'princess' of Neptune, but I guess I will have to follow and do as you say."

Being the older, having a higher royal status and her androgynous physique automatically gave her the 'husband' role, but Haruka wished for something else. She didn't like the tone or the choice of words of the violinist.

"Michiru please look at me," Haruka softly asked reaching out for the smaller girl's chin. "I want you to feel comfortable with me. I want you to trust me." _And if possible to love me as I think I love you._

Feeling the creamy, slender fingers of the Uranian on her chin made her feel dizzy. _What's going on with me? Why do I feel this warm sensation every time she puts a finger on me? C'mon Michiru it must be your nervousness. _"I…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say or do anything, just leave everything to me. You will see that this might not be as bad as you might think." Haruka genuinely grinned.

"Thank you Haruka you have been very supportive."

"We have a rose garden in Uranus too." Haruka went on changing the subject, "it's not as pretty as this one." The blonde admitted gazing at the many plants and white roses, "but I will have it ready for your arrival."

A small smile slipped up her lips at that. "Thank you."

Haruka leaned closer to Michiru with only one thing in mind. She wanted to kiss the beautiful woman in front her, as she got closer and closer she could feel the cool breath from the violinist on her face. She first intended to kiss her on the cheek as she had done before, but when she looked at those rosy full lips she couldn't control herself. As she was about to make contact with the Neptunian's lips she opted to kiss the corner of her mouth.

"G-gomen." After all Haruka couldn't bring herself to kiss Michiru completely on the mouth.

Michiru feared Haruka could hear the pounding of her heart. She thought her heart would explode any moment; nobody had kissed her but Adoki. She felt strange tasting a bit the lips of the Uranian, but somehow that attempt of a full kiss had awaked something. She shook her head lightly. "I…it's okay. We are going to get marry after all ne?"

Haruka straight up the vest from her gray suit, she ran her hand through her sandy hair. "Hai we are," she smiled and reached for her future wife. This time she fully pressed her lips to hers. The kiss was short yet tender and even innocently given.

A slight blush spread across Michiru's face. Yes, she had said they would marry, but never expected the blonde to act so bold and natural. However; she didn't feel disgusted or strange like she had feared. The kiss felt different -she had never experienced that before not even when kissed by Adoki.

"I think I should go. I have to see my parents. We are preparing things for the…wedding."

"Michiru."

"Yes?"

"I…OK."

Too soon. It was too soon. Haruka needed to wait a little longer to confess her feelings. "I also have to talk to your parents."

The handsome blonde took the soft and warm hand from the aqua haired woman and started walking towards the palace.

"Michiru, Haruka."

"Marina."

The blunette looked how the new couple was holding hands. She noticed her sister's nervousness and the happy face of the blonde. _Oh dear sister, you don't know what you have got into. She might love you, but could you return those feelings? Your married life will be a living hell Michiru. _

"I see you two are getting along very well. Haruka, my parents told me about the marriage. Congratulations." Marina stepped closer to the tall blonde hugging her making Haruka break apart from Michiru.

Michiru stiffed her posture. It wasn't weird for Marina to express her feelings like that, but she felt something in her heart when she saw her sister hung from the tall blonde. Once again she shook her head trying to dismiss her irrational thoughts.

Regaining her normal composure, she inquired. "Marina is father and mother in the study? Haruka and I wish to talk to them."

Marina broke apart from the blonde smiling when she saw her sister frowning. "Yes they are waiting for you."

Without second thoughts or any apparent reason Michiru took the blonde's hands in hers again. They walked to the familiar room where her parents waited for them.

"Michiru," her mother greeted as always standing nearby the king.

"Haruka." Hotaka removed his reading glasses and looked at his daughter and the blonde Uranian. They were holding hands? A mischievous smirk graced his lips.

Michiru felt the glances from her father and mother and quickly let go of the blonde blushing deeply._ What's wrong with me? Why did it feel so natural to hold her like that? _

"You said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Ah yes, but it is great you're here Haruka. We were sending a proper for you. We need to talk about the wedding preparations." Hotaka ignored the reaction from his daughter and only smiled at the young couple.

"Yes. I wanted to visit Michiru and we have talked about the marriage. She has told me she has accepted and I would like for her to have the wedding as she wishes."

"But Haruka…this is also your wedding." Amaya looked at the blonde skeptically.

"I know but I would like to please her. The wedding will be as she says. I don't care as long as we get married on Saturday, my birthday." Haruka smiled happily and looked at Michiru tenderly.

"Ok then. The ceremony will be held in our palace's private temple. We have already invited all royal families from within the galaxy. They already knew about the agreement between Neptune and Uranus, so we won't have to explain anything." Hotaka spoke determined.

"Michiru, we will visit Pluto tomorrow. They have the best fashion houses in the galaxy. We'll find the prettiest and best dresses there." Amaya's eyes sparkled excitedly. Michiru only nodded back well knowing her mother's shopping spirit. "And you Haruka…You're not wearing a dress too. Or are you?"

Haruka laughed softly waving her hands dismissively. "No, no, no. I am more of a 'groom' figure than bride, so I will wear a tuxedo for this special occasion."

"OK Haruka. It will be perfect, but I must ask you something." Hotaka directed himself at the blonde. "You cannot visit the bride anymore. The wedding is in five days, besides as you heard she will travel to Pluto tomorrow. It might sound weird to you, but we are very traditional."

There was no way to argue against the Neptunian King and he was right. Haruka could not visit Michiru because the aqua haired woman would be very busy with the preparations of the wedding. So she accepted defeat. "Ok. I will stay at my beach house, which is located in the outsides of Neptune. It's kind of far, but if you need something don't hesitate and send for me."

"Alright so everything is set. We are going to have the best wedding ever." Amaya excitedly clapped her hands.

The day after the meeting to organize everything for the wedding, Michiru, Marina and Amaya traveled to Pluto as agreed. The journey was long but well worth it. They were in the best fashion house in Pluto looking for a bride gown and dresses for Amaya and Marina. Being aquamarine her favorite color and after having asked Haruka hers, Michiru decided for a golden and aquamarine theme for her wedding.

"May I help you?"

A tall and tan woman of green hairs and garnet color eyes emerged from one door smiling nicely at the three women.

"Setsuna? You're Setsuna Meiou princess of Pluto." Amaya incredulous looked at the beautiful woman. "What are you doing here princess?"

The woman named Setsuna giggled a bit before she spoke. "Yes. Setsuna Meiou, princess of Pluto." She introduced herself and looked at the older woman. "Amaya, Queen of Neptune is a privilege to have you here." She then bowed to the other two women, "You see, I am an active person and I take sewing and fashion as a hobby. My father set up this store for me, so I could spend time her doing what I like."

"That's…"_stupid_… "nice." Marina 'praised' feigning a smile at the garnet eyed woman.

"Yes. I wish I would know to do something like this too." Michiru said as she picked a tablecloth from a near table.

"Thank you, it's really nothing." Setsuna made an effort to return the smile to the blunette and then genuinely smiled at the aqua haired woman.

"Oh I'm sorry, girls where are your manners? I had met Setsuna before because I know her parents, but you haven't presented." Amaya scolded her daughters and pushed them to introduce.

"Marina Kaioh, princess of Neptune." Marina introduced coolly moving back to where she originally was.

"Hello, I am Michiru Kaioh, princess of Neptune."

"Sister, I think you should start calling yourself Michiru Tenoh, Queen of Uranus." Marina almost jumped from happiness when she saw her sister blushing from embarrassment after mentioning that.

Setsuna ignored the blunette who obviously tried her best to not start laughing in front everybody. "So it is truth then? You are marrying Haruka?"

Michiru smiled warmly at the woman. Her eyebrows bending ever so slightly. "Yes. Do you know her?"

Setsuna fought a grin. Did she know her? Everybody knew Haruka Tenoh; well it had been over a month that she hadn't heard anything from the blonde. "Yes, I have met her. I knew her parents, and I often visited Uranus because I was friend of Kioko and of course of hers too."

"Oh."

"Haruka is a nice person. I think you two make a beautiful couple."

"T-thank you." Michiru stuttered a bit but smiled nonetheless fighting off the ever pink color on her cheeks .

"I am sorry to interrupt, but didn't we come here to see dresses?" Marina annoyingly broke into the conversation.

"Yes. That's right, you need a wedding dress." Setsuna moved to the back of the room bringing a couple of bride gowns as if she knew they were coming to buy her dresses. "These are the newest models and the prettiest I think."

The whole day was spent at the fashion house, trying in many dresses for Michiru, Amaya and Marina. Almost at the end of the day Michiru decided on one that she particularly had liked it. Amaya opted for a reserved maroon/wine dress and Marina chose an electric blue dress with an open and daring cleavage. When they finished shopping Setsuna didn't accept a payment from the Neptunians arguing that they could consider the dresses as her wedding present. Setsuna assured Michiru that she will be there for her wedding. That day the Neptunian women flew back to Neptune. There was still much work to be done before Saturday and they only had a few days.

Haruka spent her days at the beach house enjoying her last days being a single woman. She wouldn't do anything crazy though. No more crazy balls and certainly not more women. She only invited some friends over and the rest of the time she spent it working with Sayame. After the wedding he would stay in Neptune, he had worked many years under the Uranian service that he wanted to enjoy his old age living in a small house he had bought years before.

"Nervous?"

Minutes turned into hours and hours into days. Neptune was celebrating the marriage of their princess with the Uranian ruler. The big day had come, Uranus and Neptune forever united.

"Of course not." Haruka was trembling. _Hell, I am super nervous. You don't get married every day! _She tried to fix the golden tie from her outfit.

"Here let me help you," Sayame took the piece of cloth and worked with it until a perfect knot was made. "Happy birthday Haruka. You look very handsome in that."

Haruka smiled. "Thank you Sayame, and I always do," she winked playfully trying to act like herself, "but I prefer my usual clothes. I don't' really like suits or tuxedos, but I can't go to my own wedding in riding pants, white shirt and vest. Can I? "

"No, certainly not. Today is special."

The blonde Uranian was wearing a black tuxedo. White shirt and tie and vest were in different shades of gold. Her hair- after a great amount of time and gel- had finally ceded and could be combed back. She looked very handsome and those who didn't know her could easily mistake the blonde with a very attractive man. She sent for a carriage and with Sayame headed to the altar, the Neptunian palace was sort of far from her beach house and she didn't nor wanted to be late to her own wedding.

The Neptunian palace was a total chaos. Maids and servants ran around finishing up decorations for the reception hold after the ceremony. They would celebrate after the ceremony of Uranus and Neptune in the Neptunian's principal salon. An orchestra was being setting up, instruments were being tuned and tables were put up in the salon to accommodate hundreds of guests.

The Neptunian King and Queen were ready for such event. Marina and Amaya received all guests that started coming the day before. People were quickly filling the benches of the temple and Hotaka also patiently waited for the arrival of her daughter outside the temple, soon after Haruka and Sayame joined him.

The night before Michiru couldn't sleep well. Many thoughts invaded her. What was she going to do? Was she ready for such a compromise? Could she ever be happy again? More importantly, could she make someone else happy? What about Adoki? That ungrateful man that sill held her heart. So many questions ran through her mind, but she didn't have any time or strength to find any answer.

"You look beautiful my child." Nao, her nanny and best friend helped her finish up dressing.

Michiru heavily sighted giving her back to the old woman. "I don't know if I am doing well. I think I should cancel the wedding."

"What? You can't do that child! If you do then Neptune…"

"I know Nao, but nobody cared to ask how I felt about all of this. I know I accepted, but I've been thinking and I don't know if I could really do this."

"I only saw Haruka-sama a few times and she seemed nice .I heard your parents talked about her and I didn't hear anything disturbing."

"I know. She is a nice person, but it's not her… it's me" _And my confused feelings. Adoki, why did you have to betray me? Today could have been our wedding._

"I think is too late to back off." Eyes of experience and compassion looked down at her, "But I'll support you with anything my child." Nao stopped her task and looked directly at the stunning woman. "What are you doing Michiru?"

"I don't know."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Do I hear wedding bells? Hmm what's a girl to do in that situation? I don't know what I'll do, I just know I'll be damn scared to marry a stranger, but lucky I guess that it was a damn sexy, blonde stranger lol Don't forget to review if you want to know about the original story or if you don't too. I promise I'll do what you tell me. R&R.

**Neptune's Lover- **I'll try to fit a better description of Marina if possible so you can have a better idea- maybe that will help you like our bad girl haha

**Miss MoKa**- Thanks for the support. I'll say I would update weekly, but there are times when I can't due to many things. So I'll update faster but then I'll take longer to update back again. One thing though is that I don't like leaving things-be at school, work or whatever undone. So, I'll finish this ;)

**Petiyaka**- I don't like fighting when is not necessary or without reason plus I don't think Michi is the resentful type. Hope to keep entertain you :)

**Binky Bridgewater**- Hey feel free to correct me anytime. I know I suck sometimes with grammar so yeah I'm guilty but I do accept positive advises to improve. I'm really nice about hearing positive criticism so anything you want to tell just PM me or/and I could give you my e-mail too :) I'm glad you like ML so far, I'm just a beginner here there are far more talented authors, but I appreciate your cheers so it helps me keep going on. Thank you.

**IceFantom**-Thanks, I feel better now that no one seems to care that my story progresses slowly. I'm not good telling jokes but I laugh out loud when I hear a good one though ;)

**Nalia-san- **Sorry for the delay, but here it is chap 5 yay! Haha

**FaintFiction**- Hey you actually made me think about revealing the story. So I know here is vote pro knowing right? Haha if I get more I'll tell you ;)

**Pergament- **Hello and welcome to ML :) I'm flattered by your review. Thank you. I'll try to keep up with the good work, I hope to keep you entertain.


	6. Eternal Union

**VI. An Eternal Union**

¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤

**A/N:** Hello :) Alright, first I want to thank anyone who has reviewed this story because I have surpassed the number of reviews from my first story*jumps around excitedly lol* Secondly, I'm keeping my word -the title of the story I'm basing ML is from _Amor Real (True/Real Love)_. So yeah to answer any questions, I'm Mexican. I watched this soap opera many years ago- like 8 or so, I think it originally aired in Mexico in 2003. It was fairly popular, I believe, so my Hispanics readers might or might not have watched it. Sorry for my non-Hispanic community, you won't know what I'm writing- I think is better ;). It is one of my favorite TV soaps, I like the job the actors did and if you guys are interested to know more just google it or ask me. Just one thing, this is a H&M story, so don't expect the rest of the scouts in the story :/ I know, but I have enough people covering all roles haha

P.S Happy Birthday Ruka! ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own of the characters from Sailor Moon (Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh) everybody else in the story is mine. All rights to their respective original owners. I'm sorry if I'm misusing them.

* * *

><p>Laughter. Cheers. Happiness. Nervousness. Royal families and commoners, all alike gathered to witness and support the eternal union of Uranus and Neptune. People happily conversed with each other as they waited outside the small temple for the young bride. Every planet had sent a representative from their land showing their acceptance to both Uranus and Neptune.<p>

"Haruka." A feminine voice called her.

"Setsuna!" Haruka's lips curled into a bright smile as she approached the garnet eyed woman.

"You look very handsome Haruka. Happy Birthday!" Setsuna hugged the blonde warmly. "Ready? Today is a big day. Isn't?"

"Thank you." Haruka honestly smiled, "As ready as I'll get, you don't always get marry the day of your birthday." She responded trying to ease her nervousness looking up to the sky.

Setsuna giggled a bit looking a side of the blonde she didn't know. Putting aside her laugher she went on in a serious tone, "Haruka please be happy and make her happy too. Okay?"

Haruka simply nodded. She didn't need to be told to do that, her only goal was to make the woman she loved happy.

"Haruka-san. Setsuna-san"

Both women turned in sync hearing their name called facing a short blue haired woman.

"Ami-chan." Setsuna greeted and the younger woman bowed slightly at them.

"Look at you young miss," Haruka acknowledged her presence, "you look very beautiful." She finished winking playfully.

The short haired girl's face flared a deep crimson. Truth to be told. Ami Mizuno looked pretty in her light yellow puffy dress; her hair was neat adorned by a beautiful rose shaped hair pin.

"T-thank you." The blue eyed managed to reply, a smile forming on her rosy lips. "And happy birthday!"

The blonde couldn't stop herself when she saw the blue haired reaction and continued her harmless flirting, "Tell me if I still stand a chance Ami-chan and I'll cancel the wedding." She finished with the most serious tone she could master at the moment.

"Now, now Haruka stop teasing Ami-chan or I'll tell Michiru-san." Setsuna playfully threatened watching the blonde recovering her usual self.

Haruka stopped whatever she was gonna say next as she found herself imitating Ami's early actions. Her face a hue darker than that of the Mercurian.

"I was just kidding." The blonde returned controlling herself. "Ami-chan knows I don't mean any harm. Right Amy-chan?"

The Plutonian and Mercurian erupted in laughter watching the mess the blonde became with only mentioning her future wife.

Sometimes having to meet up with representatives from other planets -sometimes royals- to make businesses helped the blonde meet new people. The Uranian was amazed with the younger Mercurian knowledge of trade and negotiation despite her age. They became friends and the blonde ended up presenting her to her Plutonian friend.

"Hai." Ami finally replied, "Don't worry Haruka-san, this would be our secret. No one has to know."

Setsuna had to giggle once more at Ami's bolding attitude. "Oh-uh."

Now the three women laughed out loud ignoring the disturbing glares from the other guests.

"What are you all laughing at?" A blonde of light blue eyes approached the amusing women.

"Mina-chan." Ami greeted the other blonde enthusiastically. She turned facing the older woman, "this is Aino Minako princess of Venus."

"Hello princess." Setsuna bowed lightly, "I'm Meioh Setsuna, princess of Pluto."

"Nice meeting you too princess of Pluto." Minako returned with her cheerfulness.

'Ahem' Haruka cleared her throat. Her posture elegant and graceful. Using her gentleman-likeness she introduced herself. "Nice to meet you princess Aino. I'm princess Tenoh Haruka." She reached for the light shade blonde kissing the back of her hand as she did with most of the women she met.

Minako stared at the taller blonde for a spare of a second before her lips graced her with a mischievous smile. "I see my cousin will be very lucky to have you as her wife," she paused tilting her head, "I think you and Michiru will be very happy."

The Uranian blinked twice. The other blonde was her future wife's cousin? They didn't look anything alike. Nonetheless she smiled back at her. "Thank you Aino-san. I didn't know you were her cousin." _Actually, I don't even know if she has more family. I'll need to ask her._

"Father's side." Minako simply retorted glancing at her fancy watch. "By the way, Michiru is surely taking forever. She's running late."

She had been chatting for way too long to notice something so trivial as time. Haruka took out her own watch verifying what the other blonde informed them. She was right; her bride was a quarter time late. But wasn't that normal? Didn't brides always arrive late to the weddings? She sent Setsuna a requiring glance, but her friend shrugged helpless.

"I'm sure she will be here shortly." Ami offered trying to calm her friend.

"Yeah, we women take forever to get ready, especially getting this on," Minako wiggled showing her elaborated dress, "you're lucky you didn't have to wear one Tenoh-san."

Haruka force herself to smile. She had to keep her cool. "You're right."

15 minutes turned into 25 and Haruka couldn't stand her agony.

"I am going inside the palace even if against the rules to see the bride before the ceremony," She announced to her friends as the other women started to get nervous too.

"Haruka, I think you must wait. Michiru-san will come I _know_."

"How do you know Setsuna?" Haruka retorted annoyed.

Setsuna bid her tongue. She couldn't explain.

"Haruka-san, Setsuna-san is right. Michiru-san will come; you only have to be patient." Ami spoke uneasily getting an approval nod from her Venusian friend.

The four women kept arguing before the trampling of hoofs distracted them. Two huge horses lead a black carriage adorned with white flowers. The animals stopped gracefully at the outside of the temple. Her bride had arrived-finally. Receiving a push from her friends Haruka headed inside the temple feeling a little more confident. Sayame walked by her side sending her a reassuring smile before taking his place.

Hotaka gracefully approached the carriage and extended a hand for his daughter. Michiru got off the carriage helped by her father; she looked around holding a bouquet of white roses. The grip on her bouquet grew tighter when she saw all those people waiting and cheering for the bride…for her.

The path to the altar felt like the longest walk she had ever taken. She hung to her father's arm keeping a hold on her bouquet with her other hand. The Neptunian princess, soon to be Uranian queen, looked radiant; she had decided for a strapless white puffy dress that accented her curves. The long tail dress with long white gloves only showed her elegance and good taste. Her long aqua tresses were put in a sophisticated bun held by a tiara made of little white flowers that also hold her white veil. Her earrings were two small shaped diamonds and an aquamarine necklace hung from her creamy, white neck.

The music had started and all guests were attentive. Haruka nervously waited for her bride at the feet of the altar. She gulped when she had the aqua haired woman in front of her. Haruka carefully lifted up the veil covering her bride's face. For an instant Haruka forgot to breath, but before she could say anything the ceremony began.

"Today we have gathered here to celebrate the union of two pure souls. Uranus and Neptune are going to reinforce their treaty of friendship and love in this special ceremony." An old man in white tunics spoke to the guests, bride & 'groom'.

The old man kept talking and talking. And Haruka and Michiru were both off to their own worlds during most of the ceremony, but soon were interrupted.

"Haruka Tenoh will you take Michiru Kaioh as your wife?" The black haired man officiating the ritual asked.

Haruka blinked and gulped.

"I will."

"Michiru Kaioh will you take Haruka Tenoh as your wife?"

The officer was met with silence. Michiru turned her head looking towards the entrance. She still had time; she could run and hide as she had planned. The aquanette looked at the people gathered, at her parents, and finally returned her gaze at the blonde woman standing next to her. She saw the timid smile the blonde sent towards her as the seconds ran and before more time elapsed she replied.

"I will."

"The rings please."

Sayame and Marina approached the couple and gave them the rings.

Haruka slipped a golden band in Michiru's slender finger. "Michiru, I give you this ring, as a symbol of our marriage, for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come."

Michiru took the other golden band and looked at it for second holding the tears that fought to escape her eyes. She slipped the golden band quickly on the blonde's finger. "Haruka, I give you this ring, as a symbol of our marriage, for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come."

"I, as representative of the Moon Empire, declare Uranus and Neptune solemnly wedded." The officer of the wedding proclaimed before directing to the blonde, "You may kiss the bride."

Haruka smiled tenderly at Michiru holding her gently by her waist. Looking intensely at two sea blue eyes she leant kissing her now wife. The kiss was short and warm, but Haruka had to break apart.

•°¤...¤•°… •

The reception at the palace was splendid. The grand salon was adorned with many tables and a stage where the orchestra kept playing their contagious music. All guests entered the Neptunian palace; they were seated comfortably eating the best cuisine of the planet. Suddenly everyone went silent, even the orchestra changed their song announcing the most important royal family in the galaxy. Two persons illumined the room with their presence a man and a woman. The woman was short, her hair blonde in two pigtails topped with buns and blue eyes. The man was her opposite, tall, well-built, dark hair and eyes a shade darker than those of the woman.

"Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion." A proper announced as the couple walked down the entrance.

The woman advanced hung from the arm of the man. She waved at the guests moving to where the new wedded couple sat. The instant the newlyweds saw the Moon royals they left their seats waiting anxiously for them.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san," Serenity greeted with a bright smile. Endymion bowing at the other women as well.

"Serenity-sama." The older blonde returned the smile, "I'm so glad you two made it here."

Michiru acknowledged the royals bowing slightly towards them, "Prince, Princess it's an honor to count with your presence."

"I didn't forget Haruka, Happy birthday!" Serenity flew towards the taller blonde woman snaking her arms around her waist. A clear from her prince's throat remained her that she was in public.

Endymion chuckled at his wife's antics. He extended his hand shaking the sandy blonde's hand. "Congratulations."

After the Moon couple left for their table, the Neptunian king stood up in the middle of the ballroom gaining everyone's attention.

"I want to give a toast for the eternal union of Uranus and Neptune," Hotaka hold up his champagne glass. The rest of the guests copying his actions, "Now the newlyweds will have their first dance." The Neptunian king announced ever so proudly. Everyone clapped enthusiastically.

Haruka who watched entertained the king suddenly realized that they had to open the waltz.

"May I Mrs. Tenoh?" Haruka stood up extending her hand towards her wife. Her usual boyish grin gracing her face.

"H-hai."

Snapping his fingers Hotaka called for the orchestra to start the music.

"You don't have to be nervous Michiru." Haruka took Michiru by her thin waist swinging around the dance floor with delicate yet precise steps.

Michiru looked up to warm teal eyes. "I know. It's just that…"

"Whatever it's bothering just forget it." Haruka twirled the aquanette to then bring her closer. "I promise I will do my best to be a good 'husband'. I will never let anything or anyone harm you. You're safe with me." She assured softly.

"You're really nice Haruka." Michiru leaned her head against the blonde's shoulder. _How I wish I could tell you the same things, but I can't. Please forgive me._

Bringing their dance to a stop Haruka smelled the refreshing scent of the sea from her wife's hair. "I don't know if this is the right moment or not but I…"

Michiru looked at her carefully, attentive of her words, which made the blonde a little nervous. The blonde gathered all her confidence at once.

"I love you."

_I love you_. Michiru's mind spun rapidly trying to take in the new information. Did Haruka have just confessed her love to her? The aqua haired woman was confused. Even more than before. She hadn't expected the blonde to say something like that so soon.

"I-I…Haruka. I…"

Haruka knew it was way too early to confess her love. _I should have waited! _She reprimanded herself but nonetheless smiled happily. She was married to the woman she loved and surely she would have time to conquer and win her love. "You don't have to say anything Michiru. I just wanted you to know that everything will be fine."

Michiru smiled softly. Still tons of thoughts…and guilt haunted her.

The finally song ended and Haruka let go of her wife continuing to a table where some friends were happily chatting and drinking.

"Michiru-chan."

"Makoto-chan!"

The two women embraced.

"I'm so happy for you Michiru-chan." The brunette, Kino Makato, princess of Jupiter and friend of the Neptunian congratulated. "Tenoh-san is a good catch." She joked.

Michiru managed a smile. Her marriage wasn't something she had contemplated, but everyone was so glad for her. Maybe she could be a little too.

"Thank you."

"You think Tenoh-san would dance with me?" Makato asked playfully.

The aquanette chuckled knowing her friend's sense of humor. "Who knows, come to our table and you can ask her."

The women moved stopping every now and then by people to congratulate Michiru. The newlywed table was 'invaded' with all of their friends.

As Makato approached the table she nudged her friend. "Hey forget about your blonde," green eyes lost in a blue haired woman, "tell me, who's that pretty lady in the yellow dress?"

Michiru looked at her table. She encountered familiar faces, but new ones too. There was the Moon couple: Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, also Princess Setsuna, her cousin, her wife, the 'pretty lady in the yellow dress' and two raven haired women.

"I don't know, but we'll find out."

"Michiru." Haruka stood up ceding her seat to her wife, grabbing more chairs for herself and the other woman. "I see, you brought more company." The blonde handled the brunette a glass of champagne.

"She's my friend Kino Makoto, princess of Jupiter."

"Oh Jupiter, I met your father not long ago," the blonde returned making sure everyone had drinks.

"Yeah I think I heard him talking about expending our merchandise to Uranus."

"Please let's not start talking about business." A jet black hair woman interrupted. "I left my parents table because they _wouldn't'_ stop talking about doing business here and there."

Everyone laughed at the Martian Princess comment. After introducing each other, the young generation of rulers shared their meals over and talked about everything and nothing as a big family would do. Michiru looked at her blonde wife, she seemed happy even though she had drank too many for her taste. She wasn't a hard drinker, so she excused herself walking towards the ladies room.

A maid of long hair approached Michiru as this one made her trip.

"Tenoh-sama."

Michiru kept on walking, moving between tables and people.

"Tenoh-sama" The maid called a little bit louder. "Tenoh-sama."

Michiru finally stop when she felt a hand on her wrist. She wasn't used to being called by her new name.

"Tenoh- sama, this letter has been given to me. The boy who gave it to me said it was for you," without any other words the maid left leaving Michiru with a letter in hand.

Michiru headed to a lonely place outside the salon. In a quiet corridor Michiru started reading the piece of paper.

_Michiru, my love, terrible things have happened since the last day we met. I will wait for you at the kiosk at 3:00 p.m. If you don't come I will enter through the front door no matter what happens. _

Tiny pieces of paper felt down to the floor. A determined expression was plastered on Michiru Tenoh. She had already left the salon without anyone noticing…or that's what she thought. With anything on mind Michiru kept on walking to the outside of the palace. She stood in front of the little kiosk holding her breath; she exhaled profoundly and climbed the little stairs to be faced with…

"Adoki," her voice less than a whisper.

Sayame had left the salon a while ago. The desire to want to smoke a cigar was stronger than him. Sayame was surprised when he saw the new Queen of Uranus still in her wedding gown heading to a garden area behind the salon. Without any apparent reason Sayame followed his friend's wife.

"Michiru," Adoki's eyes grew wide when he saw the young woman in front of him in that white dress. "Is that a…"

"Yes, a wedding dress. I just got married."

His skin paled. A sadden expression covered his face, "but why? Why?"

"And you still ask after what you did to me? You swore me eternal love and promised to marry me! I would have left my family and everything for you!" Michiru agitatedly exclaimed as she was losing control over her emotions.

"I never lied to you. I have always loved you. If I was separated from you it wasn't by my will."

"Of course you were forced after your wife told me everything."

"My wife? What the hell are you talking about?" Adoki lost his stance launching towards Michiru holding her tightly.

"I'm talking about Suki and your little son, Adoki!"

"That can't be! I don't have any wife and definitively not a child! Please tell me what's going on?"

"It happens that I went crazy with rage and pain."

"I swear I'm not married! The day after I saw you I was assigned to my mission. Don't you remember? I told you."

"But…but your wife…"

Shaking his head Adoki went on, "That was obviously a lie Michiru. I'm not married."

"Marina." Michiru mumbled. "She knew about you, she and Takida-san saw you. She…" The aquanette shook her head denying any possibility her sister could have lie to her, posing a woman as her boyfriend's wife. How terrible.

Holding the need to roll his eyes Adoki sneered. "Takida-san? As Fujita Takida?"

The aquanette nodded holding her tears at bay.

"Michiru, that man hates me! He must have tricked your sister into believing I was married and a bad influence for you."

"B-but why would he do that?"

Despite the circumstances, Adoki managed a small smile. "I exceed it him. I'll be named sergeant of the third Neptunian division soon, Michiru."

That made sense. So for revenge? Stupid man! Tears started flowing down her redden cheeks. So Adoki hadn't deceit her? She had rushed into conclusions cursing the man she so proclaimed she loved without any evidence. She didn't notice but a shadow stepped closer to the kiosk hearing everything they talked.

"Michiru please look me in the eyes." Michiru hesitated a moment but lifted her gaze to meet Adoki's. "Do you sincerely think that I am lying to you?"

"Please understand me. I thought you had betrayed and abandoned me. I was desperate; I felt hurt and if I married it's because I had to."

"You had to?"

"There was an agreement made by Uranus and Neptune to keep peace between both planets. The firstborns from Neptune and Uranus had to marry to comply it. If I didn't do it my family would have lost Neptune."

Adoki gulped. His hands trembled. "So, you're married to the prince of Uranus?"

Michiru nodded. "She, she is actually the Queen or King, I don't know."

"SHE? Are you serious?"

"It's not strange to have a marriage between people of the same sex in royalty as long as we keep the legacy."

"Do you still love me?"

A question taken out of the nothing but Michiru knew its answer, "with all my heart."

Adoki took Michiru's hands in his, "let's go, come with me. Let's leave this place."

"I can't. I just got married Adoki."

"I don't care. We can leave Neptune and go somewhere else, very far; maybe Mars or Earth. I don't know, just come with me."

Michiru couldn't stop sobbing. Adoki with his warm hands took Michiru's face leaning closer. "Michiru I can't lose you again. I would die if I don't have you." He pressed his lips against hers in a tender, sweet kiss

A pair of chestnut eyes watched carefully the scene hosted by the young couple.

"Ok I'll come," Michiru tried to stop her tears, smiling. "Just give me a little bit of time to change into something more comfortable."

"Ok. I will wait for you here," Adoki watched as Michiru started descending the little stairs on her way to the palace. "Michiru," the aqua haired woman turned. "I love you."

•°¤...¤•°… •

The party inside the palace kept on going. Nobody questioned the delay of the bride. The young blonde still celebrated with her friends too happy to notice any irregularity. It wasn't until she saw a worried Sayame entering the salon.

"Haruka I need to talk to you." Sayame took Haruka away from her friends dragging her to a private place.

"What is it Sayame? You look like you have seen a ghost." Haruka teasingly mentioned.

The old man looked at Haruka sadly. He knew he had to tell her.

"It's really hard for me to say this Haruka," he stopped while the blonde arched a blonde brow wanting the man to continue. "I-I just saw your wife in a little kiosk behind the palace…. She was kissing a man."

Haruka's eyes widened .Her smile quickly faded.

"His name was Adoki and according to what I heard, they plan to elope…"

She didn't need to hear more. Trusting her friend, she started waking exiting the salon. Haruka stood outside the salon looking for her wife. An anger expression on her face, when she couldn't find her and she re-entered the salon. She was desperate trying to find Michiru.

_This can't be happening! We just got married; she cannot do something like that. She wouldn't betray me like that._ Infuriated Haruka took the first maid that walked by and asked her where her wife's room was. The maid took the angry blonde to her mistress's room and quickly left. Haruka didn't bother knocking the door. She felt her heart torn into pieces when she saw Michiru changed and packing a suitcase.

"Where do you think you're going?" Haruka exasperatedly asked standing in front of the aquanette.

"Nowhere, I just wanted to change into something more comfortable." Michiru lied trying to hide her surprise and fear.

Anger blinded Haruka as she launched herself towards Michiru holding and shaking her violently. "Don't lie to me! You were going to elope with your lover. Don't try to deny it because someone saw you making plans together. At least have the courage and accept it!"

Michiru struggled against Haruka's grip. The blonde was stronger than her but she managed to pull apart. "Ok. I accept it. I love somebody else and I'll go with him whatever it costs me."

That finished Haruka. She had never expected to hear those words from the woman she loved. Hatred and betrayal ran through her mind and without thinking she slapped Michiru throwing her on the floor.

"You said you would never let anyone harm me, yet is you who now hurts me." Michiru rubbed her redden cheek, tears flowing freely.

"Don't remain me of all the stupid things I once told you."

"I think we should have never got married. We don't love each other."

_Maybe you don't love me Michiru, but I could have died for you. "_It's too late now. You are my _wife_ and the Queen of Uranus. I won't let you embarrass me in front of everybody else." Haruka took a deep breath and shook her head, "gather your things we're leaving Neptune this moment and don't you dare to try to escape because I swear I will kill that man."

Michiru still lay on the floor crying watching how the blonde exited her room furiously. Haruka determined to tell the Neptunian King and Queen their daughter's betrayal descended the stairs and was met by Amaya.

"I need to talk to you and Hotaka. Where is he?"

Amaya was perturbed. She saw the angry expression on the blonde and gestured her to follow her into the study. "I don't know where Hotaka is. What is going on Haruka?"

"Your daughter…your daughter is a liar and traitor. I knew she didn't love me, but she didn't have a right to do what she has done to me."

"If you explain better what you mean maybe I can understand you."

"Your _gracefu_l and_ perfect_ daughter Michiru tried to elope with a man. She planned everything with him behind my back, just hours after we married!"

"What are you talking about?" Amaya blinked as she heard what the tall blonde was telling her.

"Don't pretend with me. I bet you and Hotaka already knew about Michiru's lover, but decided not to say anything."

"No, Haruka. We didn't know about that man. Neither Hotaka nor I knew Michiru met with somebody else."

"Well she obviously did. I need to talk to Hotaka; he has to know what type of daughter he has." Haruka headed towards the door in an attempt to find the Neptunian King.

"No please no Haruka. Hotaka's health is not very good. He was born with a heart condition; he couldn't stand a scandal like this."

Haruka stopped. Her hand still on the door's knob. "Ok. But we are leaving Neptune. I am taking Michiru to Uranus tonight, as you may understand I can't let her here any longer."

Amaya lowered her head ashamed of her daughter's behavior. "Yes, it's your right."

That same night Haruka and Michiru left the Neptunian palace. The King noticed something going on between the recent wedded couple but decided to ignore it. Hotaka was told that Uranus needed Haruka's presence urgently and that's why he didn't make Haruka keep her word of staying in Neptune. Marina also suspected something when she saw the angry look of the blonde each time this one looked at the violinist, but she obviously didn't care about her sister's luck.

"I didn't' know you could pull off something like that." A nice soft voice, perhaps of a woman spoke directly to the nonchalant man in front of her.

Fits of laughter answered her. "You should know me better. Now tell me what's next?"

The woman chuckled. "Hai, hai, I should. I never thought you would be this good," the beautiful lady motioned the man to come closer, "Let's have more fun," She lick his neck, whispering into his ear. "Follow her."

"I know lots of ways to have fun," the man said as he pushed his knee between the woman's legs. "We surely will have a good time."

The woman gasped as she felt the knee between her nether regions and shivered feeling the calloused handsof the man under her dress. "Not now. First do what I am telling you."

The man groaned as he pushed himself away, "as you wish _milady_."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

I know, I know, not the greatest gift for our blonde. Many would have preferred a sweet, romantic honeymoon, but not everything in life is fair or happy. Don't worry; I'll make it up for her in the future ;)

**Electra Red: **Here is another chap enjoy :)

**Jade-MEST:** hey ya contenste tu pregunta. Ya miraste la novela? A mi me gusto mucho por eso decidi hacer mi propia version pero con mis dos favoritas :D

**FaintFiction:** So, you know. I realized once again I was making a big deal of it, so I just decided to tell the story and get it over with. I always overreact over things- like with my homework- haha

**Pergament:** Hello, I'm trying to be faithful to my word and update weekly. I know how it feels to wait for an update of a story your following so I try to be fair with my readers. I don't know if Marina will be the worst character, you might change your mind later with the actions of some others and new ones too ;)

**Kaila09100:** I'm trying to make that woman (Michi) see what's better for her, but she keeps making mistake after mistake. I hope she doesn't take long to figure out her feelings ;)

**Petiyaka**- I would have rather canceled my wedding if that was gonna happen. I mean Haruka has every right to be mad and crushed -:/- but she's scary when angry! –run away and hides- but yeah you're right, I wouldn't let anyone decide something as important as a marriage for me.

**Neptune's Lover: **I'm glad you like my story :) I'm doing what I can, and don't worry I'll finish it even if just for 1 reader, I will.

**HARUMISUMMER: **Hey I did half of what you asked me. I had Haruka confess her love, but Adoki was back. I have to keep everything balanced it just adds to the drama ;)

**Miss MoKa**: Hola, well here is another proud Mexican :) I'm curious now, have you watched this novela? I watched it over a summer when I visited my grandparents in Mexico and then it aired in the U.S and I finished watching it. I really liked it, hence I'm making my own version. I'm trying not to copy everything and adapt new things, we'll see if it works or not right? haha


	7. Welcome to Uranus

**VII. Welcome to Uranus**

¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤

**A/N: **Hey y'all. How ya doing? Hope well. I want to be honest; I didn't plan on updating today. I'm not a party animal, but I'm a social person, per say, and weekends are MINE. I enjoy weekends a lot, but since my plans for today were ruined, I have to stay in my apartment without going out tonight :'(. So, I'm trapped in my room doing hw (like I'm supposed to anyway) and studying for a stupid DSCI exam- sorry to my decision science people- but man that stuff is hard! Or am I really that dumb? Maybe haha I want to say something else, I'm using some characteristics/attitudes of the original characters in H&M and some mine too. OK one thing, I_ don't_ agree with all of them, but they seem to fit the flow of the story. Just saying I'm not that impulsive or jealous and even though I drink alcohol I know my limits. Please NEVER ever drive and drink-awful mistake! Always take turns and let someone in your group stay sober (just a friendly advice :P.)Now you can really tell I like to party right? Haha well I'm young and I'm responsible too. I work and study and it's hard, I deserve some fun too ne? Now back to the story because I need a break from my studies. Remember this story is rated **M **because of language, sexual content and violence.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own of the characters from Sailor Moon (Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh) everybody else in the story is mine. All rights to their respective original owners. I'm sorry if I'm misusing them.

* * *

><p>The streets were dark. Just how long had she been sitting in that small carriage? She was sure she couldn't feel her behind, but she didn't dare to move an inch. Narrowed teal orbs rested on her all the time. Michiru sent a glance towards the blonde. Haruka leaned against the other side of the crowded carriage, an empty bottle of vodka in between her legs. She finally moved- her back was killing her- only for the carriage to stop.<p>

Haruka got up throwing out the empty bottle. "C'mon get off." The blonde said extending a hand helping her wife off the carriage.

Blue eyes sparkled in the dense night. Michiru drew a breath looking at the enormous two- story house. Haruka moved ahead opening the gate, Michiru followed promptly. She looked everywhere as she stepped inside.

"Where are we?" The aquanette timidly asked as she strolled through the big and fancy house's living room.

"It's too late to travel to Uranus. We're still in Neptune, in my beach house." Haruka coldly replied as she took off her tuxedo's jacket. "We will leave as soon as the sun rises."

"Your Majesty!" An old servant approached the blonde Queen. "Are you staying the night? Are you hungry? Should I prepare the master's room?" The man asked question after question surprised he would see his master on her wedding night.

"Don't ask many questions Souke-san." Haruka lightly reprimanded. "We're just spending one night here. I'm hungry, I don't know about my _wife." _Haruka reluctantly turned her head towards the aqua haired woman, but when no answer came she continued. "I guess it will just be me. Please prepare the master's roo…"

"I will take a guest room." Michiru spoke taking a step towards the old man. "I'm not hungry, but could you please take me to the house's spare room?"

The old servant darted his tired eyes between two women. He searched in his master for an indication of approving or opposition.

Haruka looked at the old man's worried face feeling slightly sorry for him. "It's OK Souke-san. Please prepare _two_ rooms and get somebody to help you carry in the luggage."

"Right away Haruka-sama."

A few minutes after Souke-san took the young Neptunian Queen to her room, Haruka had finished her meal. She barely touched her food, just thinking of the woman she loved with someone else made her nauseous. She opted for favorite bottle of wine. Haruka laughed a bitter, sad noise. Etiquette classes, how she hated to go to those classes, but for the first time she was glad she did. She could drink and drink, she knew of the pleasure alcohol provided, but she wasn't a fool- it didn't last long. However, she kept pouring glass after class in a poor attempt to forget the events of the day. Today was supposed to be her happiest day. It was her birthday and her wedding, but also the day she was betrayed. At least that's how she saw it, how she felt. For God's sake! She had confessed her love to that woman in her wedding dance, but apparently she had made a mistake…a big, huge one at that.

Hurt and drunk Haruka walked down the hall to her bedroom. Trying not to bump into the walls Haruka walked as straight as she could, finding a concerned Souke.

"Souke-san, where is my wife?"

Souke shook his head sadly seeing the state of his mater. "She's in the last bedroom down the hall your majesty."

Haruka nodded dismissing the old man. She kept on walking; a bottle of red wine still on hand. "Look what you've done to me Michiru." Haruka bitterly whispered gulping another shot of the strong liquor. The blonde passed by her bedroom but she didn't stop. She stood outside a closed door and without knocking she entered.

Michiru enjoyed a long, nice and warm bath. It was just what she needed; she couldn't stop thinking about what she could have done. What was she thinking? She wrapped a clean bathrobe around her nude body. She had cried and thought of the things that had happened. She then realized that maybe things were much better like that. She didn't want to cause a scandal or give shame to her parent's name. _Adoki, Haruka, what have I done to both of you? _ She was about to slip into bed, when a loud noise made her jump up in bed.

"What are you doing here?" Michiru surprised asked trying to cover herself as much as possible.

Haruka didn't look at her; instead she started to undo her bow, unbuttoning her white shirt to then take off her shoes. "You're my wife and I have needs…" Haruka simply replied sliding off her pants. She now stood in front of a paralyzed Michiru only wearing her underwear, her chest covered by a tight bandage.

The young aqua nymph queen shivered. There was this strange warm sensation blooming inside of her, Michiru felt her blood boil and couldn't concentrate in her words. "You're not thinking of…" Michiru saw the determined face of the blonde and she tried to get out of the bed.

Before the blue eyed woman could say anything else Haruka jumped into the bed holding the Neptunian woman by her chin."Look at me! Look at me!"

"How can you be this cruel?" Michiru sobbed when she realized she couldn't fight the stronger woman.

"Not more than you are. Do you have any idea of how you have hurt me? Of how I am feeling?"

Michiru closed her eyes when she felt Haruka's warm kisses on her milky, white neck. She did everything possible to suppress a moan as Haruka's hands worked their way under her robe.

Haruka roared once again. "Open your eyes! Feel the hands touching you, traveling every inch of your body," Haruka put both of her hands on the aqua haired woman's shoulders shaking her violently as the other opened her eyes. "Look at me! I want you to see that it is _me_ who is here with you, on top of you, making you _mine_ and not that dog!" Haruka kissed the woman beneath her fiercely.

"Haruka…" Michiru's breath was heavy and elaborated. "Please, Haruka don't do this…stop, for whatever you love… stop."

Haruka stopped for a second looking at Michiru's teary eyes. She relaxed, her touch was soft as she started kissing Michiru tenderly in the mouth, tracing down kisses in her chin and neck. "What I _loved_ the most was _you._" She whispered brokenly.

Michiru looked at Haruka intensely. Despite the situation or Haruka's harsh words and actions Michiru felt overwhelmed with heat and something else. A strange essence of a feeling she had never felt before. Her heart sped up and her mind was lost with each caress. She tasted Haruka's lips in a soft kiss, she corresponded the blonde's kisses as not more words came out of her but loud moans and panting. Her hands took life as they moved behind the blonde's back undoing the prison of the Uranian's breasts. Michiru stroke the rich, velvet-like skin of her wife's back.

The new Uranian queen gasped as the blonde's hand slid lower gently rubbing her sex. "Haruka…" She moaned as the blonde slowly but firmly pressed a finger inside her.

Haruka hold her Queen and wife with her left hand as Michiru tensed holding blonde locks in her hands. She let out a cry of pain as her hymen was broken.

"I'm sorry. Don't cry Michiru, please don't" Haruka said kissing her tears away. _Gomen Michiru. I love you so much that I've been selfish. I hope you can forgive me one day._

Michiru stifled a cry turning her head away from the blonde's. _I am sorry too Haruka. I never meant to hurt you._

After a long time of caresses, kisses and heavy breaths the blonde was more confused and even more hurt. She crawled out from the bed putting her clothes and bandage back on. She looked down at the woman sleeping on the huge bed remembering Sayame's words and Michiru's confession of love for somebody else and a tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm sorry." She lamented closing the door behind her.

**Next day**

The new married couple was minutes away from the grand Uranian palace. Neither Michiru nor Haruka dared to talk about the events of the day or night before.

Without enduring the horrible silence Haruka ventured to speak. "Are you hungry?" The blonde watched quietly at the aqua haired woman who desperately tried to ignore her. "I want you to know that my idea of our first night was very different from what happened," a hint of shame marked her words.

Finally Michiru's attention was caught. She turned around narrowing her eyes. "Don't you ever talk about that! I want to forget about that memory. I have never felt this hurt."

A look of sadness mixed with shame crossed the blonde's face but it was quickly replaced. "And how do you think I felt when you confessed me your love for another man?" Haruka ran a hand through her sandy blonde hair. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I was a coward." Michiru confessed. A tear trickled down the beautiful woman's face.

If a piece of Haruka's heart still remained complete… it was gone now. It torn her apart to see the aqua haired beauty crying, but it destroy her further to know she didn't love her.

The carriage came to an abrupt stop. The new Queen and Ruler of Uranus stood in front of their palace. Haruka got off first offering a hand to the new Uranian Queen. Of course Michiru rejected her help and got off by herself. Servants came quickly to their help. The three maids and Katsuru stood surprised in front of the wedded couple.

"Haruka!" Kasumi shrieked as she saw the tall blonde.

"You're back!" Katsuru yelled too, surprised to see his friend right after her wedding.

The Uranian woman smiled looking at her loyal and close friends. "Kasumi, Katsuru there is no need to yell."

Katsuru shrugged his shoulders stepping closer to the blonde.

Kasumi blushed in embarrassment and for the first time noticed the beautiful woman behind her master. "Gomen."

Haruka chuckled. "I was just kidding Kasumi." Her seriousness returned as she noticed what had gotten the young general and brown haired woman's attention. "Katsuru, Kasumi… everybody." Haruka turned around holding her wife's arm. "This is Michiru Tenoh, my wife and your new Queen."

The three young maids and general bowed gracefully at their Queen.

"Nice to meet you your highness." Etsuko said looking at her queen with a bright smile.

"Welcome to Uranus." Katsuru bowed in respect.

"Be welcome to your palace Tenoh-sama." Sango beamed excitedly.

"Welcome." Kasumi casually greeted.

Michiru was perplexed. She didn't have any words for such unexpected greetings. She only managed a sympathetic smile and a, "Thank you."

The rest of the servants carried their luggage inside the enormous place. The Uranian palace was bigger than the Neptunian. Michiru felt completely lost and alone in such place. She patiently stood in the main room looking at the many pictures hung on each wall.

"Michiru." Haruka spoke to her after she finished giving orders.

The aquanette turned around looking at Haruka face to face. "Yes?"

Haruka looked into those two bright stars her wife had for eyes. _Why do you have to be so beautiful Michiru?_ But quickly snapped out of her thoughts. "Sango-chan will be your personal maid from now on. She will help you with everything you need."

"Hello, Tenoh-sama." Sango shyly greeted.

Michiru looked behind her wife. There was a young girl of amber hair and grey eyes. She warmly smiled; she would need a friend in such lonely place. "Hello, Sango-chan."

"I hope you two will get along well." The blonde smiled at Sango, her face hardening as she addressed Michiru. "We'll have dinner in a while, so rest and prepare for it." without anything else to say the blonde left the two women alone and proceeded to her study.

"Hmm…" Sango wasn't a fool. She felt something odd with the new married couple, but couldn't ask anything. "Tenoh-sama, if you will please follow me."

Michiru looked at Haruka until she got lost in the long corridor. _Why everything have to be this hard? Why make things harder Haruka?_ "Oh yes Sango-chan."

The palace was very beautiful. It had many paintings and pictures adorning every corridor they walked by. There were many doors and Michiru was certain she could get lost if she didn't pay attention. They finally stopped at a large double door.

"The master room." Sango flashed a grin opening the door.

Michiru was impressed. The room was very large and adorned with white roses-her favorites. Candles were place around the room to illuminate it.

"Beautiful room. Don't you think so Tenoh-sama?" Sango questioned taking a look too. "Haruka-sama insisted to have it adorned this way. She told us, you like white roses and since then we've been told to put fresh roses every day."

Again, there were no words to express herself. Did she deserve that much?

"It is beautiful." Michiru consented walking around picking one rose out of a vase.

"Do you wish to take a bath before dinner Tenoh-sama?"

The aquanette took the rose smelling her freshness and intoxicating aroma. _Haruka, I really have hurt you without any intention. Gomen. _"Ah yes, please. A bath will be wonderful." Michiru responded placing the rose on a near table. "Sango-chan let it be Michiru."

Sango amber's eyebrow bent. She was confused by her mistress's actions, but nonetheless smiled.

"Hai, Michiru-sama. I will be right back."

Only after the maid was gone Michiru took off her mask heading to a closed window.

"Adoki…Father, someone please come and take me home." Fresh tears ran down her pretty face.

In another room of the palace, the main study and library to be exact, Haruka sat on her leather chair. She absently played with her wedding band. It wasn't until somebody knocked on her door that the blonde reacted.

"Come in."

Kasumi carefully entered the study. "Haruka, when do you want dinner to be served?"

"When my wife gets ready," came the no casual response.

The young maid was confused by her master's attitude, but decided to ignore it. "Hmm… Haruka I think I will start eating at the kitchen with my sisters."

Ever since her parents had died Haruka had allow Kasumi to eat with her. For one, she wasn't used to eat alone and Katsuru and Sayame couldn't always eat with her and secondly, the maid had showed her that she could be very loyal and friendly.

"I don't see why you should do that."

"I don't think your wife will like to have me in her table." Kasumi quietly said.

Haruka got up from her chair. "Nothing will change in this place Kasumi. Everything will be the same."

"As you wish Haruka." Kasumi attempted for the door when she heard her master.

"Kasumi, please bring my luggage to my old bedroom."

Kasumi blinked. Did she hear right? "Are you not sleeping at the master's?"

"No." She coldly replied.

"Right away Haruka." Kasumi smiled as she exited the study.

**Days After**

It had been two days after the new Uranian rulers had arrived to the palace, but they weren't getting along any better. They slept in separate rooms. Haruka slept in her own bedroom which was connected to Michiru's master room, only a bathroom separated the couple. Michiru refused to eat even though Haruka had ordered Sango to take trays with food to her room. Fed up with Michiru's behavior Haruka decided it was time to stop it as she headed up to Michiru's room.

Michiru sat idly in a chair. Her music box in hands as she gaze outside her open window.

"We're eating." Haruka announced as she entered the room after knocking without getting any answer.

"I'm not hungry," Michiru responded without moving.

"I'm not asking you. It's been days since you properly ate. You need to eat something." Haruka talked trying to be indifferent, but concern could be heard in her voice.

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't want you to get sick." Haruka took Michiru by her wrist making her stand up.

"I wish I could get sick. I wish I would die." Michiru heatedly retorted pulling away from the tall woman.

Haruka felt hurt but her cold mask remained on. "That wouldn't be a bad idea, but then your parents would blame me. So let's go," the blonde didn't wait any longer and literally dragged the thin woman outside the room.

"I'm NOT hungry!"

Michiru yelled once again. She accepted she was being childish but she didn't give up.

Haruka massaged her temple trying to remain cool. "OK Michiru, I have had enough! I am fed up of your whims. You will do as I say, and since tomorrow you will take charge of the household and palace. It's your _responsibility_ as a wife and Queen of the palace."

"I won't do anything! I do not wish to be the Queen of this palace and so I don't see why I should do it."

The blonde closed. She suppressed a growl as she glanced over to her. "Alright, then you won't do anything, but you _still _have to eat"

After breakfast Haruka headed with Katsuru to her study. Michiru was left with a cold Kasumi, who left the table minutes after the blonde. Michiru finished her meal; she knew she couldn't survive just eating the small snacks the blonde sent her after dinner. The aquanette sighed as she stood up having nothing do to.

"Michiru-sama." Sango shyly approached the aqua haired woman. "Would you like a tour around the palace?"

There was nothing else to do, so Michiru nodded at the young maid. "I would like very much"

The day was beautiful outside. Uranus was no different from Neptune with the exception of the lack of water bodies which in Neptune were abundant. After having walked inside the palace they went outside. Sango and Michiru stood outside in the garden.

"A beautiful garden ne Michiru-sama?" Sango innocently asked as she showed the vivid place.

Memories of the first meetings with the blonde flooded Michiru's mind._ '__We have a rose garden in Uranus too, I will have it ready just for you' _the blonde had said. _She did all of this for me._

"It is very beautiful." Michiru admitted sending a glance over the immense garden. It had many plants and a few flowers, but especially white roses- her favorites.

**Uranian Study/Library**

"Haruka what's wrong?" Katsuru asked. He had noticed his friend very distant and preoccupied. _There must be something wrong with Haruka. She just got married and it doesn't seem like it. _

The blonde sat on her chair, an amount of papers made a pile on her desk. She looked up to meet with her friend's gaze. "I can't lie to you Katsuru. You've been a good friend and I need to tell somebody because if I don't…" Haruka took a deep breath. "I'm going explode."

Now concerned was evident in big blue eyes. "What is it Haruka? You're worrying me."

Haruka stood up walking around in the same place. "I shouldn't have married."

"What? Why? Haruka you sounded very happy and excited when you told us about the wedding. What's wrong now?"

"Well at least I shouldn't have married Michiru. You don't know what she did to me." Haruka stopped looking at her friend, a furious look on her face. "She tried to elope with a man the day of our wedding. The day of our wedding! Can you believe that?"

Katsuru's eyes doubled in size when he heard the news. "Haruka that's serious. You need to tell me everything."

Haruka sighed sitting once again. "She had a lover back at Neptune and never said anything. I knew she didn't love me, but still she deceived me. She made confess my feelings for her and never, not even once told me about that man." Haruka looked in the verge of tears, but she wouldn't cry in front of her friend. "Adoki." She murmured bitterly.

The young general thought about the aqua haired woman. _Michiru-sama looks like a nice and decent woman, I hope everything would work out for them. "_You know the impression she gave me was of an innocent, nice woman, but with a great sadness."

Ironic laughter filled in the room. "Of course she's sad!" Haruka stopped her mad glee. "She is sad because she wants to be with her lover and I would not allow it."

Oonishi Katsuru was a mature man. Being a general required to think things clearly. He knew about the marriage agreement between the two planets. He had to be fair, neither Uranus nor Neptune had a fault on this. "Listen Haruka, if she was in love with somebody else before you showed up and she married you because of the agreement then you can't blame her."

Haruka looked at Katsuru incredulously. "I don't blame her for loving somebody else, but because of her silence." Haruka sighted tiredly, "she should have told me."

"I understand your disappointment, but you should understand her too." Katsuru spoke firmly, "I am going to ask you something personal, but please be honest."

The blonde nodded urging her friend to continue.

"Have you exhorted your rights as a spouse on your wife?"

An intense blush answered Katsuru.

"And when you took her she was a maiden?"

"Yes."

Katsuru nodded. If the woman was no longer pure the marriage couldn't be break. Society was rough; no other person would accept a woman who was no longer a virgin.

"Before you married, you told me you were very in love." The blonde jerked her head away from her friend, but he continued his speech. "Don't you love her anymore?"

Haruka lowered her head refusing to answer.

"C'mon Haruka I asked you to be honest."

"I don't know!" She irritably replied. "I still like her," she finally admitted.

"OK then why don't you two get together and talk things calmly and seriously."

Haruka stood up from her seat once again. "She doesn't want to. She only wants to leave because she can't stand me."

"I think you two should talk. Both of you are married now and that's something to be taken seriously."

"I will try."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Please don't hate me. I'm not very good writing lemons haha but I'm going to improve watch haha but not now. Not when they obviously need to find a solution to their marriage. My roommate bought a movie and I won't be much bored yay for me haha I'm leaving you guys until next week. Don't forget R&R.

**Kaila09100- **Yeah I also felt that slap too haha

**Neptune's Lover**-Hello :), I hope your bipolarity don't increase after this chap. I don't want to drive people crazy haha

**Vientocortante**- hola, bueno por eso pregunte. Pero no te preocupes estoy intentando cambiar algunas cosas, no es facil pero pues aqui esta otro capitulo. Disfruta :)

**Miss Moka**- Your comment made me laugh- you're right. I am also a born and raised Mexican and even though I'm not very keen of sports(lazy ass lol) I support my homeland country ;) it's been a while since I watch a novella, I don't watch TV anymore either. School and work drains me :S and it's OK you didn't understand the end, I'm leaving some things under the shadow just for now but everything (hopefully) will make sense later on.

**Electra Red**-I think you were the only one who thought Michi deserved that slap. Now I don't know if you will also approve of Haruka's behavior in this chap :S

**Petiyaka**- Well, I honestly struggled to write their first night scene. I mean c'mon Ruka is hurt and drunk but what she did…uh uh but Michi didn't fight her, maybe she liked? Lol

**Binky Bridgewater**-Dang I'm surprise with how many people were disappointed with Michi's actions last chapter. Now I'm curious as how y'all gonna react to this chap. I'm trying to improve my grammar, I guess I should listen to you and get a beta because I have a lot, and I mean a lot of hws and stuff I have to do and I don't have to write and check everything.

**ZodaFalcon- **oh yeah I think I heard Amor Real was a remake. I thought it was funny I'm making a remake of a remake, but oh well. I didn't read the books, but I'm trying to combine the novela and some of my stuff too just to make it more Haruka and Michiru. I don't know if it'll work though, I just hope that people can get distracted for a bit and you know just enjoy fan fiction. Thank you for your review it encourages me to keep going :P

**HARUMISUMMER-**I'm just gonna tell you one thing- Smart! Don't let me fool you or confuse you. I'm not telling you if you're right or not, but follow your hunches and we'll see what happens ;)

**IceFantom-** Hey :) Well I couldn't let go Michi just like that. Haruka will have to understand sooner or later that you _cannot_ force love. Love just happens one sec to another and without you knowing *boom *you fall for that person- just like she did for Michi. Now, sometimes when all you want/desire is someone to love and to love you, you get blind and don't notice that you're following an illusion. So I don't know, one or maybe both girls are suffering for this, they will have to suffer a bit to realize what they want and need.

**Treasure Ryder**- What can I say? I don't think I would react happily if the person I love confesses me that she is in love with someone else the day of my wedding. I would feel awful and then having her yell at me that she's escaping with him. No, no, I would go crazy :S

**xXXsailorFanxXx-** Well here it is chap 7. Hope you like and you'll find who that pair is sooner or later, sorry I can't uncover everything at the moment.

**Pergament**- Yeah I hear you. You have to be patient, this story is going to be quiet long I believe or at least I hope. I have to build up their relationship, now whit what Haruka did Michi is not very keen of her. They will have to work things out if they want to end up together. I like your resolutions though, hope you keep reading :)

**FaintFiction**-Hey you made me want to update today. I was gonna wait until next week because I have a lot of projects going on, but hell, I needed a break hahaha I don't know if you still want to give Ruka that hug after what she did, but I'll talk to her and give her that hug ;)


	8. Escape & Confusion

**VIII. My Escape: Confusion and a Request**

¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤

**A/N: **Hello :P I'm glad y'all still like my story. I'm trying to move things a little bit faster since I think this will be quite a long ride. Some people felt a little confused by the end of chap. 6 with the mysterious pair and all I can say is that everything (hopefully) will make sense as we approach the ending* don't panic is not here yet* I'll leave some things under the shadow for now, but I'm not very good surprising people -_- so y'all figure out before anyway haha y'all should be proud of me because I finished my hw and now I'm going out yeah! Lol but I couldn't go without updating, so hope you too enjoy :P

* * *

><p><strong>Michiru's Room<strong>

_I can't stand this anymore. I can't do this to Haruka. I don't love her and she doesn't deserve to suffer….and Adoki. I love Adoki and I simply can't stay at Uranus. _Elegant, expensive dresses and jewelry were stuffed into a medium size suitcase. Taking her treasured belongings and avoiding servants and guards Michiru made it to the main gate of the Uranian palace. She didn't need to look back; the aquanette took one breath grabbing her case moving through the deserted fields surrounding the imperial place.

"I am sorry." Michiru muttered to no one but the wind.

What should she do? Would talking help solve her problems? She surely didn't know. Haruka walked with a set destination. She wasn't sure but she knew Michiru's room held her answer. She knocked one time with no answer, she knocked a second time and still no answer. "Michiru please open the door." Knocking futilely was surely tiring; the blonde opted to open the door herself seeming that she would never get an answer.

"Michiru." Haruka called poking her head inside the room. _Where could she be? She rarely goes out. _The blonde walked into the room hoping she would find her there and frowned upon picking up what it looked like a scarf. She looked down at the tile floor, clothes were scattered all over the place. _Michiru, no, no it can't be. She wouldn't?_

The blonde quickly ran to the guest room and kitchen asking for her wife, but there was no sign of an aquanette. She couldn't find her wife anywhere, now she was sure. Nobody had watched her wife and she wasn't in her room._ Why? Why Michiru?_ Haruka asked herself one and a million times, but there was no time to waste. She grouped her best men hoping she could find her wife before something dangerous could happen to her.

"Move people! We need to find her before the sun sets down!" Haruka ordered yelling as she too galloped on her black stallion.

"I'm going back to Neptune." Michiru chanted trying to motive herself to continue. She had walked for a few minutes now, maybe even hours who knew. She had heard Uranus was more than desert fields and caves, but the more she traveled the less she believed so. Meadows, grasslands and many more beautiful, _lively_ landscapes she heard…_They must had been joking!_ There was _nothing_ or _anybody_ around the grand palace. The Uranian capital was an hour away from the palace she knew, but in carriage!

"I'll be in home soon," she repeated softly however dragging her suitcase along the way.

Haruka dashed in her horse frantically yelling her wife's name. "Damn it Michiru! Why are you doing this?" She cursed under her breath moving ahead his men.

Enough was enough. Her feet were killing her, how she wished she had more comfortable shoes than her Venusian high heels. How long had she been walking? Forget that! How many more time would she have to walk before she could find a way to go back to her planet? Taking a break Michiru sat on her suitcase, she was glad it was windy and cloudy otherwise she probably would had melted under the sun.

"This is worse than I thought." Michiru whispered in her solitude. She grasped her wallet weighting on her hand the few golden coins she would use to pay someone to take her back to Neptune, "I hope this enough." She closed her eyes in concentration prying she could hear anyone or anything. Her face light up, she could hear it! She immediately stood up, someone was coming. She could hear the galloping of a horse. Now she could get to the Uranian town faster.

"Thank God! I was starting to think this place was deserted." Michiru started her rambling without noticing her 'savior'.

"Really?"

"Haruka…" Michiru faltered. There in a black stallion her wife sat looking angrily down at her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The blonde hop off her horse approaching the other woman. "Are you insane? Something could have happen to you in this isolated place!" The blonde yelled extremely angry and upset. For one Michiru had tried to escape, and secondly but most importantly something could had happen to the young violinist. Uranus, no, the whole galaxy was not safe anymore.

Michiru looked at Haruka. Her eyes darkening. "I'm desperate!" She yelled equally angry. "I don't want to stay here."

"I'm sorry but that's not something for you to decide." Haruka retorted icily giving her back to the aqua haired woman. There was pain in her heart as she heard the short woman's words. "C'mon we're going back."

Having no other option and no way to escape Michiru obeyed her blonde and angry wife. They rode back together in silent, each trying to ignore what the other had done. Yeah, the plans of the aquanette were totally ruined and Haruka was completely mad at her for trying to escape. The blonde escorted the aqua haired woman to her room; she wanted to make sure this time she would stay there.

"Michiru this has to stop. You cannot run away from your problems!" Haruka managed to say still angry at the shorter woman.

"Then let me go! I promise I will go to Neptune and I will stay at my parents. I won't ever see Adoki again, but please let me go" Michiru pleaded her blue eyes welling up tears.

Haruka faked a laugh as she walked around the room. "You think I'm stupid or something? If I let you go, you will run to the arms of your lover!"

"No, I won't. I just promised you I will stay at my parents."

"Like you _promised_ to _love_ and _respect_ me at the altar in our wedding?" Haruka laughed once again looking directly at her wife.

Michiru lowered her head ashamed. The blonde was right. Wasn't she? She did vow to love and respect the blonde yet she was failing. She needed to something or else….

"Then what do you want? Tell me what do want to let me go and I'll give it to you." Michiru returned pleadingly.

"A son." Haruka said without thinking, "or daughter. I want an heir to the Uranian throne."

Blue eyes widened. "A-a baby?"

"Yes. You know that's possible. It was in our contract."

Oh that clause! Yes, Michiru remembered that clause, but she couldn't bring herself to answer the blonde. Haruka took Michiru's silence as a rejection; she only shook her head leaving the aqua haired woman in her room to her thoughts.

**Next Day**

Michiru couldn't sleep the night before. Haruka had asked her for a child. A life she could create but wasn't sure about certain decision. She woke up tiredly and went directly to the dining room. There Kasumi and Haruka talked happily without noticing her presence. Michiru had noticed the closeness between the maid and her wife, but she hadn't said anything. She didn't care right? She observed the two women before making her presence known. An unexpected pang of jealousy invaded her when she saw how the maid looked at her blonde wife. The way the brunette battered her lashes and that sweet curve on her tinted lips directed towards the blonde made her want to… to… strangle her?

"Ahem…" Michiru coughed lightly announcing her presence.

"Michiru."

Haruka stood up gentlemanly helping Michiru to her seat.

"Thank you."

"Good morning Tenoh-sama."

Michiru smiled at the brunette responding casually. "Good morning."

Breakfast was kind of awkward. Michiru was finally starting to eat properly, but if felt weird to be sitting without talking to her wife or sitting with a person she knew she didn't like.

"Kasumi, I want you to take responsibility of the needs of the palace." Haruka broke the intense silence speaking directly to the maid. "Etsuko is far too busy with the kitchen and Sango is taking care of my wife, so that leaves you in charge of the domestic decisions."

Michiru frowned. Wasn't that one of her responsibilities as a wife? To take care of the household and of the things of the place she lived in. _I should be the one in charge. I am Haruka's wife and Queen of this palace._ She tried to shrug off the feeling of uneasiness and annoyance towards Haruka's decision. She didn't want to stay at the palace, then why did it bother her if Kasumi took in her roll?

Kasumi looked at her Queen from the corner of her eyes. She saw the looked of annoyance and a subtle smile lifted up her lips.

"OK Haruka. It will be as you say."

_Haruka? She evens call her by her first name, not even Haruka-sama or at least Haruka-san. How close are they really?_ Michiru thought as she stared at her wife.

Haruka was oblivious to Michiru's actions. She tried to ignore the aqua haired woman as much as possible. It was hard to forget that her wife wanted to elope with a man and tried to escape just the day before. "Alright, then I'm leaving. I have lots to do."

"Wait!" Michiru yelled standing up after the blonde. "Haruka I need to talk to you."

Haruka made no intention to stop; she just kept walking outside the place to the stalls. She walked to her black stallion, Michiru was right behind her but she couldn't or rather _didn't_ want to start another argument with the Neptunian. "I don't have time Michiru. We'll talk when I get back."

"I accept!" Michiru blurted out.

"What?" Haruka turned around facing her wife.

"You heard right. I accept. I will give you a child and then you'll set me free."

Haruka stared at her in disbelief. "Are you sure? You will have my child and then you will leave to Neptune?"

The young, blue eyed Queen nodded. "Yes, I would do that."

"I never thought you could be that type of women. You will bring a child just to leave it alone." Haruka shook her head in disappointment.

"I…I…"

Haruka was right Michiru could never have done that but she couldn't stop herself from telling that to the blonde. What type of woman was she? She hung her head low.

_She doesn't want me. She will never want me. It'll be better if I let her go, even if it breaks even more my heart. _The blonde observed the other woman. Why to suffer and why to make someone else suffer too? She wasn't like that; she wouldn't force the Neptunian to something the other clearly didn't want. Even if her greatest wish was to form a family, like the one she had before her parents died.

"I will write to your parents." Haruka retorted looking away, pain flashed in teals briefly. _Is it really that bothersome to live with me? Is she really that desperate? _"I will ask them to send someone for you, so you can leave."

Instead of feeling great tranquility and happiness, Michiru experimented a sudden melancholic feeling. "When?" Michiru cringed. Why did she have to ask?

Haruka saddled up her horse, her back against the other woman. She mounted the animal not wanting to answer a painful question. Maybe she could pretend to forget about her proposal if she didn't answer the shorter woman. Michiru sensed the discomfort of the blonde and stepped closer to the black stallion without perceiving the danger of such action. Haruka's horse jumped in surprised pushing the aqua haired woman away. Michiru was pushed harsh against a wooden door.

"Michiru!" Haruka hopped off her horse, immediately kneeling next to the hurt woman. "Are you OK? Where did you hurt?"

Michiru placed a hand over her forehead the other touching her waist. Haruka looked up and down the aquanette trying to find out where she was hurt, her eyes suddenly landed on a torn piece of her fine dress. A scratch of considerate size marred the aquanette's beautiful skin. Haruka's hand intent to touch the affected zone.

"Don't touch me!" Michiru exclaimed defensively.

"You fell very hard. Don't move, please tell me where did you hit?"

"My waist and back." Michiru sighed finally admitting through clenched teeth.

Haruka didn't say anything else and took her wife in her strong arms carrying her inside to her room. The blonde placed the hurt woman on her bed and quickly moved to search for the first aid kit. She found some bandages and a cream for pain.

"I am going to take off the top of your dress. I need to see you don't have any more bruises or anything on your back or waist." Haruka warned as she proceeded to do as she said.

Michiru gasped in surprise, her skin was warming up, and her body trembled. "I don't think all of this is necessary."

"Hush, you were hurt pretty badly. You have a big bruise on your back. I am going to put this healing cream on you OK." Haruka took a portion of the cream on her hands rubbing them together before placing them on the white, soft skin of the violinist.

Michiru sighted in delight. Her body felt overwhelmed with all those feelings. She felt the strong yet gentle hands of the Uranian working on her back, massaging her lower and mid back very delicately and firmly. Images from her first night with the blonde invaded her. She clearly remembered the firm touches from the blonde, their bodies merged, and the softness of the Uranian's skin against her flustered skin.

Haruka enjoyed touching and feeling Michiru's skin. It was soft and delicate just like her owner. The blonde couldn't resist any longer and turned her wife around making her facing her. "Please don't leave me. Please don't go." She whispered, her lips moving closer to those cherry lips from her wife.

Michiru frowned when Haruka stopped but she was suddenly spun around and her blue eyes were locked with teal pleading eyes. She heard the blonde's whispered words, and then the soft lips of the Uranian were pressed against hers in a tender yet desperate manner.

"I'm sorry." Haruka expressed quickly putting the medicine away and exiting the room without looking back.

Confused and in a trance-like state Michiru remained laying on her bed. She took one of her hands to her face; her forefinger making its way to her full lips, tracing the path Haruka's lips had been on hers. _What is this I'm feeling? Why do I feel my stomach flipping when Haruka kisses me? How is it possible to enjoy her touch when I'm not in love with her? I don't understand why I feel all air leaving my lungs and my heart clearly trying to jump out my chest each time I'm close to Haruka. _Michiru shook her head dismissively. _ What is this I'm feeling? I don't feel anything for her, I love Adoki. _

"What's happening to me?" Michiru whispered to herself as she plopped down on her bed.

A coward. Haruka had been a coward leaving Michiru behind without facing her. She ran like she always did refuging in her study. "She must think I'm an idiot, a beggar of love without dignity" Haruka quietly sobbed. It was rare to see her crying that's why she had decided to hide in her study until the knock from her door alert her someone was coming. She did her best cleaning her face before responding.

"Come in."

Kasumi entered the room. She flinched at the sight before her. The great and strong Haruka Tenoh seemed fragile and tired. "I have ordered new furniture for the guest room," she casually started. A small white envelope was in her hands, "a letter from Neptune arrived today. It's for your wife."

Haruka turned her head quickly snatching the letter from her hands. She looked at it tentatively wanting nothing else but to open it herself, but decided against it; "give to her," she replied handing back the envelope.

•°¤...¤•°… •

Sango resumed her job with her mistress as she entered her Queen's bedroom with a food tray. "I brought you your dinner Michiru-sama. I cooked it myself," the young woman smiled proudly.

The aqua-haired woman had a dreamy glance written all over her face. She still held her fingers on her lips, apparently not listening to what the younger woman was telling her.

"Michiru-sama."

"Uh I'm sorry Sango-chan I didn't hear you."

Sango giggled, "Oh Michiru-sama don't worry I know that look."

Michiru frowned. "What look?" but before she could get her answer somebody knocked on her door. "Come in."

Kasumi entered the room and saw her younger sister. She smiled at her, and then looked at the aqua haired woman lying on bed only in her night robe. "This has arrived for you Tenoh-sama", she bowed and gave her the letter leaving the two women alone.

Michiru took the letter and promptly opened it. She smiled as she read a few lines into the letter.

"Who writes you Michiru-sama?" Sango curiously asked trying to take a look at the letter.

"My nanny Nao," Michiru blushed. She was a woman not a child anymore but that old woman knew her very well. Iothi Nao had been her nanny since she was born, one close friend and a second mother. "She wants to come visit me, but I don't think is necessary anymore."

The amber haired maid looked at her confused, "Why not? Wouldn't you feel more comfortable here if someone as close as your nanny would come visit you?"

"Yes I would, but I am going back to Neptune."

"What? Why Michiru-sama? Aren't you happy here in Uranus? Haruka-sama will be very sad if you leave."

_Will she? Will she be sad if l leave? Why am I thinking about this? _"It would only be for a short time." Michiru answered hesitant.

Sango nodded unsure. She wasn't in place to ask the other women why she wanted to leave. She was sure her mistress and her blonde master would be able to solve their problems, but apparently she was wrong. "Good night Michiru-sama." Sango exited the room with not only a pile of dirty dishes but a thousand thoughts.

After spending a good while in her study Haruka decided it was time to go to sleep. She walked up to her bedroom when she saw the younger sister exiting her room's wife; Sango must have been very busy because she didn't see her. Working out her courage Haruka decided to stop by her wife's room to check if she was feeling well.

"Are you feeling better?" Haruka asked worriedly as she stepped into her wife's room.

Michiru had currently finished taking her bath and looked at the blonde closely as she made her way to her bed.

"The door was open", Haruka quickly responded to Michiru's actions. "I knocked and knocked and I…I just wanted to know you were OK." She paced around the room looking a little guilty. She couldn't blame the aquanette if she thought of something else, it was a time like that when she…her teal orbs landed on small envelope on the aqua-haired woman's night stand and her body stiffed involuntarily.

Michiru followed Haruka's gaze and took note of the letter as she saw Haruka's rigid posture. "It's from my nanny", she said as she remembered the old woman, "Nao wants to come visit me. Do you want to read it?" Michiru offered the envelope to Haruka as she suspected the blonde could have thought it was from somebody else.

The blonde Uranian looked at the envelope for a few seconds but if she didn't read it before she wouldn't do it now. "No, it's OK. I believe you." Haruka stopped her pacing and in a low firm, but sad tone continued, "I am writing your parents _later_ so they can come pick you up."

"Thank you", was Michiru's simply reply.

Haruka opened her mouth as she tried to come up with something to say. She wanted to say something, anything, but she couldn't and wouldn't humiliate herself twice in a day.

"OK. Good night then."

The doors closed behind Haruka leaving a distressed and confused Michiru on bed, "Good night Haruka." She whispered as she covered herself in her bed sheets, her body gave in and salty warm tears escaped from her sea blue eyes. _I hope I am doing well, but why does it hurt?_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

One more chapter! YES! Not as long as the others but it helps to build up the story, so here y'all enjoy :D

**Vientocortante**- Hola, hola :) bueno pienso que talves este correcta y Haruka deba estar seria contra Michi pero ella la quiere y simplemente no quiere perderala pero con lo que hace Michi, no, no. No se que valla a pasaar, y se se que me falto con lo de la noche de bodas pero mejorare para posteriors capitulos ;) Y pronte sabras quien era uno de los que confulaban en el cap. 6 ya versa

**Miss Moka**- Well you wanted more, here is more. This chapter is shorter than what I was usually writing but I think it kind of tells where this is going.

**Petiyaka**- haha you might be right. I never thought Haruka could had fallen unconscious if she was too drunk lol It's going to take some time for them to build trust and realized their truth feelings, but please enjoy the ride meanwhile ;)

**Electra Red**- I don't remember who I told this, but I think it was back at chaps 3-5 when everyone disliked/hate Marina and I said not to hold anything against anyone just yet. I personally dislike Michi's attitude right now and hopefully no one will dislike her for what will happen for what's she's doing. Maybe y'all can dislike Adoki for a while too haha

**Neptune's Lover**- Hey :) I did happen :S I didn't really elaborate in their first night for two reasons: 1) I don't really write lemons and 2) it was meant to be slightly confused as for Michiru's feelings. What I mean is that I couldn't make Michiru completely/totally enjoy the act because she's "in love" with someone else. See what I mean? That though doesn't necessarily mean that she didn't enjoy Ruka's "expression" of her love, but it couldn't be as passionate and dedicated as for when couple are really in love. Hope this makes any sense to you, but like I said I'll do a better job next time, I'll try if not I'm quitting nah just kidding I'll find somebody else to do it then haha

- Sorry, they couldn't quite talk with Michiru wanting to run away and then Haruka's insecurity and all. Hmm I hope Ruka doesn't give up ;)

**IceFantom**- Hello :) NO! well I don't know haha you were the only one who questioned, but I don't see their first night as raping since Michiru corresponded to her. OH well this is kind of complicated to explain, but just tried to ignore it haha And with the virgins stuff? Well the story is set in the XIX century and well back then marriages were different (not that same-sex existed anyway) wives had to obey their husbands and if a woman was 'tainted' before marriage or if she had a baby it was not well seen. As far as of today? Hmm not really sure, I believe it depends on the person. Some people might want experienced lovers and well for that you need to practice ;) can't stay virgin then hahaha Yeah you got it right Kasumi. I know right I should have rated this story Drama + Drama= more Drama lol I think Haruka is maturing really fast and she has realized that she cannot keep Michi by force even if it hurts her

**FaintFiction**- Alright I gave Ruka your hug, she told me to give you one back, so if you let me **hug, hug!** lol Yeah I was studying and I was like if I receive one more review I update and then I saw your update and I was like yeah I need to update haha

**Pergament**- I'll work on more sex later on haha don't worry ;) You have an active imagination, I like it. I don't know if your resolutions will happen, but keep on reading you might get surprised ;)


	9. Betrayal in Disguise

**IX. Betrayal in Disguise**

¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤

**A/N:** First of all, I'm sorry. I know I said I was updating weekly, but I've been super busy. I drained, really. I need Spring break to hurry up! Hmm hope y'all up for more drama because I think I should have rated this Drama^2 or something lol. Now, now be patient my readers because this is an H&M story, but I think something drastic *hint, hint* will have to happen for them to realize what they're missing. I feel like some of you will now start to hate on Adoki, and many more on Michiru and the rest on Haruka lol they're just doing everything wrong –sighs- I hope y'all prepared for what's coming if y'all guys still want to follow me ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own of the characters from Sailor Moon (Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh) everybody else in the story is mine. All rights to their respective original owners. I'm sorry if I'm misusing them.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day- Morning<strong>

A restless night. It could probably have been one of her worst sleepless nights. She had turned and twist on bed waking up every two hours just to find out it wasn't time to get up. Finally sun rays made it through her only window, and Michiru sat up rubbing her slightly puffy eyes with the back of her hand.

Following the morning routine, Sango entered her mistress's bedroom with her usual girlish simile. "Good morning Michiru-sama."

"Good morning, Sango-chan."

"So, Michiru-sama. Are you _really_ leaving?" The young girl couldn't resist asking. Her mistress had a night to think and regret her choice. Sango moved towards the bed taking the silk bed sheets making the bed while she prayed to hear what she wanted.

The aquanette stood still in front of her now open window. Her midnight blue orbs gazing the sole Uranian fields she had traveled days ago. "Yes, I am", she quietly responded.

Sango pouted like the girl she still was. She was really getting used to her Michiru-sama, "So you must be very happy ne?"

"On the one hand yes," Michiru torn her eyes apart from the window, "but then…" she trailed off trying to make up her mind. "I've been awful to Haruka." Michiru drew out a breath trying to control her inner turmoil. "I know our marriage was arranged by our parents, but even though I should have been sincere with her." The aquanette scolded herself as she admitting her mistakes. "I was selfish and didn't think I was given her false hopes while I still was in love with Adoki."

The young maid let out a gasp, dropping a pillow in the process. Sango covered her mouth with both hands looking incredulously at her mistress. It was obvious now to the amber haired girl why her mistress didn't want to stay any longer on the windy planet.

Was she that mentally tired that she had forgotten the young maid didn't know anything of her story? Michiru was so focused on letting out all her troubled emotions that she didn't realize what she had said until she heard the young woman gasping. "Oh Sango-chan, please don't say anything about this!" Michiru worriedly ordered with pleading eyes.

_No wonder why Haruka-sama and Michiru-sama aren't acting as a married couple. Michiru-sama doesn't love Haruka-sama, but… I'm sure I saw something in her eyes. I thought she…_ "Don't worry Michiru-sama. I won't say anything." After some agonizing seconds Sango smiled reassuringly. She was young and not as wise as her elder sisters, but she knew when something was wrong and when someone was in love. "So, you don't love Haruka-sama?" She asked speculatively.

Michiru relaxed right after she perceived Sango's loyalty, but froze upon that unexpected question. _Do I love Haruka? Do I don't? Oh Michiru, what is it with you? _

"I…I don't know." She responded with all honesty.

Bingo! She knew she had seen something in her mistress's eyes. That inexplicable something that screamed 'I'm in love', she just wasn't sure anymore if it apply towards her blonde master of that man Adoki. So was she right after all? "Then why do you want to leave Uranus? If you are not sure about your feelings, then why go?" Sango insisted. She had to be right; she had caught the aquanette various times staring at the blonde Uranian when no one was around.

Was the amber haired girl right? Should she stay and finally define those 'weird' feelings she had when she had the blonde near her? She looked at the young girl helpless and without knowing how to answer.

"I'm sorry Michiru-sama!" Sango automatically bowed realizing she was being nosy. She was in front of a queen, and she was asking personal stuff.

The aqua-haired woman was taken out of her reverie when she saw the young maid bowing. "Oh no Sango-chan. It's OK. I needed someone to talk to, someone I could trust and vent my problems to."

Sango smiled sheepishly. She had gained her master's trust in a matter of days. "Thanks for your trust in me Michiru-sama." Sango finished her previous chore and proceeded to find a nice dress for her mistress. "But I still think you shouldn't leave if you haven't resolve your feelings yet." Sango mumbled. "Haruka-sama is a nice person, she could have been a little crazy before, but now she is someone new. She is a totally new person and I think is because of you."

"I don't know Sango-chan, I have hurt Haruka." Michiru paused thinking over the last days. "We have hurt each other; even if…supposing I really feel something for her…I don't think it could work after all we have done to each other."

Sango burrowed her eyebrows. Why were they so complicated? Why couldn't they see what she saw? Before she could say something else another maid interrupted them and she had to leave promptly. "Michiru-sama I have to go and run some errands, but why don't you go outside? The day is beautiful and sunny." The maid smiled before leaving.

It was a nice and pleasurable day just as Sango had mentioned. Michiru strolled outside the Uranian palace thinking about the early conversation she had with the young maid and apparently now friend. It was at that precise moment that she felt a cold breeze and she automatically shivered. She looked out and saw Kasumi talking with somebody, she took a few steps forwards curious as to whom the brunette could be talking to and finally visualize the figure of a man. From where she stood Michiru couldn't see the face of the man, but a thought ran in her mind. Her heart started beating fast against her chest. _It can't be. This cannot be happening. _She hurried back to the palace only to bump into Sango.

"Sango-chan, I need you to do me a favor." Michiru anxiously asked. "I just saw a man outside the palace with Kasumi-san. I need you to find out, who's that and what's he doing here?"

"A man? With my sister?" Sango asked slightly confused.

"Your sister? Kasumi-san is your sister?" Upon receiving a single nod from the maid, Michiru continued still surprised. "Yes, she was outside with a man just a few minutes ago. Please go and find that out, then come and tell me." Without waiting for the young girl to reply Michiru ascended the main stairs into her room.

It didn't take long Sango to investigate who that strange man was. She only had to ask her sister and as soon as she knew she ran to her mistress's bedroom. "Michiru-sama, I know who that man is." Sango announced as she entered the room.

Michiru sat in a chair right next to a coffee table. Her hands furrowing the fine fabric of her dress. She couldn't take the anguish any longer. "Who was it Sango-chan?"

"He is the new war strategist. His name is Ushida Kioshi." Sango answered nonchalantly. She had no idea why her mistress was so nervous. "Since Sayame-san retired and moved out to Neptune, Haruka-sama needed someone to take after Katsuru's charge since Katsuru-san is taking Sayame-san's."

"Ah OK. Just for a moment there I thought…." Michiru weakly smiled. "Never mind Sango-chan."

•°¤...¤•°… •

On the other side of the palace, the study to be more precise, Haruka and Katsuru discussed the future of the Uranian army.

"Haruka, we need to send out more troops to our moons' borders. The rebels had stopped their attacks to Neptune, but we don't know when they will attack again." Katsuru spoke determined. He took his job seriously as he only wished to guard his planet and army. "We need to be prevented and ready in case they decide to attack Uranus."

"Don't worry Katsuru; I have hired a better good adviser and strategist. "The blonde Uranian on the other hand was a bit more confident. "Sayame sends him; he comes from Mars and knows everything about war."

Just before the green haired man could protest the door flew open revealing Kasumi.

"Gomen Haruka, I didn't wish to interrupt but here is a man looking for you." The middle maid looked shyly for a second before adopting her usual posture. "He says his name is Ushida Kioshi."

Haruka frowned at Kasumi's lack of manners, but smiled when she heard the name of the man. "Let him come in," the blonde replied tapping her fingers on her desk, she then looked at her green haired friend. "I told you he was coming."

An average height, well- built man of nut-brown hair and blue eyes entered the study after the maid left the place. His steps were firm as his blue pools locked with intense teal eyes.

"Hello, my name is Ushida Kioshi. Nice to meet you Tenoh-sama." The man bowed before the Uranian ruler, his deep voice echoing the busy room. He then bowed to the green haired man. "Hello."

"Hello Ushida-san," Haruka greeted back. "You don't have to do that." She gestured to the bowing ritual. "You will have to work with us very closely and that only takes time," the blonde smiled. "You can call me Haruka." She now glanced over at her friend, "and this man right here is Oonishi Katsuru." Haruka pointed to where the long green haired man sat.

"Hello, Ushida-san." Katsuru greeted reluctantly. He couldn't tell for sure, but he felt something out of place about the man in front of him.

"Well now that we introduced each other why don't we head for dinner? I don't know about you, but I am hungry." Haruka broke the silence heading towards the door, leaving no room for discussion. "I will do something else before, but you can wait in the dining room."

Katsuru rolled his eyes well knowing that they probably wouldn't get anything done that day. He got up and followed Haruka's steps towards the door without noticing how Kioshi looked at him attentively as he too followed him into the dining room.

Haruka took a breath and walked slowly towards her wife's room. The night before had been difficult for her, not only she had felt bad for the horse-incident, but she had finally accepted her defeat and granted Michiru her freedom. _Michiru is going to leave…I guess it's better this way. _

"May I come in?" Haruka poked her head inside Michiru's room leaving half of her body behind.

The aquanette didn't seem to notice or hear that somebody had joined her presence. Michiru sat in front of her large window as she often did trying to read a book in vain. She kept flipping pages randomly, closing and opening the book without paying attention.

"Are you feeling better?" Haruka cautiously asked after she introduced herself inside the room.

It took her by surprise and giving a slight jump on her seat Michiru found herself answering. "Yes, I am feeling better."

Haruka frowned not too sure about the aquanette's truthiness, but decided to ignore it. "The new war strategist has arrived." Haruka approached the younger woman standing in front of her, "I would like for you to meet him."

"I'm not in the mood to socialize." Michiru quietly replied trying to resume her previous activity taking her book on hands.

"What you mean with that?" Haruka irritably asked kneeling down in front of Michiru's chair. "You're gonna leave Uranus, you should be happy."

Michiru put down her book once again and tried her best to sound convincing, even though she didn't know who she was trying to convince. "I am happy, and I thank you for that but I prefer to stay here in my room tonight."

"Why?" Haruka didn't understand her wife's refusal to accompany to dinner. She gazed down looking at the floor, then in a bold movement she reached for Michiru's arm stroking it tenderly. "I would give my life so that we would have met otherwise." Michiru looked away tilting her head opposite of Haruka's. The blonde took notice and carefully moved her hand reaching for her chin in an attempt to gain her attention. "Are you sure there is not a possibility for us?" Haruka quietly asked as blue met green.

"I would like that to happen so that we wouldn't hurt each other any longer…" Michiru paused as she parted away from Haruka's gentle touch, "but I don't know…" _I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what's wrong and right anymore. I…I love somebody else. I can't stay here and watch you suffer._

Haruka sighted as she stood up again. "I will wait for you downstairs," was Haruka's firm and demanding response.

"No, I won't go."

The blonde took Michiru by her arm pulling her up from her chair. "Why? Tell me, why?" _Tell me why won't you love me? Tell me why can't we work this out? Tell me why I can't stop loving you._" I am tired of your whims and childish acts, so if you don't come downstairs I will come for you."

Haruka left obviously disappointed. Meanwhile Katsuru and Kioshi waited patiently in the dining room, Haruka joined them in their talk while waiting for her wife. There was no escape, Michiru had to go downstairs and eat dinner with her wife and military personnel. She only re-applied her make up still wearing her light- pink fluffy dress and headed towards the dining room. Michiru was about to enter the said room when saw him. He was only meters away from her; she couldn't be mistaken this time, now she was sure. Before someone could see her she ran back to her room closing the door behind her.

"Oh my god, it's _him_. He came, he is here. He came for _me_." Michiru frantically and excitedly repeated, but a knock from her door startled her. "Who is it?" She yelled without the minimal attempt to open the door.

"It's Kasumi-san, Tenoh-sama. We are about to start dinner and Haruka asks if you are coming down?"

"Tell her…tell her I have a headache and to please excuse me."

Haruka frowned at the sight of Kasumi coming downstairs alone, but she was tired and hungry. She was not going to make a scene in front of her friends and her new employee.

"Tenoh-sama says she has a headache and she asks to please be excused." Kasumi nonchalant informed.

Haruka only nodded leading her people into the dining room.

It wasn't long after Sango came to Michiru's room with a tray and dinner. "Here you have Michiru-sama, you have to eat something."

Food was the last thing in Michiru's list. There were some more important events going on in her mind that she had to resolve first.

"Sango-chan, I need you to do me a favor." The aquanette took a folded piece of paper handling it to the young maid. "I need you to give this note to the new strategist."

Sango look at the note hesitantly. There was obviously something fishy about the note, and she didn't want to be involved. "I don't think Haruka-sama would be please if she finds out Michiru-sama is writing to a strange man."

"Please Sango, this is something important." Michiru begged. "Haruka doesn't have to find out, just give him the note and wait for his answer."

Having no other option Sango took the note. "OK Michiru-sama."

Three hours after, Sango came back with an answer and Michiru found herself sneaking out of her room. There was one small chapel right next to the palace, just like the one on Neptune where she had married. She covered her head with a veil while holding a small book on her right hand. She entered the quiet and lonely place looking everywhere inside as she started walking just to make sure there wasn't anyone, but she came to an abrupt stop just in front the altar. Meanwhile, Haruka who had taken refuge in her study decided to check on her wife. Yes, she had threatened her or at least it sounded like, but she had no intentions to hurt the young aquanette. She was worried about the stubborn Neptunian and her headache. Haruka headed towards the violinist's room, but she didn't find anyone inside. Haruka frowned deciding to go outside just in case the aquanette had tried to escape once again. There was no one in sight in the vast field in front her palace. The blonde walked by the main halls, and the garden looking for her wife.

•°¤...¤•°… •

**-Inside the chapel-**

"My love." A man's voice echoed inside the chapel.

Michiru turned around seeing Adoki walking towards. He didn't stop as he embraced her tightly. She returned the affection, but couldn't control the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I am here my love." Adoki disengaged from the beauty looking at her worriedly. "Shh, shh don't cry. This is over, this is over," the brown haired man whispered taking the aquanette in his arms again locking his lips in hers in a passionate kiss.

The kiss was broken as fast as it had started; Michiru pulled away from Adoki nervously.

"This is very dangerous. You have to leave immediately." Michiru looked around tensely, "I don't even want to think what could happen to you if Haruka finds out who you are. You don't know her, but she is bad-tempered and she must hate you."

Adoki scowled. "She knows about me?"

"Yes. If that time I couldn't run out with you it was because she stopped me. Somebody saw us when we were in the kiosk and told her." Michiru desperately tried to explain as fresh tears trickled down her face, "I tried to escape, but I couldn't and now there is more vigilance. So please…"

"It doesn't matter." Adoki took Michiru gently by her shoulders. "I will take care of everything. We leave tomorrow at night." Adoki a reassuring smile slid up his lips as he tried to calm down the woman in front him.

Michiru shook her head in negation turning away from the blue eyed man. "No, Adoki. It's too late."

"Late? Late for what?" He paused unsure, "you still love me don't you?"

Even though Michiru had giving him her back, she nodded in reply.

That was enough for Adoki as he made Michiru face him again. "Then we can go away from here. We can start a new life." Still no answer from the aquanette, "if you are scared of her I will protect you. I won't let her or anyone separate us again."

Shaking her head no Michiru finally could reply. "No, it's not that. I am _married_ now, Haruka is my _wife_."

Adoki shrugged his shoulders exasperated. "So? Weren't you already married when you accepted to come with me? Why are you so hesitant now?"

Michiru looked at Adoki straight in the eyes. "Things have changed; I am now Haruka's..." Adoki froze at the subtle hint, but Michiru continued confirming his fear. "I am _hers_ in all senses."

"I heard you two don't sleep together." Adoki whispered remembering how two maids gossiped about the royal couple while accommodating his room.

Michiru walked pass Adoki, she didn't want to face him as she recalled the events. "We don't, but the day we left to Uranus we stayed at her beach house and that's when it happened."

The Neptunian soldier couldn't see Michiru's face, but her words made his blood boil. "Damn her! I swear I will kill her!" Adoki cursed as he started walking away.

The aquanette instantly launched towards him. "No, no. Adoki please don't say that, don't make me more unhappy." Michiru cried desperately.

Adoki stopped when she saw the streams of tears rolling down the aquanette's creamy cheeks.

"She took you by force right? Please tell me it was against your will."

Michiru lowered her gaze. She remembered the details of that night. "I…I didn't want to but…" _I let it happen and it was very tender._

"Love is more than a simple sexual act." Adoki spoke snapping Michiru from her reverie. "I don't care what happened. You are the same to me."

"No, I'm not the same! Maybe you don't care that somebody has already touched me…. but I do." Michiru broke down crying even more.

"What do you mean?" Adoki asked confused, "Did…did you like it?" He finally and angrily asked.

"Of course n- not! But what we dreamt of can't be anymore." Michiru breathed in, "A partner always wants to be the first in a woman's life and I…"

"Shh, shh. Michiru, of course I would have liked things to have been different, but what I'm interested in, is your love." Adoki took Michiru's hands in his, bringing her closer.

Michiru broke away from Adoki and her cries stopped as she had to be firm. "If I asked you to meet me here was because I wanted to ask you to leave. I don't want you to keep on with the fraud of the war strategist because I am _not_ going back with you."

"Just because of stupid scruples?"

"I'm sorry Adoki." Michiru walked even farther from him, "what you say might be true, but even if, I am not leaving with you."

Adoki turned around just in time to see Michiru near the exit door. "And I tell you I'm not leaving without you Michiru! We leave together, or else I will stay here forever!" Adoki yelled as Michiru finally exited the chapel.

•°¤...¤•°… •

In tears, Michiru had left the little chapel behind crying silently without looking back even once. She held her book tightly and almost choked in her tears when she saw the blonde Uranian standing just in front of her. She fixed her posture and walked towards her. "I wanted to see the chapel," Michiru articulated as she kept on walking.

Haruka was perplexed, out of all things she didn't expect Michiru to be in such place. "So your headache went away?" She asked following Michiru by helping her walk grabbing her by the back.

"Yes…Yes." Michiru absently answered as she moved in to the main salon.

A pair of blue eyes watched the couple go inside the palace, a gleam of anger and passion eat them. Adoki stood outside the chapel, his right fist holding the one handkerchief Michiru once had given him.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Haruka sincerely retorted breaking the uncomfortable silence between the two.

Michiru walked a little faster and suddenly felt dizzy. She immediately leaned against the wall.

The second Michiru seemed to fall Haruka got closer again gently taking her arm. "What is it now? You seemed fine just a moment ago."

Michiru passed her hand over her forehead struggling to walk one more time. "The headache is back."

"Are you trying to fool me?" Haruka let go of Michiru a bit irritated by the aquanette's actions.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I wish I could just sleep."

Haruka sighed but nonetheless took Michiru gently. She took one of the violinist's hands with her left hand, and placed the other on her back until they arrived to the aquanette's room.

"You have to eat properly Michiru. You're not a little girl anymore and need to eat well." Haruka scolded lightly as she helped her wife sit on her bed.

"For what? It'll be better if I die now."

"Don't say silly stuff like that."

"It might be silly for you, but not for me. What is the motive of my life?" Michiru spat angrily.

"The motive you want to give it. If you stay, you can have your own family…your children."

"Children fruit of force and brutality." Michiru defensively replied remembering how her wedding night had begun. _But it didn't finish like that. Haruka was very gentle and loving._

Haruka closed her eyes a second, clearly hurt by the aquanette's words. "Don't say that, because there was neither of that." Haruka hardened at the memory of that day. "I even was more kind of what you deserved."

"Is that what you think?"

"Is the truth and you better not provoke me if you still want me to send you back to Neptune."

There were no more words from Michiru since the blonde angrily exited her room, leaving her alone and overwhelmed with all the events going on in her life. Michiru locked up in her room, only allowing. She didn't want to see or talk to anyone; she needed time to think about what her life was going to be like. _If I go back to Neptune I will be the gossip of the entire planet and I will not be allowed to leave the palace and then my life will end there. No, no I can't end like that! What if I leave with Adoki? No, I can't do that! What if Haruka finds us and kills him. Then what?_

A knock from the door interrupted her trail of thoughts.

"Michiru-sama, do you need something?" Sango asked well knowing that her mistress was acting differently, "did Michiru-sama have a fight with Haruka-sama?" Sango shyly asked.

Michiru looked up to the young woman. She had been crying the whole afternoon and that probably was the reason why the girl was curious.

"Why do you ask?"

Sango's eyes wandered around the room, she didn't want to look at her. "I saw Haruka-sama in the study…she was drinking."

This was surprising, Michiru immediately got off from her bed. "I feel bad about all of this Sango-chan. I didn't know I was making Haruka suffer like that."

On the other side of the palace, Haruka sat in her study's chair. A bottle of rum in her hands, this was too much for the blonde. She needed air, she needed to clear her mind and while the alcohol seemed to help her, at least momentarily, she couldn't suppress her sobs. The blonde went outside to the small patio where no one could see her, sitting on the bare floor and leaning against a wall. She put the bottle between her legs, her arms over her knees as she silently cried. _What have you done to me Michiru? Look at me! I'm not even the shadow of what I used to be._

Soft steps made the blonde alert, somebody was coming her way and she wiped off the tears from her face. There in the dark, a feminine silhouette approached the drunken blonde.

"Haruka, you should get inside. It's getting really chilly out here and I don't want you to get sick."

"I-I'mm g-gonna bbe alriight Kaasumii." Haruka replied in her drunken state as she leaned her head back against the wall. Closing her eyes and relaxing Haruka took another sip.

Kasumi looked at her sadly. Here it was the woman she loved, alone and drunk outside her bed. It was rare the occasion when she got to see the blonde like that, so defeated and alone. Haruka always seemed so full of life, cocky and vivid, but since she married things changed for worse. The temptation was strong; Kasumi kneeled down taking one of the slender yet large hands of the blonde. She caressed it softly kissing it lightly, to then put in on her own cheek. Haruka didn't seem to notice and she stayed still, Kasumi kept on going as her hand reached for the strong arm of the blonde, massaging it all the way up. The maid suddenly stopped as she took a look at the blonde cupping her handsome face in her hands. _It is now or never._ Kasumi thought as she leaned closer, her glossy lips touched those from the blonde. Haruka stirred a bit and when she felt the lips of the other woman on hers, she couldn't do anything but to give in. She kissed Kasumi back as she stood up without breaking the passionate kiss.

Neither the garnet eyed woman nor the blonde noticed a pair of blue eyes looking at them in the dense night.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

So, how was it? Too much drama right? Hmm I have something to say for those who log in to review, starting this chapter y'all get a reply when you write a review as soon as I read it. I'm taking too much space and I'm not really supposed to write author notes or replies on the chapters, so check your inboxes if you review. Ah another thing I enabled the anonymous review function, but y'all won't get private message from me. I'll write to y'all too here, but not as much, so is up to y'all up :P

**Treasure Ryder: **Hey :) I agree poor Haruka. Hope this interesting enough for you. ;)

**Miss MoKa**: Hopefully this chapter is long enough. I wrote it and it felt long haha.

**Petiyaka**: Well I think Michiru obviously is not thinking what she's doing. I don't know about Haruka's dignity though, she's quite stubborn too.

**HARUMISSUMER**: Oh my god. I had the longest crush on Fernando lol (still kind of do lol). I also love most of his work. I don't know about writing another story now. I'll have to see when I finish this if y'all still want another story. Now, I'm not going into detail on their first night because I'm already working on future romantic scenes. Hmm, as for the baby. Well I'm kind of lame. I know and I'm sorry I'm using the senshi-power and moon crystal for the conception.

**Miharuad**: Huy con lo que hizo Kasumi este capitulo quien sabe jaja Gracias por apoyarme :P

**Neptune's Lover**: Oh my gosh! Sorry but you're just gonna keep feeling bipolar haha I want to know who my readers are going to hate the most by the end of the story. Y'all keeping changing every chapter haha Haruka is human and everybody has their dignity. I mean c'mon you don't let anyone just step on you and even when you love someone you have your limits. No, para nada voy a trabajar aunque me cueste trabajo seguir pero no pienso parar hasta que termine :D

**Kaila09100:** Not many like Michiru now haha and well I'm updating as fast as I can.

**Vientocortante:** Hey :) You're not the only one who wants to comfort our blonde haha Well you have your answer, Kasumi knows how to move. In life you have to fight for what you want and the girl had to try ;) Uh I liked Sin Bandera (shame they're not together anymore :/). Asi pasa piensas que lo tienes todo o que puedes tener todo pero pasa algo y te das cuenta que no es cierto.

**Jade-Mest**: Bueno muchas cosas van a pasar pero sigue leyendo y te vas a dar cuenta ;)

**Oneyugigir**l: Hola :) tambien es una de mis favoritas. Y creo que eh mirado casi todas las que mencionaste jaja I used to be the worse telenovelara but I stopped since I entered college :/ but oh well. I'm really trying to do my best, I know I kind of suck because I've read far better works than mine but I don't know it helps me relax a little to have something to do with this story. So thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**FaintFiction**: I won't hurt you. You hurt me. JK Nah I mean when an 'author' (I don't feel like one) asks to review is not to annoy readers. We know how many people is reading our work and I don't think they want to praise themselves, but really is just to know how we have improved or to know how y'all are liking or hating the story. Is just a way to communicate and not feel like we're wasting our time writing to ghosts lol *Another hug since you like them* lol P.S I'm making Cs in two of my classes :/

**Pergament:** Be patient my friend :P hmm I'm not quite sure how long it will probably around 20-25? I don't really know. Hope you like it :)

**IceFantom:** Agh I know my grammar is failing me. I think is time for me to look for a beta. Is not easy to me to write and then edit to then find out that I still missed a lot stuff :S No, sorry I mentioned before, I'm not that creative so yeah using their powers.

**xXxsailorFanxXx**: bueno aqui esta lo que pedias aunque tendras que esperar para saber si se ira o no ;)

**snowflake:** Uh nope, you're wrong. It seems like Adoki is serious.


	10. Change of Plans

**X. Change of Plans**

¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤

**A/N: **YO! Haha How y'all doing? Hope well. I don't think I'll be done with the drama just yet. I know some of you might be getting desperate because y'all want H&M moments. I promise there will be H&M sex/romantic scenes just be patient. Talking about sex scenes, I've heard some people want me to consider the way of H&M's conception of their child/children. I opted to use the moon crystal/senshi power, BUT I'm willing to change it. Somebody suggested to have Haruka change her gender (only when having sex) in order to impregnate Michiru. Now, I want to ask what the rest think? Would it be OK that or you prefer Haruka a woman all the way? I already wrote some sex scene between the two, but I can always use it in another story (after I finish this one and decide for a plot line.) I need to know as soon as possible because I would like to have some ideas and advance as much as possible. Please let me know if you agree and want me to write their sex scenes as woman and man or just Yuri.

Here is my way to express my apology better. A chapter early, because I owed you guys and I'm starting a new job and I'll be terrible busy haha ( don't lose hope, I might update Friday too ;)- if I get enough reviews! Nah but I'll see what I can do.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters from Sailor Moon (Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh) everybody else in the story is mine. All rights to their respective original owners. I'm sorry if I'm misusing them.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning<strong>

Kasumi exited the kitchen humming happily. Her lips tugging into a sweet smile upon seeing her blonde master going down the stairs, she even jogged lightly reaching the object of her affection. Haruka wore her usual black riding pants, long sleeve blue dress shirt and a brown coat. Her steps were slow as she kept a grip into the rail of the stairs.

"Good morning." Kasumi excitedly saluted. Her maroon eyes glancing up and down the Uranian.

Haruka sighed pressing a hand over her forehead. Her hangover was killing her. She saw the happy maid and instantly felt guilty. She took a few more steps until she reached the bottom. "Kasumi, I want you to forgive me for what happened last night," Haruka instead replied. She put both of her hands on her shoulders, "You know me, and you know I'm never like that. I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing."

Had she heard right? The the words from the tall woman hit Kasumi as her eyes started to water. She knew she didn't have a chance. She had seen the way her master looked at her wife, but that didn't stop her for trying.

"No, please don't cry." Haruka guilty pleaded, she knew she was the reason for the young maid's cry.

"I'm not. It's j-just that I…I believed that…" Kasumi tried to talk in between sobs.

"I'm sorry Kasumi; I love you, but just like a sister." Haruka lamely continued, feeling each passing second worse. "You're like the sister I never had. I'm sorry."

Kasumi threw herself to Haruka's arms crying inconsolably, while Haruka hugged her back. As Haruka consoled and asked for forgiveness, Michiru descended the stairs gasping at the sight before her.

"What's going on?" Michiru asked a little bit agitated and annoyed. A fine aqua brow rising in suspicion.

Kasumi broke apart hearing the aquanette's voice. She sent a glance towards her Queen and then looked at Haruka worriedly. She didn't say anything as she exited the room almost running.

Haruka wanted to follow the young maid, but decided against it turning around to face the aquanette.

"May I help you?" Haruka asked in a rather cold tone.

Michiru remained at the middle of the stairs, still both shocked and confused. "You and Kasumi were hugging." She retorted not questioning, but rather confirmingly.

"So?"

"Here in the living room, where anyone could see you." Michiru finished going down the stairs, only to face Haruka.

"Is that what bothers you?" Haruka asked annoyed and slightly disappointed. "OK, then next time I'll do it in a private place." Haruka turned around walking towards the doors determined to leave the place.

Michiru followed behind. "What do you mean by that? You want to say she is your…mistress?"

Haruka turned around angrily. "And if she was. What?" She walked back towards Michiru, getting dangerously close. "Do you feel you have a right to reproach it? If you deny sharing your bed with me, I could easily console in some other woman's bed. Don't you think so?"

That was it, Michiru lowered her gaze. How could she reproach that to the blonde when she knew the blonde was right? If she wasn't meeting her role as a wife then she didn't have any right to stop the blonde, but even if, she couldn't calm the pang she felt inside her chest. She decided to end the conversation turning away from the blonde.

Haruka shook her head. For the second time that morning she felt guilty. She hesitantly approached the aquanette taking her by her shoulders.

"Don't listen to my words. Kasumi has a problem and I was only trying to help her." _Great Haruka lie, yes, make things even better. _Well what else could she say, maybe the truth, that she had kissed Kasumi but that wouldn't help her disastrous marriage.

Michiru controlled the urgency to cry wiping off any evidence of such act as she shook off Haruka's hands from her shoulders. "You can do whatever you please." She retorted taking her umbrella and leaving to the patio.

As she walked around the grand patio Michiru heard the sobs of a woman. She clenched the grip of her umbrella scowling when she saw Kasumi crying alone by the fountain. _That Kasumi, she thinks she can do as she pleases. And Haruka…they can do what they want. _Humph_ ._Michiru turned around and kept on walking, still somewhat discontented with the previous events. As the aqua haired woman walked to the main entrance of the palace someone stopped her.

"Your Highness." A humble servant approached the aquanette bowing before her, "there are some guests from Mercury who wish to speak to Haruka-sama, and I can't find Kasumi-san."

Michiru frowned a bit annoyed by the mention of the browned hair maid. "And why do you need Kasumi-san for?" She asked exasperatedly.

The servant gulped and talked nervously. "Haruka-sama ordered to follow Kasumi-san's instructions when she is not here."

The frowned that adorned Michiru's beautiful features deepened. "I am sure that was before I arrived here." Michiru smiled trying to ease her discomfort. "Please let them in. I will take care personally."

•°¤...¤•°… •

After the heated discussion of the morning Haruka left with Katsuru and Kioshi to the military base. The constants attacks in neighboring planets had suddenly stopped, but that didn't mean the blonde could let her guard down. The two men and she were evaluating strategies and combat plans the entire day. Knowing that she had accomplished her goal for the day Haruka decided to finish her work day. It was midafternoon when Kioshi and her left for the palace. Katsuru, being the general and head of the army, needed to stay longer to revise some documents. When Haruka arrived to the palace she found her wife dismissing a carriage with two persons inside, she quickly dismounted her stallion and joined her wife while Kioshi discretely stood by his horse.

"I'm sorry. I forgot today we were having visits." Haruka sheepishly commented slapping her forehead lightly.

Michiru rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you thought Kasumi-san could take care right? I hope it doesn't bother you I attended them."

The blonde sighed heavily as she tried to remain cool. "I believe you capable of dealing with visits Michiru." She watched the aquanette soften as she heard her words, but nonetheless continued. "I want you to meet someone." Haruka gestured Kioshi to step in closer, "Michiru, this is Ushida Kioshi. He will work for me and Katsuru."

"Hello, it's an honor your Highness." Kioshi kept his gaze firm on her, his voice deep and clear.

The aquanette looked at Kioshi, or rather Adoki, nervously bowing slightly in courtesy, but no words came out of her mouth. Michiru couldn't look at those blue eyes any longer and turned around without any other word.

"Michiru!"

Haruka followed the aqua haired woman inside the palace, bewildered with the attitude and actions of the Neptunian. Once inside her room, Michiru entered the bathroom and splashed fresh water on her face. She couldn't stay in front of Adoki and Haruka pretending she didn't know anything.

"Can you tell me what's wrong with you?" Haruka entered her bathroom too. "You take care of my visitors like a Queen, and then when I want to introduce you to someone you act all strange." The blonde sighed tiredly, "You didn't even greet him properly."

"I-I did…I just didn't have anything to say to him."

"No, that's not it." Haruka interrupted. "I think you attended the Mercurians because you wanted to bother Kasumi, and you were impolite to Kioshi-san because you wanted to bother _me_!"

"What are you talking about?" Michiru angrily replied. "If Kasumi-san didn't attend the Mercurians was because she wasn't available."

"One of the servants told me, you didn't want her to attend them." The blonde smirked cautiously asking, "Are you jealous?"

"O-of course not, but I think I deserve respect as your wife." Michiru talked moving outside the bathroom into her bedroom. "It is humiliating to see you hugging your mistress in front of me and even worse, she is the one who orders and says in the same place I live."

Haruka followed Michiru inside her room listening attentively to what the Neptunian had to say. "If I recall correctly, I remember I asked _you_ to take care of the palace and you didn't want to." The blonde lowered her gaze but kept the same tone, "besides I don't see why you make such a big deal when you soon will leave."

Michiru also lowered her gaze. Haruka was right again. She had asked her to let her go and the Uranian had accepted. She soon would leave, why did it bother her then that the maid had taken her responsibilities?

"Do you want to come with me and have dinner?" Haruka asked in a much softer tone, obviously changing the painful subject.

"Who's going to be there?" Michiru asked already knowing.

Haruka rolled her eyes irritated. "If you think I will ask Kasumi to eat in the kitchen only to please you, you're wrong."

"Then never mind. I prefer to eat inside my room."

"As you wish."

Haruka slammed the door as she left the room. Walking down the hall, the blonde saw Kasumi looking at her worriedly. She couldn't help, but feel like remorseful. She had kissed a woman that wasn't her wife.

"Kasumi, what are you doing?" The blonde asked as soon as she approached the brunette.

"I'm very worried Haruka." Kasumi retorted. Her beautiful face marred in anguish, "What happened with Tenoh-sama?"

"Nothing, don't worry."

"But what did you tell her?"

"I told her you had a problem and I was only comforting you." Haruka replied in a low tone.

Kasumi exhaled relieved of what she heard. "I saw her very angry, what if she kicks me out of the palace."

"Don't worry, she won't do it."

"But what if she ends up hating me, then she will be able to fired me. " The maid scared continued. "I don't want to lose…"

"Kasumi, it's OK. It was my fault and I won't let anything happen to you. So stop it." Haruka left the maid behind.

•°¤...¤•°… •

It was another bright day in Uranus. Michiru decided it was the perfect day to be productive and with the help of a few servants she carried her painting materials outside. According to Sango, Haruka, Katsuru, and _Kioshi _were working in the study, and she didn't really have any obligations. Definitely taking her hobbies back would help her relax. The colors mixed and with her brush she gave life to the white canvas.

"Michiru."

The voice of man interrupted. The aquanette dropped the brush as she recognized that voice.

"Adoki? What are you doing here?"

Adoki stood next to the wooden easel. "Why didn't you tell me you were going back to Neptune?"

"Adoki please leave." Michiru grabbed her things and started to pack them, "Someone can see us here, please leave."

The blue eyed man didn't listen grabbing her by an arm and walking behind a building. "Come here, no one will see you us."

"No, Adoki, no." Michiru struggled with his grip.

Adoki took Michiru by her hand taking her to a hidden place behind large walls.

"Adoki I don't want to talk to you." Michiru finally released from his grip.

"So, it is true then, you're going back to Neptune." The browned hair man stood in front of the Neptunian woman. His tone was confident and excited. "Did you ask her to let you go?"

"Yes, and she agreed." Michiru simply answered.

The man couldn't help his happiness. "And you're getting divorced?"

"We didn't talk about that." Michiru frowned. She hadn't thought about a divorce. How that could affect the pact between her parents and the Uranians, "but even if we do, I'm not going back with you Adoki. What we had is over."

"What?" The smile the Neptunian soldier had disappeared as he frowned angrily. "Why?"

"I promised Haruka I wouldn't look for you."

"You promised her? That idiot who kisses any woman anywhere!"

"You saw them kissing?" Michiru asked, somewhat incredulous and angered.

"So you know who am I talking about?" Michiru sighed but he kept continued, "and even though, you still want to forget about our love? To respect someone who doesn't deserve it, who is only playing with you." Adoki approached the artist taking her by her both arms. "What's wrong with you? Where is the Michiru I met? What happened to your pride and dignity?"

Michiru shrugged him off and turned around. Her eyes started to water as the words the man spoke pierced her heart. "That's precisely why I can't go back with you."

Adoki stayed close behind her. "No, Michiru you are being a coward. You are afraid of what people will talk." Adoki sighed turning Michiru very slowly until she could face him. "Look at me, are you willing to sacrifice my love too?" He pressed himself against her until they were breaths apart, "Michiru, I can't live without you." He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her tenderly yet firmly.

Michiru returned the kiss to then break apart. "Please, don't…" The aquanette separated from him, but he hold to her hand.

"I need you Michiru. You have become my obsession."

Michiru kept crying and shook her head slightly letting go of Adoki's hand.

"Michiru."

Adoki watched Michiru running away from him as he held his open hand in the air.

The night had come and after thinking the events of the day Michiru decided it was time to talk to her wife. She entered the bathroom both shared and stood behind closed doors that connected to the blonde's room, but she couldn't knock. She stood there for a minute and finally decided to go outside knocking the blonde's door from hallway.

"Come in." The tired replied from the blonde Uranian could be heard.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you." Michiru embarrassedly said as she noticed the blonde was about to change into her night clothes.

"Don't worry." Haruka half smiled. "What brings you here?"

"I-I was thinking about my return to Neptune…." Michiru nervously started. "Are you thinking about filling for a divorce once I get back to my parents'?"

The blonde sat back on her bed looking at aquanette with a thoughtful expression. "Is that what you wish?"

Michiru evaded the question as she started to walk around the blonde's room. "Well, I ask because I think you would like to form a family, have children."

"And… you don't?"

"Umm huh. I would like that too."

"I don't know if a divorce is possible." Haruka stood up from her bed unbuttoning her shirt as she walked towards the aquanette. "Our marriage is different from those others." The blonde finished unbuttoning her shirt leaving her bandaged cleavage at sight. She now stood face to face with the Neptunian. "I don't want this Michiru; I don't want you to go." Michiru had her back against the blonde's closet as Haruka put her arms between her, perfectly trapping her. "Please, listen because this might be the last time I will dare to talk about my feelings." Michiru stayed still and breathed in nervously. The scent of Haruka intoxicated her, the blonde was only inches away her face. "I know I have made lots of mistakes. I admit them, but over all things I still love you." One of the slender hands of the Uranian left its position and reached for the aquanette's left cheek, caressing it softly, "why don't we try?" The blonde asked pleadingly, lovingly, "We might find out something inside us that might make us think that we can live together." Haruka moved her hand and started to caress the creamy, white neck of her wife.

Michiru was like in a trance. The hands of the blonde burned her skin, a warmth sensation spread all over her body each time the Uranian touched her.

"No..."

"No, don't say no before you try." Haruka gently cupped the aquanette's chin with one hand, tracing the Neptunian's lips with her thumb. "I planned my future by your side and I won't give up." The blonde placed a kiss on the aquanette's forehead to then advance to her neck and below her ear, "let me show you how much I love you…" Haruka kissed the silky, long neck one more time before moving to her lips, "what you mean to me." Haruka pressed her lips against those fully of her wife's. "I will be gentle and kind with you." The blonde kissed her one more time, "I will be amorous," another kiss. It was too much for Michiru not to react. She lifted up her arms placing them on the blonde's nape. The aquamarine returned the kiss of the blonde as the Uranian took her by the waist. "I want to show you the best of me." Haruka leaned for another kiss as Michiru moaned into their kiss.

They kissed passionately and Haruka effortlessly took Michiru in her arms gently putting her on her bed, all of this without breaking the kiss. Michiru moaned fervently as they kept kissing again and again. Haruka's expertise hands reached for the hem of Michiru's light- green dress.

"No…I shouldn't…" Michiru abruptly muttered.

"You shouldn't?" Haruka didn't stop kissing Michiru's neck.

Michiru did everything in her power to get up from that bed. "I'm sorry I can't." She finally stopped the blonde and got up leaving a confused and panting blonde behind.

•°¤...¤•°… •

The night before had been failure. Haruka had open up to the beautiful Neptunian, confessing her love and kissing her so passionately but then...everything seemed to go downhill. Haruka was confused to say the least. The aquanette had reacted to her kisses and caresses; they were about to…_What went wrong Michiru? I thought we could work things out and become a couple, but it's obvious that she despises me. _Haruka rode in her horse. Every day she had to go to the military base to work, the Uranian military base was two hours from the palace and it was far easier to travel on horse. Only her personal guards, consisting of two men, and Kioshi followed her.

"Is something bothering you Haruka-sama?" Kioshi asked somewhat intrigued. The man rode side by side next to the blonde.

"Why?" The blonde answered in cold tone. Her eyebrows twitching, she was in a bad mood.

"Well, you been very quiet since we left the palace." The blue eyed man nonchalant replied.

"It's personal business!" Haruka snapped, commanding her horse to move faster.

A few minutes later the group stopped to take a break in the wilderness of the Uranian ground. Haruka watched her two Uranian men sitting on the ground greedily eating their lunches, while her strategist stood apart from them. She approached Kioshi who leaned casually against a tree.

"I think I owe you an apology."

Kioshi jerked up his head. "Why?"

The blonde shook her head apologetically. "I shouldn't have talk to you like that."

"You mean when we were on a way here?" The brown haired man recalled as the blonde simply nodded. "Well, I saw you very serious and I thought you might have been worried about the planet's security. I never thought you also have a family life."

Haruka chuckled sadly. "Well, to be honest that's my problem. I don't have a family life." The blonde inhaled profoundly giving her back to the blue eyed man. "I heard from Sayame that you're widowed. You must have suffered a lot your wife's death."

Adoki frowned slightly, but quickly composed the gesture feigning sadness. "Yes, I loved her a lot," the young man hadn't given much thought to the life details of Ushida Kioshi, but he continued talking, "she was beautiful, intelligent and talented..." a peculiar woman crossed his thoughts as he continued talking, "but she was abruptly taken away from me."

Haruka who had been looking away suddenly turned her head at the last words of the man. "I'm sorry," She said as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "but you're young, you are going to find somebody else that will make you feel the same as you were before."

Adoki shook his head slightly. "No, no. There are sometimes when one falls in love, very, very deeply with someone that no other can take the place of that one person."

The blonde nodded realizing her mistake. "You're right." _I don't think I will ever be able to love someone else the way I love Michiru… even if she doesn't care. _"OK. We have to get moving now."

The group of men, Adoki and Haruka took their horses and started riding towards the military base. Uranus was a deserted place, only pastureland with a few scattered trees and rocks adorned the roads. The group and Haruka moved slowed and carefully in between the elevations of great rock walls. The road was rocky and they were under level.

"This is an excellent place for an ambush." Adoki commented as he looked the surroundings. They rode in a ravine.

Haruka smirked. "Are you afraid?"

"Me?" Adoki laughed. "No, I'm not afraid, but with the recent attacks of the rebels you never know."

The blonde smiled relieved to hear that her strategist wasn't a coward. "This is the fastest way to get to my palace from the base. Only visitors and a few of my employees transit this road."

Both Adoki and Haruka rode side by side one more time. The two other men accompanying them were a few meters behind. The blonde was only half way from the military base when a man galloping a horse at full speed caught her attention.

"Haruka-sama! Haruka-sama!" The man yelled just a few yards before he stopped his beast in front of the brown haired strategist and royal figure of Uranus.

"What is going on Tatsuya-san?" Haruka recognized the man as one of her soldiers.

Just as the man opened his mouth to speak a shotgun rang out.

In a span time of a second Haruka fell off from her black horse falling against the rocky walls. A red stain dirtied her tanned coat in her upper left side of her chest.

Instantaneously a second gunshot fired, this time wounding the Uranian soldier, Tatsuya. The horse of the soldier scared by the loud noise galloped on his own as the Uranian helplessly fell off from his horse only to be dragged by the strong beast all over the rocky road.

Adoki who had been carrying a riffle all the time dismounted his horse as soon as he heard the first gunshot. He kneeled on the ground and guarded posture as the soldier he was. He looked everywhere trying to find the source of the gunshots as more of them were firing. The well trained Neptunian soldier shot them back, showing in the process his military skills. A few minutes later the escort of the royal blonde was firing their riffles back against those who wounded their ruler. The gunshots stopped minutes later and the escort and Adoki looked at the fallen blonde. The blonde stain expanded ruining her clothes.

"Is she dead?" One of the men from the escort worriedly asked.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

I'm mean right? Haha I left with a cliffhanger, but y'all know better. Please, please just to know and advance on my writing- review or PM me and let me know about the author's note. It's not that hard I promise; see the word **Review** at the bottom of this note? Well click it on it. Type- "Yes, changer her (only in sex scenes)" or "Are you crazy? Let her alone. We want Yuri." Not hard right? Well I hope to hear from y'all. If you guys don't say anything I'll assume you don't care, and I'll leave the Yuri scene I have. R&R

**Snowflake**- Hello :) Well I can only tell you that he won't be the only one you will hate :S Neptune is partly hers anyway, if Michiru hadn't accept the marriage then the planet would had been totally hers. Be attentive, you never know who will do what. Hope you liked this chapter

**Anon- **Yeah I think I had mentioned it, maybe not, but yeah chapter 8 was filler. I write in pieces, whenever some inspiration comes I'll sit and write and then at the end of the week I connect everything. I also had mention before that i'm not very good with humor (sorry :S) I will try thou, but obviously not next chapter.

**Alex- **Hola. Me alegra que te guste mi historia. Tambien es muy buen que no hayas olvidado esos pequenos detalles de lo que paso con los Malatians y si Habra lemon (creo jajaja no soy muy experta escribiendo eso.) Creo que Haruka intento conquistarla este capitol pero como que le falto un poquito mas :( No sabia que los anonimos reviews estaban bloqueados jajaja soy un poco despistada jeje


	11. Crucial Time

**XI. Crucial Time**

¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤

**A/N: **Hi! :) Well here is chapter 11. I'm tired and everything, but I'm super happy my story has reached the 100's reviews (Dora's music plays on the back lol) I did it! Lo hicimos! We did it! lol (yup I'm that childish haha)I never thought, really, that this story was going to go that far. I did propose myself to improve, but not really imagining I was going to receive that much support. All of this is for people like you and me, we might have different reasons to read Fanfiction, but we both enjoy it the same. So, thanks to everyone, but especially to those who take the time to review and express how they feel about the story. Now, the results from my question last time are as follows: **11** voted Yuri, **7** gender change and** 5** other/both. We obviously have a winner, now I only ask to wait a little longer to those promised scenes. I'll try my best to please y'all, but please keep in mind that I'm human, young and little dumb so don't expect from me much haha

* * *

><p>Adoki looked at the blonde on the ground. He couldn't help, but feel a selfish yet tranquil satisfaction.<p>

"I don't think so," _Not, yet but the wound looks terrible, _"but we have to take her to the palace immediately!"

The day hadn't started as she wanted, every little thing she did seemed to be against her. The events from the night before still haunted her wherever she went, inside her room and in every hall and room she entered. She really wasn't the type to be carried away by passion, but the touches from the blonde ignited a fire inside her. How could she felt like that for a person she barely knew, and even worse, when claiming to be in love with somebody else. _It's impossible; I can't feel anything for Haruka, for I love Adoki. _Michiru paced inside her room nervously, for an unknown reason she felt awfully anxious.

The isolated Uranian fields came to life as a small carriage stopped in front of the grand palace. The gates opened and an old woman stepped off gracefully as servants came to help her carry her luggage.

"Someone please announce Michiru that Iothi Nao is here." The old woman spoke happily entering the main salon. Her mouth shaping an 'O' as she glance over the many pictures on the gigantesque walls. Nao took seat making herself comfortable as she waited for the queen.

One of the servants followed her orders going inside the kitchen where the maids prepared dinner for the night. "Kasumi-san," the employee called the brunette who sat comfortably on the kitchen's table, "there is an old woman in the guest room asking for Tenoh-sama."

Kasumi glanced over at the boy frowning annoyingly. "OK, you can go. I'll tell her."

The servant left the room and Kasumi made no attempt to move. She kept her feet resting on a chair as she reached for the fruit bowl on the table. Etsuko who enthusiastically prepared dinner looked at her sister quizzically.

"Aren't you gonna go and tell Michiru-sama?"

The brunette rolled her eyes, chewing her pear. "I will do it when I feel like. OK?"

Etsuko shook her head slightly, only if she wasn't busy preparing the meal she would have gone and announce her Queen that she had visits. "You're digging your own grave." Etsuko replied calmly, "Just don't come crying when she fires you."

Kasumi shrugged her shoulders taking another bite off her fruit.

Michiru couldn't take the silence of her room any longer; she decided she needed some company and went to look for her favorite maid. She went down the hall to the main salon when something caught her attention. The aquanette entered the guest room when she heard… someone snorting? She looked at the source of such noise and a grin graced her face when she saw to whom it belong.

"Nao! Oh Nao, you're here." Michiru launched herself towards the black haired woman.

The old woman jumped up automatically opening her eyes. "Michiru!" Nao equally shouted getting on her feet and hugging her 'little girl'.

"When did you get here? Why did no one tell me?"

"I don't know." Nao scratched the back of her head, "I'm old and I was tired," she yawn tiredly, "I supposed it hasn't been long."

"C'mon! Come to my room." Michiru helped the old woman walk. "Please tell me, how is father and mother? And Marina?"

Nao started walking along Michiru commenting to the aquanette about her family, and the current state of her mother planet. Both women arrived to the aquanette's room talking about the events each of them had experienced in the short amount of time.

"What is that nonsense about you wanting to come back to Neptune?" Nao asked in a scolding tone.

Michiru sighed. "It's not any nonsense nanny," the aquamarine sat on her bed, "I want to go back home and Haruka has already agreed."

"Michiru, your home is here," Nao replied lovingly, "Your place is here in Uranus," she continued looking straight at blue orbs, "by your wife's side."

The aquanette opened her mouth trying to respond the loving woman when a knock on her door interrupted her. She stood up taking the moment as a distraction, soon after Sango appeared behind the door. Michiru let her in not without noticing something off with the young girl.

"Michiru-sama, I need talk to you."

"What is it Sango-chan?"

The young maid eyed the old woman sitting on a chair before deciding to speak. "It'll be better if we talk outside."

Michiru's eyebrows furrowed, but she complied following the maid outside her room. "What's going on Sango-chan? You're acting strange."

"I-It's H-Haaruka-ssama." Sango's gray eyes were welling up with tears.

"What's wrong?" Michiru asked worried. The strange vibes she had gotten earlier returned with force. Her heart sped up, "please tell me. What happened to my wife?"

"S-Somebody shot H-Haruka-sama." The maid sobbed.

The aquanette gasped in horror. "Oh lord!" Michiru felt her stomach flipped and her throat closing, "D-did they k- kill her?" Michiru questioned, finding her voice and scared of the answer.

"No, but she is in a bad condition." Sango stopped to take air, "Ushida-san took her to her room."

There was no need for more words as Michiru hurriedly headed to the blonde's bedroom. As Michiru entered the room she looked at the wounded blonde resting on her bed.

"Who was it? What happened?" The aquamarine repeated as she got closer to the blonde's bed.

Adoki, who didn't separate from the Uranian and stayed in the room observed a preoccupied and anguished Michiru. "Someone attacked us when we were on our way to the military base." His eyes rested on the blonde woman. "Rebels. I think." He continued scratching his chin, "They shot a soldier and her."

Michiru approached the blonde carefully opening up her vest and unbuttoning her white sleeve shirt. "Oh my god." Michiru gasped loudly taking her hand to her mouth at the sight of the wound, "is a horrible wound." Tears welled up in her eyes as they started to roll down her cheeks.

"Don't worry. I already sent for a doctor." Adoki said in a dry tone as he contemplated the scene before his eyes. The Neptunian woman seemed so worried about the fallen blonde. His jaw cracked and he turned around ready to leave.

The slight sound of a closing door made Michiru realized she was alone with the wounded blonde. She took a piece of torn clothing and carefully started to clean the awful wound. She cried aguishly, but managed to mutter, "Thanks goodness," when she saw the tall Uranian opening her eyes.

Even in a profound state of pain, the blonde opened her teal eyes. Her vision was blurry and everything in her sight range didn't stop spinning. She, however; could distinguish that aqua color she had become familiar with.

"Michiru…"

"Shh… Don't talk everything is going to be fine."

"What happened?" The blonde asked in her delirious state.

Michiru totally ignored the blonde as she frantically moved her hands around not knowing what to do. "Please, tell me how to help you."

The blonde had closed her eyes falling back to her unconscious state.

"Haruka."

Michiru watched the sleeping blonde and more tears rolled down staining her soft features. She carefully bent over the fit, but momentarily weak frame of the blonde hugging her cautiously. She avoided the wound placing her forehead against the blonde's.

"Haruka, I don't want you to die. I…" Michiru sobbed without noticing that Sango had returned to the room. "I don't want you to die. I don't want you to."

Sango stayed still watching silently the tender moment between the two women when suddenly the door opened revealing a worried Kasumi.

"Why did no one tell me before?" Kasumi entered the room and stopped a moment when she saw the blonde ruler laying helplessly on her bed. "Haruka!" The brunette launched herself towards the bed pushing the aquanette off the blonde.

A second later Michiru reacted still dumbfounded by Kasumi's actions and pushed the maid. "Step aside don't you see we need to clean her!" Michiru exclaimed angrily taking back her place next to the blonde.

"I'll do it!" Kasumi moved towards where her sister stood with a bucket of warm water and towels.

The aquanette's head turned around and launched towards the garnet eyed woman trying to take the towels away from her. "NO! Leave!"

"Let me go!" Kasumi fought back. "I'll do it!"

Both women fought over the piece of cloth pushing each other. No one wanted to give up as both women kept pulling the torn piece of cloth by their side.

"Enough!" Sango stepped in between the two. "What matters now is Haruka-sama. So, stop it!"

Michiru ignored the younger maid as she pulled Kasumi by her arm. "Get out of here!"

Kasumi shook her off. "I'm not leaving. You're not interested in Haruka," She retorted angrily, "You're only interested in going back to Neptune!"

'Slap' Michiru connected her right palm against the left cheek of the brunette. "Leave NOW!" Michiru took the woman by her shoulders in an effort to take her out herself, "Leave right this moment!"

Kasumi struggled against the blue eyed woman. "No! I said I'm not leaving!" She disengaged from Michiru's grip and ran towards the blonde. "I'm not leaving you alone with Haruka, you could attempt to…"

The door of the blonde's bedroom was opened once more.

"Michiru, what's going on? I can hear the screams all over the place." Nao irritably asked as she walked in, but stop dead on her tracks when she saw the blonde.

"Nao." Michiru sighed relieved. "Please do me a favor and take this… 'Miss' outside."

Nao frowned, not really understanding but did as she was told. "Miss, didn't you hear?"

Kasumi ignored the old woman as she kept cleaning the blonde.

Obviously angered by the lack of cooperation Nao decided to take control of the situation by taking the brunette by her arm.

"Let me go, old woman!"

"Oh not that easy. Obey your Queen and leave the room." Even though Nao was old, she still had lots of strength, "Come' on." She pushed the maid again and again until she pushed her outside the room.

"Who was that?" Nao finally asked when she made sure the brunette wouldn't try to enter again.

"I will tell you later." Michiru said as she hurried to the blonde's side. "Right now, I need you to find me a large pair of scissors. I need something to cut off Haruka's clothes," She looked at the thick coat and the shirt, "I don't want to hurt her."

Nao didn't wait any longer and left the room. Sango who had stayed quiet the whole time stepped next to the aquanette handling her clean bandages.

"Michiru-sama please forgive Kasumi. She is not…"

"Sango." Michiru cut her off.

Sango nodded understandingly. This was not moment to talk.

Meanwhile Kasumi ran towards the kitchen. Tears trickled down her face as she looked for her sister.

"Etsuko!"

"Kasumi, please calm down." Etsuko tried to console her sister when she saw her crying. She didn't know about the earlier event in the blonde's room. "She is going to be alright."

Kasumi hugged her sister crying desperately on her shoulder. "Tenoh-sama will fire me and I won't see Haruka anymore."

Etsuko frowned. She knew very well her sister and even though she had no idea of what her sister had done she knew Kasumi probably deserved it. "Oh Kasumi, didn't I tell you?"

Kasumi only hugged her tighter.

"She loves her." The garnet eyed woman sobbed harder.

"You already knew that, Haruka-sama has always…"

"No." Kasumi intervened. "She…Tenoh-sama," garnet eyes looking up to her sisters' sadly. "She loves Haruka."

•°¤...¤•°… •

Back to the room, the doctor had finally showed up.

"Luckily the bullet didn't pierce through vital organs, but she has lost much blood." The doctor, an old man of red hair and thick glasses, explained as he dropped the piece of metal in a container.

Michiru stood right next to the old man. A handkerchief in hand. "When will she gain consciousness?"

The red head kept attending the blonde. "Maybe later during the night. I had to administer a high dose of anesthesia to operate her." The doctor talked as he stitched the Uranian's wound. "These wounds are very painful."

Michiru place both of her hands over her mouth unable to do anything else. She tried to stop the tears welling in her eyes as she asked. "Will she live?" After that difficult question, tears ran freely down her beautiful face.

"She is a young and strong woman. Let's hope it will be like that." The doctor said somewhat doubtful, but when he caught sound of his words he turned around to face the sobbing woman. "Don't worry Tenoh-sama, everything will be OK."

The doctor left the palace hours later he finished his job. Michiru decided to spend the night ensuring the blonde's condition. Sango accompanied Michiru the whole night taking turns to watch over the blonde. Even though the doctor had operated and cleaned the wound, a normal and high chance of an infection was inevitable. During the middle of the night the blonde woke up delirious. The fever took control of her and so Michiru and Sango came to her help changing cool clothes on her forehead. In the morning, Nao joined the two exhausted women as Michiru slept uncomfortably on a couch and Sango in a chair.

"Michiru." The black haired nanny tap the aquanette's shoulder. "Wake up child, you need to rest properly."

Michiru stirred at the contact and opened her eyes lazily. "What happened? Haruka?" She quickly stood up as the thought of the blonde crossed her mind.

"Shh Michiru. Everything is alright." Nao tried to calm down the younger woman as she smiled reassuringly at her. "The doctor came back earlier and changed her bandages. I already sent Sango-chan to rest too."

There was nothing else to do for Michiru but to smile in return.

"Thank you."

Nao shook her head. "It's OK child, you need to rest too." She looked at the sleeping blonde, "I will take care of her."

It was midafternoon when Michiru decided she had enough rest. She was ready to take care of her wife and so she headed to her wife's room. She opened the adjacent door of her room and entered the blonde's only to find Sango and Nao talking quietly, but friendly.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't come before but I…"

Michiru was instantly cut off. "Don't worry child, there is no problem." Nao easily retorted.

The young aquanette walked over to her wife's bed looking at her tenderly. "How's she?" She asked as she placed a cool cloth over her forehead.

"She woke up earlier today and asked for you." Sango happily replied as she eyed her queen.

"Yes, she did. She still sounded tired and a little light headed," Nao butted in, "but she seems to recover very well."

Michiru smiled. _She is definitely very strong, a warrior. _"Those are good news."

There was a knock on the door and Sango quickly moved to open the door. There in the doorway a servant stood quietly. "The strategist is downstairs. He wishes to talk to your Highness."

Nao eyed Michiru suspiciously as the latter paled, but quickly gained her color back.

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute." Michiru answered and the servant disappeared.

"What business does that man has with you Michiru?" Nao ventured to ask as she watched Michiru changing the cloth on the blonde's forehead one more time.

Michiru looked at her nervously. "He saved Haruka, Nao. He helped her when he carried her here."

Nao didn't say anything and only nodded. She watched as the aquanette left the room.

There in the middle of the main salon stood Adoki. He had a navy with a golden emblem uniform by which Michiru assumed was the color of the Uranian army.

"Adoki, what are you doing here?" Michiru asked as soon as she approached him.

"Hello, too." Adoki sarcastically greeted. "I just wanted to know how Haruka is doing."

Michiru frowned. Haruka? When had he become so familiar with the blonde? Shouldn't he hate her wife?

"She is doing much better." Michiru's lips turned into a smile. "She is now fighting off an infection, but she is strong and I have faith she will be fine."

The blue eyed man nodded. "Good." He looked at the woman in front of him. "Michiru, I also came here to tell you that I haven't changed my mind and I won't leave Uranus until you decide to come with me."

The aqua haired woman sighed. She feared he had come for that. "And I already told you I won't leave either. Why don't you just leave and make things easier."

Neither Michiru nor Adoki noticed when a silhouette descended the stairs looking and hearing what the two of them talked about.

"Michiru!"

A voice echoed in the large room. The aquanette turned around only to face Nao. The old woman looked at her incredulous. She gazed at her then at Adoki.

"What is the meaning of this? Have you lost your mind?"

Adoki looked at the exasperated old woman and gulped as he retreated from the place.

Michiru watched as Adoki left to then face her nanny. "Nao I can explain."

"Explain? Michiru I helped raised you better than this! What were you doing with that man?"

"Shh. We can't talk here." Michiru reprimanded looking around, "Let's go to my room."

•°¤...¤•°… •

If there was someone Michiru Kaioh, well now Tenoh, could trust was Iothi Nao. When the young Neptunian princess met the handsome Adoki, she couldn't hide her happiness. She knew she couldn't tell her parents because they would not approve of her relationship and she thought about telling her sister, but her old nanny found out first. She couldn't lie her old woman as this one encouraged her to tell what was going on with her. Michiru trusted her nanny with her biggest secret and confessed her love for the handsome soldier. Nao of course had alerted her of the dangerous situation she could get in if she continued her relationship with the Neptunian soldier, but Nao couldn't ignore the happiness her 'little girl' showed back then and decided to no say anything. Thus, Nao had found and learned about Shibata Adoki.

Once inside the room the black haired woman started her scolding once more.

"How can you do this Michiru? Your innocent wife is lying on bed badly injured!"

Rolling her eyes the aqua haired woman kept walking around her room. "Nao, I didn't do anything! And you haven't meet Haruka. She is not the saint woman you imagine." Michiru eyed her nanny and looked at her convincingly. "She has a mistress."

Nao gasped at the sudden piece of information. "What? I can't believe that."

"Well, she does." Michiru grunted. "Kasumi, the maid you took out of the room earlier."

"And how would you know that? Have you seen something suspicious or anything?"

Michiru stopped walking; a thoughtful expression crossed her face. "I haven't observed anything personally, but someone saw Haruka and Kasumi _kissing _and told me."

"You shouldn't trust unreliable sources Michiru." The old black haired woman shook her head in negation. "People like to gossip, I might not know Haruka-sama well, but she seems like a good person."

The aquanette fell silent contemplating the idea.

" But why did you let that man stay here? In your wife's palace!" Nao continued with her reprimand.

Michiru was taken aback. She hadn't asked Adoki to come to Uranus and she had done nothing bad. She was angry. "Nao, please calm down. First of all, I didn't ask Adoki to come here. He just appeared here disguising himself as the new army strategist and," Michiru tried to calm down a bit as she started to pace around her own room once again, "I already ask him to leave a thousand times, but he won't do it."

"Well, you will have to ask him another thousand times because he cannot stay here. What would happen if Haruka-sama finds out eh?"

The young woman massaged her temples. Of course she had contemplated that idea and it scared her. "I know, I know Nao, but what do you want me to do if he just doesn't want to leave."

"Why didn't tell your wife that man was here?"

Michiru looked at her as she was crazy. "What? Are you insane? If I tell Haruka Adoki is in Uranus she would want to kill him. She hates him and I don't want any of them to get hurt."

That was it. Nao knew the eyed blue woman was right. Tired and without any energy to continue that conversation Michiru left Nao in her room and headed to check on the blonde. She entered the room and found Sango watching her wife.

"Is she better now?"

Sango smiled and stood up from her place. "Yes, I think she is. She recovered consciousness again and asked for you again."

Michiru tilted her head in thought.

"She also asked for Ushida-san."

"For the strategist? For what?"

"That I don't know." Sango left her queen alone and exited the room.

A muffled moan alerted Michiru. She walked over to the blonde's bed as she watched the taller woman stir a bit. She observed the blonde placing the back of her hand over Haruka's temple. "How are you feeling?" Haruka had her eyes closed and moved a bit.

"Do you need something? Maybe water?"

The blonde remained with her eyes closed, but nodded weakly as she licked her lips. Michiru poured water in a glass and helped the blonde drink her water. Haruka groaned after she finished.

"Does still hurt?" Michiru asked.

The blonde nodded.

Michiru watched the blonde. Haruka didn't seem to want to open her eyes and Michiru felt drawn to touch the beautiful yet boyish face of her wife, but restrain herself from doing so as she stood up from the bed and walked towards the door.

Haruka felt the presence of the aquanette leaving her room. "Please stay." She murmured. Michiru turned around and moved towards the end of the bed. "Closer." The blonde murmured again.

Finally Michiru decided to sit closer watching the blonde lifting up her hand. She took it. Haruka felt Michiru holding her hand and felt an immense happiness, but it quickly disappeared.

"If I die…" Teal eyes opened for an instant, "You will be free forever."

"But I don't want you to die." Michiru quickly responded.

Haruka fought to keep her eyes open as they closed by its own. "I would like to know something. The day you went to my bedroom to talk about the divorce," Haruka paused as she tried not to focus on the pain on her left side of her chest. "Remember?"

Michiru nodded. "Yes, I do."

Haruka smirked at the memory of that night. "When I kissed and caressed you, I believe you enjoyed it."

Michiru blushed at as she also remembered that night. She looked away from the blonde, even though the latter had her eyes closed.

"No."

"Yes, Michiru. You were anxious and heated." Haruka groaned, licking her lips, "I felt how you shivered in my arms, you were responding to my kisses and caresses."

The aquanette looked at Haruka who opened her eyes at that moment. "No, you were wrong."

Haruka let go of Michiru's hand and tilted her head sideways. "That's a shame, for a moment a thought there could be something between us, even if it was only physical."

Michiru opened her mouth and stopped before deciding to speak. "If I was sure I would be comprehended, I would share with you what's inside me. I would tell you all I feel, all it's inside of me."

The blonde moved her head so she could see the aqua haired woman again. "And why do you think I won't understand? My mind is open, I know how to listen. Try, Michiru, try."

In that precise moment somebody started knocking the door. Michiru moved in an attempted to open the door.

"No, don't open the door. We're talking." Haruka tiredly ask.

"But it could be something important."

"Tell them I don't want to be bothered."

Michiru stood up from the bed and headed towards the door without opening it.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Sango-chan." The voiced of the maid echoed, "Katsuru-san and Ushida-san are outside. They wish to know how Haruka-sama is doing."

Haruka had heard the young woman through the door and nodded at Michiru.

"Ok let them in." She licked her lips, "but this conversation has to continue Michiru."

The night fell and after two hours of talking with Katsuru and Ushida the blonde fell deeply asleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Ha. I wanted to write a really cat fight between Kasumi and Michiru, but Michiru is a lady. She can't fall that low and started fighting on the floor pulling out poor Kasumi's hair hahah that would be funny. Please let me know how I'm doing. To those who wanted Haruka transform sorry. Don't be upset, who knows, I might write something like that on the future (I'm not promising anything) but cheer up. **R&R**

**Snowflake- **Well, I don't know if being unconscious counts as vacations from pain, but she's getting better ;)

**Ch**- Nope I didn't kill her I'm not that evil haha

**Alex**- Realmente no tengo un dia para actualizar. Los Viernes es mas probable porque termina la semana y con eso la escuela y trabajo YES! Pero hay veces que tengo tiempo y entonces actualize pronto. Diente por diento con eso de que Michiru beso a Adoki, Haruka tambien beso a Kasumi haha Haruka trata de conquistar a su esposa, solo espero que Michiru entienda pronto

**Fanficnis**- You're welcome. I honestly didn't know they were block (again I'm slow haha) until I finally figured out. I appreciate your words and support, and I'm glad you like ML.

**Alexis**- Hola. Lo siento, mi espanol no esta tan avanzado. No termine mi educacion en espanol y mi gramatica es pesima, no se poner acentos, ni comas y varias palabras me confuden. No creo que podria escribir en espanol :S Me da gusto que te este gustando mi historia y espero y siga asi.

**Lorena**- Hola, si entiendo haha Dejame agradecer a tu amiga porque te ah recomendado mi historia. No pienso que Michiru se paresca mucho a la protagonista original de la historia pero no creo que se muy llorana, solo cuando sea necesario ;)


	12. Promise me

**XII. Promise Me**

**¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤**

**A/N: **YO! Is Friday! (U.S) I'm excited! Lol Y'all don't know how much I love weekends. For reals, they're my salvation haha. I have an important announcement: from this chapter on **Binky Bridgewater **will beta read for me. Yay! Haha some of y'all must be like-"about time" Yes, I do pay attention to all of y'all advises and criticisms and I know my grammar sucks- I've said it before- that's why I asked for help. I'm really happy she accepted to help me, but this means that we'll need more time. So, updates might take a little longer, not sure. We need time, I need to write the chapters and then she'll need more time to edit them. I ask y'all to be patient (I know, I sound like a broken record lol); I'm trying my best to give y'all a good, enjoyable reading so y'all have to wait. Don't forget to thank Miss Binky Bridgewater because she's donating her time as well.

* * *

><p>How many days had it been? Three, or four? The days passed and the wound the blonde had received in the upper left side of her torso was healing. However, the infection couldn't be prevented. Haruka kept fighting off the effects of the infection with sporadic fever outbursts. It was a late night when Michiru found herself sitting on the couch of the blonde's room reading a book. She tried to concentrate on her lecture, but her blue orbs flew to the tall woman on the bed half of the time. A knock on the door distracted her; not wanting to wake up the sleeping blonde, she left her book and opened the door.<p>

"Adoki, what are you doing here?" Michiru, shocked, whispered not letting the man in, but still standing by the door.

The man didn't pay attention to the woman's words. "I've been missing you. It has been days since I talked to you." Adoki replied trying to not sound upset, "and I wanted to know how you were doing."

Michiru looked back to the room, a little scared the blonde could wake up. "I've been good," she responded absently, "but you must leave now."

"Michiru, I'm desperate." Adoki replied, anguished. "I feel I'm losing you."

"For god's sake I beg you to go." Michiru insisted one more time.

"I can't go without…"

A weak husky voice alerted the two Neptunians.

"Michiru…Michiru, where are you?"

The aquanette looked at the source of the voice. Haruka was delirious again; she looked at her and then turned to look at Adoki.

"Please go." Michiru said before leaving the soldier behind. "Just go."

Adoki stood by the door. His expression was blank; there was no sign of any emotion as he witnessed the aquanette hurrying to the blonde's side.

"I'm here." Michiru whispered approaching the blonde and caressing her feverish forehead.

"Don't go." Haruka murmured opening and closing her eyes. "Don't leave me, don't ever leave me."

"No. I'm not leaving." The Neptunian desperately replied.

"Swear it." A delirious Haruka pleaded.

Deciding it was enough, Adoki stepped in. "Don't listen to her! She is delirious Michiru."

"I need you." Haruka continued weakly taking Michiru's hand. "Swear you would never leave me," she licked her chapped lips, "…that you will stay here with me."

"Yes, I swear…" Michiru heard the man behind her as she squeezed the blonde's hand in hers, "I'll stay by your side."

Adoki closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. He left the room as Michiru turned around to look at him.

**-The next day-**

It was a new and bright day in Uranus. Haruka, royal ruler of the wind planet, had survived an ambush attack and a gunshot infection. The blonde painfully sat up on her bed resting her back against the headboard. Haruka looked up when her door suddenly flew open revealing a gorgeous aquanette.

"I see you're feeling much better." The sweet voice of Michiru reached Haruka's ears.

"Yes," a faint smile slid up her lips, "I can't stand to be on this bed any longer."

Michiru smiled understandably and searched for a topic to talk about. "My nanny," she blushed and coughed embarrassingly, "Nao arrived the day you were wounded."

"I suppose that you're leaving then." Haruka obviously pained said, but her tone expressed no emotion.

The smile gracing Michiru faded as soon as she heard the blonde talk and looked at her sadly.

"Why do look at me like that?" Haruka asked, intrigued, but before she could be answered Sango entered the room.

"I'm sorry." The maid bowed apologizing as she felt she had interrupted something important. "Michiru-sama, Nao-san is looking for you."

Michiru glanced at Haruka, her eyes dull clearly showing disappointment. "I'll come back later." She announced before heading out of the room.

The artist left the room feeling a pang of sadness, but continued out to the rose garden where her nanny awaited her.

"Michiru." Nao softly called the aquanette gesturing to sit in one of the chairs that adorned the place.

After taking a seat Michiru faced her nanny. "Nao, I've made up my mind." She proclaimed in a determined yet slightly pride tone. "I'm staying in Uranus with my wife."

Nao beamed happily. "Excellent, you couldn't have decided better." But then she frowned. "Now, there is only one problem, the soldier. You need to get rid of him."

"I know." Michiru complied nodding.

•°¤...¤•°… •

The sun had hid below the horizon when Michiru decided to check on her wife before going to sleep. She entered the room and found the blonde reading some sort of documents. She shook her head, the blonde might have been shot days ago, but she was ever so responsible. She wouldn't let her work pile up; she had a hard working wife.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Michiru sheepishly looked at the blonde.

Haruka put the documents aside. "Oh, no you're not."

"If you want…I can stay." Michiru said out of the blue and in an eager tone.

Haruka looked at her puzzled. "Ah you're staying?" Haruka asked in mere confusion. The aquanette was already inside the room and she had said she wasn't a bother. So, to stay? Where?

Michiru nodded. "I meant to stay here in Uranus and keep living with you."

"What's with the sudden change of mind!" Haruka asked in a rather offensive tone once she processed the important piece of information.

The aqua haired woman turned around, giving the blonde her back. "Why do you most usually think badly of me?"

Haruka sighed tiredly, taking her reading glasses away. "Because until now, I only have had a few motives to think good of you." Michiru remained silent and Haruka realized her mistake. "I'm sorry," the blonde took one of her hands to her forehead, "I cannot think coolly regarding you." She sighed once again when she heard the younger woman starting to sob. "So, you have taken the decision to stay. Why?"

Michiru spun around, softly crying. "Because the other day you asked me," Michiru's brows furrowed, "You even made me swear it."

Haruka widened her eyes. "I did that?" She asked incredulous. "I don't remember," she paused trying to recall the events from the previous days, "I might have been delirious." She offered a little embarrassed.

"It's OK if you don't want to anymore," Michiru took a hand to her face wiping off her tears, "If you've changed your mind, just pretend I haven't said anything." The smaller woman headed towards the door.

"No, Michiru," Haruka watched as her wife left the room, "Michiru, wait, Michiru." The blonde moved forwards in an attempt to stand, but the pain remind her she wasn't totally recovered. "Damn it!" She cursed holding her left shoulder and watching the door close.

Michiru returned to her room where her nanny sat lazily in a couch. She couldn't understand what had gone wrong. Didn't Haruka want her anymore?

"What's wrong child?" Nao asked as soon as the aquanette entered the room.

"Haruka." She said walking inside her room. "Now, she doesn't me want to stay," She continued in a childish way, "Maybe she got tired of me."

"But didn't you just tell me she asked you to stay?"

"She wasn't conscious Nao, she had a high fever." Michiru placed her hands over the back of a chair, "or at least that's what she says."

"Michiru," Nao softly began, "don't take things personal. She might not have meant it."

"Perhaps, or…" Michiru paused tilting her head, "Maybe she is no longer interested in me." She turned around to look at the old woman. "Maybe… what's going on between Kasumi and her is more serious than what we thought."

Nao repressed the urge to laugh. "Michiru, you think Haruka-sama would fall for that maid?"

"She is beautiful and smart," she answered back with an annoyed tone, "and surely much more _willing._" Michiru bothered finished.

Nao couldn't hold back any longer and laughed at Michiru's tone. "Am I wrong or are you jealous?"

Michiru's eyes widened at such a comment. She looked away from Nao, trying to hide her incoming blush. "Please Nao, don't joke."

Later that night, when nobody was seen in the corridors of the palace, Kasumi walked through the dark and opened a door.

"Haruka!" The brunette sobbed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." was the nonchalant answer.

"If I didn't come before, it wasn't for a lack of desire." Kasumi continued looking at the handsome Uranian.

"Why then?" Haruka asked looking up to her.

"The last time I visited you, your wife slapped me and forced me out."

Haruka looked surprised, but preferred not to opine. Michiru, her Michiru? Slapping and forcing out Kasumi. The blonde pictured the two women fighting and repressed her need to laugh. She just couldn't imagine Michiru Tenoh fighting, and much less for her. She chuckled shaking her head.

It was night already and Michiru hadn't visited the blonde since the morning. She had already changed into her night clothes when she entered the connecting bathroom and decided to speak to the blonde. She walked silently and stopped when she heard voices from the adjacent room. She tried to be as quiet as possible as she leaned her ear towards the closed door. "Kasumi." She murmured annoyed. The aqua haired turned around ready to leave when she tripped over an empty bucket.

"Michiru?" The voice echoed from that same room. "Michiru, is that you?"

The husky, deep voice of her wife startled her and she turned slowly towards the door. She opened it and found the blonde alone.

"Do you need something?"

"I didn't see you the whole afternoon." Haruka said sadly. "Are you sleepy?"

Michiru stood by the door. "No…. well just a little."

Haruka had to chuckle at the answer. "Can you come in? I need to talk to you." Haruka nicely asked, watching the Neptunian moved towards her.

"Okay." Michiru moved towards the bed of the blonde and only stopped to take a chair.

"No," the blonde made the aquanette stop in her act, "Sit here." Haruka patted the empty space on her bed, close to her.

Michiru looked at her nervously, but nonetheless complied, sitting only centimeters away from the teal-eyed woman.

"Before anything else, I want to thank you because I have been told you've been taking care of me all of these days." Haruka honestly said as she tenderly looked at her wife.

Michiru smiled returning the gesture. "It was nothing."

Haruka also smiled, but quickly composed a serious attitude. "Michiru about earlier," she hesitated a moment but then continued, "If you stay, under what conditions would it be? Would we stay as we are now? Sleeping in different rooms or," she paused trying to gain any sign or reaction from the smaller woman, but nothing could be figured, "Or…would you accept your wife's role with _everything_that implies?"

Michiru who still sat on the blonde's bed started to stroke her neck nervously. "I don't know, you decide." She proposed.

Haruka smiled contently. "I've been told you're sharing your room with Nao. You can stay here if you would like." Haruka carefully phrased her words not wanting to scare the woman away, "I won't be bothered and besides that, it's a big bed."

There was not much time to think of an answer. Michiru looked at the blonde smiling, then nodded positively. "Okay." She moved around the bed with slow paces and took her night robe off putting it aside before getting into bed. Michiru climbed the bed and lay sideways, giving the blonde her back, taking the cover sheets up 'till her chin.

Haruka laughed lightly. "Don't worry, I won't get any closer." Haruka chuckled. "With the state I'm in right now, I'm as inoffensive as a new born." But nonetheless the blonde moved closer, almost whispering in the aquanette's ear. "I haven't forgotten we still have a pending talk, but that can wait. Good night."

"Good night." Michiru breathed out when she felt the blonde move back to her side.

•°¤...¤•°… •

The next day Michiru woke up with the rays of the sun filling the bedroom. She stirred a bit and gasped when she felt a small weight on her. The left hand of the Uranian rested on her hips. She carefully put it back as she turned around to face the blonde. Haruka slept deeply, indicated by the rising and falling movements of her chest. Michiru looked at the beautiful face of her wife; at how the sun kissed that creamy white skin of hers, and she moved a shaking hand towards the blonde's lips. She stopped centimeters before her fingers could touch those full lips of the blonde and instead touched her own, remembering how the blonde had kissed her before. She shook off those thoughts and got up, moving to the room where her clothes were stored.

"Good morning." Nao greeted with a mischievous smile. "I want to think you had a good night." The black haired woman winked at her as she closed the door of_their_ bedroom.

"Shhh. Haruka still sleeps." Michiru scolded, the tinge of redness growing on her cheeks. "It's not what you think Nao." She said as she moved to the room she still slept in days ago.

"Uh huh." The black haired woman followed the younger woman inside, helping her change into a light- blue long, sleeve dress. "Michiru, honey, you can trust your old nanny." She continued in an amused tone.

Michiru rolled her eyes annoyed. "OK. Nanny, I did sleep in Haruka's room, but I only _slept_ nothing else. OK?" The aquanette retorted as she tied the laces of her boots.

Nao chuckled as she contemplated her. "Well, even if you had been doing something _else_, it is normal. You two are _married_and young." The nanny talked enthusiastically, "you two should try to reconcile instead of fight all the time."

Michiru finished dressing herself and lowered her head. It was true that she and Haruka had been on bad terms since…well since the beginning, but things needed to change.

"It has to happen sooner or later." Nao allowed herself to comment.

The spreading of a flourish blush was imminent. "What do you mean?" Michiru asked feigning innocence.

Nao smirked knowingly. "Michiru tell me the truth, are you starting to like your wife?"

By then it was impossible to cover her face and so Michiru decided to look away. "No, of c-course not. Why do you say that?"

"Look me in the eyes." Nao chided and Michiru turned to face her. "She is of good looks, very handsome and on top of that you and your _wife_ now sleep together."

"Yes, but nothing has happened." Michiru responded a bit offended.

"But would you like it to happen?" Nao slyly asked as she looked into blue orbs.

Michiru had to look away one more time, embarrassment written all over her face. "Nao what kind of questions are those?"

The older Neptunian giggled. "The questions women discuss when they're alone." Nao winked still trying to control herself, "Besides, you can trust me."

"I don't know what to say. Haruka…I don't dislike her." Michiru hesitantly admitted, but a smile betrayed her, "Sometimes she looks at me with this intense gaze that…" Michiru smiled tenderly at the memory of those green eyes gazing at her at times. The blonde would pretend to not look her way, but Michiru had caught the blonde in more than one occasion stealing glances from her.

"Yes, yes! I understand what you mean." Nao excitedly shared at the memory of her latest suitor. "I used to feel the same when I was younger."

•°¤...¤•°… •

More days passed and even though Haruka and Michiru slept in the same bed their relationship hadn't improved. There still remains a big gap that, even though their bodies were close, their hearts couldn't come together yet. There were times when it seemed as if everything would start marching right, but Adoki's continuous presence in the palace only brought confusion and made Michiru nervous. If Haruka found out that the Neptunian soldier was living in the same place…anything could happen.

"Michiru honey, you need to tell that man to leave! He's been here too long." Nao started the topic of conversation Michiru already knew.

The aquanette and nanny strolled peacefully in the Uranian's gardens.

"I have talked to him secretly, but he won't listen," Michiru retorted tiredly. They had talked about that day and night, "He refuses to leave; I don't know what to do Nao."

"I might have an idea to help you." She grinned, flashing her perfectly straight teeth. "Tell him you're pregnant."

Michiru's eyes doubled in size. "What? Are you nuts nanny! I have told you I'm afraid to get intimate with Haruka and you want me to pretend a pregnancy?"

"I didn't say pretend, it could happen you know." Nao winked, "You need a drastic solution to this huge problem. I think a child will be beneficial in any way. It would help you get rid of Adoki and it will get you closer to your wife."

"I don't know Nao, a child is such a huge responsibility and I would like to form my family from love and not because I need to solve a problem."

"Hmm, you might be right, but something must be done. Even the maid has stopped her actions toward Haruka-sama," Nao reminded her. After the slapping incident, Kasumi had distanced herself from the blonde Uranian. Kasumi only resumed her daily chores and ignored her queen. "I think she has understood her place. All that is left is that stubborn man."

They kept walking in the large and vast rose garden until someone tapped Michiru on the shoulder.

"Michiru."

"Speaking of the devil." Nao rolled her eyes looking exasperated. "What are you doing here? Don't you have shame? Michiru is a married woman!"

"Nao." Michiru chided and sent her a glance to stop.

The tall man ignored the tantrum of the old woman and looked at Michiru. "Can we please talk," His blue eyes traveled to the still offended older woman, "In private?"

Nao spun her head in a second. "What? You're so full of yourself. Just who do you think you are?"

Michiru darted her eyes between the man and the woman, and finally stopped on the black haired woman. "Nao, it will be the last time." She pleaded with her eyes at the older Neptunian.

Reluctantly Nao left the two alone. "I'll be around here if you need me."

Adoki chuckled, but then became serious. "I heard you're now sleeping with your wife. Is that true?" He asked bluntly and expectantly.

"Yes, it is." Michiru said firmly.

"Why are you doing this Michiru? Don't you love me?" Adoki reproached. He looked at her then smirked, "I know you're lying because you want me to give up, but just so you know I won't give up."

"Adoki." Michiru started praying to find the right words, "I'm not lying and you can think whatever you like, but I must ask you once again to leave."

The browned haired man stood petrified, reacting a second later. "Kasumi is coming this way, it'll be better if you leave." And he started to walk away without saying anything else.

Michiru left the bush they were hiding behind and found Nao a few meters away.

"He won't leave Nao." Michiru answered the unspoken question as they both started back to the palace.

They entered the main salon and the old woman sighed tiredly. Just when things started to accommodate in the life of her 'little girl', more problems occurred, or better said, they remained the same. "I say we follow my plan and tell him you're pregnant." She gave small jump and beamed excitedly. "Yes, yes, that will totally make him give up on you."

Michiru shook her head. "We already talked about this, and besides, I don't know if Haruka would want a child now."

Just in that moment the tall blonde made her appearance descending from the main stairs, looking at the two women skeptically. The tall Uranian had totally recovered and was back to work. She wore gray riding pants and a sky blue long sleeve dress shirt covering her bandaged shoulder. "What about me? I heard my name." She asked as she finished the last step.

"I…W-we." Michiru stuttered helplessly. She just couldn't blurt out Nao's idea.

"Michiru and I were talking about how wonderful it would be to have a possible heir or heiress to the Uranian throne Haruka-sama." Nao nonchalantly commented while Michiru ate her with her eyes, but she ignored her.

The blonde looked surprised, a tiny red blush spread over her cheeks, but she quickly dismissed it as she coughed. "A child?" She inquired avoiding a certain aquamarine haired woman.

"Yes, wouldn't that be fantastic?" Nao said as she darted her gaze between the tall blonde and the woman beside her, ready to kill.

The doors of the salon burst wide open revealing an exhausted Katsuru. The answer from the blonde had to wait. Haruka gave Michiru and Nao a last glance before she moved to the green haired man. Katsuru looked really impatient; rubbing his hands together as he suspected he had interrupted something important.

"Michiru-sama, lady." He bowed respectfully to the two women still standing by the staircase. "Haruka how are you feeling?" The blue eyed man asked a little relieved, seeing his blonde friend walking on her own.

The blonde approached him and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm a lot better," she smiled brightly; "It takes much more to kill Haruka Tenoh." She joked and jerked up her head showing fake arrogance.

The green haired man laughed. "Yeah, I see your good humor hasn't change," Katsuru lowered his head and mumbled ashamedly, "I'm sorry I didn't come before, but I couldn't leave the base."

"Don't worry Katsuru I understand."

"No, you don't Haruka." Katsuru seriously responded, "You know I would have been one of the first to come visit you daily, but things are not going so well."

Haruka looked concerned for a bit and then changed her attention looking back at the place where Michiru and Nao stood. They both noticed the blonde and left in understanding.

"It'll be better if we talk in my study." Haruka said as she moved towards her working place.

The taller man sat in a leather chair holding a pile of papers from a small bag Haruka hadn't noticed.

"All of these are reports filed by surveillance troops," Katsuru took the two first pages from the bunch. "Haruka, Uranus has been experiencing random attacks from the rebels."

Haruka nodded in acceptance. One of those attacks almost cost her life. "What has been done so far? Have you talked to Ushida about this?"

"I've been working hard all these days and we have a plan," The blue eyed man scratched his chin, "Hmm, I don't think I've seen Ushida-san. I believed he was with you when the attack occurred."

"Yes, he was, but I've seen him since the next day." Haruka rose up from her seat and rang a bell. A few minutes later a maid showed up.

"Yes, Haruka-sama."

"Please, inform Kioshi, the strategist, to come to my study as soon as possible." Haruka ordered and soon the door was closed. "I think his help will be necessary," the blonde said as she took her seat once again, "but what's your plan so far?" she asked as she looked into blue orbs.

"We know where the leader of this particular rebel group is hiding," Katsuru showed a report with said information to the blonde. "I believe that if we attack them in their hideout then the rest will leave because they are too weak, but for this we need your help."

"This sounds like it could work," Haruka said as she glanced at the piece of paper, "Those bastards are using our ancient caves to hide. I can't believe it!" She smashed her hand on her desk. "Of course I'll go and kill all of them."

In that moment a knock from the door distracted both Uranians. Kioshi came into view and stepped in calmly.

"You called me Haruka?" Adoki asked before he took seat next to an uneasy Katsuru.

Haruka closed her eyes for a moment and then stared at the brown-haired man. "Yes, I want to know why you haven't been to the base?" she asked in a firm, demanding tone.

Adoki broke from staring as it was not well seen for a lower peasant to stare into a royal. "I've been taking care of the business here in the palace Haruka." He paused and searched for any signs to stop but he continued. "There were some stuff that needed someone to take care of it, as well as making decisions on certain things, like the trading contract you had to compile last week."

Haruka was impressed but nonetheless ashamed. She had contracted a war strategist, but here she found this man helping her with other things. She had no reason to punish him. "I'm sorry Kioshi, I was in no state to do that paperwork and I appreciate that you took care of." The blonde smiled apologizing.

"No, problem Haruka." Adoki replied in a casual tone then he eyed Katsuru, "Is there something else I should be told?"

"Actually, yes," Haruka started, "You well know that those damn wild rebels have attacked Uranus and now they've started doing it more frequently," She stopped a moment and looked at the piles of papers, "We need to stop them. Katsuru already has a plan and we'll attack tomorrow."

Adoki nodded, now looking at Haruka. "Understood."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

How was it? Do y'all like where is going? Let me tell y'all something- I think is time we have some H&M scenes, so be alert because any chapter now y'all have what y'all been asking for ;)

**ami**- I just hope Haruka doesn't give up before Michiru finally realizes her feelings :S I like your idea of finding comfort on other's woman. I'm surprised you mentioned the Malatian Princess, you really pay attention.

**Alexis**- No hay de nada. Me gusta conversar con mis lectores y saber que piensan de mi histora como va avanzando. Gracias a ti por leer y escribir me :) Ah yo solo segui lo que la mayoria queria :S Lo repito todo el tiempo pero Adoki no sera el unico a quien odiaran, ya veran en el future ;)

**Obscure intentions**- The baby will be Haruka's and Michiru's 100% I just listened to what the majority said and yuri won :S I think Michiru gave a big step this chapter though ;)

**Snowflake**- Oh my gosh, I still don't know how our blond will react (if she ever finds out ;) about Adoki presence in Uranus

**Lore**- haha solo uno? No creo que un zape sea suficiente haha No eres la unica que odia al apuesto soldado ;) Pobre Kasumi, bueno alguien tenia que perder pero ella esta cachetada se llevo oops lol Michiru mejoro en este capitulo no crees? Muy bien, me gusta que no se olviden de los pequenos detalles, no quiero dar muchos detalles, pero la mencion de los Malatians al comienzo juega parte en esta historia. Voy a tratar, no tengo mucho experiencia con yuri, pero ya consegui ayuda y pues si eso no es suficiente entonces no se jaja

**Alex**- Uuy enverdad no te gusta Adoki para nada verdad? Me gusta que les haya gustado la pelea entre Kasumi y Michiru haha

**Lyl**- It's alright. I don't expect reviews from everybody. I'm happy you like my story so far :) Yeah Michiru and Haruka had different backgrounds previous their meeting. Me gusto la comparasion que hiciste con eso de que Michiru piensa que Haruka no le es fiel y ella mas o menos hace lo mismo :S


	13. Song for You

**XIII. A Song for You**

¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤

**A/N: **Hey! :P How is it going? I'm so ready for this weekend. I get a break from school and hopefully from my job too haha. I hope you like this chapter because I'm showing my 'romantic, corny' side of me in this one. So, I hope y'all are in the mood haha. Miss Binky Bridgewater keeps working hard y'all, she's doing an awesome job :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Sailor Moon (Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh) everybody else in the story is mine. All rights to their respective original owners.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, after the brief meeting, Haruka gave consideration to the words from the old Neptunian. Was the nanny joking or was it a serious proposal?<p>

Haruka walked outside her palace with no set destination, just wandering around, immersed in her thoughts. _An heir… an heiress? But that would mean that Michiru and I…No, I don't think that was Michiru's idea. _She was about to turn to a next hall when she saw an aquamarine blur and followed it.

"What are you doing here alone?" Haruka approached the aqua haired woman sitting by the edge of the grand water fountain in the rose garden.

Submerged in deep thinking Michiru failed to feel the blonde coming, she snapped out of her reverie when she heard that husky voice. "I needed time to think alone." She replied silently as she turned to look into two big pools of green.

"Then… I guess I should leave." Haruka sadly said as she took a step forward, but a warm hand stopped her. "You don't have to go if you don't want to." Michiru smiled timidly letting go of the blonde.

Haruka returned the smile sitting right next to the aquamarine goddess. "I remember you said you liked plants and flowers." The blonde broke the awkward silence turning her attention to the vast sorts of flowers in the garden, but her eyes rested specially on one kind, "And that white roses were your favorites."

Michiru looked around taking greater look at the garden. The blonde had done an excellent job, the place was dreamlike. "I like this garden very much." She commented admiring the location and flora of the place.

"Yeah, it's a shame they will die soon." Haruka said as she caressed a leaf from a near plant. "They need to be taken care of, but since you don't feel like this is your home, then… they will just die." The blonde looked back at Michiru, her eyes denoting melancholy.

"They won't die." Michiru suddenly retorted with a determined look. "I don't know why I didn't pay attention to them before, but I won't let them die." She started to play with the water from the fountain, splashing the plants near her, "This garden is too beautiful to die. I'll keep it like this."

Haruka really didn't expect that determination from the aquanette. When she ordered to have the garden ready, she did expect her wife to take care of it, but after the wedding day she knew the garden would eventually just die.

"I'm glad to hear that." And in fact the blonde was. So, _this really means that she's staying. She really wants to try and live in peace._ Haruka gave Michiru one of her best smiles, her teal eyes now shining excitedly.

_Those lips, that smile. What is it about you Haruka?_ Michiru snapped out of her thoughts and smiled back at her wife.

"There have been some attacks in the outskirts of Uranus. I need to travel there and finish that." Haruka once again started a new topic of conversation. "I still don't know when I'm supposed to leave; it could be today or tomorrow."

Michiru's heart sank in preoccupation. "But you just recently recovered." The aquanette drew her brows together, "You can't leave Haruka. You can't get hurt again." _You can't leave me_.

Haruka observed her wife's facial expression, the aquanette was worried. _Is she worried about my wellbeing? Does she really care if I live or die? _"Do you really care about me?" Haruka asked deciding to voice out her question.

"Of course I do." Michiru responded without hesitation.

Haruka smiled warmly at her. "Don't worry then, I'll make sure to come back." She looked Michiru directly in the eyes sending a shiver down the aquanette's spine. "Why don't we go inside? It's getting chilly here." The blonde offered her arm and the aquanette happily accepted locking her arm in hers.

•°¤...¤•°… •

After dinner Haruka and Michiru headed to their bedroom. Haruka stood in the middle of the room clad in her night clothes; she looked intently at Michiru who sat in the sofa reading a book. The Uranian approached the aquamarine kneeling in front of her. "I've noticed you've been acting differently," Haruka gently took the book the violinist read putting it away, "does it mean something?" She finally asked as she now could look into deep, sea- blue eyes.

"Well, we agreed to treat each other respectfully," Michiru started a little slyly, nervous at such proximity between the blonde and her.

Haruka took the aquanette's hands in hers squeezing them slightly. "And… do you feel any affection for me or are you just resigned?"

Michiru couldn't take it any longer, that blonde woman knew how to perturb her. She stood up abruptly, letting go of the blonde. Michiru paced the room stopping where the blonde had been standing just a moment ago. The blonde stood up as well, walking ever so firmly just behind her wife. Haruka could feel the aquanette stiffen as her front touched her back. She lifted her head placing it over the smaller woman's shoulder.

"Why don't you answer?" She whispered into the aquamarine haired woman's left ear.

When she felt the small yet firm bust from the blonde behind her, she stiffened her posture, praying that the blonde couldn't feel the shiver running down her spine. A warm sensation spread inside her and her heart skipped a beat hearing the blonde speaking in her ear. "I-I don't know what to say." She finally stammered in a nervous yet flirting way.

Haruka huffed stepping away from her. "Well just simply say the truth." The blonde moved backwards leaning against a chair, "What's with your nanny's insinuations to have a child?" She finally asked remembering the event from the afternoon.

In that moment Michiru remembered she had to kill the old nanny. "Uh…she thinks that if we have a child there would be greater improvement in our relationship and…."

"And do you think the same?"

Michiru nodded. "Yes."

Haruka moved closer to the aquanette. "And don't you think that we should first, get closer and then have the child?"'

The aquamarine haired woman lowered her gaze looking at the floor. Yes, they should get to know each other better first. She only remained quiet rubbing her hands nervously.

Haruka frowned shaking her head when no answer came from the smaller woman. "OK, undress and get into bed." The blonde offered undoing her night robe's belt.

Michiru gasped a little scared.

The blonde looked at her carefully, "What? Don't you want a child?" She asked rather annoyed.

The Neptunian closed her eyes, taking the palm of her hand to her forehead, and turning away from the blonde, "Yes, but not like this."

"Then how Michiru?" Haruka went after the violinist after fixing her robe. "You don't love me. You don't even like me." The blonde spoke sadly, trying to cover her pain. "See, I get close and you start trembling like a leaf." Haruka pointed as the Neptunian started sobbing and trembling. "And the only time you tried, you backed out at the last minute crying 'I can't, I shouldn't'." Haruka grew impatient and a little angry as she remembered that time. "I get the 'I can't'. It's obvious you can't stand having me near, but the 'I shouldn't'? Why _shouldn't_ you Michiru?"

Michiru only sobbed harder turning away from the blonde, refusing to answer.

"Damn it Michiru! Tell me!"

"I don't want to answer!" Michiru exclaimed moving with intentions of getting into bed.

Right before the aquanette could move any further, the blonde took her by the wrist making her turn. Haruka gripped her hand tightly. "You're not going anywhere before you answer me."

Michiru looked at her with pleading eyes and the blonde let go of her. She turned around, but suddenly spun again, taking the blonde by surprise with a hug. Michiru placed her hands behind the blonde's neck, hugging the Uranian tightly as she sobbed into her chest. Haruka calmed down into the hug. She hesitantly put both of her hands on her wife's hips, rubbing them against the back of the artist.

"I'm sorry." The blonde mumbled in guilt. _I'm sorry I have made you cry. I can't stand to see you crying Michiru. Please forgive me._

Michiru only tightened her embrace on the blonde, her crying subsided.

"It'll be better if we go to bed." Haruka said softly as she guided the aquanette to her side of the bed.

Both women got into bed and Haruka turned to her side blowing out a candle when she felt a tug from her robe.

"Can you hold me?" Michiru asked timidly thanking any god and planet that the room was dark and the blonde couldn't see the blush on her face.

There was no need to answer as Haruka leaned closer to the aquamarine. Michiru snuggled closer to the blonde as the latter passed an arm around her. They both went to sleep in peace after that.

As Uranus welcomed a new day, Michiru woke up finding herself in the arms of the still sleeping blonde. She smiled to herself lifting a hand and tracing the lips of the blonde in the air; she snuggled against the blonde wishing she hadn't waken up just yet as she closed her eyes. The blonde stirred in her sleep moving her arm away from the aquanette. Haruka opened her eyes only to look at the most beautiful sight she had ever witnessed. The Neptunian slept deeply next to her body, a hand of hers clutch to her night robe. She carefully removed the smaller woman's hand from her chest and as much as she hated it, she started shifting slowly away from the bed, all of this without disturbing the aquanette. When she was up Haruka sat in a chair next to bed observing the other woman sleep. After a few minutes she got up, moving to the bed once again, and placing a quick kiss on her wife's rosy pinks lips. Haruka licked her lips tasting the sweetness from the Neptunian. She shook her head, moving to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Michiru took her fingers to her lips, tracing the path where the blonde had just kissed her. She smiled once again without opening her eyes, and fell back to sleep once again.

Breakfast was, for the first time, eaten in a peaceful, serene environment. Haruka, Michiru and Nao sat quietly enjoying the delicious meal from the Uranian kitchen. Every now and then Michiru and Haruka would send each other glances or smiles just to be corresponded by the other with one too.

"Tell me what happened Michiru?" Nao inquired excitedly as both women headed to the outside of the palace after breakfast.

Michiru hummed happily and only smiled at the older woman. "Nothing Nao."

"Uh huh and then what's with the happy mood today? You look like a school girl with her first crush." Nao remarked teasingly.

Michiru shrugged her arms freely. "I don't know," She replied giggling and hurrying her pace, "I might as well feel like one."

"What?" Nao exclaimed surprised, "Michiru, girl, wait!" The black haired woman jogged behind the happy Neptunian.

•°¤...¤•°… •

The day advanced without any problems or anything exciting. Michiru had finished practicing her violin lesson when she heard a piano playing. She ventured through the vast corridors of the Uranian palace and only stopped where she thought the music was coming from. The door of the room was slightly open and she poked her head inside. Her eyes glint in happiness at her sight. Perfect, skillful hands moved in rhythm into black and ivory keys of the black grand piano a certain blonde owned. Haruka had been so concentrated on her music that she didn't notice when an aquamarine- haired woman entered the room, she only played. She played the music that her heart sang.

_It was always my life a hoax,_

_stumbling and rising,_

_circling without being able to approach_

_anything…a hopeless case. _

Haruka remembered of all those times she had sneaked out of her palace to go out to parties. The places she had visited and the times she had gotten drunk; the women she had slept with. All in an attempt to change her solitude.

_Today I find myself with you,_

_I don't know what happened._

_My world changed and I suddenly _

_found my destiny._

_Without wanting, without knowing,_

_I mean… I love you. You give life to _

_my heart. I can no longer escape, I _

_Can no longer leave you._

Michiru entered the room waling silently over to where the blonde sat. She listened attentively to the words that left the blonde's mouth. Destiny? Had destiny played a role in their meeting? She only looked softly at the blonde, her heart speeding up as the music flowed smoothly.

_Never in my life had I felt the same._

_I want to sleep, wake up, laugh_

_And cry with you, with you._

_If you knew I could not be perfect, _

_But my flaws disappear because_

_Being with you is way too much._

Haruka kept playing and singing. She was far from being perfect. Her strong personality and hot temper sometimes didn't help her, but she knew once she looked into deep blue eyes that she could calm her raging soul. She found out she could control herself and totally blend against the smaller woman's wishes. Just one word from the Neptunian and she could put Uranus upside down, just for her.

_You're more than what I had dreamt._

_I mean… I love you, never in my life_

_Felt the same, I want to sleep _

_Waking up next to you, with you._

Michiru listened as the song came to an end. She had been sleeping with the blonde for days now, but last night had felt so different…she felt secured in the arms of the Uranian. She also wished she could wake up next to the blonde every day.

The music stopped. The lid of the piano covered the keys and Haruka rested her head against it. She felt relaxed and contented she had a chance to practice her instrument. When she was about to get up, the sound of clapping distracted her. There in a light- yellow, puffy dress stood Michiru clapping for her. _Just how long has she been there?_

As if it reading the mind of the blonde Michiru answered. "I heard all your song and I liked it."

The blonde straightened up on her seat and made no intention to stand up. She smiled sheepishly patting the bench she was sitting on. Michiru followed what the blonde wanted without words and sat next to her on the crowded bench.

"I'm glad you liked it." Haruka responded softly, "I was afraid I was getting rusty."

"No, not at all." Michiru said looking tenderly at the blonde. "I didn't know you play the piano."

Haruka half smiled. "You don't know many things about me." She opened the lid again revealing the white and black keys. "There's much more to me than what you've seen." The blonde started to play just some notes. "When I was a kid, like 8 or 9 years, I would always get in trouble." She looked at Michiru and started laughing provoking the smaller woman to accompany her.

"I can imagine that." Michiru brought her laughter to a stop. "I bet you were just unstoppable."

The blonde stopped her laughing and smirked. "I think I still am." She kept playing and continued with her story. "My mother decided I had to occupy my time on something. So she gave me a choice, either play an instrument or write poetry." The blonde spaced out for a bit as memories from her parents bombarded her.

"Hmm your mother was a very smart person." Michiru brought the blonde out of her reverie. "In the end you learned to play the piano and wrote your own songs."

The blonde nodded softly. "Yeah she was." she noticed the violin case sitting on the floor. "How did you learn to play the violin?"

Michiru looked at her violin on the floor. "My mother also made my sister and I play a music instrument." She smiled and picked up her violin, "I guess this is something we have in common."

"Would you like for us to have more things in common?" Haruka turned around moving her face closer to the aquanette.

Michiru forgot to breathe for a second as the handsome blonde was inches away from her face.

"I...I would like that."

Teal and blue eyes locked momentarily. Haruka leaned closer pressing her lips against the younger woman. Michiru welcomed the kiss opening her mouth and allowing the blonde's tongue to invade hers. Haruka deepened the kiss as her tongue danced and battle against the Neptunian's. The aquamarine didn't waste another second as her hands found the nape of the blonde. Meanwhile, Haruka ran her hands along the violinist's hips and lower back.

They kissed for what seemed like hours but were merely minutes. Michiru pulled away in search of oxygen. Her face flustered; she remained seated as dark teal eyes looked up at her. Haruka smiled and reached down for another kiss. This time it was more calm, but with the same passion and intensity. Haruka cut off the kiss this time, her experienced mouth launching towards the white, tender neck of her wife. She trailed hot kisses on Michiru's neck, provoking chills, despite the heated touch on her skin. The aquamarine stirred on her place as she felt her wife's ministrations on her neck; she made a bold move, sitting on the blonde's lap. Haruka kept placing kiss after kiss, moving from the neck to the smaller woman's collarbone. Haruka stopped a second to glance at the view of the exposed cleavage of her wife. The blonde gulped before that sight and quickly moved one hand, cupping the violinist's right breast .She started massaging the firm and well developed anatomy of the woman on her lap causing the Neptunian to moan uncontrollably. Michiru bit her lower lip in an attempt to cease the sounds of pleasure emanating from her. Deciding it was impossible to stop it, Michiru opted to kiss her wife instead. She moved her hands, resting them on the blonde's waist.

Just as the blonde was about to start another round of passionate caresses to the aquamarine, someone knocked on the music room's door.

"Who is it?" Haruka asked annoyed, breaking the kiss from the other woman.

"It's me Sango, Haruka-sama." A distressed Sango yelled through a closed door. "Uranian troops have arrived! There was another rebel attack!" Sango continued explaining and waited for her master outside the room.

Michiru froze at the sound of the door. When she heard the voice of her maid she relaxed, but when Sango started talking about the rebels she tensed up again. She stood up as Haruka made a move to stand up.

"Has Katsuru and Kioshi been informed?" Haruka asked as soon as she opened the door.

Sango nodded and then looked inside the room. She saw the aqua haired woman and smiled sheepishly. "Yes, they're outside waiting for you." The younger maid responded as she bowed before leaving.

Haruka held the door open and turned around looking at the beautiful woman inside. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." The blonde said as she walked back inside and closed the lid of her grand piano.

Michiru stared at Haruka in disbelief. "But you can't go anywhere. You just barely recovered from a shot wound." She said worriedly taking the blonde from her forearm.

The blonde smiled understandably. "I'll be alright Michiru. I have to go; my people are counting on me to stop those criminals." She took the hand of the smaller woman by her forearm and held it dearly. "We already talked about this and I promised you I'll come back."

There was no way to stop the blonde Uranian, Michiru knew that. She nodded and spoke softly. "When are you coming back?"

Haruka chuckled. "I haven't even left and you already miss me?" She teased, but her voice turned serious. "I don't know. I need to meet with Katsuru and Kioshi first. They have a plan to finish the rebels."

Once again the smaller woman nodded. She tried her best to smile and look confident. "Alright, let's go then." She took the Uranian by her arm once again and walked to the outside of the palace.

Katsuru was already mounted on a brown horse, while Adoki stood by his. Both men seemed to wear worried expressions. Haruka greeted both of them as she walked proudly by her wife's side. "What's the situation?" The blonde asked as she came to a halt looking at both military men.

The green haired man jumped off from his horse bowing before his friend and ruler. "The rebels were trying to advance up North. They attacked a town just outside the limits of the city." Katsuru explained calmly. "Four of our men were lost in combat while we controlled them, but they managed to escape. I think they headed back to the caves."

"It's time to act," the blonde said as she disengaged from the aquanette, "We have to stop them before they try to reach us here. We'll leave today and finish this once for all."

Adoki nodded at the blonde's words, but his eyes rested on the woman beside her. He stared at Michiru without anyone noticing, not even the object of his attention. "We should leave now then." He suddenly said as he grabbed a hold from his horse's rein.

Katsuru took his horse and mounted again. Adoki and the Uranian troops only waited on the blonde. Meanwhile, Haruka prepared her black horse and took a hold of her golden sword. The legendary space sword was an inheritance from her family, a symbol of Uranian bravery and royalty. When she was about to climb up her horse, a delicate hand tapped her shoulder. Haruka turned around and saw the aqua haired woman standing behind her. She smiled at her, trying to ease any discomfort the other woman felt.

"Be careful, okay." Michiru quietly said as she avoided eye contact with the blonde.

Haruka frowned slightly and took the smaller woman by her chin. She lifted up her face carefully to get a better view of those sapphires her wife had for eyes. "I'll be careful. I promise."

"But…"

The blonde met full, rosy lips. Michiru was silenced by a sweet and reassuring kiss. There, for a moment, all worries and problems were forgotten.

"It's time to go." Haruka finally parted from the other woman. "I'll see you soon." She finally said as she mounted her black horse.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

So, how was it? Let me know if you guys still like the story. If you guys are good, I might have a surprise for you next chapter ;) R&R

**Snowflake**- You made me laugh, buy yeah some of them are haha

**Alex**- Hmm you're not the only one who hates Adoki :S No estoy segura si voy a tardar o no, pero tengo muchas cosas por hacer y luego la persona que me ayuda tambien. Si, se va a quedar y creo que tambien ya acepto sus sentimientos ;) Si, Nao la meti para que cambiara un poco las cosas, y no, no puedo matar a Adoki, bueno aun no jaja no se

**Lorena**- Haha no ya no los quiero hacer sufrir. Creo que es tiempo de tener H&M momentos ;) Me gusta que les haya gustado Nao, para eso la meti, para que las ayudara jaja Ay me encanta que pongan atencion y pregunten por todos los personajes porque en cualquier momento aparecen!

**Fanficnis**- Yeah lemon is coming soon ;) Oh my gosh everyone is starting to ask me to get rid of Adoki. Dang, the man hasn't done anything bad at all…well not yet. Yeah Haruka had her moment on this chapter :) Nao, I love you guys liked her haha

**Alexis**- Si Michiru ya se dio cuenta de sus errorers :O Adoki, pobre Adoki, todo el mundo lo quiere muerto :S Una ruleta a la que todavia no termina asi que agarrate bien o bajate porque bien mas accion ;) y mucho mas drama jajaja

**Lyl**- Thank you for commenting and letting me know I'm doing well :) Michiru is improving, I believe haha Si esa parte tambien me gusta, porque es cuando Michiru se da cuenta de lo que quiere hacer y Haruka ni se acuerda de lo que pidio jaja pobre Michiry pero se lo merecia por hacer sentir mal a Hurka todo el tiempo


	14. Love Can Be Simple

**XIV. Love Can Be Simple**

¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤

**A/N: **So, I've doing a lot of thinking these days. Life is hard y'all, ha, I'm so immature sometimes. Don't mind me, and enjoy this chapter. I want to say- because I don't want nor I desire to 'steal' or be 'praise' for any possible applauses or flowers for this chapter- that I did not **completely **wrote this chapter. I've been telling y'all since the beginning that I'm not very good with love or lemon scenes, but I _did_ write something. This chapter deserves to mention the collaboration of Miss **Binky Bridgewater**; she edited my love scene ( she put more action and sexiness to it ;)). She also named this chapter, so if y'all liked it, give her thumbs up because she's awesome! I really want to thank you Binky B. because you're improving ML, and I'm happy for that :)

* * *

><p>The Uranian troops left for their mission and with them, their blonde ruler. Right after they left Michiru headed to <em>their<em> bedroom. It was late in the afternoon and she didn't have anything to do; she let herself fall onto her king-size bed. Her lips tugged into a smile as she started thinking about the events earlier that day. _I kissed Haruka, and she kissed me back. She kissed me…her lips and her fragrance is now all I can think of. Oh Haruka, please come quickly._

"Michiru-sama," Sango entered the room with a food tray; behind the young maid Nao followed with a grin from ear to ear. "We brought you dinner."

The meal looked delicious, but food was the last thing on Michiru's mind. The grey- eyed maid put the tray on a nearby table and stood patiently while Nao moved, sitting next to the aquanette on the bed.

"So, how are you? I didn't see you after breakfast." The black haired woman asked with a hint of curiosity.

Sango started serving the food and drinks, also waiting for the answer from the young queen. She knew something must have happened between her blonde master and the aquanette; she was sure she noticed something when she interrupted them in the music room.

"You looked very happy earlier today." Sango boldly commented smiling all along.

Michiru looked up at the amber haired woman smiling. "Yes, that's correct Sango." She then faced the old woman next to her, "You two are the only people I can trust, my only friends." She threw an arm around Nao's shoulders and extended her other hand to Sango, who gracefully took it. "I can't lie to you…" Michiru stopped in thought for a second, "I can't even lie to myself anymore." She exhaled in realization. "I think I…I'm in love with Haruka." The aquanette finally confessed, her cheeks coloring a light pink.

The other woman smiled as their Queen had finally realized what they already knew. Sango smiled contently and Nao nodded in confirmation.

"About time!" Nao exclaimed hugging her.

"Yes, you were taking so long." Sango joined in cheerfully.

"Hey!" Michiru pouted feigning offensiveness, then her expression grew serious, "But I don't know how to tell her… what if she no longer…"

"Michiru, that blonde loves you!" Nao exclaimed tiredly.

Sango handed her the food, casually commenting. "Yes, Haruka-sama loves you Michiru-sama."

The aquanette nodded, taking her food gracefully. Sango left right after she finished her dinner and Nao was currently dozing off on the room's couch. Michiru changed into her night clothes, patting Nao's arm to wake her up.

"Nao, you have to get up and go rest to your room." Michiru softly said as she helped the other woman get up.

The black haired woman yawned, popping her back before moving. "I'm glad you finally realized your feelings." Nao started talking as she walked towards the door. "Now, just don't worry about her. She will be back tomorrow. You'll see."

"I can't help but feel worried, Nao." Michiru retorted and Nao stopped mid-way the exit. "I just wish she was here." The aqua- haired woman voiced sadly, sitting back on her bed.

"That's normal Michiru. It's your role as a wife to look after your spouse and worry about her." Nao turned around, smiling reassuringly. "Your blonde will be here tomorrow and then everything will be alright." Nao replied hoping she sounded convincing. She knew the blonde and her little girl had a long path to walk. They hadn't opened up to each other yet, and their feelings were not being expressed properly. And then there was still the presence of Adoki in Uranus. She only prayed that everything would work out for the better and Michiru could be happy. "Good night."

Her nanny closed the door and Michiru found herself alone in the king-size bed. She lied down, tucking herself under the bed sheets. The lights were off; only the moonlight illuminated the room. She moved around trying to find a comfortable position on such huge bed. For some reason, even though she had been sleeping on that same bed for weeks, Michiru felt it was bigger and she longed for the warmth it had provided her just days before. She stopped rolling and looked to the opposite side of her ; there was only a pillow there. She rubbed her hand against the empty space on the bed, reaching for the unused pillow longingly.

"Haruka…"

**Next day-**

The next day had arrived very slowly to the aqua-haired Uranian Queen. Michiru woke up very early in search of news from her wife. She was a little disappointed that there was no sign of the blonde ruler yet. It was then when the aquanette decided to go outside to paint a little, while she waited for any sort of news from the blonde warrior.

"Michiru-sama, that's beautiful!" Sango chirped as she brought a jar of tea to the rose garden.

Smiling humbly Michiru thanked her. "I felt like I should do something while waiting for Haruka."

The piece she started early in the afternoon was finished; the image of one of the greatest bodies of water in Neptune, and the unstoppable gales of Uranus.

"Can you help me get my stuff inside?" Michiru asked grabbing her paints.

Both women entered the palace, putting the painting supplies in their place. Michiru ventured towards her bedroom alone, taking a seat near the window overlooking the horizon, watching the sun set. How many days had it been since she's done that? She remembered the days she had looked at the same fields hoping, _praying_ that her father or Adoki would come to rescue her. However, this time she was in a totally different position. Now, she desperately waited for that handsome woman that had changed her world. Deciding she was being childish, she moved away from the window, grabbing the book she had been reading. She sat on her bed with the book in hand; flipping through a few pages.

"Aghh, I can't concentrate." The book fell down onto the floor as she laid half of her body on the bed. Michiru closed her eyes trying to relax; she just wasn't ever going to finish reading her book.

The door from the bedroom flew open and a tall silhouette entered the room. The doors closed and the tall figure headed toward the bed, placing a hand on the knee of the aquanette.

"AH!" Michiru gasped as she sat up.

"I'm sorry." A husky, firm voice replied apologizing. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Michiru's blue eyes widened and her lips formed into a smile as she threw her arms around the other person's neck.

"Haruka!"

"Oi, oi, Michiru. You're gonna suffocate me." The blonde teased, betraying her words by hugging the smaller woman in her arms.

They stayed like that for a minute before Michiru broke apart, "Sorry, you must be terribly tired." She said, taking the blonde by her hand to a nearby sofa.

"Yeah, a little." The blonde replied, sounding indeed, tired. Her sword had been placed on the center table of their room before she took a place on the sofa. "That's why I'm taking a nap after my shower." Haruka continued a little more cheerful.

Michiru smiled nodding in approval. "There should be someone bringing water soon, so I can prepare your bath." The aquanette said as she reached for the bathroom. Water was a valuable element in the warrior planet; it was scarce and could not be wasted.

Right before the aquanette could take two steps further, Haruka grabbed her by her hand. "Were you worried about me?" She asked secretly hoping for a yes.

Michiru kept smiling, but this time a little sheepishly, "Yes." She finally admitted moving toward the bathroom.

•°¤...¤•°… •

Night had fallen, and Michiru decided to eat dinner while the blonde took her shower. She had finished eating her dinner two hours ago, but she sat talking to Nao as Sango approached them.

"Michiru-sama, is Haruka-sama having dinner?" The younger maid asked picking up the dirty plates.

The aquanette tilted her head. "I don't know. Maybe she will later when she wakes up." She responded smiling, "But I wish for more water to be carried to our room. I want to take a bath too."

Sango nodded as she put all dirty plates in a food cart. "Understood. I'll send someone."

There she was….In the bathroom, humming to the song the blonde Uranian had written for her. Well at least that's what she thought. Michiru sat on a white Uranian stone bath tub. The water was warm and refreshing; she was in her element after all, even if the little water remaining only covered under her navel. Michiru kept pouring water all over her body with a container as she kept happily cleaning herself.

The bedroom was partially dark; only a few candles were lit, giving the room just enough light. Haruka slept peacefully in her bed until the sound of water reached her ears. She wanted to open her eyes, but they felt heavy against her eyelids. She squirmed on her bed trying to reconcile her sleep, but that melodic noise wouldn't let her. After a few more seconds, she recognized the humming as her song and she sat up. Haruka rubbed her hands against her eyes, a smile playing on her face. She stood up, stretching out her tall form and putting on her night robe before heading to where the music came from. The blonde stopped at the bathroom door; it was slightly open, and Haruka poked her head inside before deciding to enter. Her jaw almost dropped at the sight; the blonde let herself in as she contemplated a naked Michiru. The aforementioned stood up, finished and ready to exit the place. The aquanette was unintentionally giving the blonde her back as she continued pouring more water on herself. Haruka finally entered the bathroom, grabbing a towel as she got closer to the aquanette. She stood silently for a minute before placing the towel around Michiru, wrapping her from behind.

Michiru gasped as she felt the soft cotton towel against her skin. She relaxed when she felt the hands of the blonde on her shoulders. Michiru could feel the elaborated breath from the blonde behind her, her warm breath against her cool neck. She bit her bottom lip as a kiss was placed on her right shoulder and then another up on her neck. She shook her head struggling to calm down the emotions provoked by such tender actions. She turned around trying to face the blonde.

"I –I…would like to g-get my nightdress." Michiru managed to say breathless.

The Uranian smiled devilishly yet lovingly shaking her head and taking her index finger to Michiru's lips, silencing her. "No, no, you're perfectly fine like this." The blonde warmly replied kissing the tip of the aquanette's nose. Haruka then moved to the smaller woman's lips. She kissed Michiru once, and then again and again, brushing their lips against each other's in passionate kisses. Haruka couldn't take it any longer as she bent down to pick up Michiru bridal style. Michiru placed her arms behind the blonde's neck as she corresponded to the Uranian's kisses.

The blonde headed to the bed with Michiru in her arms; she placed the beautiful woman on top of the large bed and towered over the smaller woman. Haruka positioned herself on top as she leaned down for another kiss. Michiru had her arms wrapped around the blonde's neck, her eyes closed. The blonde's tongue licked her lower lip silently asking for permission which she immediately granted. The aqua haired woman moaned into the kiss as one hand moved to the head of the woman above her, grabbing a fistful of blonde locks. Haruka enjoyed the kiss as she used her tongue and deepened it; but suddenly she broke apart and crawled out of the bed.

Michiru opened her eyes and mentally asked herself what she had done wrong. She tried to sit up and saw the blonde taking off her navy silk night robe, revealing the blonde's naked form. Haruka smiled as she let the silk clothing slide off her shoulders. She looked at Michiru, locking her eyes with the aquanette's blue pools. The blonde moved carefully to the end of the bed, climbing back on, kneeling before the aquanette goddess. A small smile swept up her lips as she took a foot in her hands, Haruka started to massage it, softly kissing it. Michiru relaxed once more and lay down on the soft mattress as she savored the feeling of the blonde's fingers on her flesh. Haruka then moved to the other foot doing exactly the same. She then began kissing the long, smooth legs of the woman atop the bed, stopping at the woman's sex. Michiru's breathing pattern became elaborated; she couldn't contain the pleasure she felt as she started to moan deeply calling her wife's name in between caresses. Haruka listened, satisfied at the sounds elicited from her touch; she resumed her kisses, placing more and more all the way from the aquanette's lower tummy to the mound of her breasts, to her arms, her neck, Michiru's nose and finally her full cherry lips.

"Haruuukaaaa…"

Thorough out the broad exploration from the blonde on her body, Michiru limited herself to bite her lower lip in a failed attempt to subside her moaning; her hands clutching the white bed sheets the whole time. The sudden burst of heat spread all over Michiru's body, intensifying as every second passed; her cheeks and neck were burning and she loved it. She wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist in an effort to control the spreading fire inside her that went all the way to her womanhood, causing a tingling sensation in that exposed zone. Her hands started to move, exploring, as she placed them both on the back of the blonde. She could feel every muscle of the woman above her flexing as she caressed the soft yet firm anatomy. The shoulder blades of the Uranian, the lower back and she got a little bolder as she lightly squeezed the well-developed, small breasts of the blonde, causing in said woman, a throaty moan. Michiru hungrily returned Haruka's kiss and squealed a bit when she felt the soft, slender hands of the pianist enfolding her rear.

"M-Michiru…"Haruka articulated in heavy breathing, "You're so beautiful." The blonde carefully detangled the violinist's legs from her waist and stared at her lovingly.

Michiru felt herself melt under the gaze of those deep, teal eyes from the blonde. "H-Haruka… please." She urged after she felt the absence of the blonde's caresses roaming her body. She needed to feel the pianist's hands traveling her body and curves, no, she needed to merged and be one with the blonde again.

Reading the agitation in the aquanette's voice, Haruka moved to answer Michiru's pleas, lowering herself towards the wet center. Michiru's intoxicating scent drove her crazy as she was drawn closer to that desired spot. Overwhelmed by this new sensation, she couldn't help but steal a taste. She slid her tongue across the aquanette's slit, savoring the nectar flowing from the core of the woman she loved so much.

"H-Haruka…" Michiru's voice trembled as she felt the Uranian's lips press against her throbbing center. "I… I _need_ you Haruka…" Michiru panted fervently. Her hands moved down to glide through the blonde locks, tugging at them slightly whenever the woman nibbled on her flesh. She bucked her hips forward, encouraging her wife to explore more. Her blue-orbs shot close when Haruka plunged into her. She threw her hands down and gripped the bed sheets, clutching them tightly in her fist in an empty attempt to channel the overwhelming ecstasy.

Haruka decided to stop teasing the aquanette, repositioning herself to float just above her queen, scanning a sight she never thought she'd be able to see. "I'm here Michiru." She replied. She could feel sparks run through her body as their skin brushed ever so slightly. Michiru chilled as she felt the blonde's hot, misty breath on her ear; as she whispered in a sensuously husky voice. _"I'll always be here for you."_

Haruka slipped a long, skillful finger inside her, cautiously sliding in, slowly but firmly, to avoid hurting the smaller woman. Her strong but controlled rhythmic movements were mastered through the years of piano. Her pace increased with every movement until she was thrusting into the tight space vigorously. She was treated to a long, delicious moan from the violinist that sent shivers down her spine. She inserted another finger, thrusting faster, reaching deeper than before. Her free hand roamed Michiru's body once again, coming to rest on her sumptuous breasts. She could feel Michiru's abnormal breathing as she rubbed and squeezed at the mounds, playfully brushing across her nipples on occasion. With every passing moment, her thrusting pace increased until she could feel her lover tighten around her fingers.

"Ahh… Kami-sama…!" Michiru moaned in pure pleasure. She could feel the blonde's fingers down to the finest ridges as her inner walls clamped against them; a feeling like lightning running through her systems. The aquanette's head shot to the side and her grip on the sheets tightened until her knuckles turned a pale white; Haruka continued her pace, curling her fingers every so often, knowingly driving the smaller woman mad.

She couldn't hold it back any longer. She had to release. "Ruka… Aaahhh!" The blonde remained inside her wife, a smile gracing her face, if not a smirk, as she heard how her queen and wife had called her name. She lost hope in ever hearing that beautiful sound, but just now, it graced her ears. She could feel the walls of her lover's womanhood tremble, but she just kept admiring the beauty beneath her… the sweat glistened off the white, creamy skin of the Neptunian adding to her innate radiance.

"Oh… Ru-Ruka." Michiru felt the edge even stronger as the pianist kept thrusting into her. At this point, she couldn't help but let her body be swept into Haruka's rhythm; rocking her hips, allowing Haruka's instruments to play deeper within her. She was pushed to her peak as she screamed out her wife's name in a voice she never thought she could manage. She grabbed onto Haruka's back with a tight grip, unintentionally scratching the skin with her nails, as she rode the orgasmic pleasure waves. Haruka kept her fingers inside until the aquanette was able to settle, and then pulled them out slowly.

Haruka collapsed onto the soft mattress, resting peacefully against the headboard while Michiru cuddled against her. "Michiru, you don't know how much I love you." The blonde said in a low, loving voice. She kissed the aquanette's forehead softly. "Tell me that you love me, even if it's a lie." Haruka pleadingly requested, her eyes glued to the woman in her arms.

Michiru smiled tiredly, yet happily, as she felt the wet kiss on her forehead. As she heard the blonde's request, she immediately embraced her. "I love you," Michiru voiced in a firm, determined tone.

Haruka retracted from her wife as she heard her response. Her heart skipped a beat and she closed her eyes. "I have been dreaming to hear those words for so long… that it almost sounds as if you really mean it." Haruka replied trying to cover the sadness in her voice.

The blonde's tone didn't go unnoticed, causing the aquanette's heart to shrink. She moved up closer to Haruka's face, capturing the Uranian's lips in a passionate kiss. "It's the truth. I really do believe it." Michiru assured as she pulled apart from her lover.

Teal eyes instantly opened and Haruka found her throat suddenly going dry. She gulped, trying to find the right words.

"A-are you sure?" the blonde asked with hope.

Michiru nodded against her wife's neck, "Yes, Haruka. I love you."

Haruka hugged the woman in her arms; her heart felt like it was ready to burst. "I love you too Michi." Haruka responded half teasingly but lovingly, as she remembered how the Neptunian called her name just a few minutes before.

After a few peaceful moments, Michiru's body had finally calmed completely and her breathing was back to normal. She smiled contently, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. She looked deep within teal eyes as she wiped the sweaty bangs from the woman beside her. She leaned in again, stealing a sweet yet passionate kiss from the Uranian ruler.

"Let me love you Ruka." She requested with a slight shyness, though she was determined to show the blonde that the three words she had spoken had a true meaning. After the blonde hadn't responded, the aquanette tried again, changing tactics.

"Ru-ka," Michiru whispered sensually against the blonde's ear as she slightly nibbled it, tracing the borders with the tip of her tongue. "I'll prove that I love you."

Again Haruka couldn't find anything to say as she watched the smaller woman straddle her waist. Michiru leaned down, crashing her lips against those sweet lips from her wife, her tongue invading the blonde's mouth. Haruka shut her eyes as she felt the moist pair of lips against her neck, nibbling at sucking at the flesh. Michiru placed a kiss on her lover's jaw.

"Ahh…Mi-Michi." Haruka didn't wait long to start reacting her wife's ministrations.

Michiru left another trail of kisses, this time beginning from behind Haruka's ear, trailing down her neck, and stopping just above those ample breasts. Michiru sucked, licked, and bit the erected nipples of the blonde; all shyness and fear forgotten, as she poured her feelings into each kiss and caress.

"Uhnn…Michi…I…love…"

Michiru interrupted by kissing Haruka's mouth, muffling the moans as her breasts came into contact with Haruka's wet, glistening ones. Haruka groaned louder when she felt Michiru's nipples rubbing against her breasts. Waves of pleasure traveled through her entire body like a lightning storm.

The aquanette was pleasured to hear the melodic moans from the woman she confessed her love to. She lowered herself, kissing the valley in between the blonde's breasts, moving past her well-formed abs and finally to the part that demanded her the most. Michiru bit her lower lip before moving towards the wet haven before her. She french-kissed the blonde's slit, licking at the opening heatedly; the white juices tasting like sweet honey in her mouth. She could hear Haruka moan huskily, the muscles in her legs visibly tightening. She stopped herself and pulled away before she became addicted to the flavor. Michiru crawled back up Haruka's body, taking one of the blonde's breasts in her mouth while her hand reached down to Haruka's womanhood to find its warm core. She slid her finger in with a swift thrust, causing her lover's insides to jerk.

Haruka groaned throatily. She was totally consumed by the woman atop her, moving her hands to rest on the aquanette's bottom as she encouraged her to continue.

Michiru felt the blonde's touch and that in itself, motivated her to continue as she slipped in a second finger. Michiru kept thrusting in and out at a steady, controlled pace; she felt how the blonde started shivering and it wasn't long after that the blonde screamed her name, completely engulfed in the orgasm that finally hit her.

And then there was silence in the room, corrected by the lovers' heavy breathings. Michiru was slumped on top of Haruka, her face buried in the crook of her neck. They both let the pleasure wash over them in waves, filling themselves with the heady feel of it.

Eventually, Michiru and Haruka's breathings calmed down, though the latter's body continued to shudder every now and then.

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

Just as the pleasurable tiredness lulled them to sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Did you guys like my surprise? Oh my gosh, I need a shower now lol Y'all I want to know what y'all think. Don't forget R&R.

**Fanficnis- **Haha nah ni tanto lo intento ;) Hmm I'm currently thinking of what I'm gonna do with Adoki now that Michiru has come to her senses, and gave herself to Haruka. He's doesn't like to give up, and Michiru is a really pretty woman, not easy to lose. I might write something else after ML, but Shhh lol

**Snowflake- **Oh man I forgot to include that last chapter, but he DID see them. He was standing there next to them, so he saw them. I just forgot to write his emotions lol sorry :S Yeah if Haruka finds out nothing good will happen, the blonde is scary when she gets mad, so you'll have to wait and see what happens ;)

**Simba- **Aww Simba don't cry. I wish I could Simba, but I barely have time between school and work. I have advanced in my writing though, so I might keep updating weekly :)

**Alex- **Me da gusto que te siga gustando mi historia :) Muy bien, todos se portaron bien y espero que te haya gustado la sorpesa porque los hize esperar mucho para llegar hasta este capitulo :S

**Fanficnis**-Did you review twice? Haha Well you took your time to write, so I'm taking mine to reply back twice too ;) In love with me? Oh uh LOL You didn't have to wait long for the 'lemon' scene because I got ya haha Yeah I thought that I first had to let them known each other. There are still some obstacles that need to be taken care of, but their love is stronger, so this scene had to come ;)

**Alexisss**- I hope you liked my surprise and the 'love' scene. I struggled a lot to write it, and then it had to be edited, but I'm satisfied with the result. I hope you too liked it :)

**Lylian-** I blame my 'corny' side for all of the shyness, romantic stuff on last chapter. I think that they needed that before they gave to each other. I also liked that part "Can you hold me?" aww Michiru so innocent, and Haruka very complacent lol


	15. Pleasant Freedom

**XV. Pleasant Freedom**

¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤

**A/N: Sorry, I apologize. I've been taking this chapter off from FF because there is some people who didn't' have access to it (including me). I don't know what's wrong, but I assure you guys, it's not me. I had it up since Friday. **Yo! So, here it's another chapter :) It's kind of short, but that's all I can offer right now lol I'm working really hard to try and finish this story, but I have encountered some complications. I had some positive reviews for last chapter, I'm glad y'all liked it :P So, how H&M will get the child? It will 'happen' in one of their 'encounters'. Which one? I don't know. I couldn't find a possible explanation as to when and how they're conceiving their child/ren, so if you want to pretend it happened on ch.14 or this one or the next one or who knows haha it's up to y'all imaginations. Sorry for not being creative, but the end of the semester is getting closer, and I don't have time or head to think thoroughly and write more :S **Binky Bridgewater **edited this chapter too :D

"Breakfast is ready."

Haruka announced happily. The blonde who had gotten up first stood by the door clad in her gray riding pants, yellow dress shirt and brown vest. She combed her hair or at least tried because her blonde locks were sometimes difficult to tame. The blonde smiled from ear to ear, she still couldn't believe the events from the previous night.

Michiru was making the bed. There was no need for her to do that, after all, she was the Queen, but she was peculiarly nervous on that morning. Her cheeks tinged a slight red as she looked at the blonde. _What am I so nervous about? She loves me and I love her, but I can't help it. What if she pretends nothing happened?_

"I'm coming."

Haruka patiently waited for the aquanette woman. She seemed calm, a small smile graced her handsome face, but on the inside Tenoh Haruka felt herself melt. _Was I too forward? I was trying to court her so that I could gain her trust and eventually become closer, but I can't undo what happened. I don't regret it… I just hope she doesn't either. _

Both women walked through the hallway, slightly distanced from each other. Haruka frowned and casually brushed her hand against that of the violinist's. Michiru reacted to the soft skin contact, smiling at the blonde. Haruka took this as a sign and held her wife's hand. Now they walked hand in hand towards the dining room. Nao was already seated, eating her food. She stopped a second to look at the couple then she kept eating, but her eyes never left the two women.

"It seems like a nice day outside." Nao said out of the blue. The black haired woman had already finished her breakfast and just sat sipping a cup of tea.

Michiru and Haruka sat in their usual seats. They smiled at each other, blue and green eyes shining happily.

"Ahem." Nao cleared her throat looking at Michiru suspiciously.

Haruka and Michiru smiled secretly focusing their attention to the old woman.

"It really does." Haruka confirmed as she took a sip from her black coffee. "Maybe we could have a stroll in the grasslands." The blonde suggested as she looked at the aqua haired woman sitting beside her, but also making eye contact with the other Neptunian to let her know she was also invited.

"That's perfect," Nao replied, "But I, unfortunately, can't accompany the two of you. I have a terrible headache. I'll go lay down a bit." The nanny started to get up thinking that the two younger women needed that time to themselves.

"Maybe we should do this some other time Haruka." Michiru worriedly said as she stood up, too. "I don't want to leave Nao alone if she feels sick."

"NO!" Nao yelled. "I mean, no…" she quickly composed, laughing nervously. "I'm not feeling that bad. You two really should go." Nao smiled reassuringly, "Michiru don't worry about me and have some fun." She said winking at the younger Neptunian before exiting the dining room.

"Weird." Haruka murmured, but she kept eating.

•°¤...¤•°… •

Despite the fame for being a hot and dusty planet, Uranus proved to be quite the contrary. Well, yes, the climate on the 7th planet was warm most seasons, but it was also windy. Nice, cool breezes refreshed the ambient in the afternoons. No one could argue that the outskirts of the planet were pure desert, but the capital, Miranda, and the small towns around it were covered by large vast grasslands; some of the towns had rocky caves, but those were the oldest. Yes, it was also true that the planet really didn't count with many bodies of water, but they had enough of the vital liquid to provide for all the inhabitants if they took care of it. Uranus was a decent place to live in; plus, it was ruled by one of the most loved and strongest rulers of the galaxy, Haruka Tenoh. Now that the young ruler had married, the Uranians not only had one fair and handsome ruler, but they also had the beautiful and elegant Queen, Michiru Tenoh.

The palace, Titania, was named after the largest moon of the planet, the same applied the capital. Uranus counted with 27 moons, but those were not adapted for people to live on. The royal ancestors of the Tenoh family had long decided that the safety of their descents was their priority, so they built Titania 40 miles away from the capital Miranda. The grand palace could well had been the capital, or at least be considered a city too, even if it wasn't official. The Tenoh family made sure to safeguard royalty by isolating themselves in a well-developed sector of the planet; but they also had built small cottages around the palace where their most loyal servants, farmers and guards lived with their families. Titania was like a mini city even if it didn't count with all the places Miranda had like cloth stores, banks, taverns, theaters and so on; they were more rural, enjoying the peaceful grassland and nature that surrounded them.

After Haruka and Michiru finished their breakfast, the blonde talked to one of her trust men, then both women went outside to enjoy the nice day. Haruka held the aqua haired woman's hand in hers as they headed to the stables.

Michiru walked happily next to the blonde as they kept holding hands, but she stopped when she saw where the blonde had taken her to. Haruka let go of her patting a black stallion that was tied to a pole.

"I thought we were out for a walk." Michiru commented as the blonde untied the black horse from the pole.

Haruka got hold of the horse's rein. "Yes, but the place I want to show you is quite far to walk to. You'll get tired, so Sky is going to take us." The blonde returned as she patted Sky once again. The horse whinnied shaking his head as his owner kept patting his soft mane.

The aqua haired woman looked skeptical. She looked at the huge animal and then back at Haruka.

"I don't know Ruka. I have never ridden a horse and…"

Haruka's cheeks turned a light pink as she heard that nickname. _Ruka. I love how that sounds from her lips._ She smiled more confidently as she tried to convince her wife. "But you aren't, I'm going to do it." Haruka smiled mischievously, "You're gonna sit in front of me and I'll hold you. Don't worry _Michi_, you can trust me."

_Michi. I like when she calls me like that. _ Michiru fought back the upcoming blush smiling tenderly at her blonde wife.

"OK Ruka. I trust you."

It had been fifteen minutes since the blonde had started the short trip. The sight was marvelous; Michiru was amazed at such a display of nature outside of the palace. She spent most of her time inside the palace or in the garden; the only times she had seen the outside was when she first arrived and she tried to escape from her wife. The last thought made the smaller woman shiver, she hadn't really thought thoroughly that time. All she wanted that day was to leave that place she thought of as her prison. Haruka felt how the woman shivered and she pressed herself closer to her. She placed her chin on top of the aquanette's shoulder.

"We're almost there." Haruka whispered into the aquanette's ear.

Michiru almost fell off from the horse when she saw the surprise the blonde had for her. If Haruka hadn't been holding her, she was sure she would have fallen. She thought the place was something taken out of a fairy tale. It was the most beautiful thing she had seen in the windy planet.

"Oh Haruka."

"C'mon. There is more to see." The blonde said as she hoped off from Sky and immediately helped the violinist get off, too.

"This is something else." Michiru complimented looking around.

The wind blew softly and caressed her long tresses. Michiru stood in front of one of the greatest, human-made Uranian architectural works. The green grass and few trees around it only made it more intimate; the Uranians had built an artificial lake. It wasn't like the hundreds of natural body waters she had seen in Neptune, but it was large and beautiful. Michiru simply loved it.

"My parents knew about you since the beginning." Haruka chuckled as she took her wife from the waist and started to walk towards the lake. "They ordered to construct this lake for you. They knew you would feel a lot better if you had your element close." She explained, her teal eyes glinting.

"Oh my, I don't know what to say." Michiru glanced over the beautiful scene. The lake was in the middle of practically nowhere, just surrounded by nature. There were trees surrounding it and there was a side, on the body of water, where a cave emerged; it had a pile rocks all around it. There was a wood dock and even a crystal bridge connecting the two extremes of the lake.

Haruka smiled, satisfied. She had brought the violinist hoping the smaller woman would like it, but the aquanette seemed to love it.

"Don't say anything and let's get closer."

The blonde held her wife's right hand and walked a few meters before finding a nice spot on which to sit in on the wood dock. Both women sat contently holding hands just looking at the magical scene before them. Michiru looked at the blonde, but her eyes could only watch those rosy, tasty lips from the woman holding her hand. It took her less than 5 seconds to capture those taunting lips on hers as she kissed the blonde woman passionately.

"Thank you."

She breathed out as she broke apart.

"You're very welcome." Haruka replied as she launched for another kiss, which was happily returned by the aquanette.

"But I would have liked to have known earlier, so I could have taken my swimming suit with me." Michiru reproached teasingly.

"Hmmm." Haruka pointed her index finger to her head in a curious, thinking pose. "I think I know how to solve that." The blonde leaned towards the aquanette, whispering her solution in her ear.

There was no way this time, Michiru could stop the blush forming and spreading over her cheeks. She giggled, nervously glancing at the blonde.

"You're not serious? Are you?"

Haruka shrugged and stood up.

"Why not?" She started to unbutton her yellow dress shirt. "It's a nice day and I haven't been here in a while." She casually said as she kept smiling.

Michiru was on her feet as soon as she saw the blonde unbuttoning her shirt, stopping her midway.

"Haruka someone could see us in here."

"Hmm, I don't think so. Besides," Haruka shook off the hands of her wife and her shirt fell to the ground. "I'm not ashamed of my body. I think I'm a beautiful woman." She winked and laughed at her own words as she undid her belt. The truth was that the lake was private property, only royal family could access the place, but Michiru didn't know that and Haruka used it to her advantage.

Michiru watched as the blonde undressed, her mouth agape and her eyes locked, taking in every part of skin exposed from the blonde. "You surely are beautiful." Michiru found herself muttering taking the hands of the blonde. "I need your help…," She stopped the blonde from her task and turned around giving the blonde her back. "Haruka… undress me."

Blood raced from her toes to her head in an instant. Haruka could have sworn that was the sexiest line someone had told her. She didn't need to be asked twice as trembling hands took the fine lace of the dress from the back of the aquanette. Haruka struggled as she had to undo a series of laces, the more she undid the more excited she got. She finally finished, the dress fell freely and Haruka groaned.

"Ughh. This is why I don't wear dresses anymore." The blonde still had to undo the corset.

Michiru giggled a bit surprised. "You wore dresses?"

"Hmm huh." Haruka nonchalantly replied and kept working. "Along time ago. I still have some though, but I don't wear them that often."

Michiru had to admit that it was hard to imagine Haruka in something other than her usual riding pants and button up shirts, but she was sure the blonde could completely look gorgeous in a dress. _Well, she has a magnificent body, I can see how a dress would fit her trained body…showing off those long legs and….._

"Of course they aren't as elaborated as yours." The blonde snapped Michiru out of her daydreaming and she felt her corset loosen.

"I bet you look very gorgeous in them."

Haruka turned the aquanette so she could face her. "Not more than you do." She kissed her softly and let her go. "I might wear one just for you one of these days." She smirked and winked at her once more.

The blonde finished undoing her pants and took off her shoes. She unveiled her breasts from their prison and now they hung freely. Meanwhile, Michiru undid her pantalets and threw her corset away. Before she was done the blonde had already entered the water. The water reached the blonde just above her collarbone.

"C'mon Michi! What's taking you so long? The water is so cool." The blonde splashed some water in a childish way.

"Hey!" Michiru chided as she ran the opposite way from the water. Haruka frowned, but the next moment, aqua locks flew in the air as Michiru dived in.

"Michiru?" The blonde curiously asked as she last saw the naked form of her wife jump into the water. The blonde looked after the splash her wife created when she jumped in, hoping she would find her there, but nothing came out. "Oi, Michiru this isn't funny." Haruka said as calmly as possible, she looked around nervously trying to find the violinist.

Panic started to engulf Haruka as the aquanette didn't emerge from the deeps of the lake. The blonde started to move around, clearly worried for the woman she loved, when she suddenly felt something pulling her down.

"Ah!"

"Gomen." Michiru finally showed herself giggling at the poor blonde.

The situation was not a laughing matter for the blonde and she made sure to let her know by giving her back to the aquanette.

A second later, no more laughing was heard as Michiru stopped it. She realized her mistake and swam towards the blonde, wrapping her naked form from behind.

"Gomen ne Haruka." She repeated honestly as a hint of sadness could be heard in her always cheerful and melodic voice.

Haruka smiled and sighed relieved. "I was worried about you." She turned around and balanced between staying afloat and wrapping her arms around the slender waist of her wife. "I assumed you knew how to swim, but I never actually asked you. When I didn't see you coming out…I thought that you…."

Moved by the words from the blonde, Michiru silenced her by pressing her lips against those of hers. "It's alright. I'm okay and I'm sorry to have scared you like that." Michiru encircled her arms around the blonde's neck, pecking her lips. "Am I forgiven?"

"Hmm, I don't know." Haruka playfully retorted. "You will have to do something to make me forget about that."

Michiru smiled mischievously. "Ara, Haruka, you're asking too much today. I'm already undressed and swimming in a…"

Whatever the aquanette was going to say was quickly forgotten as the blonde started to kiss her neck so slowly and yet so vigorously.

"Ahh Umm Haruka." Michiru suddenly felt her blood boil, but that was strange! After all she was submerged in cool, fresh water.

"You were saying?" Haruka smirked as she assaulted the creamy, soft neck of her wife, writing her name in bite-marks.

The consequences of such ministrations caused the aquanette to subconsciously arch her back, prompting her breasts up. Haruka saw this and promptly took advantage as she took one of Michiru's pert breasts into her mouth, sucking for dear life.

"Y-you are d-distracting m-me." Michiru replied in pants, her mind already going elsewhere.

"Really?" Haruka asked amused, "Because I'm barely starting." She cupped the violinist's buttocks and immediately Michiru wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist.

"H-haruka….ah ah..W-we shouldn't." Michiru lied as she moved her hands, caressing the back of the blonde. "Not here…someone could see us."

Haruka stopped for a moment taking in the sight of the woman in her arms. Michiru was flushed and her breathing was becoming heavier, despite being in a cool environment. The blonde struggled to keep both of them afloat as she let go of the aquanette, but kept one hand over one of her thighs.

"Michiru, no one…"

Michiru utilized that moment and separated from the blonde. She smiled seductively, swimming towards the rocks without a word. The blonde was dumbfounded for a moment, but returned the mischievous smile as she too swam following her mermaid.

"I thought you said we shouldn't." Haruka commented playfully as she watched how the aquanette had found a perfect spot to continue their fevered actions.

"Oh shut up and kiss me."

The violinist leaned back against a smoothed stone, her arms encircling the blonde's nape as the blonde kissed her. The Uranian put both of her hands on the stone for support, as she deepened the kiss, shortly after she pulled apart.

"I can't believe we're both here; happy as if nothing had happened." Haruka commented looking lovingly at the blue eyed woman.

"I can't believe it either Ruka." Michiru hugged the blonde. "I don't want to be apart from you." The image of Adoki crossed her mind. She had forgotten about the man, but he hadn't forgotten about her. "Promise me we will always be together."

Haruka looked at the smaller woman intrigued. She felt how the aquanette tightened her grip on her. She hugged her back, one hand tugging aqua locks behind her ear. "We will always be together. I promise Michi."

Michiru smiled satisfied and then kissed the blonde. Haruka reacted kissing her back; soon she was reminded of the previous actions that led them to where they stood. The water still covered them decently- just above the waist. They didn't really care if someone walked in on them. Well, Haruka was absolutely sure no one will do it, but she didn't say anything. She launched her watery mouth towards her favorite skin spot, darting her tongue between the valley of Michiru's breasts.

The aquanette's heart pounded against her ribcage. She was certain the blonde would keep her word, so for that day, for that instant, she forgot about everything and everyone. She only cared about the woman touching every inch of her body, the way her stomach made the most exciting dance inside her, the racing of her heart and all the emotions the blonde provoked just by her mere presence. Michiru started kissing and nibbling the blonde's long and milky neck. She smiled against the blonde's neck when she heard said woman groaning after her touch. One of her hands captured one perky breast from the blonde obtaining a soft moan from the blonde.

"Ahhh Michi."

Haruka didn't stay behind as she licked and bit the soft mounds God had gifted the aquanette with. She didn't spend much time there as one skilled hand traveled southwards, the other one roaming the hips of the violinist. Haruka locked her mouth against the violinist's in a deep sensual kiss as one finger slipped inside the aquanette's center. Michiru's cry was consumed by another kiss as the blonde didn't let go of her mouth and kept thrusting her finger in and out in a steady motion.

"So beautiful love."

The passion and love shared by both women was showing as more kisses and daring touches were given. Michiru squeezed the blonde's buttocks nibbling her shoulder. She only wanted to express how much love she was feeling and so she caressed the blonde's lower tummy as her talented hand reached her final destination. Michiru unashamedly slipped one finger inside the blonde. She felt the warm walls from the blonde as she started thrusting inside of her, her finger moved in a rhythm and she slipped in a second one.

"Oh Rukaaaa!"

"Ahhh Michi!"

It wasn't long after both lovers cried out each other's names, their insides exploding as a white light surrounded them. The two women fell against the smooth back of the rocks. Haruka was atop Michiru, but carefully moved and grabbed her wife, dragging her to the lake shore. The warm rays from the sun bathed both women as they lazily lay on the ground, hands intertwined as their chests moved up and down in a peaceful and even motion.

Suddenly the quiet moment was interrupted by joyful giggling.

"Oh my, we're so crazy." Michiru said in between laughter.

Soon after Haruka joined her. She genially laughed, embracing the woman lying next to her.

"Hai, we are."

Michiru snuggled closer as her head rested on the blonde's shoulder.

"I love you."

Those were three simple words that made the blonde stop her amusement.

Haruka shifted in her position, looking down at shining blue eyes. She submerged into those sea blue orbs and smiled tenderly.

"I love you too, Michi."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Hope I'm still keeping y'all entertain. Anyway thanks to anyone who reads, and especially to those who take the time to review :) Don't forget to read and review!

**Snowflake- **Hmm I still don't know what I'm doing with Adoki, he's not done playing his role ;) Kasumi's participation was more to wake Michiru- let her see her feelings towards the blonde. I'm glad you liked the chapter :)

**Alex- **Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo anterior :) Si, creo que al principio Haruka era muy rogana, pero una vez que Michirul la acepto como que ya cambio a su personalidad de siempre. Gracias por leer y por tus palabras alentadoras.

**Lylian**- La verdad no sabia como comenzar o terminar el capitulo anterior. Escribi muchas escenas y con la ayuda de mi beta reader logramos proyectar lo que esa escena significaba. La union y entrega de H&M. Haha me da risa que por mas que escriba mas de H&M como quiera no se olvidan de Adoki jeje

**Simba- **Oh, I also felt like that whenever I was writing the scenes, and it was even more intense when I received the edited version from Binky B. Thanks for reviewing (:

**Passerby**- Ha thanks. I know, weekends all you want is to rest and well, having a story to follow it's nice. Thanks for reviewing :P


	16. Fire Serenade

**XVI. Fire Serenade **

¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤

**A/N: **Hi :P I really hope everybody is doing well because I'm not at my best right now. It's really hard to type while you're trying to wipe off your tears, frustrated and angry tears at that. Y'all this has nothing to do with this story or y'all. I wasn't going to update, but then I thought it wasn't fair to take it on you guys. I'm more calmed now, but just to give y'all a heads up, I might take a break from writing pretty soon. It's not y'all is me (haha this really sounds like a break- up) I can't really handle all the stuff I'm going through right now with my life, and I don't want the story to suffer the consequences. I think I've been very consistent updating up until today. You guys can't really complain about that, but I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate you guys and that I WILL eventually finish this story. Binky Bridgewater, my beta, I love you girl. Thanks for helping me :)

* * *

><p>The trip back to the palace was even faster. After both women enjoyed the beautiful sight of the lake they went back to Titania. Haruka gave Sky to one of the servants as she and Michiru walked hand in hand towards the palace. They were both exhausted, their heated love session had worn them out, but they had a glowing look many would have envied. They smiled at each other sharing secret glances every now and then. Michiru let go of Haruka's hand as she started playfully and freely jogging through the great hall towards their room. Soon after, Haruka caught up, and they both stumbled against a wall.<p>

"I gotcha." Haruka smirked, kissing the woman against the wall.

Michiru smiled against the blonde's lips. "I never doubt it." The aquanette crushed her full lips one more time against those of the blonde Uranian.

The blonde slid her hands down from the back of her wife towards the hem of her dress, fervently returning the kiss.

"UH ah. Haruka stop," Michiru pulled apart from her, slightly blushing just when a servant appeared in the hall, "People are watching us."

Haruka looked around. Indeed, some servants were doing their chores as they cleaned walls and floors of the grand hall.

She shrugged. "Does it matter? They know we're married and…" She smirked lustfully. "They know what new weds are supposed to do."

An elegant, fine aqua eyebrow rose. "And what are new weds supposed to do?" Michiru asked teasingly as she looked up into teal-grayish eyes.

"Umm." Haruka hummed softly. "Let me show you," The blonde licked her lower lip and so slowly yet determinedly connected her lips with those of the aquanette. Her hands once again started roaming the fine curves of her wife through the fabric of her dress.

The violinist melted into the kiss and started to react to the ministrations of her wife.

"Ahem."

Both women pulled apart at the sudden intrusion, but Haruka simply embraced the aqua-haired woman by her waist, showing she wasn't ashamed of her actions.

"Nao!" Michiru exclaimed happily as if she hadn't seen the old woman in years, "Are you feeling better?"

Nao eyed the two women in front of her curiously, before smiling. _They make a beautiful couple._

"Yes, I'm much better. I was about to go look for you, lunch would be served any minute now."

"Ah, is it that late already?" Michiru asked as she turned her head looking towards where a big grandfather clock stood. It read 3:50 in the afternoon. She and the blonde had spent half of the day at the lake, and she didn't even notice how time flew by when she was with the blonde.

"I think it is. I'll go change." Haruka intervened. She kissed the aquanette on the cheek and murmured in her ear, "I will see you in our room," then smiled at the nanny. "Nao-san if you'll excuse me, I will see you at the table."

Nao and Michiru looked at the retreating form of the Uranian. The younger woman had a dreaming expression on her face as she saw the tall woman disappeared.

"Hah!" Nao snapped Michiru out of her reverie, "Now you can't deny it! You _love _that woman." The black haired woman smiled from ear to ear. "I saw the way you two looked at each other."

The aquanette smiled shamelessly and out of the nothing hugged the older woman. "Yes! I love her Nao." Michiru let go of the woman and looked directly into brown eyes. "I _love_ Haruka."

The old nanny's smile faded. She lowered her head. "Oh Michiru, I'm so sorry."

Michiru frowned, obviously confused. "I thought you wanted me to love her?"

Nao nodded. "Yes, but you are not going to be happy until you get rid of that _man_!" She whispered the last part.

The happiness and warmth Michiru felt from her previous confession slowly dissolved. Adoki Shibata still remained a problem for her. She had already talked to the brown- haired man many times now, but he just wouldn't leave. She knew her happiness and the love for the blonde could be at risk if Haruka found out who her 'war strategist' really was. Michiru would not only lose a nice and peaceful place to live in, but most importantly, the only concern for her now is…the love of her life. Right now, Michiru knew Haruka Tenoh was more than her wife; she was her life _and_ soul mate. She couldn't risk losing the love from the Uranian; she would have to talk to the Neptunian soldier _again_.

"I'll make sure he leaves this time." Michiru firmly said, "But right now I need to change," She sighed and smiled happily, "I'll see you in a bit."

"Alright."

-**At the table**-

"Lunch was delicious." Nao delightedly commented as she cleaned her mouth with a napkin. "I never knew Uranian cuisine was so good."

Haruka laughed proudly. "I'm glad you like it Nao-san. We specialize in vegan cuisine."

"Well, our food is very good too, especially our seafood." Michiru retorted playfully. "Right Nao?"

"Oh yeah! There is no better kabayaki in the galaxy, it's only in Neptune." The old black haired woman eyes shone hungrily.

The laughter from the blonde was even louder now. She looked at the both Neptunians. "Ok, ok. Now, it's two against one. You ladies win."

The three women talked peacefully not wanting to get up from the table. Two maids came and cleaned the table, but they continued conversing without noticing the time.

"Haruka-sama." The unmistakable voice from the younger maid reached the blonde.

"What is it Sango?" Haruka asked giving her attention to the amber haired girl.

"Hmm today is the 17th." Sango said in a matter of fact tone.

Haruka hit her head with the palm of her hand. "That's right! Thanks for reminding me Sango."

"No problem."

The younger Neptunian furrowed her aqua eyebrows.

"The 17th?"

The blonde finally got up from the table. "Yes, today is the 17th!" Haruka exclaimed as if it was the obvious. Nao and Michiru looked at each other, they still didn't understand. Haruka watched the women interaction and remembered Michiru didn't know. "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot you don't know."

"Hmm no, I don't know what you're talking about."

Haruka gestured the aquanette to follow her, while Nao excused herself to her room.

"I think you have noticed the few small houses around the palace."

Michiru nodded as she leaned against her wife resting her head on her shoulder as both women walked outside. "Who lives there?"

"My most trusted servants and guards live there with their families."

"Are we visiting them?" Michiru asked a little confused.

"Well, you can say that." Haruka looked down into blue shining eyes. "Each month on the 17th , I supply the families living there with food pantries."

In that instant Michiru felt proud of her wife. Haruka was not only a fair ruler to the windy planet, but a generous one too. She gave the blonde her most admiring and sincere smile.

Haruka saw her wife and smiled at her. "I provide them with enough food so that they don't have to travel to Miranda if they don't want to." She explained as a crowd of people became in sight.

They stopped at a huge warehouse; some servants were already there, waiting for their master. There was a long line with complete families waiting patiently for the supplied food.

"Would you want to help?" Haruka asked a bit unsure, hoping to share the experience with the aquanette.

Michiru looked at the crowd again. She felt a little nervous to see so many people together. "I…I don't know what to do Ruka."

"I'll show you!" Haruka beamed happily to hear her wife didn't refuse her offer. She took the aquanette by her hand and walked inside the warehouse.

The warehouse was completely filled with all sorts of food, perishables and non-perishables. As Michiru noticed they even had meat and fish in a huge freezer. There were water gallons, bread, oil and all the basics of a food pantry.

"Haruka-sama!" A green haired man approached both women. He bowed before Haruka and stared at Michiru for a second. "Sumimasen, your Highness." He quickly apologized as he recognized his rude action by kneeling before the aquanette.

The aquanette Queen really hadn't had much interaction with the personnel outside the palace. Of course, the entire Uranian population knew about her existence and her marriage with their ruler, but since she had spent most of her time inside the palace, not many knew her. She smiled gracefully and waved her hand dismissively.

"Rise good man, and tell us how we can help." Michiru talked reassuringly as Haruka smiled supportively at her.

The man rose a bit uneasy. "We want to start the repartition, but we need Haruka-sama's signal." The man spoke to both women.

"This time my wife will do it." Haruka held her wife's hand kissing it softly. "Go and tell everyone that their _Queen_ Michiru-sama will be there in a minute."

The man smiled happily as he started jogging towards the entrance.

"What am I doing?" Michiru suddenly asked not knowing what to do.

Haruka walked towards the entrance, too. "Well it's sort of a 'tradition' now that a royal will personally hand the first donation." She smiled contently. "My parents used to do it together every time," Haruka sighed remembering her parents, "and I would do it now and then. I always hand out as much as I can, but there are many families and you get tired."

The aquanette took a bag of food in her hands and walked towards the start of the line. Haruka stood next to her; she leaned as she reached her wife's ears whispering. "You can do it, Michi."

The Uranians bowed when they saw their rulers. A little blonde girl stepped out from the crowd and skipped happily as she arrived where the aquanette stood.

"So beautiful!" The little girl uttered, fascinated by her Queen's beauty.

Michiru smiled softly at the little blonde, squatting down to reach her level. "So are you. What's your name little one?"

"Akiko!"

A blonde woman yelled frantically until she spotted the child in front the aquanette.

"I'm sorry your highness." The woman bowed and smiled sheepishly, "Akiko is a little playful."

Michiru watched as the little blonde tried to avoid her mother's bad side by smiling charmingly at her. "It's alright." Michiru took the bag in her hands and gave it to the blonde woman. "Here you go, please make sure to properly feed Akiko-chan." She smiled and the blonde smiled back at her, taking her child with her.

The rest of the afternoon was spent handing out food bags to all the families. After dinner both women retired to their bedroom and relaxed by sharing a bath before going to bed.

"Today was a long day." Michiru commented as she brushed her long aqua tresses.

Haruka lay on her bed resting against the headboard while holding her reading glasses. "Sure it was, but I'm happy I can help my people."

Michiru smiled at the experience of the afternoon. "So am I, love."

**-Months after-**

The windy planet was now enjoying the autumn; there was not much of a difference in the planet with the exception of dried leaves and the cool breezes of October. Michiru contemplated the view from her bedroom's window. Even though she felt a little fatigued, a smile played on her lips as she remembered that she had been married for over half a year now. Who would have thought, or said, that she would completely and utterly fall in love with the blonde Uranian she once hated. Fortunately she had learned to respect and love Haruka. The blonde won her love by her actions and proved to be a good spouse. Their relationship improved each day; they now shared more than a bath or bed together… they shared a real love. But there was something that didn't let the aquanette sleep at night sometimes: Adoki Shibata. Michiru shivered even though the fire from the fireplace kept the room warm.

Flashback

_2 months ago_

"_Is it true you're pregnant?" A disturbed Adoki approached a determined Michiru. "You told me she wasn't taking advantage of you."_

_After the young man had returned from the military base, Michiru decided to talk to the stubborn man and make him leave. People started to talk about how their rulers had contented with each other. Now servants, guards, and everybody on Uranus gossiped about a certain possibility of their Queen carrying the first heir._

"_She doesn't take advantage of me." Michiru replied firmly. "And I'm not pregnant."_

"_What do you mean?" Adoki asked as his brain started working, "That… you give to her willingly?" _

_Michiru tried to remain calm. Adoki was running her patience thin. "I'm not pregnant and I didn't come to talk about that."_

_Adoki straightened his posture._

"_I want you to leave Adoki!" Michiru made her point clear, "You can't stay here any longer."_

"_NO!" Adoki replied slightly agitated at such a request. "I can't leave you Michiru, I love you."_

_Michiru looked at him with watery eyes. "Please Adoki I don't want Haruka and you to confront." Tears ran freely down her beautiful face, "Please, just leave."_

_Adoki looked at the woman he said he loved. He too fought tears. "I'm sorry Michiru, but I already told you that I'm not leaving without you. If your wife wants to fight then…it will be so."_

End

"Michiru."

A husky, low voice reached her ears.

The aquanette looked at the source of the voice as Haruka entered the room with what looked like their dinner.

"I thought we could eat dinner alone today." The blonde grinned happily and set a tray with food on the table they had in the middle of their room.

Michiru stood up from her place, welcoming her love by kissing her passionately.

"Sounds wonderful, Ruka."

They ate dinner, simply enjoying the presence of each other. They finished the main dish and suddenly there was a knock on the door. Haruka smiled to herself, quickly getting up to open the door. There, Sango and another maid stood with a food cart; the other maid came inside and gathered the dirty plates while Sango came with a new food tray. Haruka thanked both girls and made sure the door was well closed.

"What is all this?" Michiru asked surprised to see another food tray.

The blonde ignored the aquanette as she served two glasses of wine. "Dessert?"

Michiru laughed amused, revealing the food tray. "Strawberries and wine?"

Haruka walked the aquanette until they were both standing in front of the fireplace.

"Do you have a better idea?" Haruka huskily whispered.

The aquanette met the lips of the blonde in a soft yet demanding kiss. A small moan escaped from Haruka. Michiru took advantage of this and stuck her tongue into her lover's mouth exploring it for the nth time.

Haruka didn't waste any other second as she put her hands to work, finding the back of the dress of her wife; her fingers worked so meticulously and expertly without breaking the kiss. Finally, the blonde began to slide off the elaborate dress until Michiru was left in her under clothes.

"Well, aren't you anxious?" Michiru teased as she pulled apart, helping the blonde with the dress. She took off her pantalets and corset.

Haruka gulped as she took in the glorious naked state of her wife. ""Of course I am," The blonde responded smirking, "You know I can't keep my hands off you."

"Hey, but it's not fair." The violinist pouted, "You're still dressed!"

The blonde smiled and started to undo her shirt. Michiru promptly helped by undoing the pants of the blonde, a minute after, both women stood on the soft carpet without any fabric on them.

"We should do a toast to our happiness." Haruka suggested as she got hold of her wine glass and handed one to the smaller woman. "For us, for our love." She finished, hers while Michiru only took a small sip.

Grabbing the fruit bowl and serving herself another glass of wine, Haruka gestured Michiru to sit on the soft carpet of their room. The two women kneeled in front of each other locking eyes. Blue eyes and teal eyes drowning into each other.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Haruka took the initiative as she leaned towards the aquanette, placing her gently on the soft carpet. Michiru felt the delicate material touch her back and she closed her eyes contently. Haruka took her glass of wine pouring the sweet, cool liquid in between Michiru's well proportionate breasts. The aquanette gasped and her eyes flew open. Haruka smiled mischievously, she took a strawberry and plunged it into the remains of her wine. Drops of red wine dripped and Haruka made sure to let them fall over the already erect nipples of her wife. The blonde brushed the fruit against the aquamarine's breasts, making the woman underneath her moan in pleasure.

"Ruka, don't tease me." Michiru begged, she would never admit that she liked when the blonde would do things like that.

In response, Haruka put the strawberry on her lover's mouth. Michiru bit off the fruit, licking her lips clean in advance of what was coming. "Sorry love, I can't help it."

"Just hurry."

Haruka took one of her wife's beautiful, pink erect nipples into her mouth and sucked on it. Michiru grimaced and hissed.

"Are you okay, Michi?" A concerned Haruka asked as she stopped her act.

Michiru blushed nodding. "Yes… please don't stop." The truth was that she always enjoyed the special attention the blonde gave her breasts, but she had noticed a few days back that her breasts had become a lot swollen and tender ,especially during love making.

Haruka nodded and resumed her actions. Her tongue swirled around the same nipple making Michiru grab her golden locks in pleasure. Haruka then began to move her tongue flicking it quickly over Michiru's other nipple, causing her to moan loudly making her even wetter. The sweet sound of Michiru's pleasure calls made Haruka go mad. She loved to hear the aquanette make those animalistic sounds. Haruka kissed Michiru's neck to make sure she was ready for her.

The blonde suddenly plunged two of her fingers into the aquanette's wet core, thrusting them in and out as fast as she could. Haruka kept hammering away on that bundle of nerves until she felt Michiru was on the very edge.

Michiru looked hungrily into teal eyes, her breathing heavy with urge; she was resting on the soft carpet, her long hair spread. Her fingernails dug on into her back as she clung to her blonde. Her head rolled from side to side, and her lips let out whimpers and moans of pleasure, moans of encouragement.

Haruka smirked, pressing her thumb hard against the violinist's clit which caused enough pleasure to send the Neptunian over the top.

"That was… wonderful!" Michiru exclaimed breathlessly.

"I'm glad you liked it." Haruka chuckled kissing the aquamarine on the lips.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Sorry for my earlier outburst. I usually don't like to divulge my personal stuff, but you guys have won my trust and I didn't want to leave without any explanation. Hope that you guys like this chapter.

**Alex**- Me caes bien, y me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado los ultimos capitulos. Espero no tirarte de esa nube despues de hoy :S Creo que tienes razon y lo hubiera hecho 'contacto' pero entonces ibas a saber que ese era el momento. Lo de la luz se me olvido borrar, segun yo, no queria que tener el 'momento' en que ocurriria el embarazo pero se me paso.

**Snowflake**- haha to have Adoki hear them, you're really mean towards that guy. I'll see what can I do later to fulfill your expectations ;) (If you re-read this, I corrected my mistake)

**Lore**- Yeah their relationship right now it's very stable and romantic :) Marina, I think you guys miss her too much, I'll have to do something about that.

**Fanficnis**- Ha I know, I bet more than one would want to be in the shoes of either Haruka or Michiru. Michiru is trying, in her own way (talking secretly to A) to convince him to leave. Me encanta escuchar que te ah gustado. Gracias por tus palabras.

**Alex**- I don't know if Adoki will or not do something to 'ruin' H&M happiness. Sometimes ourselves ruin things with our lies and actions :S Who knows. You also want Adoki to hear them? Oh wow, never thought you guys hated him that much :S I try my best as I'm sure Binky B does too. Thanks for your support :)


	17. New Tenoh

**XVII. A New Tenoh**

¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤

**A/N: **Hello :D I'm finally back. I'm happy and excited I can finally continue this project. I want to thank anyone who has been patiently waiting for my return. It wasn't my intention to take a long break, but I'm back for good. I hope you guys still like this story and are ready for more because there is going to more from this story and hopefully others too. I'm sincerely glad to say that Miss **Binky Bridgewater** keeps being my beta reader. That's all right now, hope you guys like this.

* * *

><p>The sun rays shone outside, making their way inside the royal bedroom. Two bodies lay lazily covered in silk bed sheets. The blonde laid on her stomach, her bare back exposed. The undisturbed morning was suddenly changed when a door slammed, waking up the blonde. Haruka opened her eyes slowly, sitting up and rubbing the back of her hand against her eyes. She looked around, finding herself alone in the king-size bed.<p>

"Michiru?" Her sleepy voice called.

The bathroom was illuminated, indicating the aquanette was possibly inside. The blonde got up hearing a strange and perturbing sound coming from such place. Haruka opened the door only to find her wife kneeling against the toilet. The aquanette was throwing up.

"Michiru, are you okay?" Haruka entered the bathroom, crouching next to her. She gave the aquanette a clean, wet piece of cloth and tenderly stroked her back.

The Neptunian cleaned her mouth and rose up smiling tiredly. "Yes, I think the food and wine weren't a good combination last night."

Haruka frowned. The food was delicious, and the aquanette barely drank her wine, but she decided to ignore it.

"Are you sure? If you feel sick, we have an infirmary here at the palace. I can take you there if you want."

Michiru took her wife by her hand into their room. "I'm fine Ruka, don't worry."

**- Later at the study-**

As much as Haruka enjoyed spending most of her time with her wife, she still had to work. She was the ruler of an important and commercial planet; she had to make sure the planet made enough money to sustain its population. The trade of goods within and outside the galaxy was the primary way to make profit.

"Katsuru." Haruka spoke to the green-haired man who sat in front of her grand desk.

The blue-eyed man stopped reading the pile of documents in his hands and looked up, meeting teal eyes. "Yes, Haruka."

"Have you noticed any irregular or suspicious activity on the planet?"

"Not really, everything went back to normal after the last attack of the rebels."

"I see. Where is Ushida-san?" Haruka asked with curiosity. It had been some time since she really talked to the dark-brown haired man.

Katsuru frowned at the mention of the absentee. "He is back at the base. Ushida-san has been acting a little… strange these last months."

Haruka adjusted her reading glasses, suddenly interested. "How's that?"

"Well, when he first got here he seemed to prefer to spend most of his time at the palace's barracks, rather than going to the base in Miranda," Katsuru paused as if trying to figure out things by himself, "-but since a few months back, he travels and stays in Miranda more often."

Haruka crossed her arms looking thoughtful. "Maybe he found someone with whom to share his time." The blonde suggested, giving her trademark smirk.

Katsuru laughed at his friends antics. "Maybe."

"Anyway, let him know I want to talk to him."

Katsuru nodded and both Uranians kept working.

Meanwhile Michiru, Nao and Sango strolled outside the palace, enjoying the beautiful, cool day Uranus offered them. They walked through the rose garden, conversing about this and that. The Queen and friends were delighted to know that the garden was blooming and it made a beautiful scenery.

"Michiru, are you feeling well?" Nao suddenly asked, noticing how tired the aquanette looked.

The younger Neptunian smiled without enough energy to hide her real state. "Yes, I'm just a little fatigued."

"Did Haruka-sama wear you out last night?" Nao asked teasingly, trying to alleviate the mood of the other woman.

Sango and Michiru blushed fiercely, the first one for hearing such an intimate comment and the latter out of embarrassment for being exposed.

"Nao!" Michiru scolded as she regained her natural color and kept walking.

"I'm glad Michiru-sama and Haruka-sama are finally able to enjoy their love." Sango commented, smiling up to the two other women.

"Hai. We are very happy. There is nothing else I could ask for in life." Michiru now smiled sincerely.

"Maybe a baby," Nao suggested with a mischievous smile, "but I don't think you will need much help. After all, you and that blonde of yours spend most of your time locked in your bedroom."

For the second time that day Michiru and Sango blushed. Nao 2, Michiru 0.

"Can you imagine a little blonde baby boy or a blue-eyed baby girl in your arms?" The old nanny squealed imaging herself being able to care for the descendants of her 'little girl'.

Sango's eyes shone; she was equally excited imaging a cute baby heir.

Michiru bit her lower lip; she was about to respond when she abruptly stopped her walking. Everything moved very fast around her, she felt dizzy and her legs felt weak. She took one hand over to her right temple, Nao's and Sango's voices sounded far away, then everything was black.

Nao and Sango moved just in time to catch the falling woman.

"Michiru." Nao called, struggling with Sango to move the aqua haired woman inside the palace.

The meeting with Katsuru was proving to be a little exhausting. Haruka sat in her chair, revising some documentation on her last businesses with Jupiter when her study's door flew wide open.

"Haruka-sama!" A sweaty and panting Sango stood in front of her.

Haruka shook her head. Is this a family trait or something? _First Kasumi, now Sango-chan I can only wait for Etsuko-san now_. "What is the matter Sango-chan?"

"Mi-Michi-ru-sa-ma." Sango tried to recover her breathing. She had run from the infirmary to the study without stop. "S-she…"

The blonde was on her feet the second she heard the name of her wife. She carelessly threw the stack of papers on her desk and moved to the panting young maid. "What's wrong with Michiru? What's wrong with my wife?" She asked with concern.

The grey eyed girl took yet another deep breath. "Sh-she is at t-the…"

Haruka was growing impatient; she took the maid by her shoulders squeezing them lightly. "OK relax Sango-chan, breath in and out." She waited and watched as the maid gained composure. "Now tell me where she is."

The maid did as she was told and finally replied. "She is at the infirmary."

A second later Haruka disappeared and broke into a sprint to the infirmary. _Michiru. Oh Kami please let her be well; I knew I should have insisted and take her to the doctor._

**-At the infirmary-**

After Nao and Sango took the aquanette to the infirmary, Nao sent Sango to inform the blonde ruler about the random incident while she sat patiently outside the consulting room, waiting for the doctor or blonde to show up.

Michiru lay on a small bed. She opened her blue eyes and tried to sit up, taking her hand to her aching head.

"Please lay down Tenoh-sama." A soft voice called her.

The feeling of dizziness was still present; Michiru didn't argue and once again lay on the bed. "Where am I? What happened?" She asked a little confused and worried. The last thing she remembered was that she was walking with Sango and Nao in the gardens, then everything was black.

"You are at the infirmary of the palace," The same serene voice replied, "You fainted, Tenoh-sama."

"I… what?" Michiru asked even more confused. An aquamarine brow instantly rose up. "Who are you?"

"I'm Doctor Kuriko Kanzeki," a tall woman of red head introduced herself with a big smile, "And you fainted. Now, I'm going to ask you a series of questions to see what could possibly have caused that. Okay?"

Michiru nodded without much option.

"Are you currently taking any medications or are under any medical treatment?"

"No."

"Have you been under a lot of stress lately?"

"N-no."

Dr. Kanzeki wrote down the answers in a small notepad as she kept asking, her brown orbs eyeing carefully at the woman on the bed.

"Do you suffer from any kind of heart condition?"

"No."

The red haired woman stopped for a moment. She tilted her head and pursed her lips; she nodded and looked again at the slender woman over the bed.

Michiru looked at her and suddenly worried about her health. "I-Is there something wrong Dr. Kanzeki?"

The taller woman didn't say anything and shook her head 'no', resuming her questioning.

"Have you felt unusually exhausted or experienced sudden tiredness lately?"

"Yes!"

"Have you felt nauseous or have experienced vomiting?"

Michiru nodded vigorously. "Yes. Every morning."

Kanzeki tapped her pen against her notepad.

"Have you noticed any changes in your breasts?"

"Excuse me?" Michiru's eyes grew in size at the unexpected question.

The red head glanced over her, resting her hazel over the other woman's well-developed anatomy. "Do they feel more sensitive, swollen or tender?"

"Y-yes." Michiru answered sheepishly, her cheeks turning a light pink, "-a little."

Dr. Kanzeki smiled almost victoriously.

"When was the last time you had your period?"

Michiru had to sit up. She looked at the smiling doctor and her lips curved into a smile too. "Over 2 months ago."

"Tenoh-sama, may you lay back down again," The red head woman took a stethoscope from her white robe, "I'm not finished yet."

"Hai." Michiru laid back, her heart raced and she scolded herself for not noticing earlier.

The female doctor placed the stethoscope in different places of the abdomen of the smaller woman. A small faint sound could be heard, Dr. Kanzeki smiled broadly.

"Well, it seems like our kingdom will soon welcome a new Tenoh." Dr. Kanzeki finally said, putting her working tool aside.

"You mean that I'm…that I…" Michiru was far beyond happiness. She could barely utter a word; her eyes welled up with joyful tears.

"Yes, Tenoh-sama. You're pregnant. I will have to run some tests just to make sure everything is alright, but most likely you will soon start experiencing more changes as your pregnancy advances."

A few minutes later, an anxious blonde made her way inside the infirmary. Haruka spotted the old nanny. "Nao-san, what happened? Where is she?"

The black haired woman stood up, putting a hand on the blonde's right shoulder. "Calm down Haruka-sama, she fainted while we took a stroll around the garden. She's in the consulting room."

Haruka thanked the nanny and moved towards the doctor's work room. She didn't bother knocking the door as she simply entered. She sighed with relief when she saw her wife, perfectly fine sitting on a small bed.

"Haruka!" Michiru screamed happily.

"Haruka-sama." Dr. Kanzeki bowed slightly.

Haruka bowed back to the red haired woman as she rushed to her wife's side. "Michiru, are you alright?" She asked the aquanette as she kissed her forehead. "Is she alright?" She asked the doctor.

"She'll be alright Haruka-sama. You'll see."

"Huh?" Haruka asked dumfounded. "Did you find the cause of the faint?"

"Yes, Haruka-sama. You two will experience many changes, but everything will be okay in about less than seven months."

"Michiru, you should probably go for a complete checkup." Haruka suggested when she didn't understand a word of what the doctor had said. "There must be something going on with you because my hormones are driving me crazy. My period was off for a few days and then…"

Michiru shared a secret smile with the red head woman. Sometimes her wife could be a little dense.

Haruka continued, oblivious to the interaction between her wife and doctor. "You just fainted today and …"

Michiru smiled broadly shaking her head amused at the blonde's blabbering. "Haruka, I need to tell you something."

"Yours hasn't come yet… I'm just…" Haruka continued without listening.

"I'm pregnant." She interrupted.

Haruka stopped as soon as her brain processed what her wife had said. "P-pregnant?" Her eyes doubled in size and her mouth hung open. Suddenly everything made sense to her, the sudden change in the aquanette's appetite, the nauseas, the faint and obviously the lack of her period.

Dr. Kanzeki smiled at the two women. "According to what she told me and what I found out, she's approximately 9 weeks along Haruka-sama."

Keeping herself from laughing at the priceless expression on the blonde's face, Michiru repeated one more time. "Yes, Ruka. We're pregnant."

"I'll leave you two alone," Doctor Kanzeki said as she left the two royals alone.

Haruka stared at Michiru incredulously, her lips curving into a smile. She rushed to her love's side and touched the flat belly of her wife. "I'm going to be a papa." Haruka whispered to herself, still processing the meaningful piece of information. "I'm going to be a papa!" The blonde suddenly yelled and kissed the woman in front her.

Michiru received the kiss, closing her eyes and encircling her arms around the neck of her wife.

Haruka broke apart and rested her forehead against that of her wife. "I love you Michiru." The blonde whispered as if she was afraid her words would not be heard.

"We love you too Haruka." Michiru responded lovingly, placing her hand on top of the blonde's hand over her belly.

It wasn't long after when Doctor Kanzeki and Nao entered the room.

"Michiru! Oh Michiru." The older Neptunian launched towards the aquanette, "Congratulations! Michiru, you're going to be a mommy!" Nao hugged Michiru.

"What about me?" Haruka asked jokingly, but immediately regretted when she was crushed by a bear hug from the older Neptunian.

"Congratulations, Haruka-sama." Nao let go of the blonde. "You'll be an excellent papa," The nanny winked playfully.

"Thanks."

•°¤...¤•°… •

The two Queens of Uranus walked outside the palace, still marveled with the great news of their parenthood. The garden had become their new favorite spot outside the palace.

"Michi, you will have to follow Dr. Kanzeki indications just as she told you." An excited Haruka placed a hand over the belly of her wife, "I want our baby to grow strong and healthy. So I'm sorry love, but you're limiting your seafood and no more painting."

Michiru listened to her wife. She had received and accepted the indications from her doctor, but knowing that her wife cared about her and their unborn child made her love the blonde even more. "Hai. I know. Our baby will be just as strong and handsome as its papa." Michiru smiled reassuringly.

"Oh Michiru, I can't wait to have our baby with us." The blonde smiled sadly, "I never listened to my mother when she told me that I would only be completely happy when I had a family of my own." She looked at the sky. _Mother, Father you were right and I promise to take care of my family._

"I'm sure your parents would have been very happy to hear they would be grandparents." Michiru tried to erase the sad expression on her wife's face. "You will be an excellent parent like they were with you."

Haruka looked down at blue eyes, "Yes, I'm sure both my father and mother would have been happy, even if most of Uranus thought I wouldn't be good spouse material." Haruka sheepishly confessed. Her adolescence fame didn't give her a good opinion in her people's eyes. It was after the death of her parents that the blonde had decided to change her life style and followed her parent's wishes.

An aqua eyebrow was slightly raised. "So I have heard of Haruka Tenoh's partying fame." Michiru shook her head lightly. She had learned some information on her wife, mainly through what she asked her servitude, especially Sango.

Haruka scratched the back of her head helplessly. Any other moment, Michiru would have been happy to witness such a cute act, but she couldn't help the pang of jealousy that ran through her system. Partying was harmless, but the blonde's 'womanizer's fame' didn't please her. She knew it was dumb and pointless; that had happened many years ago, before they even met and were married.

"Yeah, but that has changed Michiru. I'm a new person." Haruka defended herself after a minute. Haruka's teal eyes locked into those ocean blue eyes of the smaller woman. "I promise I'll be the best parent I can for our child."

Michiru dismissed her pointless jealousy, smiling sweetly. Her midnight orbs shining lovingly, understandably.

"I know love."

"You will have to write your parents. I'm sure Hotaka will go crazy when he finds out that he's going to be a grandpa." Haruka smiled back at her wife.

The aquanette's smile broadened. "Hai, my father will definitely be happy, and so would the rest of my family."

Running through the halls was not a good manner, but he had no other choice. He had heard the rumors; everybody in the palace knew it. Michiru had fainted and was taken to the infirmary. He knew he didn't have any possible reason to show up at the room and ask for her health in front of anyone, but that didn't stop his pace. Just when he was about to turn to the next hall, he stopped dead in his tracks. Adoki saw the two women strolling peacefully in the rose garden. The brown haired man took a determined step toward the place; his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he noticed the special gleam in his princess's eyes.

"Where are you going?"

He stopped himself from scowling as he totally halted his mission.

"That's none of your business ma'am." He replied smoothly.

Nao however, couldn't contain herself and scowled behind his back.

"Leave them alone Shibata-san," The nanny retorted defiantly.

"Or what?" Adoki didn't move an inch as he kept observing the two women that walked without noticing his presence. The blue-eyed man spotted the couple holding hands and his breathing became heavier.

"You should know that you don't have a place here anymore." Nao continued her ranting. This was her opportunity to confront the man that complicated the life of her beloved girl. "Michiru is happy. Can't you see that?" Nao pointed to the couple. Haruka and Michiru were caught in the middle of a deep kiss.

His blue eyes looked in shock at the young couple sharing that passionate moment. Adoki lowered his head, restraining himself from running to the woman he loved and hit the blonde for doing that which he couldn't do. He finally stepped on his heel and faced the old woman.

"I don't have to explain my actions or feeling to anyone, Nao." The soldier replied calmly, lifting his head high. "But I can only see that Michiru will only suffer by her side."

Nao was speechless. How could he speak like that? Didn't he see how happy her little girl was? The Neptunian only watched as the man walked past her, vanishing in the darkness of the halls. She noticed Haruka and the aquamarine still holding hands laughing at something the blonde was telling. She shook her head, Michiru was happy; she knew the Uranian would never do anything to harm her wife and less now that she was carrying her child.

The couple kept walking, holding hands until they reached their bedroom. The night was dark outside, but inside the royal bedroom the fire of two women in love spread.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

So did I miss my touch? Hopefully not. If you guys still like this, let me know. Read and review or criticize, but let me know honestly if you hate it or love it. I added that last part for those of you that for some reason dislike Adoki, I felt bad for the poor man, but oh well haha


	18. Unexpected Visit

**XVIII. Unexpected Visit**

¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤

**A/N: **Hello my friends :D Here I bring a new chapter. I want to say that I'm so happy you guys still like the story. I even found out I have new readers- that's awesome. I really appreciate y'all enthusiasm. I'm not perfect, I make mistakes, but you will hear more about that soon. I just hope you guys won't be too hard on me :S I wanted to let you guys know that I really like how y'all are responding. Also, please get ready because from this chapter on things will dramatically change. This chapter brings back a special character some of you were asking for and the next one…well you'll know next time haha I know, I'm mean. Please enjoy and be prepared because as we move to an ending I'm going to use the 'violence', 'language (swearing) part of the **M **rated status. So far I've only used a couple of sex scenes and I don't know if I'll add another one or not at this point, but it's an option I'll keep open. Well that's all.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters from Sailor Moon (Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh) everybody else in the story is mine. All rights to their respective original owners. I'm sorry if I'm misusing them.

* * *

><p>It had been four weeks since the aquanette had found out she was pregnant. The most eventful and lively weeks of her life; Haruka had been acting like a crazy, first-time daddy. Just a week ago, the blonde had come to the palace with a bag filled with toys, which were not exactly for a newborn, but more like for a 5 year old kid. Michiru had to laugh at the sight, but she had promised the blonde she would keep them until their child could play with them. The aquanette sat peacefully in the rose garden, her long aqua tresses were pulled into a high ponytail. Nao, Sango and she had been trying to knit some baby clothes. The task turned out to be quite unsuccessful for the younger two women. Sango had decided to knit a yellow sweater, which was proving to be quite complicated for the maid. Michiru, knowing her poor skills in knitting, decided to go for something simpler; by simple, she figured white baby shoes would do, but her plan proved to be wrong. Nao, having the most experience, had advanced in her mission. Her light green blanket was coming along pretty well.<p>

"Aaghh!" A frustrated Sango almost threw needle and yarn.

Michiru looked at the older woman sympathetically. She was also finding the task rather hard and frustrating, but she couldn't give up, not when it was something meant for her unborn child.

"Calm down Sango-chan." Nao tried to suppress the urge to laugh at the poor attempts of the other two women. "Relax; the little one isn't born yet, so we have time."

"Gomen." Sango sheepishly apologized. "I want to make the prettiest sweater for the baby, but…"

"It's OK Sango-chan." Michiru intervened with a smile. "I'm not being very successful with my shoes either."

Michiru lifted her attempt at baby shoes; threads of white yarn hung everywhere. The three women looked at each other, only to break into fits of laughter.

Nao shook her head trying to stop her laugher. "Good thing we have six good months to finish."

**-At the study-**

"Haruka-sama, Ushida-san waits for you outside." Kasumi announced. She had accepted her luck and resigned herself, knowing that her blonde master would never be for her. The love and affection she had towards the blonde was still there, but now it was more of a sister to 'brother'.

"Thank you, Kasumi. Please let him in."

The brunette exited the room promptly and indicated the young man could enter instead.

"Did you send for me Haruka-sama?" Adoki asked in a rather calmed tone.

Haruka stopped her task and looked at the man. "Yes, please have a seat."

The blue-eyed man sat and waited for further instructions.

"How are things at the base?" Haruka asked with great interest.

Adoki shifted in his seat. "There have been no more attacks to Uranus."

The blonde nodded, she already knew that.

"That's excellent news. I talked to Katsuru and he told me the same." Haruka crossed her arms under her chest, "The problem now is on my neighboring planet Neptune." The watery planet was of high priority for Haruka; for one, the relatives of her wife lived there and secondly, she was partly ruler of that planet, too. "The attacks have reduced, but not stopped."

The dark hair man knew what the blonde wanted, but he decided to ask anyway. "What is the plan to follow?"

Haruka smirked. She was in front of a smart man. "I want you and Katsuru to travel to Miranda and work on a plan to find the whereabouts of the rebels on Neptune, so we can do the same we did here."

Adoki massaged his temple. "I see."

The two continued talking, planning meetings and ways they could make their plan work, when someone knocked on the door, interrupting them.

"Come in."

A silver haired boy entered the room timidly. "Your majesty, a carriage has arrived." The boy announced breathless.

"A carriage?" Haruka asked a little surprised. People barely came to visit her; she dismissed Adoki and followed the boy.

The blonde moved and headed towards the main gate. It was true. A medium-size carriage with two brown horses was indeed outside her palace. As the blonde got closer she could recognize the emblem of the Neptunian royalty on the side of the carriage.

"Haruka."

A melodic voice sang her name and she stood face to face with the younger and now only princess of the watery planet.

"Marina-san." Haruka casually greeted the blue-haired woman.

"Oh Haruka! It's been so long." The blunette threw herself at the blonde, hugging the taller woman tightly.

Haruka was taken aback by such display of affection, but nonetheless hugged the younger woman back.

"You look so nice. Everything must be going alright." Marina said looking up and down the blonde.

The Uranian felt a little awkward under the intense gaze the Neptunian had on her. She internally chuckled. _It must be my imagination_. She dismissed any thoughts and smiled down at her. "Everything is fantastic Marina-san."

"Marina-san?" The blunette confusedly asked. They called each other just by their names before. "Just call me Marina, we are relatives after all." Marina said looking the blonde straight in the eyes.

Haruka smiled uncomfortably. "I… I guess you're right Marina-san, Marina." She corrected herself and instructed two boys to take her luggage inside.

The blonde gestured the younger woman to follow her inside the palace and the latter clung to her right arm. Haruka looked down to her arm but just shrugged it off.

"And what brings you to Uranus?" Haruka politely asked as they both headed towards the rose garden where Haruka knew her wife currently was.

Marina stopped just before entering the garden. "Do I need any especial reason to visit my favorite Uranian?" She asked, feigning offence.

Haruka frowned, she didn't wish to be rude to her wife's relatives.

"Oh no, you're welcome to Uranus anytime."

The young princess giggled freely when she saw the blonde woman's facial expression. "I'm just kidding Haruka." She composed herself and her facial expression dramatically changed. "We received a letter from my _darling_ sister."

"So, you know." Haruka's expression also changed. She smiled brightly and proudly. "We're expanding our family."

Marina nodded. "So I heard. My parents wished to come, but father is not in his best condition. He is on bed rest and mother is taking care of him."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," Haruka said in an honest and sad tone, she liked the Neptunian king, "-but please don't tell Michiru how bad Hotaka is doing." The teal eyed woman pleaded with her eyes. "I don't want anything to upset Michiru in her state, but I think we might end up visiting him soon, so she can see your parents."

"Don't worry Haruka." Marina calmingly replied and took a hand from the Uranian. "Now take me to my sister."

"Hai." Haruka got hold of the blunette as they entered the beautiful rose garden.

The three women had stopped their hard task. They had called it a day and now sat comfortably, sipping on their hot tea cups. Michiru sighed; she was now out of the first trimester. Her morning sickness was now happening less often. It had definitely been an inconvenience to wake up very early to throw up and even before she had found out she was pregnant, she had found herself having that queasy feeling every morning. She now thought she was feeling at her best.

"Michiru."

The aquanette looked up to see her blonde wife, holding hands with her sister?

"Mar-chan!" The black haired old woman sitting next to her ran to the younger Kaioh, kissing her face all over. "My girl, Mar-chan!"

Marina pulled harshly away from the old woman. "Nao, you're ruining my make-up!" She annoyingly reproached and wiped her face clean.

"Please forgive this old woman, my girl. I'm such a baka." Nao apologized handing the other Neptunian a clean, but old handkerchief.

The princess eyed the piece of cloth and declined the offer, shaking her head, restraining herself from showing the disgust she felt. "No thank you."

Many years ago, Nao Iothi had come to live on Neptune. She was only 25 years old when she left her home planet, Mars, and family behind. The reasons were too sad and painful to the back-then young woman, that she thought running away was the best solution to end it all. Nao had been engaged to a Martian's palace guard, to this day she always asks herself what would her life would have been if she had married that man. The thoughts didn't last long as she remembered the reason why she never did. The day she was supposed to feel like the luckiest and most loved woman in the galaxy, she discovered her fiancé in a very compromising situation with one of her 'best' friends and bridesmaid. With her broken heart and dreams, Nao left that day, swearing she would never be lied to again. She had no family or relatives living on any other planet but Mars, yet she was determined to put distance between her past and new life. Nao traveled as far as she could, ending up living in the watery planet. She was foreign to the watery planet, but quickly became acquainted, learning customs and traditions. When she heard the Queen had given birth to her firstborn she showed up to the palace, offering her help as a nanny. The Neptunian king and Queen took a liking to the young woman and gave her a chance, naming her the royal nanny. A year later the Neptunian Queen had been blessed with a second baby girl and Nao was even eager to take care of that little one too. Time flew by and before she knew it, she was old and without any offspring, and her only family was the Neptunians who had adopted her as one, too. She might not have been born on the watery planet, but she felt like she always belonged there. Nao watched the two beautiful Neptunian princesses grow into energetic and lovely kids, then into refined and beautiful teenagers and finally to grown and talented women. There was no favorite girl and her love remained equal for both of her 'little girls'.

The older Neptunian took the timeworn piece of cloth back to the apron attached to her dress. She knew the character of her younger girl, so she smiled, shrugging off any thoughts.

"Ok Mar-chan."

Michiru watched the interaction between her nanny and sister. She hated when Marina acted like that in front of the woman who had always loved and looked after them. There were many times when she had fought with her sister because of that, but because Nao had asked her to stop, she only stood silently to the side. When she had asked why, the older woman replied that Marina and she were sisters. She said they were family and family loved each other and didn't fight, no matter what. Michiru was far too young to comprehend anything.

"Mar-chan." Michiru sternly called the younger Kaioh, shaking her head disapprovingly as she walked up to her sister.

Haruka was trapped in an awkward and tense situation. She opted to break the horrible environment between the sisters. "Why don't we proceed to the table, dinner is almost ready."

Marina watched her sister approach her. She felt her jaw crack when she took in the form of her sister. Michiru was as beautiful as ever, but there was something else, a glow surrounding her pace. She eyed her sister carefully; she found the news was indeed true when she noticed the small emerging bump on her sister's body. Marina prayed the ground could open a crack so she could disappear. The anger and envy consumed her. She forced out any defeating thoughts as she heard the blonde woman talk. She turned away and faced the woman still holding her hand. "That's an excellent idea Haruka." She squeezed the blonde's hand and smiled as if nothing had happened. "Let's go." She proceeded to move.

Haruka didn't move. She brushed off the hand of the blunette and walked towards her wife. "Go on Marina, I need to talk to my wife." She encouraged as she held her wife by the waist.

The blunette feigned a smile and walked towards the inside of the palace; behind her, a quiet Sango and Nao followed.

Michiru watched how her sister and friends disappeared inside the palace and then returned her attention to her wife. "What is it Ruka?"

Haruka looked at her wife attentively. "Michi, I don't want you to exalt in your state, it's bad for your health and for the baby." The blonde worried about her firstborn and of course the health of her wife.

The aquanette smiled. _Haruka loves me so much, and she cares for our unborn child. I love her._ "Don't worry Ruka, it won't happen again." She put her arms around the blonde's neck, pulling her down for a kiss.

"Ok then, let's go. You have to eat something; I don't want you to get ill." Haruka said after the kiss, taking the aquanette by her back and holding one of her hands, moving together inside the dinner room.

Dinner was already served when the two Uranian Queens entered the dining room. Marina sat to the left of the main chair and Nao next to her. Haruka helped Michiru into her chair and then took her place.

"So, tell me Mar-chan. How are our parents? How is father?" Michiru asked politely, trying to erase the bad episode from before.

Marina finished her glass of wine and looked at her sister. "They're fine, you know father with his usual aches, but other than that ok." Marina looked at the blonde out of the corner of her eye; she noticed the blonde nodding thankfully at her.

"I'm glad to hear that." Michiru didn't notice the interaction between her wife and sister. She felt relieved her father was not in a worse situation. "How did he take the news of my pregnancy?" The violinist asked excited.

"He's was supper happy, he was jumping from joy." _Or should I say rolling on his bed, the poor man can't even get up._ Marina tried to hide her inner amusement as she tried her happiest voice.

Michiru looked at her wife lovingly. "You heard that Ruka, he's happy he's gonna be a grandpa." The aquanette couldn't help her happiness. Her father was very important to her, and for her to know that her pregnancy was well taken by him only meant happiness.

The blonde looked at her wife with the same enthusiasm. "I didn't want to tell you, but we might travel to Neptune next week. I just need to finish some…"

As soon as Michiru heard they were visiting Neptune, she jumped off from her chair and silenced the blonde, giving her a passionate kiss.

Marina looked at the two women and her stomach stirred; she suddenly felt like throwing up. She cleared her throat, gaining the attention from the lovers.

"That's an excellent idea. I'm sure mother and father will be happy to see you." Marina commented with a blank expression.

After the four women finished their dinner, they proceeded to go to their respective chambers. Marina was the first to bid goodnight and Haruka followed, leaving behind her wife and Nao.

"Michiru you don't seem very happy your sister is here. Is something the matter?" Nao asked knowingly. She had spent so much time with the two Kaiohs that she knew when one was up to something.

The aquanette had asked the black haired woman to stay behind. The dinner had been very pleasant until a messenger interrupted saying that Oonishi-san and Ushida-san were arriving the next day. The moment Michiru heard the name of the strategist, she knew the boy meant Adoki. She couldn't have Adoki living under the same roof as herself and family, and then Marina crossed her mind. The blunette knew who Adoki was and more importantly, she had seen him before.

"Mar-chan can't stay Nao. She has to go as soon as possible." Michiru worriedly replied.

The older woman frowned, not agreeing with the older Kaioh. "Why not? She just got here."

Michiru mirrored the other Neptunian; and shook her head. "Don't you get it? Marina knows Adoki, and Adoki has just arrived. She can't see him!" The agony in Michiru's voice grew. She knew she couldn't keep up with the lie any longer, her happiness and family were on the line.

Nao stood silently, an 'O' shaped her mouth. "Your sister won't say anything." She whispered more for herself than for the other woman.

"I know that Nao," The smaller woman replied in a trusting voice, "-but Adoki has to leave anyway."

"That, I agree with."

Michiru bid the nanny goodnight and headed to her bedroom. The master room was partially illuminated; she opened the door and found her wife resting against the headboard while reading a book. Her thick glasses covered her beautiful teal orbs and a few golden locks framed her forehead. The aquanette smiled and moved towards the bathroom, getting her night robe.

"Love, can you help me?" Michiru lifted the light green robe. Before she got married, it was usually Nao who helped her change before going to sleep. She couldn't undo the back of most of her dresses, and when she managed to undo the ones with a front opening, there was still a problem: the corset.

The blonde put down her book and took off her glasses. She walked to her wife and started her task; within five seconds, Michiru was undressed. Haruka then embraced the aquanette from behind, her hands resting on the growing belly of her wife.

"Oi Michi, don't you think you're showing too early?" Haruka asked as she stroked the belly of her lover.

The Neptunian was nearly 13 weeks into pregnancy, but she started looking 'pregnant' two weeks after they had found out. Now it was impossible to deny that the young Queen carried the firstborn and heir to the Uranian throne.

Placing her hands over those of her wife, Michiru replied. "My, Ruka, are you calling us fat?" She pouted a bit offended, but a smile betrayed her real feelings.

Haruka quickly tried to compose as she fervently tried to deny what her wife said. "No, no, Michi. Of course not, is just that…" the blonde scratched her head in that adorable way Michiru liked, "I don't know, just forget it ok. I will always love you thin or fat," She smiled and moved to kiss the small bulge, "and I love you too my little one."

Michiru smiled contented as she leaned in for a kiss from the blonde. After the kiss, Haruka pulled apart and went back to bed, grabbing her book back. Meanwhile, the aquanette sat staring at her vanity mirror while brushing her long aqua hairs. Today had been a long day for the future mother; she thought of the events that awaited her the next day. _I have to find Adoki and warn him that my sister knows about him and she is here. I don't know how Marina will react if she gets to see him, Adoki has to leave, this has to end. Tomorrow, I will make sure he leave whether he likes it or not. But what can I do if I talk to him and he still refuses to leave? I have to find a way; I can't have him here anymore. I can't imagine what would happen if Haruka finds out whom Adoki really is. Adoki is a trained soldier and Haruka… I don't know how skilled she is in fighting. He has to leave; he has to accept that I don't love him any longer; my heart, soul and body now only belong to my Ruka._

"Michiru."

The husky yet sleepy voice of her wife called the aquanette, snapping her out of her thousand-and-one thoughts. Michiru dropped her brush, startled by the sudden interruption.

"Michi, are you ok?" Haruka asked rubbing one of her eyes, "It's getting late, you should get some sleep."

The aquanette picked up the brush nervously and moved towards their bed.

"Yes, I'm ok." She responded as she slipped into the bed giving her back to the blonde.

Turning on her side and leaving her book behind, Haruka caressed her wife's left arm.

"What is it Michi? I know there is something going on with you. You haven't been acting like yourself since your sister arrived."

"Why do you say that? I'm not acting any differently."

"Yes, you are. You are acting strange, you seem like you expect something to happen and just now you almost jumped out of your skin when I called you."

Michiru turned to the other side, facing the Uranian. She cupped her wife's cheeks and kissed her. "I'm fine Ruka. Now you said it yourself, we have to get some sleep."

Haruka closed her eyes, resigned she wouldn't get any proper answer from her wife.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Aww I hope you guys liked the cheesy, sweet, tender moments from the last chapters because things are going to change :S Marina is back! Aren't you guys excited? Let me know what you think and leave me a review ;)

**Snowflake**- I also miss you guys. I hated I didn't have time to write, but right now I'm taking advantage of my free time and I'm working on this really hard.

**Neptune's Lover**-Hey girl I'm also glad I finally came back :) I don't want to spoil anything, but your wish might come true sooner than you though ;)

**Fanficnis**- Hola y gracias por tu apoyo. Siempre pasas y me dejas saber que tal con mi historia y eso me gusta. Eso del limon, no estoy segura si escribire mas pero no se talves cambie de opinion si la linea de la historia permite.

**Daiakusei**- haha I know what you mean. I was so tempted to go back to FF during my finals study time, but my willpower was stronger. You too can survive exams and then you'll free to read as you like :D

**Alex**- Siempre al pendiente de mi, gracias. Me emociona que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando. Espero y hayas disfrutado de estos tiernos momentos porque ya se va a poner mas drama jaja

**Ali**- I know I made it rather complicated for them to get pregnant, but I wanted them to have a baby so bad that yeah I made Michiru pregnant haha I'm glad you like my story :)


	19. Goodbye

**XIX. Goodbye**

¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤

**A/N: **Hey y'all how you doing? This is a chapter some of you have been waiting for. It might seem like I'm rushing the story, but I think is time to really finish this. I deeply thank Binky Bridgewater because she's working really hard to help me with this. Thanks to all my readers who have been following this story since day one and those of you who have recently started reading ML, hope you guys like it enough to hear from you too.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters from Sailor Moon (Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh) everybody else in the story is mine. All rights to their respective original owners. I'm sorry if I'm misusing them.

* * *

><p>You could have said it was just another regular morning in Uranus, but it was certainly not. The events of the day before had proved that this day would definitely be different. The royal family and company currently sat in the dining room, eating their breakfast. Haruka was in a good mood; the small smile playing on her lips showed that the Uranian was ready for the day. She had woken up early and clad in khaki riding pants with a light blue dress shirt, the two top buttons were opened and this time she didn't wear any of her famous vests. On the other hand, her wife wore a light yellow dress of high neckline and featured wide pagoda sleeves. Marina ate quietly, she was wearing a rather provocative dress in a dark shade of blue. The three women, including Nao, ate their breakfast without any hurry or preoccupation.<p>

"So tell me Haruka, are you showing me the surroundings of your palace?" Marina asked openly, trying to gather the attention of the blonde ruler.

Haruka took a sip of her juice and then answered. "I don't know what you want me to show you Marina." The blonde looked uncomfortable for a second. "There is really nothing to show here, all the attractions and shops are in Miranda, the capital."

Nao and Michiru kept eating their breakfasts while they listened to the current conversation attentively.

The blunette sighed almost defeated. "Oh c'mon Haruka. I've never been on Uranus before," she gave the blonde her best puppy eyes and briefly looked at her sister, "I'm sure Michiru will appreciate the stroll as well."

Even without saying anything, the aquanette had been dragged into the conversation. Michiru stopped eating and looked at her sister carefully. The blunette was not very fond of strolls or social meetings, but for some reason Marina kept insisting for the blonde to take her to see the city. Michiru thought it was something strange, but immediately shrugged it off.

"Ok, but only if Michiru agrees." The blonde finally agreed and turned to wait for her wife's answer.

Michiru opened her mouth to voice out her answer, but just in that moment a messenger boy interrupted her.

"Excuse me your majesty, but Oonishi-san and Ushida-san have arrived."

The blonde nodded, dismissing the boy. Michiru accidently hit her cup of tea when she heard the name of the strategist; of course it only meant that Adoki was back and sooner or later Marina would find out about him. She couldn't allow that, not without having spoken to him first. Michiru clumsily tried to dry up the table, standing up and sending apologies.

Marina watched her sister with great interest. The aquanette was in a perfect, calm state until she heard the name of that such Ushida-san. Marina hid a smile when she figured out that her 'perfect' sister was up to something. _Oh Michiru, who is that Ushida-san that makes you, the elegant and flawless Queen, into such a clutz?_

Haruka rose up from her chair and stopped her wife's unnecessary cleaning.

"Michi, are you okay?" She asked with certain concern.

Blue eyes met teal ones. Michiru gave the blonde a nervous smile and resumed her task.

"Yes, I just need to clean this and…"

"It's just tea Michiru; someone will come to clean it up." Haruka helped the other woman sit down and then turned to face the other Kaioh, "I guess we'll have to leave that stroll for another occasion. I don't think Michiru wants to…"

"It's fine dear," Michiru cut her off. "I think you should take Mar-chan to the city. She is our visitor after all and deserves all attention." Michiru put herself together, and pulled away from the blonde.

Haruka looked at her with surprise. "But Michi, you don't look alright. I think I should stay here and look after you just in case something..."

"It's not necessary Ruka. I'm perfectly fine, just a bit tired," Michiru once again interrupted. She placed her hand over her tummy and rubbed it softly. "We're fine Ruka. I'm just going to go upstairs and take a nap. I don't want to ruin your day."

"Okay great! We're going to the city!" Marina butted in as she happily got up and eyed her sister, "As usual Michi-chan, you're always so considerate."

Nao, who had been very busy eating her breakfast, finally spoke up.

"Oh I also want to go to the city, I need to buy more yarn and…"

The black haired woman stopped midsentence when she received glares from both sisters. Obviously, they were for different reasons. If the aquanette had insisted that the blonde should take her sister for a stroll, it was only because she needed time alone to speak with the blue eyed man that kept her from being fully happy. Michiru needed to talk to Adoki, and she couldn't do it with her sister or wife wandering around.

"Nao, I thought you said you wanted me to show you what I've done so far with the baby's shoes." Michiru faked a smile, glancing at her nanny, careful not to be discovered by her wife or sister.

"Oh, oh, yes that's right." Nao realized that the aquanette had 'other' plans in mind. She had already seen the aquanette's work.

Haruka looked at her wife, doubtful. She was about to protest when Marina clung to her arm.

"C'mon Haruka, we'll have fun; and now you don't have to worry about anything since Nao is staying with her."

The aquanette furrowed her eyebrows when her younger sister clung to her wife's arms, but before she could do anything, she lost herself in those teal-grayish eyes of the blonde woman she had married.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Haruka snapped the aquanette out of the spell.

Michiru took two steps closer and threw her arms around the blonde's neck. Marina didn't have any other option but to let go of the tall woman as she watched, with anger, their show of affection. Michiru brushed her lips against those silky ones of the Uranian.

"I will be, love." She softly replied before fully kissing her. Michiru smiled tenderly, "We will be."

Right after the blonde and younger Kaioh left the palace, Michiru headed with Nao towards her chambers. The Uranian and visitant would not be back until a few hours later; Michiru knew she had time to prepare what she would do. She only hoped things will turn out as she wanted. Shibata Adoki couldn't stay on Uranus any day longer.

"Why did you want to stay here if you're not feeling ill? We could have gone to the city to buy more yarn and possibly more stuff for the baby." Nao chided slightly annoyed that she had to stay without apparent reason.

Michiru sighed tiredly as she looked through her wardrobe. Clothes and more clothes were flying everywhere.

"You don't understand Nao. Do you?" The violinist kept throwing clothes away, "I had to stay here, I need to talk to Adoki and I couldn't do it with Marina or Haruka around."

"Oh I see." Nao exclaimed in understanding, as she started picking up the clothes on the floor. "So, you're talking to that man again. He's so stubborn; I think you should tell Haruka-sama. She has demonstrated to you that she loves you." Nao stopped her task and put a huge pile of clothes on top of the bed, "If you tell her everything about Shibata-san, I think she will understand, and you won't have to worry about anything anymore."

The aquanette stopped her actions; she grabbed a black shawl and threw it over her head. She turned and looked at the older Neptunian.

"I'm scared, nanny." She confessed bluntly, "I don't know how she will react. I know she loves me, but she will still want to kill Adoki and I don't want her to get hurt." Her blue eyes watered and she wiped a single tear off her cheek.

"Oh my girl, don't cry. Everything will be alright, you'll see." Nao approached the younger woman and hugged her.

Nodding and calming her cry, Michiru pulled apart and looked at her nanny grateful.

"I think it's time to say goodbye. Please go look for him and tell him I'll wait for him at the usual place."

The streets and buildings were vivid and colorful. There were many people on the streets of Miranda, and since Haruka was not in a royal gown or her military uniform, nobody seemed to recognize her. The blonde walked the streets with a proud attitude; her lips curved forming a half smile. She was proud her people were hard workers, that they had made Miranda such a prosperous city. They might not have had many attractions, but the Uranians knew how to make a visitor feel at home. Marina on the other hand, looked at the people and surroundings without much attention; a bored expression was carved on her exquisite face, but when the blonde turned to show her enthusiasm she quickly smiled in return, feigning interest.

"Are you tired Marina? We can stop if you would like." Haruka suddenly inquired as she caught the blank expression on her company.

Marina looked down at the floor. _Oh no, I need put in more effort if I don't want to be caught again._

"Gomen Haruka, but the trip tired me a bit."

Haruka smiled understandingly. "No, it should be me who should apologize. The path is a bit long and tiring." She closed her eyes momentarily. She too was tired, "I guess it was better that Michiru didn't come."

_Again with my sister; don't you think about something else Haruka? But I would like to take a break, my feet hurt._

"Yes, it was better." She smiled politely, _"Much better,"_ she mumbled under her breath.

"Umm, do you want to eat or drink something? There is a coffee shop just in front of us."

The blunette's face lit up at the suggestion. "Yes! I would like that," was her fastest retort.

Both women crossed the street and took a seat at a local café. Haruka ordered her favorite drink, a black coffee, while the blunette opted for a cappuccino. Haruka took a small sip from the hot beverage, closing her eyes, enjoying the strong smell of her coffee. Marina watched the woman in front of her with vast curiosity. She remembered the first time she met the blonde; she was drawn to the then stranger upon seeing her in her disguising uniform. She had assumed she was the most handsome and attractive 'man' she had laid eyes upon, but when she heard her name she knew that was no man. She had heard about Haruka Tenoh, and she instantly thought how the blonde would help her destroy her sister without her knowledge, or so she thought she would. Marina's grip on her drink tightened as she thought of her plan. Michiru was supposed to hate the blonde, disgust her for being a woman and not a man, her sister was supposed to suffer and be living a hell, but on the contrary, Michiru was happily married and now pregnant.

"Marina, is everything alright?"

A husky and deep voice brought the younger woman out of her pensive state.

Brown eyes looked up to find two teal orbs staring directly at her. Marina composed herself and let go her cup as she noticed her knuckles were white.

"I'm sorry Haruka. I spaced out a bit, but I'm okay. Where are we going next?"

Leaving her coffee cup aside, Haruka stood up from her chair and looked around.

"We can visit the main plaza if you would like." The blonde suggested and helped the other woman get up. "We have many artisans selling their stuff there and sometimes there are street shows going on too; it's fun."

"That sounds like a good plan." Marina smiled up to the blonde and intertwined arms with the taller woman.

Many miles away from the Uranian capital and plaza, Michiru waited impatiently behind the palace's back walls. She wore her shawl over her head hoping no one would recognize her. Michiru was determined to make the man she once loved leave her home. She paced nervously around the place until footsteps could be heard. Michiru looked to the source of sound and saw Adoki walking to their meeting place; the aquanette could also see that Nao was hiding behind some bushes. She probably was making sure no one would interrupt them and just in case she needed her help too.

"Michiru." A deep and rough voice called. Adoki smiled, standing an arm length away from her, "You don't know how I've missed you." The blue eyed man tried to approach the aqua haired but the latter gave two steps back.

"Adoki, don't misinterpret." Michiru warned, "I didn't call you here to start something, on the contrary; Adoki you can't stay on Uranus any day longer. My sister is here."

"What are you talking about? I have told you I'm not leaving without you."

Michiru sighed, tired of listening to the same stubborn phrase. "And I've told you that I'm not leaving my wife and home."

"Why? Tell me why Michiru? We could have been gone a long time ago if you weren't holding to your stupid predicaments!" Adoki retorted, his tolerance dimming. "We could've been living happily now."

"I don't care what you think Adoki, but you must know that my feelings for you have changed. I don't love you anymore!" Michiru was growing agitated too. She shook her head while placing a hand over her belly. She knew she should avoid any sort of stress or alterations in her state, but this time she couldn't help it. She had to make Adoki understand that she was no longer in love with him.

Adoki's eyes watered. He looked at the woman in front of him and for the first time he noticed the growing bump.

"So, I see now that the rumors are true."

Michiru didn't need to follow Adoki's line of sight to know he was looking at her belly. She couldn't help the proud smile forming on her lips.

"Yes, they are." She rubbed her belly and smiled apologetically at the brown haired man. "I'm sorry this had to end like this Adoki, but you have to understand…."

"It's fine." Adoki interrupted giving a hurt and small chuckle. "I think I knew a long time ago that your feelings for me had changed." He bit his lower lip, wiping off a tear from his cheek. "I just didn't want to accept it."

The sea Queen listened quietly without knowing what to do. The sight of the man in front of her made her feel guilty. She was once in love with him and it made her feel bad to be the cause of his pain.

"Adoki, you're a nice, honest and great man. I know you will one day find someone who really deserves your love."

"Thank you," Adoki half smiled, "_If only you knew,"_ He mumbled so low the aquanette didn't hear, "But I still won't leave."

Michiru frowned disappointed. Hadn't he said he accepted that she didn't love him any longer?

"Why?" She aguishly questioned, fearing that she would never make him change his mind. "Adoki you can't stay here. I love Haruka and you have to leave."

"I can't leave you alone like this Michiru." Adoki replied with an apologetic look, "If your sister sees me, then it'll be a matter of time before your wife finds out about me and I won't leave you to confront her without any protection."

"Marina won't tell anyone, she's my sister." The aquanette said, "Besides, she hasn't seen you, so you need to leave, now."

The blue eyed man shook his head unconvinced. "I'm not sure about that."

"Please Adoki, just leave as soon as possible and I will take care of the rest."

Nodding and without any other option, Adoki accepted.

"Alright, but can I at least get a last kiss from you." The brown haired man asked walking towards the aquanette. He took the delicate chin of the woman on his hand lifting it up. "It'll just be a goodbye kiss, afterwards you won't' ever see me again."

Michiru looked up to blue eyes, very similar to hers, but a shade lighter. She knew she shouldn't have, but her lips were captured against those of the soldier before she could say anything. A brief moment later, they separated.

"Thank you." Adoki said, walking away from the Queen. "I will present my resignation to Haruka when I see her. Goodbye Michiru."

Turning his back to her, Adoki disappeared. He had no more hopes to fight for the aqua-haired woman's love. The woman was now in love with somebody else and she was even pregnant. He knew he couldn't fight against an innocent life and so he decided that it was finally time for him to leave.

"Goodbye Adoki."

In the lively Uranian capital, Marina and Haruka enjoyed a humorous street show. The two women were having a good time. They walked around after the show ended and Haruka stopped at one of the merchants' small shop. She picked up a beautiful silver chain, buying it for her wife.

"I think Michiru will like this very much." Haruka showed Marina the artisanal Uranian work of her people.

Marina nodded, trying to disguise her apathy.

"You love her very much." She responded instead.

"Yes I do, I'm very happy I married her and now that she is giving me a child, I can't ask for anything else."

"I still believe you shouldn't have fallen that hard for my sister." Marina blatantly commented, "Remember what I told you when we first met."

Haruka frowned, bothered to hear such argument. "I don't know why you said that Marina, but I love your sister and she loves me back."

"I'm sorry Haruka; I don't mean to upset you."

Marina regretted her stupid comment as the blonde suddenly got quiet and motioned towards the awaiting carriage. They traveled back to the palace and Haruka immediately left the carriage without waiting for the younger woman. It was clear that Marina had made an error.

Haruka entered her palace and upon seeing her wife quietly talking to her nanny, she approached her.

"Haruka!" Michiru happily greeted her wife, standing up to kiss her wife on the lips.

"You missed me?" Haruka asked in between kisses.

Michiru managed to answer by a simple, "A lot."

"I brought you something." Haruka pulled out the delicate silver chain.

Blue eyes studied the object and Michiru gave the blonde a bright smile.

"It's beautiful Ruka."

"I'm glad you like it."

Marina got out of the carriage without much cheeriness to enter the palace. She opted to walk around before joining the blonde and her sister for dinner. She had upset the blonde and now she didn't know what to do. She was wandering close to what looked like a big house, but Marina knew better, she had seen those buildings: military barracks. She blinked when she saw a brown-haired man leaning against the wall of the barracks. He held a cigar in his left hand and clouds of smoke filled the air. The younger Kaioh walked closer to the man until she was a few steps away from him. The man looked up and brown eyes met blue.

"Adoki Shibata."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Get ready for next chapter. I can only tell that it will be longer than what you guys are used too, BUT it will be different and explosive. Be prepared and pay attention for an update ;) See you guys :)

**Alexxxx- **Si te agradezco mucho que no me abandones. Creo que tendras que esperar para ver si tu prediccion ocurre y Troya ocurre :S

I talked about how Macy's is an American icon and has been around for so long and that I wanted to be a part of a place with such a great reputation.

**Vernos- **I like Marina too ;) And you should stick around really know if Adoki is that passive or not. Oh you guys, I know what you want and I'm going to try and write something like that, but I'm not promising anything.

**Passerby- **Marina, yes I had her hiding. Hope she wasn't planning anything bad.

**Fanficnis- **Si Marina cambiara las cosas. Tendras que esperar a ver que sucede ;)

**Alex- **Cierto, las cosas cambiaran muchisimo. Todavia no se lo del lemon pueda que a lo mejor escriba otra escena pero no se. Tengo muchos cabos por atar con esta historia. Pero no me hieras jaja luego como termino la historia luego.

**Lore- **Hey I'm happy you're still around :) Marina, oh she's very controversial.

**Snowflake- **haha don't be mean. Here I am again.

**Ali**- You'll have to stick around to see what she's up to ;) haha

**Dai**- Ah sorry I couldn't update before. I only update once a week and sometimes longer because I have to give enough time to my beta to revisive my work before I post :S

**Loren**a- Si Marina volvio y ya empezo con sus cosas jaja


	20. Gone Paradise

**XX. Gone Paradise**

¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤

**A/N: **Hello :) Sorry for the long wait. You know sometimes you can't help technical difficulties :S Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it took me forever to write this and Miss. **Binky B** almost had a headache correcting all my mistakes :S haha I don't know if you guys have heard about the new stuff FF wants to do about M- MA stories and stuff. I know I haven't followed the rules, and for that I'm guilty. I plan on doing a better job obeying their regulations so my stories won't be deleted. I'll cry like a baby and be depressed if they touch my hard work. About the MA+ well, I can't do anything. What is done is done. I wrote those lemons and I'm not deleting them, but I'm thinking I should be more discrete on the future :S However, I warned people several times before and after my love/sex scenes (even though I forgot to do it in the first chapter :S) So let's hope our favorites stories don't get deleted and pray at least I can finish this before they start doing their job :/

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters from Sailor Moon (Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh) everybody else in the story is mine. All rights to their respective original owners. I'm sorry if I'm misusing them.

* * *

><p>"Adoki Shibata."<p>

The man in question blew out rings of smoke without moving an inch. Adoki looked at the blunette, but he didn't pay her any attention.

"You," Marina pointed an accusing finger at the man, "W-what are you doing here?"

Adoki blew in yet another cloud of smoke.

"What do you want?"

"I should ask you that," Marina retorted angrily, "You didn't keep your word and just disappeared."

The blue eyed nodded. "I couldn't do anything to impede the wedding."

Marina rolled her eyes, "Wow like I didn't know that," She replied sarcastically, "That doesn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"That's none of your business." Adoki casually responded as he leaned forward, pushing the blunette out of his way.

"Stop! Stop there Adoki." The blunette jogged up next to him, pulling him by the arm. A delicate blue brow rose up. "You are that strategist. Ushida, right?"

Adoki slapped her hand away. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now let me go."

Smiling brightly, Marina let go of the man.

"This is much better than what I had on mind." The blunette said. The victorious tone didn't go unnoticed by the brown haired man. "I wonder what Haruka will do if she finds out Adoki Shibata has been living under her same roof all of this time."

He stopped dead in his tracks, turning abruptly to face the young woman.

"Don't you dare mention anything about me to Tenoh. You hear me?"

"Ha-ha, don't make me laugh Adoki." Marina responded, amused at the man's request. "You failed me. I have all the rights to finish this once and for all."

Sensing the woman was serious, Adoki walked up to her, his arm stretching and his right hand found the smooth and long neck of the Princess Kaioh.

"Hear me well because I'm only going to say it once." Adoki slightly pressured her neck, "Keep your precious lips closed if you want to live your _highness_."

Marina struggled, both of her hands fighting the grip the strong man had on her neck.

"You won't tell Tenoh anything about my presence here." Adoki let her go, his lips curving into a small smile.

The blunette hyperventilated, the air burning her lungs.

"I-imbecile, you almost killed me." Marina narrowed her chocolate colored eyes.

"That was nothing Kaioh." Adoki said slowly, his smile growing, "If you're smart you will do as I say. I don't think Tenoh will like to know that her sister-in-law paid me to seduce her sister." He laughed looking at the desperate and angered expression he caused on the woman, "Yes, that's what I thought."

Adoki disappeared behind the barracks, leaving an infuriated Marina.

"Things won't stay like this. You will pay for this Adoki Shibata."

**Next Day**

Haruka sat in her study. She had to occupy her time working to bring progress for her planet and family. She was about to start reading her correspondence when a light knock on her door interrupted her.

"Come in." She allowed as she rested back on her chair.

When the door was open, Adoki entered the room. The man wore a gray suit and not his usual navy-military uniform. The blonde adjusted in her seat, raising a golden eyebrow as she eyed the man.

"Ushida-san, how may I help you?"

Adoki looked at the teal eyed woman. His right hand clenching into a fist, he drew out a breath and relaxed before speaking firmly.

"I have come to present my resignation."

Haruka's eyes widened in surprise. "What! Why? Ushida-san, what is it with this sudden notice?"

"I'm sorry Haruka-sama, but I have strong personal reasons why I must leave my charge. Besides I think I have accomplished my task here, and it's time for me to move on."

The blonde frowned, not satisfied, but nodded anyway.

"If it's your decision, then there is nothing I can do," she finally said, after all she couldn't force the man to stay. Haruka opened one of her desk's drawers and took two small sacs with golden coins. "Here take this, this is your payment." She offered the first one and Adoki took it, "And this one is an extra compensation for what you have done." Haruka offered the second sac.

Blue eyes looked intensely at her and Adoki shook his head, refusing the second sac.

"I already got paid for my services and I cannot accept that money."

Haruka put down the sac and smiled understandably while nodding.

"Alright Ushida-san, as you like."

"Thanks," Adoki extended his arm and Haruka shook his hand.

•°¤...¤•°… •

A new day had arrived in Uranus and Haruka decided it was a perfect day to ride her beautiful black horse. She moved happily to the stables to get her best beast. She rode calmly until she reached the gates of her palace and saw a carriage coming to a halt just in front of her. She descended from the animal and reached for her visitors.

"Sayame!" The blonde enthusiastically shot as she saw the old man step out of the carriage.

Sayame smiled widely at the sight of the Uranian ruler.

"Hello there."

Haruka hurried to her friend's side taking him into an embrace. "Hey, to what god do we owe the honor of your visit?" The blonde teased, letting him go.

Sayame feigned indignation. "Can't I just visit my home planet and my favorite blonde?"

Haruka laughed wholeheartedly. "Hai, hai. C'mon, there's a lot of stuff I need to tell you." She started walking towards the palace and smiled profoundly at the thought of her coming baby.

"What's that fool smile for?" Sayame asked intrigued as he kept walking along the blonde's side.

Haruka suddenly stopped and her smile turned into a wider grin.

"Michiru is pregnant. I'm going to be a papa."

The older Uranian dropped his luggage, hugging the tall blonde.

"Oh my god Haruka; congratulations!"

Once inside the palace, both Uranians stopped at the blonde's study.

"I am glad your problems with your wife stopped." Sayame said as he remembered the last time he had seen the aquanette.

Haruka nodded in approval.

"Yes, it wasn't easy, but we are now a happily, married couple." Her eyes sparkled; she was a lucky woman.

"I'm happy to hear that." Sayame repeated honestly, but then remembered why he had come to Uranus in the first place. "Haruka, I'm seriously glad your personal life is fantastic, but I came here for business."

The younger Uranian took two glasses and filled them with the strongest whiskey produced in the planet.

"Ok, I'm listening." Haruka handed Sayame one of the glasses while she took seat in the sofa in front of him.

"I'm afraid you won't like what I have to tell you Haruka," the old man took a sip of his drink, "Neptune is going through one of its worse periods. The rebels haven't stopped attacking our neighbor and on top of that, the planet is going through a huge economic recession."

The blonde had finished her glass of whisky and stood up to refill it.

"Indeed bad news. Why hasn't' Hotaka contacted me? I could have sent troops to patrol the zone."

Sayame shrugged his shoulders. "I think he believes he can handle it alone, but the truth is…" The silver haired man drank the last drop of his drink, "He can't do it. Haruka, I've seen him, and he is very tired. I think his health has worsened and I don't know, Haruka… if this does not stop the King might even di…"

Haruka cut him off before he could even finish.

"Shh, don't say stuff like that." She took her seat once again. "I don't want Michiru to stress out or suffer in her state."

Sayame nodded understandably. "Alright, but action must be taken."

"Sure thing, I'm sending troops and weapons over there and I'll send one of our best financial advisors to help." Haruka scratched her head. "I wish I could do something else."

"Why don't you send Kioshi? He is a hell of a strategist; I bet he will come up with a great plan to stop the rebels."

"I was going to write you regarding him." Haruka looked at the silver haired man standing to refill his glass. "He left Uranus weeks ago. I don't know why though." The blonde took another sip of her drink. "He was a reliable man and his thinking and youth helped a lot."

Sayame served his second glass and looked at Haruka confusedly.

"Youth?" He laughed really hard. "You're calling that codger young? He's even older than me." He stopped laughing but kept his amused smile. "Ushida Kioshi is 60 years old Haruka."

Haruka, who sat on the sofa, almost dropped her glass of whiskey. She looked at Sayame, incredulous. "60 years old? She rose up from her seat. "A-are you sure?" Haruka stuttered, not believing what the old man told.

Sayame laughed again. "Of course I am. We went to the same military academy."

Haruka couldn't get over such information and her confusion only grew.

"The strategist you sent with your reference referred to himself as Ushida Kioshi." Haruka started, her confusion denoted in her voice. "He…He was tall, well-built and about my age or at least a year or two older. He had brown hair and dark blue eyes." Haruka finished her description and waited for Sayame's reaction. She became exasperated when she saw the distressed look from his friend. "What?"

The silver haired man wore a preoccupied expression. "That's not the man I sent you." He finally confessed.

Haruka's expression hardened. "It wasn't Ushida?" She asked as her eyes blinked with confusion.

Sayame shook his head, confused as well.

"No."

"Who was it?" She asked in a desperate tone.

"I don't know." Sayame softly said.

The blonde gripped her glass tightly, moving to her desk, angered by such information. She turned her back to the other Uranian.

"You don't know or you don't want to tell me?"

"I don't have a clue who that was." Sayame moved closer to the blonde. "It might have been someone who posed as him."

Haruka felt like an invisible glove had hit her in the face. "No…no that's not possible." She said as she turned around and walked to the other side. Her mind ran with a million thoughts and she finally stopped at what caused such emotional state in her. "You saw Shibata Adoki right?"

"Who?" Sayame asked confused at such random question.

"Shibata Adoki, the first boyfriend of my wife! The one she was going to elope with the day of our wedding." Haruka yelled exasperated.

Sayame sighed but nonetheless answered.

"Yes. I saw him."

"Tell me how he looks." Haruka demanded in a high tone. She saw Sayame trying to evade her. "Tell me!" She yelled in anger one more time.

Without any other option, the older Uranian complied.

"He was young, tall, well-built, he had brown hair and…blue eyes."

Haruka shook her head in negation. "No, don't tell me that." She kept shaking her head as realization hit her. "Damn!" She slammed her whiskey shot into the floor, pieces of glass flying everywhere. She didn't wait any longer and exited the study without any other word.

Sayame followed the blonde as he watched her ascending the stairs.

"Haruka!" He yelled trying to stop the blonde. "Haruka, we could be wrong. Please don't make any stupid decisions."

No word reached the ears of the blonde as she was blinded in anger and wrath, opening the door of their bedroom. There, in a rocking chair, Michiru sat calmly rubbing her hands on her growing belly, smiling contently.

"Hypocrite! Traitor!" Haruka entered their room pulling the other woman up by her arm.

"R-ruka what's going on?" Michiru asked startled as the blonde's grip hold on her grew.

"And you still ask?" Haruka had taken the aquanette by her shoulders, shaking her fiercely. "How could you deceive me that way? You brought your lover, Adoki Shibata, to live in my palace." The blonde held the smaller woman tighter; she looked directly at her in the eyes. "He lived under my same roof, he ate at my table and that dog even dared to shake my hand." Haruka was beyond anger, she shook the aquanette harder. "Why did you do it? Why?"

Michiru was paralyzed with fear. Her biggest secret was out.

"I swear that you're wrong." She tried to defend herself, looking at the blonde pleadingly.

"Don't you dare to lie to me!" Haruka yelled as she let go of the Neptunian. She walked away from her, tossing the center table in their room. "How could I have been so blind, so stupid!"

Michiru snapped out of her state and followed behind the blonde.

"Haruka let me explain to you." She pleaded anguished, "Adoki just arrived here…"

"Shut up!" Haruka yelled infuriated at the mention of that name. "Shut up! All that leaves your mouth are lies. I have never met such an evil and deceitful woman."

"I swear by our child…" Michiru tried to talk but was soon cut off.

"No, no, no!" Haruka stormed out of their room to the adjacent one. "The child of that filthy dog!"

"For god's sake, don't say that." Michiru cried as she followed the blonde. "I've only been yours, no one else."

Haruka leaned against the wall, slamming her fists into the cold concrete. "I would be the greatest idiot if I believed in you again." She kept hitting the wall giving her back to her wife. "So, that was the reason of Nao's insistence of us having a child and your decision to stay."

"No, don't say that Haruka." Michiru cried as she saw the blonde consumed by wrath.

The blonde turned around and moved forward, taking an iron stick in the process. "You ran to my arms after sleeping with him to make me believe the child you're carrying was mine." She slammed and hit everything in her sight range, beginning with a candle holder.

"That's not true!" Michiru yelled as she desperately sobbed and watched her wife becoming wild.

Haruka suddenly stopped and turned around abruptly bringing the iron stick an arm length away from her wife. "I want you to leave; I want you out of my palace right now. I want you to disappear from my life because if you don't do it Michiru…" Haruka lifted the iron stick up in the air threating towards the shorter woman, "If you stay any minute longer Michiru…" The grip on the iron stick softened and she let go of it throwing it away. "I'll kill you." She said in a low menacing voice as she walked outside the room.

Michiru closed her eyes, standing there, waiting for the blonde to hit her, but when she heard the metal hit the floor she opened her eyes again. Haruka was now walking outside the room. She had to jog a bit to catch up with the blonde.

"Haruka, wait!" She yelled after the blonde. "Haruka please, you have to hear me out." Michiru attempted to grab the blonde's forearm.

"Don't touch me!" Haruka shook off Michiru's hand.

The aquanette didn't give up and kept trying, but when the blonde shook her off she fell to the floor.

"Please, Haruka. I won't leave before you hear me!" She cried.

Haruka stopped in the middle of the corridor.

She turned around and approached the woman on the floor. "You have half an hour to prepare your things…" Haruka squatted in front of her, "And go to hell." The blonde hissed.

"Haruka." Michiru sobbed as the blonde got up and walked away, away from her.

In that moment Nao came back eating an apple and when she saw the angered blonde, she gulped.

"What's going on Haruka-sama?" She asked, but the blonde kept on walking. Soon after, she saw the aquanette on the floor and ran to her side kneeling in front of her. "What's going on Michiru?" She asked as she saw the aquanette sobbing and fighting for air. "Talk! Don't scare me like this."

"I want to die Nao," was the weak reply.

"What?" Nao asked, still dumbfounded by such words.

"Haruka found out about Adoki disguising as the strategist."

"Oh my god! Who told her?"

"I don't know. She kicked me out of the palace." Michiru told as she looked at the black haired woman. "She says the child I'm carrying is not hers." She sobbed harder.

Nao sighed and shook her head. She knew the possibility of the blonde finding out about the brown haired man existed, but she really hoped that she would never find out. Nao took the crying woman in her arms and helped her get up.

"Michiru, c'mon we need to get our stuff."

"But…but I don't want to leave. I need to talk to her."

"Okay, but I'll try first."

Both women moved to the master room and shortly after Nao left. She went downstairs and found the blonde ruler serving herself a shot of whiskey.

"Haruka-sama you cannot kick Michiru of your palace like this. You have to hear me out first." Nao bravely stated as she faced the blonde.

The Uranian put her glass down and looked at the older woman. Her eyes flashed anger. "Hear what?" She yelled.

"That Michiru is a decent woman and…"

Haruka approached the older woman taking her by her shoulder. "And what else can you say? You surely were her accomplice or are you going to tell me that you didn't know Adoki Shibata was here?"

Nao gulped, the blonde looked like a demon. She yelled and her teal eyes didn't transmit any other thing but rage and jealousy.

"Y-yes… but…"

In that precise instant Sango entered the room. She looked confused at the scene before her.

Haruka turned around and looked at the younger maid. "And you," she pointed an accusing finger to the gray eyed woman, "You, I considered you like a sister, but you took her side. You betrayed me too."

"I don't know what you're talking about Haruka-sama." Sango responded, frightened.

The blonde laughed and also took her by her arm.

"Of course you know what I'm talking about. You helped that woman I have as a wife. You were the messenger between my wife and that man."

Sango's eyes doubled in size. Her Queen's secret was out. Haruka didn't miss her reaction and pushed her to where Nao stood.

"I want you two out of my palace, too. I don't wish to see you on my planet again." She yelled and left to her study.

Nao quickly returned to the master room. Michiru sat crying and holding a white dress shirt, obviously her wife's; she hadn't packed anything yet.

"Did you talk to her?" Michiru asked when she saw the nanny enter the room.

"She didn't even let me say half a word. She kicked Sango and me out of the palace too."

"Sango too?"

"Yes, she discovered that she also knew about Shibata-san and she kicked her out." Nao looked at her apologetically, "I think you should let her calm down first. She has a really bad temper and she is hurt, Michiru. I don't think she will listen to you now."

Michiru shook her head, defeated. "She won't listen to me ever." More tears rolled down her face, "I don't want to go Nao. I don't want to separate from her."

On the other side of the Uranian palace Marina walked, bored out of her mind. She had been on the windy planet for over two weeks and she hadn't got more than the stroll she shared with the blonde upon arriving and a few talks. She was starting to feel desperate. _C'mon Marina, this is not the time to give up. Remember, you still have a card up your sleeve._ She laughed quietly and stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the yells of the blonde coming from the main salon. She walked closer to the place of the discussion and saw how the blonde accused Nao and another maid of something. Marina gasped when she heard the name of Adoki Shibata and her lips curve into a smile.

"It was about time." She mused and hid from the blonde, fearing she would also kick her out.

Haruka entered her study and served yet another shot of liquor. Sayame sat in a chair and only looked at his friend disapprovingly.

"Are you sure you're not mistaken?" Sayame asked hoping everything could have been a mistake.

"I was mistaken when I believed that she was a pure and honest woman." She forced the liquor down her throat. "She had her lover living here under my nose!" She paced around the room holding her glass, "Now I understand a lot of things… his weird behavior, her nervousness and fears. The truth was in front of me and I didn't see it. I didn't want to see it because she had me crazy. All I wanted to do was to touch her, kiss her and make love to her." Haruka threw her glass against the wall. "God, how could she betray me?"

Sayame looked at the blonde. He knew she was suffering.

"Maybe he came here by his own hand. I don't think she would plan something so cruel and cynical."

Haruka chuckled. "And don't you think she is? She even planned to elope with him the day of our wedding."

"I don't know. Now about the baby…"

"I beg you not to touch that subject." Haruka retorted in a frustrated, bitter manner. "That child is not mine!" She hit her desk with a closed fist.

"Don't talk like that Haruka." Sayame advised, "She was your woman, wasn't she?"

"Yes, I admit I was the first, but then that damn man came and she didn't want to have anything to do with me until she suddenly changed." She paused remembering how the aquanette refused to let her touch her when they first arrived to her planet. "Why? Because she had already slept with him like the slut she is. She only slept with me to attribute that child to me. "

•°¤...¤•°… •

Nao re-entered the master room. She had went to pack her stuff and promptly returned to help her little girl.

"Michiru you still haven't packed anything."

"I don't want to leave."

A knock interrupted the two women.

"The carriage is ready Michiru-sama." Sango announced sadly. Her face was stained with dried tears.

Michiru turned and stood up leaving the room without any word.

Haruka now sat on a chair, hugging a half empty bottle of whiskey.

"My stomach churns each time I think I had that bastard living here, and how the two of them laughed behind my back while I only begged for a glance of hers, " She looked up at Sayame, her eyes were slightly red. "And my blood boils just to imagine how they rolled under my bed sheets while I stupidly professed my love for her, telling her that I adored her more than my life, that she was everything to me." Haruka sniffed, taking yet another sip of her bottle, "I believed her when she told me that she had fallen in love with me, that she had forgotten about him." She laughed once again in that sick, bitter tone. "Do you realize how stupid I am?"

A knock from the door interrupted the blonde. Michiru entered without waiting for a reply.

"I want to talk to you." The aquanette firmly requested darting her blue eyes between the tall blonde and the silver haired man sitting on the other side.

"But I don't." Haruka retorted coldly.

"Even if you don't want to, you will hear me." Michiru moved closer to the blonde, "I have a right to explain what happened."

"Excuse me. I'm leaving." Sayame suddenly said standing up.

Haruka turned facing the man. "No, you stay." She then addressed the aquanette. "C'mon talk."

Michiru looked at the older man, but ignored him as he tried to stay out of the way, standing by the door.

"Before anything, I want to say that I love you." Michiru uneasily played with her wedding band as she spoke, "And if you insist I leave, I'll live unhappy for the rest of my days."

"Save the melodrama and get to the point."

"I didn't ask Adoki to come here." Michiru began, she looked directly at the blonde. "He found out I was here and came on his own."

"Yeah like that was an easy task."

"I'm saying the truth, just like when I first wanted to separate from you. But then I fell in love with you." Michiru answered back as she tried to convince her wife she was telling the truth. "I begged Adoki to leave the planet many times, but he didn't listen to me." Michiru started to cry when she noticed the indifferent expression on the blonde's face, but nonetheless continued. "And if I didn't tell you anything, it was because I was afraid. I didn't want to break out a tragedy."

"Of course, you were scared that I would have killed him like the dog he is!" Haruka angrily replied.

"I was scared for your wellbeing Haruka, because I love you." She insisted as the blonde moved away from her, giving her back, "Please believe me. You've been the only person in my life and the child I'm carrying, it's yours. Please don't kick me out."

"Are you done?" Haruka turned around facing her once again. Her expression was hard, her eyes dull. "Now it's my turn. You're a lying, dishonest woman," she walked closer to the smaller woman and Michiru backed down. "I should kill you for what you have done, but it wouldn't be worth it, to go to jail for someone like you." Haruka kept on walking until the younger woman exited her study. "I want you and your bastard child to stay away from me. I don't want to see you ever again Michiru."

The blonde slammed the door on her nose and the aquanette sobbed, standing outside the study. She cried and didn't hear footsteps approaching her. Marina appeared in front of her sister. She was informed of what had happened. Michiru looked up and found brown eyes looking down at her.

"Mar-chan!" Michiru rushed to her sister and hugged her frantically. "We need to leave Uranus… Haruka doesn't want me here anymore." The aquanette sobbed as she disentangled from her younger sister.

The blunette looked at Michiru with an amused smile playing on her lips. "Michiru, dear, she might have kicked you out, but I don't recall being thrown out from this place."

Michiru frowned with confusion drying her fresh tears.

"I don't understand Mar-chan, why would you stay?"

Rolls of laughter erupted from the younger Kaioh. "Oh Michiru, I wonder sometimes if you really are this innocent, or that stupid." She ignored the now growing confusion on her sister and continued. "I'm staying in Uranus, but don't worry I will take care of Haruka." Marina said as she started to move away.

Snapped out of her stupor, Michiru reacted to her sister's words. She had witnessed the blunette getting closer to the blonde and sometimes she could swear she even saw the blunette trying to seduce her wife, but Haruka had been so much in love with her that she decided to ignore it.

"You can't do this Marina! Haruka is my wife!"

"Don't worry dear sis, I'm not planning on marrying her now," Marina tilted her head taking her index finger under her chin, "Maybe later." She laughed once again.

Michiru now knew what her sister had wanted all along; she took the blunette by her arm, stopping her from moving.

"Don't you dare touch her Marina." She hissed dangerously to the other Neptunian.

The amused expression of the Neptunian princess changed dramatically as a cold and sinister mask appeared, covering her usually beautiful features.

"Or what?" Marina took the hand of her sister away from her arm. "Don't make me laugh Michiru. You are no competition for me. Just look at you," She sent a glance over her sister, "You're the same pathetic, dreamy, weak girl you've always been."

Michiru straightened up her posture, a serious expression plastered on her face. "You're wrong Marina. I'm not that girl any more. I'm a woman, a woman full of love for another, and that woman happens to be MY wife. So stay away from her."

Shaking her head and glaring at her older sister, Marina uncovered her mask.

"You have had enough Michiru. It is time for you to experience what it's like to lose." She stood firm to then pace around her sister. "You have had everything Michiru; everything you have asked for, you have had it. Always the perfect and beautiful example of a princess." She laughed a cold hearted sound that echoed the corridors of the Uranian palace. "You have taken everything from me sis, the attention from everyone, the love of our parents, damn…, even excelling in music and the arts." Marina stopped right in front of Michiru. "You don't know what it feels like to be overshadowed, right?" She laughed once again and shook her head 'no'. "Of course not, but don't worry, this is only the beginning. Haruka and all of this you see here," She motioned to their surroundings, "Will be mine and all thanks to you. At last I will have what rightfully belongs to me."

There was no way what her ears had heard was true. Her sister, her baby sister, had just confessed to her that she had always envied her. She didn't know she had caused so much suffering to the blunette.

"Marina, I'm sorry I didn't know you felt this…"

"Of course you didn't know!" Marina spat, "You were too busy playing your perfect role that you forgot your sister."

Michiru shook her head furiously. "That's not truth at all Marina. You know that I have always cared for you, and I'm sure mother and father love you as much as they love me."

"It's not important anymore Michiru. You, Father and Mother can go to hell for all I care." Marina licked her lower lip, "I have Haruka now." She turned and gave her sister her back as she started walking away from her, but suddenly stopped, tossing her hair over her shoulder and turning her head in the process, "Ah Michiru, please take care of my future niece or nephew," she smiled and looked at the distress and sadness in her sister's face, "And don't worry I will take care of its daddy." And with that Marina Kaioh disappeared as she ventured inside the palace.

Michiru stood silently. She clenched and unclenched her fists as trails of salty tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. She couldn't do anything to stop her sister. Marina was still her sister and she couldn't do anything to harm her, besides, Haruka didn't belong to her anymore. She had lost the blonde with her silence and lies.

The carriage waited for the women outside. Sango and Nao had prepared the entire luggage and now Michiru only needed to get in. She stood outside the carriage looking at the palace entrance, waiting for a miracle to happen, waiting to see the blonde mop run towards her, but nothing happened. She finally got in and the three women left Titania.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

So, I surprised you guys. Marina didn't tell Haruka anything. She couldn't risk her stay in Uranus by telling her that. Oh now what's going to happen to Michiru? Well you'll have to wait to know, but leave me a review and tell me how you liked it ;)

**Snowflake- **We'll see if what Michiru did has consequences ;) Now she's in real trouble :S

**Alex -** Lamento haber tener que hacerte esperar mucho pero no hubo de otra. Ya se que con lo del beso hize enojar a mucha gente jiji sorry pero no me pude contener cuando escribia esa escena. Creo que como la historia siga talves entenderas porque lo hize. Y si Marina es una estupenda villana muahaha

**Ali**- Sorry I couldn't help it. Michiru did wrong, and now she has to pay the consequences of her actions.

**Miharu**- La verdad que si, pense que ya habias olvidado la historia :S Gracias por tu apoyo aunque creo que Marina se salio con la suya.

**Fanficnis**-Me encanta como nombraron a Marina. La Sirena venenosa jajaja esta estupendo! Si creo tambien que Michiru tuvo algo de culpa en que todo esto pasar. I like Marina a lot too, and I'm glad she's doing a good job as the villain.

**Alexxx-** Creo que no le atinaste. En este caso Marina es inocente, ella no dijo nada. Y lo del beso, no se me salio escribirlo pero creo que talves conociendo mas a Adoki encuentres una explicacion ;)

**Vernos**- Wow I'm impressed so many people really detested the kiss scene. While I wrote that scene I couldn't help but having them kiss goodbye. Marina, Marina, she's more than a pretty face. She just started her evil plans, so don't miss her ;)

**Comdas**-Si ya valio para Michiru jaja Hay ya perdonenla solo fue un besito jeje Creo que Michiru si estuvo apunto de recibir mordida de Haruka pero no de lemon jaja :S Huy hay te echas otra cerveza por mi porque creo que este capitulo tambien estuvo intense ;)

**Lorena**- Hola :) Bueno me parece que no le atinaron ahora porque todo le mundo crei que Marina iba ir de chismosa pere no jeje Oops creo que a lo que si le atinaron fue a lo del bebe y a que Haruka se iba a poner como fiera. Espero saber que mas segues pensando, sus comentarios dan ideas a mi mente maquiavelica jejeje


	21. Laments & Loss

**XXI. Laments and Loss**

¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤

**A/N: **Hey YO! How's y'all summer? I have bad news for y'all and good for me :S I'm going to visit family out of the country Yay!:D The bad news is that I'll stop the story for 3-4 weeks (I'll try to come back sooner, I don't think I'll be able to survive that long without partying/ clubbing and FF haha) . I know, I know I said no more breaks, but we have a family reunion and I need to go. There is not internet where I'll go so (I mean the house, I think every other house in the neighborhood has internet -_-) there's no point I take my laptop. I'm a woman of word and I said I'll finish this and I will, so don't freak out. ML will be done before the end of the year, that's for sure. Oh-oh I almost forgot _again_ if you can re-read the story do it, there are some small details you might have missed or forgot and they are important. Like Michiru's father illness, or how Haruka's parents died? The planet they visited, the rebels, the couple on ch. 6, etc… I mentioned before that I'll try my best to solve all of these mysteries before the story ends. SO if you remember all these, then the story and definitely this chapter won't come as a shock :S Please enjoy the chapter and it's ok if you get mad haha

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters from Sailor Moon (Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh) everybody else in the story is mine. All rights to their respective original owners. I'm sorry if I'm misusing them.

* * *

><p>From the darkness of her room, Haruka watched how the carriage with her wife and friends left her palace. She had headed towards her bedroom right after the awful discussion, never losing her grip on the new bottle of vodka she got. The blonde looked around; finding the closet empty, she moved towards the bed and flopped down on the mattress. Haruka covered her face with a pillow, trying to muffle her desperate cries, but that proved to be a wrong idea when she breathed in the sea scent that characterized her wife. She sat up, throwing the pillow as far from her as she could; taking a sip of the distilled beverage, she caught sight of the picture on her nightstand. The Uranian warrior took the framed picture of a beautiful, slim woman of long aqua tresses and exquisite face. She couldn't, no,… she didn't want to look at those two sapphires, that perfect smile and that unmistakable beauty, so much that she ended up throwing the picture against the floor.<p>

Night fell and the blonde Uranian still didn't come out of her room.

"Sayame, what's going on?" A worried and clueless Katsuru asked. "I heard Queen Michiru left the palace."

The silver- haired man looked at the other Uranian tiredly. He had stayed in the study, waiting for the blonde to come out of her room after he futilely tried to talk to her for hours.

"Problems Katsuru," Sayame shook his head. Problems were nothing compared to what the young Uranian ruler was going through, "But they're not mine to share."

Katsuru nodded in understanding.

"I came because I have the monthly reports for Haruka-sama."

"I don't think she'll be able to work for a few weeks," The older Uranian sighed, "She has locked herself in her room. She won't talk to anyone."

Katsuru frowned. "Is it that serious?"

Sayame limited himself to nod. "I'll take care of anything that needs urgent attention."

The green-haired man handed over the documents, not sure of what to do.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I need to run an errand." Katsuru looked at Sayame sympathetically, "If by then Haruka-sama hasn't come to her senses, I'll talk to her."

Sayame chuckled at the younger man's words.

"I hope we don't have to wait much longer, but thanks Katsuru."

•°¤...¤•°… •

"Why are you here?" A usually passive voice asked with surprised and slight irritation, "Do you have any new information?"

The man shook his head, and walked closer to the woman.

"I quit."

Frowning and standing up from her seat, the woman took two steps closer to the man.

"What are you saying?"

"I can't do this anymore," He responded tiredly, his eyes showing what his words couldn't. "I can't help you anymore. I can't hurt her."

'_Slap_'

"Stupid. You don't decide when to quit or not." The woman growled, "You will work for me as long as I want."

The man didn't even touch his stinging cheek. He looked into those gray eyes with dislike and ire.

"I'm sorry, but I've decided. I'm leaving for good." He said with a determined tone and turned on his heels.

The woman laughed. What a melodic, rich laughter that, under any other circumstances, would have made him want to take her right then and there.

"You fell for her, right?" The woman laughed harder. "Remember what you were before you met me. You're nothing without me, and a woman like her won't ever pay attention to you if you don't have anything to offer."

He stopped. "You don't know what you're talking about." He turned once again, facing the pretty woman, "I think you should leave this for good. Try to find someone who would love you and help you start over." Giving her his most sincere smile he continued, "Love knows no boundaries and rich or poor I know I could have kept her love if I had been honest." He shook his head sadly, "If only I knew this before."

"Idiot." The woman glared at him. "I don't need your corny advices, but hear me well," The woman moved towards him, placing her delicate hands over his firm chest. "I'll obtain what I want and when I do, I won't share the power or the riches I promised you. You will lose your share."

Shaking his head disappointed, he nodded.

"I don't care. I've already lost everything I cared for." He remembered a certain woman he had deceived and lied to, all for the sake of money, "It's what I deserve for acting the way I've done."

He didn't want to prolong the talk and walked towards the exit without looking back.

"Adoki come back!" The woman yelled, angered and following the man, "You still have time. Come back and I'll give you another chance!"

The blue-eyed man stopped right at door. The purple head woman smiled and bit her lower lip.

"I knew you would reconsider," Her smile grew, her voluptuous, cherry lips curving into a smirk. "After all, you belong to me."

"You can keep your money because I'm not coming back."

Adoki smiled back at her and finally exited the place.

"No one rejects Sakura Sumito, Princess of Malata." A purple glow sparkled off her fine tan skin. Her gray eyes became dull, and her long hair flew in the air. "I'll have you down on your knees begging for another chance Adoki Shibata, I swear."

**Neptune**

The flight back to her mother planet had taken her just some hours, but it felt like days for poor Michiru. She had cried half of the trip, and when she couldn't contain her sorrow any longer, she fell asleep for the other half. After they landed on Neptunian soil, Nao, Sango and Michiru got into a carriage, off to the Neptunian palace. They promptly arrived and were welcomed by an escort upon entering the palace. Michiru and company were greeted by the Neptunian Queen.

"Michiru, honey, what a great surprise!" Amaya approached Michiru, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Did you come with your wife?" The Neptunian Queen asked expectantly as she looked past her.

The aquanette looked at her nanny as Nao gave her a helpless look. She swallowed the knot in her throat before looking back at her mother.

"No."

Nao looked at her Queen without knowing what to say, then gestured Michiru towards the stairs.

"Michiru you should go to your room and rest a little."

The Queen looked at her most faithful servant and her oldest daughter. She was certain there was something going on. Michiru excused herself, taking Sango with her. Amaya looked at her daughter and the younger amber haired girl. She had to talk to her daughter, there were some things going on with the planet she needed to know.

"Something happened." It was more of a statement than a question. Amaya directed herself towards Nao as soon as Michiru disappeared behind the stairs. "What is it?"

Nao and Amaya were about the same age and even though they were separated by their own beliefs and social class, they were close friends.

"The worse." The nanny answered sadly.

Amaya looked at her friend, already knowing what she meant, but she still had to ask.

"The worse?"

"Haruka-sama found out about Shibata-san."

The royal Neptunian closed her eyes, imagining the storm that had broken in. The two women were talking long and in depth that they didn't hear the footsteps from the Neptunian king approaching them.

"And where is Marina? How come she didn't come back with you?" Amaya asked worried about her younger daughter.

Nao looked down at the floor. She had asked Michiru the same question, but the aquanette had answered that she didn't want to talk about it. Nao had imagined the reason of the blunette's intentions to stay on Uranus, but deep down in her heart, she wished she was wrong.

"You will have to ask Michiru."

"Why Nao?"

The king joined the two women. He walked towards them in slow, calculated steps. Nao could tell that his demeanor had changed since she last saw him; Hotaka looked more tired and pale.

"Well, I don't know your majesty." Nao bowed before her King, "Michiru wouldn't tell me."

"I'll have to talk to my daughter." Hotaka responded disapprovingly. "Where is Haruka?"

Amaya looked at Nao nervously. She looked at her husband and answered, not before releasing a suffocating breath.

"Haruka… didn't come."

Hotaka looked perplexed. He shook his head reproachfully.

"How is that possible? She shouldn't have left her pregnant wife to travel alone." The King crossed his arms under his chest, "The galaxy isn't as safe as years ago."

"I know Hotaka," The Queen agreed, "But I think they got into an argument and Michiru… left her." Amaya said trying to do some damage control.

The King looked skeptical. "Even if it's like that, Michiru is her responsibility! My daughter should know better than to leave her wife at their first fight." He sighed, pressing his hand against his agitated heart. "Tell her I want to talk to her."

Hotaka headed towards his study. Amaya and Nao looked at each other without knowing what to do. They hurried and went to the Uranian Queen's room.

•°¤...¤•°… •

Sango and Michiru accommodated the bedroom Michiru had occupied previous to her wedding. The aquamarine looked exhausted; she hadn't touched any food since she had left the windy planet. Her nauseas had come back even worse, probably because she hadn't eaten and partly because of all of the events occurring. She rubbed her protruding belly gently; she knew the child didn't have to pay for her mistakes. Sango helped her change into her night clothes to feel more comfortable and then sat by the window, looking at the endless sea.

"Michiru." Her mother called her as she entered her room. She noticed the young maid and frowned. "Out girl! I need to talk to my daughter."

"Mother," Michiru reproved. "Don't talk to Sango-chan like that." She turned towards the amber haired girl. "Please excuse her Sango-chan. Now, could you leave us a moment alone?"

The maid nodded and left the room as soon as possible, and just as she exited, Nao entered.

Amaya looked at her daughter, surprised. How could she talk to her like that? She was the Queen. But she had important matters to resolve first.

"Your father wants to talk to you Michiru." Amaya said looking at Nao. "He wants to know why you left Haruka."

Michiru grimaced when she heard the Uranian's name. She looked at her mother, helpless.

"I'll have to tell him the true then."

The brunette almost flipped when she heard her daughter.

"Are you insane? If you tell him that he won't stand it. Remember his weak heart." Amaya sighed. "There is something else you must know."

The violinist frowned slightly. She knew her mother was right, her father was born with a heart condition and had always been weak.

"What is it mother?"

"The planet is not doing so great. We have lost a lot of customers that used to buy our seafood because of the sporadic attacks to the planet." Amaya looked desperate, her eyes welling up. "Michiru we're broke. We don't have anything. I was planning on asking Haruka to loan us some money because I know your father will refuse to beg for money."

Michiru gasped at the news. Her home planet was ruined. "Why didn't I know any of this?" She turned around, looking at Nao, whom eluded her gaze.

"You were starting a new life, and Neptune is not your obligation." The Neptunian queen intervened, "Your only responsibility was to be a dutiful wife, and you couldn't even do that!" Amaya responded indignantly.

"I still had a right to know…"

"Enough Michiru! We have another big problem here." Amaya interrupted sharply. "Why didn't Marina come back with you?"

Michiru stiffened. She didn't want to think of her sister, of all of the things the blunette had told her, and especially not about her intentions.

"She just said she didn't want to come back." She responded with a cold tone.

Amaya noticed the attitude of her older daughter; she knew there was something she wasn't telling.

"Michiru, please tell me what's going on? I can tell you're not telling the whole truth."

She stood up and looked her mother in the eyes. "She says she… loves Haruka."

If she wasn't hearing it from her daughter's mouth, she wouldn't believe it. Nao gasped in horror, her other little girl in love with the wife of her sister.

"How is that possible?" Amaya asked incredulously. The queen shook her head. "That can't be!"

Michiru moved around, asking herself the same question. "I don't know."

Amaya massaged her temple. She was surely getting a headache. "OK. I need Marina back. I need to talk to her; I don't know how she can say things like that." She stopped meditating the piece of information. "I know what we will tell your Father."

"What are you planning Mother?" Michiru asked, almost reading her mother's mind.

"You will tell your Father that you left Uranus because there were rumors that Haruka was cheating on you with a maid, or something…" Amaya explained her plan trying to sound convincing, "And about Marina…We'll tell him that she had traveled to Miranda to visit the Kendo's while you left Uranus."

Michiru turned abruptly, facing her mother. "How can you think I'll say something like that to my father? Haruka is my wife, and she has done nothing wrong here." She breathed in, trying to calm herself down. She knew alterations were bad for her child, "If there is a victim here, that's her."

"The Kendo's? Is that your distant cousin's family Amaya?" Nao asked following the plan of the other Neptunian.

"Yes." Amaya ignored Michiru as she answered her friend. "Marina is young and impulsive. She must be confused."

"Marina knows what she's doing!" Michiru yelled, pained that her mother didn't know her daughter's true form. "And I'm not telling my Father that!"

"And what do you prefer?" Amaya asked with annoyance. "You want to tell him that Haruka kicked you out of her palace because you're carrying the child of another?"

"My baby is Haruka's!"

Nao looked at both Neptunians. Both were exalted and that didn't help at all.

"Please calm down, both of you." Nao asked as she approached both women, but specifically Michiru. "Michiru I know it's very ugly to say that about your wife, but it's the only plan we have."

"But the child I'm carrying is Haruka's," She placed her hands over her belly protectively, "I never betrayed her."

"We know that but…"

"Michiru listen," Amaya tried to reason with the violinist. "If your Father finds out that his perfect daughter, the light of his eyes, has been kicked out from her home because her wife thinks that she betrayed her, then he won't resist, and the consequences could be tragic."

The aquanette clenched her fists. She knew her mother was right, but she just didn't feel right about lying to her father. When she was about to respond, the door was opened and a black haired man poked his head inside.

"Michiru, daughter, may I come in?"

The three women looked at each other, scared. Amaya and Nao approached the door, leaving father and daughter alone.

"Father, please sit down," Michiru moved, trying to push a chair closer so that the king could sit comfortably, but he stopped her.

"Michiru, you shouldn't move heavy stuff in your state."

"Oh Father, I'm just pregnant, not disabled." She giggled lightly and sat right in front of her father.

"I can't believe that my little girl is all grown up, a woman. A woman who will soon be a mother," Hotaka smiled and looked at her belly.

Michiru smiled back at him and placed a hand over her growing tummy.

"I can't believe it either."

"How is it possible that you left Haruka in your state Michiru? You should be resting, and not traveling the galaxy without your wife."

The aqua haired woman looked down at the floor. Her father didn't deserve to be lied to.

"I couldn't stay with Haruka because…" she let a tear roll down her cheek, "She… she betrayed me."

"What?" Hotaka asked, surprised of what he had heard. "Michiru dear, are you sure?"

"Yes, there were rumors in the palace that my wife and… a maid betrayed me. I couldn't stand the humiliation and I left her."

"That's not possible." Hotaka breathed in and out in a rhythmic pace. "Michiru those were rumors! You can't listen to bad intentioned people. Haruka has proved to be a good and decent person."

The king and daughter talked for a little more before the king headed towards the master room. His wife was already on their bed, waiting for him.

"Well?" Amaya asked not sure of what to expect.

"Your daughter is a fool. She has listened to stupid rumors and has left her wife for nothing." Hotaka changed into his pajamas and sat on his side of the bed. "She thinks Haruka has something to do with a maid, but that's just impossible." He took a deep breath, "I'll have to travel to Uranus and talk to Haruka and bring Marina back."

"NO!" Amaya quickly responded. If Hotaka went to Uranus, Haruka could tell him the truth. "I mean, I think it's just like you say, some stupid misunderstanding. I'll send for Marina, but you should let Haruka and Michiru resolve their problems, alone."

Hotaka lied on the bed; his head hit the soft pillow. "I don't know. I think I should talk to Haruka. She needs to take more care of our daughter and her future child. I don't like how she lets stuff like that break her family."

"Hotaka, promise me you won't go to Uranus." Amaya asked desperately when she heard her husband's determined tone.

"Okay woman, but now let me sleep." The king responded softly before closing his eyes. "I'm tired."

**-Next Morning-**

"Soldier, send somebody to prepare a carriage for me." Hotaka ordered as he waited for the carriage that would take him to the shuffle station.

"Good morning." Nao saluted Amaya as she saw her arriving at the dining room.

"Where is the King? Isn't he having breakfast with you?" Nao asked when she didn't see the blue-eyed man with his wife.

"He went to Despina to check on the latest shipment of our products."

Nao furrowed her eyebrows. "Isn't that factory zone kind of far? He shouldn't be traveling in his condition."

"I know. He is very stubborn, but you know we need to make that shipment. We don't have that much money left." Amaya took a sip of her coffee, "I just hope he really went there and not to Uranus."

"Oh no, don't say that." Nao worriedly said, "That could only mean a tragedy".

**-Uranus-**

_Bang. Bang._ The door resonated with an insistent knocking.

"Haruka, open the door!" Katsuru ordered as he knocked on the double door once again.

The blonde took the palm of her hand, placing it over her forehead, partly covering her right eye while she opened her left, looking around her room.

"If you don't open the door right now, I'll kick it open Haruka." The warning was serious and left no room for arguments.

Haruka headed towards the door, tripping over empty bottles on the cold floor. She opened the door and looked at the green haired man with annoyance.

"What do you want?" The blonde asked with a hoarse voice.

Katsuru looked at his ruler. Her hair was disheveled and her white shirt was half open, fortunately for the young man it was only the bottom part. The appearance was the least unpleasant thing compared to her breath. The blonde reeked of alcohol.

"You have to stop this reckless behavior Haruka." Katsuru entered the room and picked up the empty bottles and a new one.

Haruka looked at the man and almost tackled him when he took her red wine bottle.

"Katsuru, give me that!"

"No way Haruka! I don't know what happened, but I can imagine, and let me tell you that no woman is worth drowning your cries in alcohol."

"Michiru is not just any woman!" The blonde spat struggling to get her bottle back. "She is my wife, so give it back."

The long haired man shook his head. "It doesn't matter Haruka. You can't and shouldn't be drinking like this." He threw the empty bottles and emptied the new one in the bathroom.

"What have you done?" Haruka cried as she watched the blue eyed man pouring the expensive liquor.

Blue eyes looked innocently at the blonde kneeling on the floor.

"Oops."

After a long speech and nice shower, the blonde was presentable to start her day. Haruka had been informed that Sayame had left the planet the night before because of an urgent matter. She exited her room and walked down the hall. She frowned as she saw a blue haired woman walking ahead of her. She hurried and her frowned deepened.

"What are you doing here?"

Marina almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the cold voice from the Uranian.

"Haruka," She composed herself and tried her best to give the blonde her charming smile.

Teal eyes looked directly into brown. "I asked what you are doing here." She repeated once again.

Marina looked up at the blonde. Her piercing brown eyes looking directly into teal eyes.

"Why are you mad at me Haruka? I didn't do anything." The blunette's voice was low, her eyes welling up. "I don't think it's fair for me to pay for the mistakes of my sister."

"DON'T mention her." Haruka rubbed her face tiredly. "Still, that doesn't answer my question."

The blunette looked at the blonde sympathetically.

"I knew this would happen sooner or later and I wanted to be here for you."

Haruka remembered the words from the younger woman. She wanted to slap herself for not listening before.

"Yeah, I guess you were right." Haruka started walking ahead.

"Hey," Marina took the right hand of the blonde, trying to get her attention. "You're not alone," she leaned closer to the blonde whispering in her ear. "I'm hungry, let's get something to eat." She poked the blonde on her ribs causing the older woman crack a small smile.

•°¤...¤•°… •

The Neptunian king arrived at the windy planet. He smiled as he breathed the pure air of the planet, but sighed tiredly as he moved towards the grand entrance. The flight to Uranus wasn't long, being that their planets were next to each other, but to an old and ill man like himself the trip was ten times longer and tiring. Hotaka entered the palace, escorted by Uranian's guards; he placed a hand over his agitated chest to try to calm down his racing heart. His deep blue eyes roamed the room's decorations as his breathing evened out.

Footsteps and laughter suddenly emanated, breaking the silence throughout the room. Haruka and a brunette appeared down the stairs with amused expressions as they kept talking to each other.

"So it is true." Hotaka spoke up, looking indignantly at the tall blonde and the garnet-eyed woman.

"Good morning King." Haruka greeted sarcastically, "What is true?"

"What Michiru told me. I can't believe it." He responded to the blonde, but his eyes never left the ones from the maid. "That you and your maid betrayed her."

Marina casually walked towards the palace, but she had to stop midway when she heard her father's stern voice. She stood frozen next to a pillar, watching attentively the scene about to unfold.

The blonde finished descending the stairs. She gave a bitter chuckle at the king's words.

"Wow, that's what she told you. I can't believe that shameless, cynical…"

"How dare you?" Hotaka fumed as his heart started to beat faster.

Haruka made her way to the guest room and started pacing around. The king followed each of her movements, but she ignored him. Every ounce of anger, jealousy, and rage, boiled her blood.

"It was her who betrayed me, my dear king. It was her, Michiru, who had the nerve to bring her lover to MY palace!"

"What are you talking about? Have you gone crazy? " Hotaka asked, incredulous of the blonde's words.

"Yes! I've gone crazy with rage, jealousy and indignation to realize the type of woman I married." Haruka yelled frustrated and with immense anger.

Marina watched her father and blonde's actions without a word. She was still in shock after her father's arrival, now she could only see an enraged and hurt Haruka. Kasumi stood atop the staircase without moving. She was scared of the misunderstanding. She hadn't approached her master with romantic interest any longer. She only prayed she could get a chance to explain everything.

"Michiru had an affair even before she married ME," the blonde brusquely declared, hitting her chest emphasizing herself, "She tried to elope with him the day of our wedding and since she couldn't do it, she had to bring him here! She had him living here in my palace, my HOME, to solace her sadness with him in front my eyes."

Hotaka who had been listening to the woman's ranting in silence finally had time to respond. His heart beat faster, and faster, his breathing was heavy.

"No, no that's not truth. You…You're lying."

Haruka shook her head furiously and gave him her back.

"You can ask anyone, your wife, her nanny. Everyone knew it!" The blonde turned once again, her eyes shone with angriness, "As well as they know that damn dog is the father of the child Michiru is carrying!"

The Neptunian king stood with his mouth agape; he had trouble breathing as he tried to raise up his hand to deny everything the blonde woman yelled. His heart gave him the most painful ache he had ever felt and his eyes turned white as he dispelled like a rag doll, onto the cold floor.

Haruka was quick enough to catch the falling man. "King, Hotaka. I'm sorry I didn't mean it." Haruka desperately called the man's name as she held the dark haired man in her arms. "Kasumi, call the doctor!"

The blunette watched as her father fell helplessly into the blonde's arms. There was no reaction from her as she saw the man who gave her life fall, possibly in a bad condition. She only reacted when the blonde yelled at the maid. Marina moved and ran outside the palace, but stopped behind a corner.

"It had to happen, it had to happen." She murmured to herself as one tear slid down her porcelain cheek. "It was your turn Father."

The doctor came, but it was too late. Hotaka Kaioh had died and Haruka could do nothing. Few minutes after she had regained control, Marina entered the palace. Haruka looked at the blunette standing next to the dead body of her father; Marina gasped and broke down into tears. Haruka shook her head and cried too.

"I'm sorry Marina." Haruka whispered when she had calmed down.

Marina looked at the blonde while she cleaned her face.

"Don't worry Haruka. Remember how I told you his health wasn't any good." Marina smiled sadly, "It was a matter of time before he died."

Haruka wished that could help her swallow the knot in her throat. She didn't know how she was going to tell the news to her wife. The Uranian ordered to prepare a carriage. She was going back to Neptune.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

So What do you guys think will happen? Was Haruka at fault? I'm really sorry to leave the story like this, but at least I promised I'll be back like I did before. You guys only need to be more patient. IF you have any ideas as to what should happen or I don't know something you will think Haruka or Michiru feel better let me know ;) I like feedback, you can PM or drop a review. I'll always reply (might not be same day, but I do) So just read, enjoy and review hahah See ya!

**Miharu-** Haha I think last chapter was nothing compared to this one. No la rubia por mas enojada que este no seria capaz de llegar a tanto :S Y no, no te mueras porque si no como lees el resto cuando regrese

**Passerby**- I think you'll still be mad with this chapter. Relax, I think I told you guys y'all were going to hate almost everybody in the story at some point, so calm down haha

**Snowflake**-Don't assume anything. Adoki might as well come back if you keep asking for him ;)

**Fanficnis**- Oh please don't be so upset. La Sirena venenosa es muy inteligente pero hasta el mas inteligente comete errores ;)

**Alexxx**- Bueno si Haruka parecia perro con rabia jaja Y ya veremos si mete o no mujeres a la cama :S

**Comdas**- Creo que pasara un tiempo antes que tengas estabiliad emocional jaja Lo de Sango, creo que Michi necesitara ayuda con su embarazo.

**Alex**- Pues sic reo que fue logica la reaccion de Haruka y todas esas dudas que mencionaste la rubia tambien las tiene. Sayame no penso que sus palabras llegaran a tanto, el solo es amigo de Haruka. Sabran mas de Adoki y de sus intenciones, eso lo aseguro. Sigue leyendo par aver si la Sirena malvada logra su cometido ;)

**Ali**- Yes, Marina is great as a villain and she hasn't really done anything yet. Haha

**Lorena**- Hola :) Bueno creo que muy pronto sabras si la pareja del cap. 6 era realmente Adoki y Marina o alguien mas ;) Y si nadamas le falto un World Shaking a Haruka jaja A mi me gusta que Marina te guste como villana creo que pronto entenderas mas sobre su manera de ser.

**Vernos**- Please calm down haha I know Michiru did wrong and she might deserve what she got, but damn I think this chapter will be enough punishment for her don't you think so? Espero ya te tranquilizes jajaj

**Seretnoh**- Hello :) Anger is one of those powerful feelings that one most know how to control. Haruka was hurt and that provoked her mad behavior :S I'm not sure if you still want to comfort her with what happened this chapter :S

**Lylian**- Hey you're back :) Haruka feels like Michiru only played with her feelings and that's why she's so hurt and angered. Sera que con lo que paso en este capitulo es suficiente para Michiru? Pobresilla al igual yo no quisiera estar en su lugar :S

**Maite**-Hello :) Everything in one day? Wow you must have really liked it or maybe my chapters are too short? Haha Well I'm glad you find ML interesting enough. Like I was telling some other readers, I think Michiru is going through too much pain despite what she did wrong or not. I don't know how y'all will react to this chapter, I just hope y'all be patient to see what's coming.


	22. One More Time

**XXII. One more time**

¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤

**A/N: **Hello everybody :D I hope you guys haven't forgotten about me. I surely haven't. My vacations were awesome! I think I gained like 10 lbs. lol I ate a lot, but I had SO MUCH FUN can't wait to go again ;) Well now to my business, the story continues. **Beta, Ali, Miharu, Petiyaka, Alex, PurpleIzzy, Maite, Vientocortante, Vernos and Volchise **thanks for reviewing last chapter guys. Everybody else don't be shy, FF made it easier to review and I just love to have a sort of communications with my readers. **Binky Bridgewater** was ever so kind to edit this chapter and she's working on the new material as we speak ;) I'll try to update regularly, but I have a lot to catch up with, so be patient and enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters from Sailor Moon (Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh) everybody else in the story is mine. All rights to their respective original owners.

* * *

><p>Nothing held her attention for more than what was necessary. Michiru spent most of her afternoons sitting in her room, drawing on her old sketchbook. There wasn't anything she was really interested in anymore. Vague memories of her life up until this point invaded her at all times. The aquamarine currently sat, thinking once more of what had taken her to her current situation.<p>

"Michiru-sama, the ruler of Uranus is downstairs." A young maid announced excitedly after entering the room. She eyed her mistress and called to her softly, "Haruka-sama is here."

She jumped a little, startled, not expecting such intrusion. Finally, Michiru reacted at the mention of the windy planet's ruler.

"H-Haruka is here?"

"Yes, she is downstairs." The young maid repeated, "She asked for Amaya-sama, but since she's not here…"

Her facial expression transformed within a second. A smiled appeared on her pale face.

"T-tell her I'll be with her in a minute."

After properly dismissing the maid, Michiru turned to look over herself in her full-length mirror. She unnecessarily brushed her hair and sprayed her most expensive -and Haruka's favorite- fragrance all over her body. The aquamarine left her room and headed towards the guest room, she didn't want the blonde to wait. Her face showed happiness and incredulity, but when she entered the room, all the doubts washed away as she saw the blonde standing there. The Uranian wore an elegant, black suit and was looking at some pictures.

"Good afternoon." Michiru greeted and the blonde turned towards her.

Haruka's mouth went dry when she saw her still wife smiling vividly and happy at her.

"I would have preferred to talk to your Mother." The blonde retorted, keeping her gaze on the woman.

"My Mother had to go out, but she won't take long," Michiru nervously replied while playing with her fingers as she continued, "Do you want to take a seat?" She gestured to a pair of chairs, her smile never fading.

"No thanks," Haruka let out an oppressing breathe and a brief pause followed. "Your Father went to Uranus."

Michiru's expression changed as she heard the news. Her smile disappeared, and her blood froze.

"D-did you tell him?"

"He went to complain that I had betrayed you with a maid."

The aquamarine lowered her gaze. That was her mother's idea. She knew Haruka hadn't been unfaithful.

"My mother came up with the idea when I explained why I had to come back." Michiru guiltily confessed.

Haruka looked at the woman, disappointed. Why couldn't they be honest? Why wasn't Michiru honest?

"Well, forgive me…I-I lost my head and didn't measure my words."

Michiru looked up, alerted; her big, blue eyes looking at the blonde attentively.

"D-did he feel ill?"

Haruka lowered her head this time. She couldn't look into those blue pools any longer, not when she had to say the next words. "Yes, I…" She gulped and her teal orbs rose, looking at the woman straight in the eyes. "I unfortunately couldn't do anything for him."

"What are you saying?" Michiru kept staring at the blonde; her eyes had finally found what they were looking for. "What happened? Haruka, tell me."

Silence. An uncomfortable and painful silence followed and the blonde simply stood there without voice.

Michiru's eyes watered and her lips shivered.

"I-is he dead? He died? "

Her treacherous voice disobeyed her command and she couldn't contradict those accusations. Haruka simply stood there watching how the beautiful features of the Neptunian contorted into pain and sorrow.

Michiru launched towards the blonde taking her by her collar. "Is he dead? Please tell me." She shook the blonde as she tried to confirm what she already knew. "Answer me! Is he dead?"

The blonde just nodded, unable to say anything.

"Damn you!" Michiru cursed like never before and started hitting the blonde's chest as she cried loud and painfully. "You killed him, you killed him!" She accused, hitting the blonde harder until she fell on her knees grabbing onto the blonde, but she let go of her immediately. "Oh no, please god oh no, Father!" She screamed in pain as she mourned her deceased father.

Haruka squatted next to the crying woman. She placed a hand over the aqua haired woman's side in a way to console her.

Outside the grand Neptunian palace, two carriages stood gloomily. Amaya and her personal maid were walking back to the palace when they noticed a crowd in front of it. She spotted a Uranian soldier and approached the carriages. The Queen noticed how a casket was covered by a red mantle and she unknowingly placed a hand over her racing heart.

"W-who died?" Amaya asked afraid of the answer, "Haruka?" She offered as she noticed the other Uranian soldiers.

The soldier shook his head. He lowered his gaze. "No your highness." The uneasy man didn't know what else to say, he was in no position to talk, "It's somebody else."

"Somebody else?" The Neptunian Queen asked the man again, "Who?"

Without any other option the soldier simply decided to answer.

"The King."

"H-hotaka?" Amaya asked, unsure of what she had heard. She watched as the soldiers took the casket to move it inside, but she ran towards them. "My husband!" She cried and the men let the casket on the floor.

"Father! Father!" Michiru cried running toward the street. She watched the exact moment her mother cried over her father's casket and she knelt down next to her crying out her own pain.

Haruka followed the aqua haired woman standing outside. Her heart shrunk looking at the women crying.

"We need to take him inside." She voiced softly, gesturing her men to continue their task.

Michiru violently turned her head to face the blonde woman. Her eyes showed sadness and pain, but they also showed anger and disappointment towards the handsome blonde. "Are you happy now? You took your revenge with his life."

The Queen cried inconsolably, but she still heard her daughter's words. "Please daughter, don't say stuff like that."

"It's the truth Mother." Michiru retorted angrily, "She knew Father was ill and she didn't care!"

"Daughter, you don't know what you're saying."

"Of course I know what I'm saying!" Michiru stood up, looking around at the crowd of people crying over their King's dead body, "As well as everyone knows here." She stopped right in front of Haruka. Sea-blue eyes mirrored a storm as sad teal eyes looked back at her. "You are cruel and vengeful!" Michiru cried as she walked closer to the Uranian, her voice filled with pain and rage. "Now it is me who wants you to disappear!" She pushed the blonde forcefully, "I want you to disappear from my life, go, and never come back!"

Haruka lowered her head letting the woman push her over and over. She bit her lower lip trying as hard as she could not to spill the tears welling up in her eyes. Finally the aquanette stopped her madness act and walked to her nanny's arms. The nanny had heard the screams and crying and exited the palace only to find the tragic news. Michiru hugged Nao and cried against her chest.

•°¤...¤•°… •

It was night time and Haruka sat in her beach house's living room. She held a shot of whiskey and absently drank the strong liquor. After she had left the body of the King, she had no other option but to leave the palace. Michiru didn't want her near her, and she knew she would only cause the aquamarine more pain if she stayed there.

"Haruka."

The blonde looked up and found her friend and ex-general by the door.

"May I come in?" Sayame asked and entered the room when the blonde nodded, "Aren't you going to your father-in-law's funeral?"

"No," she replied, serving herself yet another glass of whiskey. "I already did what I had to do by bringing the body."

The blonde sat on a chair and despite her cold mask, Sayame could see that the blonde felt terrible for the occurred events.

"You cannot feel guilty for what happened." Sayame said as he sat, too. "It was an unfortunate tragedy."

"I know, but if I had told him the things in a different way." Haruka sipped her drink, her voice broken. "But he was indignant and angry when he saw me with Kasumi. He claimed that I had betrayed Michiru when it was the other way around, his daughter betrayed me." She rested her head against the chair's board. "I got mad and…argh I didn't measure the consequences."

"I'm sorry."

Sayame limited himself to say. It was such a complicated situation.

**-Neptunian Palace-**

Cries and dim lights adorned the Neptunian palace. There was a huge black bow hanging outside the palace, and everyone: guards, servants and acquaintances, wore their best black clothes to attend the funeral of their beloved King. The Queen, Nao, and Michiru locked themselves inside the palace's study.

"Michiru, you'll write a note to Haruka asking her for forgiveness and begging her to come to the funeral." Amaya's voice was low and sharp. She looked at her daughter determined.

The aquanette looked down at the floor. "A note would do nothing Mother."

Amaya scowled. "Then you will go personally, and if it's necessary you will kneel down before her."

"I can't do that!" Michiru fearlessly exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'you can't do it'?" Amaya ironically asked. "Of course you can and should!" She spat desperately to her daughter's argument. "You've been doing stupidity after stupidity, and the last straw was this afternoon when you blamed her for the death of your father, when you know it's not like that."

Michiru stood silently. Yes, it was true she had blamed the blonde for her father's death, but she knew deep down that with her father's health, he wouldn't had survived what she had done no matter the tone it was told. The three women moved to the main salon where the body of the King laid inside a cold casket. Michiru couldn't prevent her tears when she saw the gold crown of her father above the casket and everyone crying for him. Even before her mother had asked, she had sent a note to the blonde Uranian, but it was getting late and there was no sign of the Uranian.

**-Next Morning-**

A new day greeted the watery planet. In a cold morning, guards and royalty buried the great King Hotaka of Neptune. Amaya, Nao, and Michiru cried before the body of the King disappeared below the dirt. In the same place about 10 meters away from the crowd a pair of brown eyes looked at the scene, and another few yards apart, a blonde woman looked at the suffering women while she wiped away her salty tears.

Sango had accompanied her Queen and Nao to the funeral, even though she never saw the Neptunian King before. She felt sorry for how her mistress suffered. She knew it was enough pain for the aqua-haired woman. Right after the burial, she took a carriage to her other Queen's house. She arrived at the beach house and, upon opening the door, she was welcomed by a servant who knew her and let her in.

"I wish to speak with Haruka-sama." Sango's voice was determined but slightly imploring.

The other maid nodded and when she was about to head towards her master's room, a voice called her.

"You maid, return to the kitchen." A stern voice ordered and the young maid disappeared. "What are you doing here?"

Gray eyes looked directly into brown eyes. Sango gulped and looked at the woman.

"I want to talk to Haruka-sama."

"Haruka doesn't wish to see you." Marina approached the maid and took her by her shoulders. "Go away, and don't you dare to come back."

"Wait, wait! I need to talk to Haruka-sama." Sango struggled against the blunette.

"What's going on?" A male voice called and the two women stopped.

Sango looked up and found Sayame standing in front of them.

"I need to talk to Haruka-sama, but Marina-sama won't let me."

The silver haired man narrowed his eyes against the blunette.

"You can't decide who talks to Haruka or not." He took the amber haired girl with him and left the blunette fuming.

Sango and Sayame entered the living room and found the blonde serving herself yet another glass of alcohol.

"I thought I said I didn't want to see you anymore." Haruka said when she saw her visitor.

"I needed to talk to you, Haruka-sama." Sango said, sounding less afraid than she really was.

"Save it Sango-chan. If she sent you, I don't want to hear it."

"But she doesn't know I'm here." Sango said getting more confident, "Michiru-sama thinks I'm probably in the palace's kitchen." She looked into teal eyes, "But I did come to talk about her."

"I said I don't want to hear about it."

"Haruka-sama, she never betrayed you." Sango ignored her master, taking a step towards her. "Michiru-sama loves you."

Laughter was the only reply for the younger woman.

"And why would I believe you?" Haruka suspiciously inquired after she calmed down. "You changed sides and would say anything to protect her."

Sango felt hurt by the blonde's words. After all, she and her sisters had worked many years for her.

"Yeah it's true that I've come to take a special sentiment towards my Queen Michiru, but…" Sango waited until the eyes of the Uranian were on hers. "I'm only loyal to you Haruka-sama, and because of that I'm telling you that Michiru-sama loves you and the child she's waiting is yours."

Haruka didn't know how to answer to that. She knew that her friends were right and that there was a possibility that the child Michiru carried was hers. The doubt killed her; she didn't wish to abandon a child of hers. The blonde looked at the maid and finished her drink.

"Tell Michiru to come talk to me."

•°¤...¤•°… •

Upon returning to the palace, Sango found the Neptunian Queen, Nao, and her mistress in the salon, talking amongst themselves.

"Sango-chan, where have you been girl?" Nao scolded upon seeing the girl entering the room.

Sango smiled from ear to ear and everyone stared at her.

"I went to talk to Haruka-sama." She said enthusiastically.

Michiru's ears perked at the piece of information and Amaya looked incredulously at the maid.

"What did she say?" Nao asked before the others.

"She wants to talk to Michiru-sama."

The aquanette blinked. "She said she will talk to me?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Right now."

The Neptunian Queen smiled, trying to find a light between all their problems.

"Daughter, you must go." She directed herself towards Michiru, "It's your last chance. Do whatever you have to do, but get back together with your wife."

In the beach house, Marina paced desperately on the patio after she saw the maid leave with a big smile. She was sure whatever the maid came for, she had obtained it. Marina knew that she was the closest to accomplishing her goal. She couldn't let herself be defeated. If she wanted to succeed, she needed to do something.

Michiru and Nao promptly took a carriage to the beach house. The aquanette got off the carriage and stood in front of the door of the beautiful beach house. She knocked on the door once.

"I'm nervous Nao." She confessed giving her back to the oak double doors.

Nao smiled understandably. "You shouldn't be, Michiru. If she said she wanted to talk to you, it's because she means it."

"But don't you think that it would have been proper for her to go to the palace instead of me coming."

"Oh c'mon Michiru." Nao rolled her eyes, "We aren't a place to ask."

The violinist rolled her eyes too and knocked one more time. A few seconds later, the door was opened and she froze when her blue eyes lay upon the person who received her.

"Haruka says that she thought it better and if you want a last name for your child to go and ask Adoki Shibata for it."

Marina closed the door without any other word. Michiru furrowed her brows feeling hurt. She immediately hit the door again and again.

"Open the door! Open up!" She called angered, closed fists slamming against hard wood without any success. Suddenly she stopped, taking both of her hands on her growing belly. "Ouch. Ouch."

"Michiru." Nao stood next to the aquamarine. "Let's go my girl." She said knowing they wouldn't' achieve anything standing behind closed doors.

"No, I-I can't…"

"Shhh…"

"But I…" The aquanette held her bump cautiously as painful waves hit her. "I need to talk to her."

"You'll have time later Michiru, you need to go home and rest."

Michiru started to feel sicker as the pain in her belly grew. Nao quickly took her to the carriage and they traveled back to the palace.

"What happened?" Amaya asked upon seeing the two women coming back.

"Please call a doctor, Michiru is not feeling well." Nao ignored the Queen and took the Uranian Queen to her room.

Amaya frowned but did as she was told.

"I don't understand." Sango sadly said when she saw Nao and Michiru. "Haruka-sama said she wanted to talk to Michiru-sama and she sounded honest."

Nao shook her head. "Michiru needs to rest Sango-chan, she's not feeling well." She said wanting to change the subject.

Sango looked at the aquanette and in fact, the other woman looked pale and tired. Ten minutes after and an old man with a white robe entered the room.

"Where is Tenoh-sama?" He asked and Nao gestured towards the bed.

The two maids had helped the young Queen changed into her night clothes and she lay on her bed with her eyes open. The doctor moved closer to the young woman and took his tools out.

"What is hurting you Tenoh-sama?"

Michiru chuckled. "Everything."

He noticed her belly and shook his head. "How far are you?"

"Four months." Michiru responded, placing a hand on her tummy.

The man's left eyebrow went up; he would have thought that she was further. He checked her blood pressure first.

"Your blood pressure is slightly high Tenoh-sama, and it's not really recommended in your state."

The aquanette stirred on her bed. She knew she had been selfish with the innocent life growing inside her.

The doctor looked at her sympathetically. Like the rest of the kingdom, he knew about the King's death and he knew that was reason enough for the young woman to feel ill.

"Don't worry. I'm going to check your baby, OK?"

He took out a stethoscope from his bag and placed it over the round belly. The room was silent. Nao and Sango stood on the other side of the bed, looking at the doctor working. Michiru closed her eyes, mentally praying that her unborn child wouldn't suffer for her mistakes. The doctor took his time placing the device in different spots. Finally he put the stethoscope aside.

"Your babies are very healthy, despite the excessive tension and stress." He smiled down at the woman. "They're very strong and their hearts beats sound normal and steady."

Had she heard right? Michiru's eyes doubled in size. Her heart started beating faster.

"B-Babies?" She asked stunned.

The doctor looked at her strangely. "Yes Tenoh-sama. Your babies as in two. Twins most likely." He laughed lightly, but stopped when he noticed his patient's surprised expression. "You didn't know?"

Michiru shook her head 'no' when she couldn't articulate anything else.

"Well, then now you know. You should take more care about your health and rest a lot more."

The doctor left the bedroom, but not before giving Nao instructions for the pregnant woman. Michiru started crying when the man left her room. She should have been dancing on one foot to know that she was having two babies, but instead she felt worse. If before she feared how she would tell one child that it wouldn't have a daddy, now with two she felt terrible.

•°¤...¤•°… •

Meanwhile at the beach house, Haruka desperately paced in the living room. The night had fallen again and Michiru didn't show up as she hoped the woman would have.

"Maybe she's running late." Sayame offered when the blonde couldn't stop.

Haruka waited hours for nothing. She was angry now; she had wished she would have the opportunity to fix things.

"Damn it Sayame, she won't come!" She hit a table. "I'm leaving Neptune this instant. It's obvious Michiru didn't come because she knows she's guilty."

Sayame didn't know what to respond. Haruka had giving the aquanette a chance, but that had proved to be an error. A carriage waited outside the beach house. Haruka had decided that night to leave the watery planet. Marina made her luggage too, and went outside where the blonde accommodated hers.

"What are you doing Marina?" Haruka asked surprised when she saw the blunette giving the servant her luggage.

Marina looked at her simply. "I'm going with you to Uranus, Haruka. I can't leave you alone." She walked closer to the blonde, her nose wrinkled. "Look at you, you reek of alcohol."

Haruka knew she was right. She had been drinking while she waited for her wife. She shrugged.

"Do as you like."

Marina smiled. _That's exactly what I'm doing._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

So…are you guys happy I'm back? Or y'all wish I hadn't since I'm just making stuff more complicated hahaha Well now you know, I need baby names! I suck at naming stuff so I need help. Girl names and boys too. I don't know if I'll write twin girls many writers had or I might as well write two boys…hey why not? ;) Just give me some feedback, and let me know what you guys want.


	23. A Joyful Day

**XXIII. A Joyful Day**

¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤

**A/N: **Hello everyone :D So the waiting is long, but I'm keeping the chapters long too. I think that's a good deal, right? Haha I know you guys want both: long and quick chapters, but I'm kind of busy :S Well let's just forget about that right now, I want to thank every single one of you because I reached 300s reviews. It's really amazing to know that I have the support from you guys :D As for the baby names, thanks again, I received a lot of names Yay! But now I can't decide which one to use lol I picked one from those of you who suggested a name, so now I'm gonna ask people to tell me which to choose. For **Girls **we have: **Miharu, Akiane, Chikane, Hinaka and Umiko **Pick one of these and then one for **Boys **we have: **Reiki, Ikeda, Reizo, Ruki and Kano. **You know me guys; I do what you tell me. The kids will be named with the name with the most 'votes' or 'favorites.' Edited by Miss **Binky **;D**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the characters from Sailor Moon (Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh) everybody else in the story is mine. All rights to their respective original owners. I'm sorry if I'm misusing them.

* * *

><p>The next morning the blonde landed on Uranian soil. Haruka ignored everything and everyone the entire flight, she only wanted to arrive to her palace and continue with her life. Once inside her study, the blonde tried not to drown her pain and misery in alcohol, just as Katsuru had advised her before. Instead, she started working extra hard, focusing all of her energy into her businesses. Marina had offered her help, to take care of the palace's duties and Haruka readily accepted. Of course, Etsuko and Kasumi weren't very happy about the young Neptunian taking over what rightfully belonged to their Queen Michiru, but they couldn't do anything; Marina was now in charge and she would use her position to gain points with the blonde ruler.<p>

Miles and miles away, Michiru sat in her room writing a letter. She had told her mother about her twin pregnancy and the Queen had only shaken her head disapprovingly. The planet was ruined and Amaya didn't know if she could provide for those two babies, then Michiru had brought yet another maid with her, Amaya knew difficult times were to come. Anyway, Michiru wrote a letter to the sandy blonde Uranian. She recognized she had promised herself not to beg the blonde anymore after not receiving her at the beach house, but once she found out about the twins, she had to tell her wife.

In another room Sango and Nao wrote another letter, but this one for Katsuru. Sango knew that the man was very wise, and more importantly a very good friend of Haruka. They would ask him to intercede and talk to the stubborn Uranian. He was their last hope to reunite their Queens.

**-A week later-**

She had been in the Uranian palace for a week after her Father's funeral and she still couldn't figure out her next step. She recognized that she had won a battle and not the war, Marina knew that if she really wanted to see her sister 'bite the dust' she had to act fast. Sighing, Marina walked into the guest room, submerged in her thoughts.

"Marina-sama," a servant bowed before the striking Neptunian. "The mail has arrived." He gave her a bunch of letters and disappeared from her sight.

The blunette frowned. She hated taking care of the household, but she took the letters, going through them without care until she recognized one with the emblem of Neptune.

"I see I was right in believing that you're not ready to give up," Marina smiled as she recognized her sister's handwriting, "But neither I am."

•°¤...¤•°… •

Sango and Michiru sat in the garden. Michiru wore a black dress that was two sizes larger than she normally wore, her belly kept growing and she needed larger dresses now. The two women returned to their knitting lessons and they were a lot better now. Michiru had finished her baby's shoes, but she now needed to start a new pair. Everything needed to double now; she smiled and patted her belly.

"I'm going to make you two the prettiest clothes with so much love."

"And I'll help too." Sango joined excitedly.

Suddenly they were interrupted by another maid.

"Tenoh-sama, the mail is here."

Michiru got up and her eyes shone when she saw a letter.

"Thank you." She took the letter and the maid was gone. She looked at the name, but it was addressed to Sango. "It's for you." She said feeling dejected.

Sango got up and took the letter. "I wrote to Katsuru," the gray eyed girl smiled sheepishly, "Well actually, Nao and I did."

Michiru nodded and took seat once more. "Aren't you going to read it?" She asked.

Sango looked at the letter and opened it. She started to read out loud.

_Dear Sango-chan,_

_I'm happy you wrote me. Your sisters are very worried about you, but I gave them your message. I talked to Haruka but she won't listen to me. She is too proud and stubborn to accept that; even though she loves Michiru-sama, she still believes she betrayed her. I remember when she told me about the wedding, she was so excited and happy and now all that happiness has turned into anger against Queen Michiru. I think Michiru-sama is innocent, but what I think is not important. I'll try to talk to her again when she has calmed down, but I believe that we must give her time._

_Katsuru_

Sango finished reading the letter and finally noticed that her mistress had been crying the whole time.

"I'm sorry Michiru-sama."

"She won't ever forgive me." Michiru sobbed.

The maid felt bad when she saw her Queen suffering. She knelt next to her and started crying too.

"Haruka-sama will forgive you. She loves you."

"She loved me. She loved me a lot," Michiru paused and a tear rolled down her cheek, "But I killed those feelings." Michiru cried harder, getting up and running away from the place.

The day progressed and Nao, after talking to Amaya, decided to talk to Michiru. She went to her bedroom and found the pregnant woman looking outside the window.

"Michiru," Nao said as she sat next to her, "Your mother asked me if you had received an answer from Haruka-sama."

The violinist turned around and shook her head. "No, and she won't answer back. So, it'll be better if everyone just forgets about her."

"Michiru."

"We need to focus on something else," Michiru said as she thought of the state the planet was in, "We need to do something to survive. The shipments will only give enough to pay the workers, but it won't be enough to cover our necessities."

Nao nodded. She knew she was right. The seafood shipments were low and they still had to pay the workers and guards, there wasn't enough money for them.

"What are you thinking about?"

"That we could start a business ourselves."

"What?" Nao stood up alerted. "Have you gone crazy? Your mother would never allow you to work." She shook her head repeatedly, "You're a Queen Michiru! A Queen!"

"A Queen without her ruler," she said sadly, but she was determined. "It doesn't matter. We won't tell my mother. You're an excellent tailor…We could fix dresses for the high class ladies in the city."

"I don't know Michiru."

"It's that or die from hunger, and I'm not intending to leave two innocents alone." The aquanette said getting up too.

Nao looked unsure. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Michiru smiled as she knew the old woman had given up. "Yes, I already talked to Sango and she'll help too."

"Okay I give up, but I know your mother won't like this at all."

"We won't tell her, now can you help me unlace my dress?"

Nao helped the younger woman and then helped her into bed.

"Nao," Michiru called as she finished getting ready for the night.

"Yes?"

"Do you think that Marina will take advantage now that Haruka and I are separated?"

The old woman dropped a pillow. Michiru had told her what her younger sister had told her. She couldn't believe it at first, but when she looked into those deep blue eyes of the aquanette, she knew she wasn't lying.

"When someone is disgruntled…" Nao couldn't finish her line of thoughts. She still couldn't picture her younger girl doing something to hurt her sister. "Aghh… why do you think about that?"

"Because she is in love with her," Michiru murmured. "And if something has happened between those two then…"

"Even if that happened she wouldn't be anything but her mistress." Nao disputed, trying to sound convincing.

"But I don't want Haruka to have another woman." Michiru responded fiercely. "I don't want to share my Haruka."

**Uranus**

Haruka was very busy lately. She occupied herself doing a lot of chores; she even participated in chasing away a dust storm. The weather was colder and the chilly breezes carried the white sand from the desert spots in the planet. She had been away all the time, leaving her palace and a displeased Marina behind. The blonde arrived at the palace all dirty, she was tired and wanted nothing else but to take a bath. She headed towards the staircase when she saw Marina.

"Hello Marina," she greeted out of courtesy, "Can you tell someone to bring water upstairs. I need a bath."

"Of course." Marina replied happily.

After someone had brought warm water to her bath, Haruka undressed from her usual clothes…the warm coat, her white shirt and pants. She stepped into the lukewarm water and her lips curved into a smile. She submerged deep into the warm water and relaxed for a few minutes. She started to soap her body to then started rubbing it with a sponge. The door of her bathroom was opened, but she didn't notice, she kept soaping and rubbing her body.

Marina had entered the bathroom of the blonde. She looked at the Uranian peacefully cleaning her body and she got closer. The blunette knelt behind the bathtub and took the sponge from the blonde's hands. She started to clean the blonde's chest with slow, circular motions. Haruka didn't protest and Marina proceeded, but before she continued, she kissed the blonde on the cheek.

Haruka heard footsteps behind her, but she passed the sponge over her arms and chest without looking. She had to stop when she felt the soft hands of a woman taking the sponge from her. The Uranian closed her eyes and enjoyed the attention. While Marina cleaned her body, she remembered the first time she saw her wife in the bathroom. The way she had kissed her neck, her breasts…every inch of her body. Her mouth hung open while the memories attacked her.

Meanwhile Marina sucked at her earlobe and continued cleaning her strong shoulders and arms, and then she submerged a hand going all the way down the blonde's sex. Marina dropped the sponge in the water. She got up from her position and started to undress until she was completely naked. She smiled at the blonde even though the latter still had her eyes closed. Marina put a foot inside the cool bathtub then another one. This caused the blonde to open her eyes, only to find a naked Marina standing in front of her. The blunette sat down and splashed her face with water looking at the blonde provocatively. She leaned down and kissed the left breast of the blonde, then the right and finally her mouth.

•°¤...¤•°… •

Several days after the bath scene Haruka contemplated what she had done. She sighed, there was no return, she had to turn the page and move on. But really, how could she? The passion, emotion and excitant of her life were gone months ago. She was in a state where she just simply didn't care about anything anymore, but she hated the idea of returning to her solitude. She just couldn't be alone after tasting the happiness of being in love. Haruka laughed a bitterly, Marina wasn't her love. The blunette lack the warmth she desired and longed, but she adapted to her in a vain attempt to calm her thirst of love.

Haruka opened her correspondence as usual when she caught sight of one particular envelope.

_Hello Haruka,_

_I don't want to start this letter by telling bad news, but that I all there is to tell. Neptune is still getting worse, I stopped some of the attacks and I'm trying to get new customers to buy the Neptunian seafood, but your relatives are going through a hard situation since there is not enough income for everybody. I've seen Michiru-sama, her pregnancy is very advanced, but she still looks very beautiful. I have heard a lot of rumors; first, I heard that she's carrying twins, and well there's something else…I've heard that she's sewing for high class ladies. I don't know Haruka, but I think she has changed and now she is even more serene and mature. I hope we can see each other soon, I miss you my friend._

_Sayame_

Haruka folded the letter and placed it on her desk. _Oh Michiru, I didn't want this for you._ She sat down and started writing a letter to her friend Sayame. She would give the Neptunian a monthly allowance to survive. The blonde headed towards her bedroom where Marina waited for her. She changed clothes and hopped into bed taking a book and her reading glasses with her.

Marina looked at the blonde and rolled her eyes. She had worked so hard to be in the place she was now and she wouldn't give it up.

"What's wrong Haru?"

"Nothing."

"Then how come you haven't even kissed me tonight?"

The blonde turned her head to the other side.

"I'm tired Marina."

"Is that so? Or the letter from your friend Sayame brought you bad news?"

"I don't want to talk about it Marina." She put her book down, obviously irritated, covering under the blankets. "Good night."

The next morning Marina went to the blonde's study and revised her desk until she found what she was looking for. She took the letter and read it.

"So that's why you were so distant Haru. The idea of my sister in rough times makes you suffer."

Marina put back the letter and exited the room. She needed to do something because she knew Haruka would probably try to help her sister. The blunette walked around the palace, her time was running out; the babies as she had read were going to be born in a couple of months and she was sure that if Haruka saw them, she would know that they were hers. Marina knew her sister would never cheat on her wife and even less on the person she truly loved.

**-Months Later-**

Michiru had awakened early; she went to buy some fabric and needles. She was a much better sewer and Sango had improved a lot too; and of course, Nao was an expert. She decided Sango had to be the face of the business since she was a Queen and according to Nao, that would have been low and denigrate for her status. In the end Sango, Nao and she found a lot of customers to fix their clothes. If she wasn't pregnant, she would have preferred to paint and sell her paintings, but with her pregnancy she couldn't expose her children to the toxics of the paints.

Amaya peacefully strolled in her garden when she saw the young amber haired maid moving suspiciously toward the rooms back in the palace. Sango had recently returned from a customer's house. She held a bag with a dress and went to the room where they kept all of their tools, without noticing that a pair of brown eyes followed her. The Neptunian Queen watched how the young girl moved quickly and she followed her; she opened the door and looked over the young maid, all the fabrics and the tools. Amaya exited the room fuming, and entered the living room.

"Michiru!"

"What is it mother?" Michiru sighed, she faced her mother and her throat dried when she saw her.

"How dare you do it Michiru?" Amaya was exalted and angry. She couldn't and wouldn't stand the tease and embarrassment from her high class friends. "How will we face other royalty when they find out that the Kaioh's are some, poor sewers?"

"Mother, please calm down," Michiru tried in vain to restrain her mother's angriness, "I can explain, it was my idea. We didn't have enough mon…"

Amaya didn't even let her finish. She took her daughter by her shoulders, shaking her lightly.

"Of course it had to be your idea!"

Nao reacted the next second, taking the older woman away from the aquanette.

"I deny you as my daughter Michiru," Amaya agitatedly barked. "I don't want you in my palace any longer."

"Are you crazy?" Nao butted in, "She'll give birth any time now. You can't kick her out."

"Of course I can. She can take her disgrace with her to another place." Amaya retorted before disappearing from the sight of the women.

Nao ran after Amaya. "Wait Amaya!"

"Let her go." Michiru said as she lightly cried. "I'll leave the palace."

"But Michiru you don't have anywhere to go." Nao started to cry as she realized their situation, "Where would we go? You can't be moving around too much, your babies will be born soon."

•°¤...¤•°… •

Small loose grains of brownish rocks under her swollen feet and the cries of flying gulls were all Michiru could see and feel. The day after her mother kicked her out of the palace Michiru, Sango and Nao had their luggage ready. She didn't have any other option, but to go to her wife's beach house. The two-story house was beautiful to say the least, but what she most enjoyed was the calm scenery.

"Michiru-sama, are you sure it's okay for us to stay here?" Sango asked, afraid they would be kicked out of there, too.

"Haruka is still my wife." Michiru retorted, "So that means this house is _also_ mine."

They entered the beach house and installed there.

"Nao I'll go out. I want to know the place." Michiru hurriedly explained, taking Sango with her before Nao could argue.

"I don't think you should go out Michiru." Nao worriedly yell after her. "You should be resting!"

"I'll be fine Nao!"

Sango and Michiru strolled along the Neptunian beach for a good hour. They had admired the endless sea and enjoyed the warm waters, but now they intended to head towards their new place. Michiru walked slowly with a hand behind her lower back; these last few days, she had felt a lot more tired and her lower back molested her constantly. Suddenly she started to feel an intense pain in her stomach.

"Ahhh." She felt a warm liquid running down her legs as she clutched her belly tightly.

"Oh no!" Sango rushed to her Queen's side.

Sango rapidly found a kind woman who helped them and now they headed towards the beach house. Upon arrival, Sango called Nao and both women took Michiru to her room. Immediately, Nao called for a servant.

"Please get a doctor or a midwife, Tenoh-sama will give birth today."

The servant girl looked at the woman and nodded.

"My grandmother is a midwife." The girl said, "I can call her because a doctor will take longer since they all live in the city."

"Okay, but send someone else for a doctor too, just in case."

The girl once again nodded and Nao went to the aquanette's room. Michiru stirred on her bed as she cried in pain.

"Someone is coming to help you Michiru, it'll be alright."

"It hurts Nao!" Michiru cried and held her belly breathing laboriously. "They can't wait any longer; they're as desperate as their father." Michiru managed a small smile despite the pain.

The door of the bedroom flew open and an old woman probably the same age as Nao entered.

"Hello your Highness." The humble woman greeted. "I'm a midwife and I'll help you have your child."

"There are two." Nao informed nervously. "Are you sure you know how to bring children into life?"

The woman nodded and soon gathered her things, ready.

"I have helped bring many children into this world, including my three grandchildren." The woman smiled proudly.

Nao only nodded, satisfied with the answer.

Hours passed and the night had fallen. The midwife had informed them that Michiru wasn't dilated enough yet. The aquanette's cries were more intense each hour it elapsed. There was nothing they could do to ease her pain, but to say comforting words.

"Nao, I don't want to lose them!" Michiru breathed heavily, anguish and fear plastered on her face. "I want to…I want to have Haruka's babies." She sobbed harder as another wave of pain crushed her.

"Shhh Michiru. Everything will be alright; you're not losing your children. They will be perfectly fine. You'll see." Nao looked at Michiru reassuringly to then look at a petrified Sango. "Call a doctor!" Nao ordered.

Sango exited the room immediately. Meanwhile the midwife looked down in between the aquanette's legs.

"There is not time. They're ready!" The midwife announced anxiously.

"Your babies are coming Michiru. You have to be strong." Nao squeezed Michiru's hand as she tried to support her.

"Ah ah!" Michiru yelled as she felt yet another contraction.

"I can see the head of the little one," The midwife rushed to get the warm water and clothes by her side. "Push your highness. Push!" The old woman yelled fervently.

"Ah...I can't!" Michiru desperately cried. "It hurts!"

"Of course you can. C'mon Michiru, just one more push and you'll see your baby." Nao encouraged the young woman as she watched the midwife working.

"Yes, your highness just one more," the midwife encouraged too.

Michiru breathed in and out, taking the pain as much as she could. "H-Harukaaaa!" With a last push she felt one of the lives she carried inside her slipping outside her.

The midwife promptly cut the umbilical cord and held the new life in her arms.

"Michiru-sama, you have a healthy, cute little boy." She placed the little bundle in his mother's arms.

A blond baby boy was placed in her arms. Michiru smiled tenderly at the small life in her arms, all pain and stress forgotten.

"He looks like Haruka." Michiru sobbed as she remembered her absent wife.

Nao's face saddened at Michiru's words. The blonde Uranian ruler had been very stubborn and now she had missed the delivery of her babies. However, she forgot all sadness when she saw the small baby open his eyes. "Michiru, he has your eyes!" she happily exclaimed.

Before Michiru could answer, the pain of labor reminded her she wasn't done. She put her baby boy in Nao's arms as she got ready to deliver her second baby.

"Ok Tenoh-sama, you're almost done. Your second child is coming!" The midwife declared as she finished getting her stuff ready once again.

Seven minutes later and after repeating the same process again, the second life inside of her was out and into the world.

"It's a girl!" The midwife announced as she brought the second baby to her mother.

"Beautiful." Michiru whispered as she held her daughter close.

"She looks just like you." Nao commented as she took a peek at the little baby.

"She does but she has Haruka's eyes and her blonde hair too." Michiru looked at the small patch of hair on her daughter's head and smiled happily.

Nao chuckled and brought the little boy to his mother and sister.

"They both have the same blonde hair. Haruka won't be able to deny that they are hers." Nao placed the baby boy in Michiru's busy arms.

Michiru shook her head at the mention of her wife's name. "I don't think she cares about them."

"Why don't you write her? I'm sure when she hears the babies have been born; she will change her immature attitude and will come to see them."

The aquanette shook her head. She had written to the blonde ruler several months ago and she never answered to her petitions. Why would she try again? Nao left the new mother to rest as she took the two newborns to their cribs. She made sure Michiru was comfortable and left the room.

"Amaya!"

"How are they?" Amaya asked worried and guilty. She had come after she found out her daughter was giving birth, but had been ashamed of her past actions and decided to just wait outside until everything was over.

"Michiru is sleeping. It was a long process and the children…" Nao's eyes shone joyfully, "They're so cute Amaya. You will have to see them."

Her heart began beating faster. She finally was a grandmother.

"I can't believe I'm a grandmother," Nao chuckled and Amaya narrowed her eyes, "Is Michiru writing Haruka to let her know that they've been born?"

Nao shook her head and started walking along the long corridors of the house.

"I don't think so. Michiru says Haruka doesn't care for them."

"She has to write to Haruka!" Amaya insisted as she moved towards the exit. "I need to talk to her."

"Please don't insist Amaya!" Nao reproached as she followed the other woman. "She just gave birth, she's tired. Just let her be."

"No, no, she has to let Haruka know because she's been sending her money." The Neptunian queen confessed bluntly, covering her mouth with her hand.

Nao's lips turned into a smile. "Really?" She watched the Queen nod, then her brows furrowed. "Then why didn't you tell her? You should have come earlier and tell her."

Amaya chuckled. "So that silly of a daughter could return the money?" She laughed waving her arms. "I'm not that crazy."

"Amaya!"

The queen sighed. "Please Nao, try to understand what this means." Amaya smiled slightly, "Haruka still thinks about her, about what Michiru will need. It could only mean that she still loves my daughter." The aquanette shook her head, "Haruka has taken the first step, now it all depends on her," She looked at the nanny with pleading eyes, "Please convince Michiru to talk to Haruka."

"OK. I'll try."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Don't kill me for the Marina and Haruka scene :S haha Oh don't forget about the baby names, one for a girl and one for the boy.

**Snowflake**- Yes, with me there is no easy way. I like to complicate things (No, I don't haha But somehow things always get difficult for me) Haruka now is in a state where she doesn't care anymore. She just doesn't want to be by herself anymore, that's why she doesn't kick Mariana out of her life and Uranus.

**Miharu**- Hey :) Espero mi mensaje te haya llegado. Bueno si creo que todavia falta mas asi que no te aloques tanto jaja Tengo el presentamiento que votaras por Miharu vedad? Jaja Y si tienes razon, ya lo eh mencionado. Voy a toda prisa con esta porque tengo otra en el horno y no la puedo sacar hasta que termine esta jeje

**Guest- **Thanks. Don't worry, I don't bite or bark for not reviewing. I just like to know how you people like or not the story that's all. So don't be shy and let me know what you think ;) I picked two from your baby list, now it's up to you and the rest of the readers to decide which one to use.

**Ali**-Sorry, I think the bath scene wasn't of your like or it was? :S Marina is evil, but she has reasons ;)

**Beta**- Yeah I'm back :D Hmm so you don't care what the babies are as long as they look like Haruka? I like that! They'll be really cute ;)

**Maite**-Aghh I know I complicate things all the time :S I think Marina obtained what she wanted with Haru, sorry I couldn't stop them :S haha I like blonde babies, that's all I'm saying ;)

**Alex**- Aww I'm sorry Alex, I also miss your words weekly haha You're funny :) Wow creo que tu y Michiru piensan igual porque Marina es la querida jeje Creo me voy a ir por una nina y un nino. Me encantan la idea, pero ahora con todos esos nombres que me dieron me da dolor de cabeza. Me pregunto si no podre ponerles dos como en Mexico haha

**Guest**- Hmm yes I think they been through a lot. Don't worry I'll talk to them, I think is time to fix things ;) I'll try to make a good chapter, I can't guarantee anything, but we'll try :D


	24. Impulsive Thinking

**XXIV. Impulsive Thinking**

¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤

**A/N: **Hey guys! :D My bad, I've been lazy. I finally caught up with my work, but now I'm feeling a bit anxious since I'm about to go back to school. I really, really wish I could finish ML and pleased everyone, but this is taking more time and energy than I ever thought. I wrote this chapter before asking for baby names, so I don't have one yet. I hope you people like this chapter and thanks for all your suggestions and comments. You guys are awesome!

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own any of the characters from Sailor Moon (Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh) everybody else in the story is mine. All rights to their respective original owners. I'm sorry, if I'm misusing them.

* * *

><p>How long had it been? She didn't know. <em>Ha!<em> She would like to say that, but she clearly had the days, hours and minutes tattooed in her memory. Over four months have gone by and she still couldn't forget that depressing expression plastered on her…Michiru. Every time she reminisced on the funeral and how miserable the aquanette looked when she learned her father had died, she wanted to crawl under a rock. She closed her eyes; there was nothing she could have done, contrary to what she felt when she remembered why everything happened in the first place. Michiru had toyed with her feelings; she had danced over her heart and destroyed their love.

Haruka walked inside her palace, her head hung low as she read a letter for the third time. A headache was approaching; she knew it by the constant pulsing in the sides of her head. There must be something she could do to dismiss the wave of feelings the simply piece of letter brought.

"Michiru."

Marina smiled happily as she descended the stairs. She had been living comfortably all those months. Her smile grew when she thought of the grand collection of jewelry she now possessed, the expensive fragrances and the imported dresses. Nothing could overshadow her happiness, but… She looked at her blonde lover and her smile wiped out from her face.

"Who is it from?" The blunette bluntly asked. She closed her eyes as she feared the answer.

The blonde simply looked at her. There was no sign of any feelings on her handsome face.

"Your Mother."

Marina suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at the blonde's lack of cooperation. "What does it say?" She urged.

"Your sister gave birth days ago." Haruka dryly retorted as she started to move towards her study.

"Ah." Marina simply replied feigning surprise. She, like Haruka, knew that her sister had already given birth or was really close to doing so. "Are you going to see them?"

Haruka kept walking and shook her head stubbornly before entering her study.

"No."

"Michiru, Michiru. You never give up, do you?" Marina chucked, talking to herself. _I can't let Haruka meet those brats. If she sees them, I'm sure she'll recognize them as hers, and I'm not willing to lose what I have fought so hard for._

The blunette fixed her imported, new dress and moved towards the study. "Haruka?"

Hiding something really fast under a pile of documents on her desk, Haruka glanced up. Intense teal orbs crashed with mysterious brown eyes.

"Yes?"

Marina smiled seductively as she walked pass the desk, sitting on the blonde's lap.

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" The blunette asked, her lips against the smooth neck skin of the blonde.

Haruka shifted under her seat awkwardly. "What do you want Marina?"

The Neptunian stopped her ministrations. She crossed her arms over her ample bust.

"Can't I kiss or caress my lover without any reason?" Marina asked, pretending to be offended.

"Gomen, gomen," Haruka apologized resting her hands on the other woman's hips. "So, you don't need anything?" She asked again with a less skeptical tone.

Marina moved her hands with experience, encircling the tall woman's neck. She placed her luscious lips slowly and seductively against the blonde's rosy lips. For just a second, she felt the blonde tense under her touch before the Uranian corresponded by finishing the kiss.

She looked at the blonde intently. "You're mean Haruka."

The blonde laughed, shaking her head with amusement.

"Okay, okay." Marina laughed too. "I was wondering if it was okay with you if I go to Pluto. I want to buy more dresses."

"Ah, see how you really wanted something." Haruka returned, diverted.

"I need to look gorgeous for my prince." Marina winked sensually as she leaned down again, capturing her lips with those sweet from the blonde.

"OK." Haruka conceded, after the kiss.

"Thank you, Haru." _Perfect! If Haruka thinks I'm going to Pluto, I'll have enough time travel to Neptune and let Michiru know once and for all that she can't get near what's mine now._

**Days later**

Sayame hurriedly walked towards the palace. He had traveled to Uranus to personally deliver the good news. Haruka's heirs had come to the world and the blonde hadn't moved a finger to go see them. His anger roused when he saw the blonde casually walking in the vast fields.

"Sayame." Haruka dryly greeted when her eyes found him.

"Good morning Haruka-sama." The silver haired greeted mockingly. "I can't believe you haven't traveled to Neptune. Your children were born days ago!"

Haruka stiffed and her shining eyes dulled.

"So I have heard." The blonde simply replied, starting to move, "Ten days ago."

"You knew?" Sayame yelled indignantly. "You should go meet them. They're your children!"

"I don't want to."

Sayame grabbed the blonde from her arm before she could move further. "You're dying to see them, but you're so stubborn!"

Haruka disengaged from the grip of the old man with an angry expression on distorting her beautiful features.

"You don't know anything." She hissed.

The silver haired man made an extra effort to maintain his calm. "_You_ don't know anything." He spoke knowingly, his eyes narrowing. "You think you know it all. Right? But you're just acting like a spoiled brat."

"Sayame." Haruka barked, she locked her eyes with those intense brown eyes. The man was like a second father to her; she breathed in trying to control her temper. "You're wasting your time. Why don't you go back to Neptune?" The blonde asked irritated before giving her back.

"Haruka." Sayame called softly and the blonde turned around. "Okiru."

A powerful column of winds spiraling around Haruka appeared before Sayame. He wasn't surprised though, he knew about the blonde's power. He had just 'woken' them up. Sayame blinked as a golden light engulfed the woman. The winds ceased and the blonde fell to her knees.

Haruka lightly trembled on the ground. She had felt that immense source of power. Looking up she found the paternal sight of Sayame on her. He bowed and she rose as a glowing sign adorned her forehead.

"My Queen." Sayame murmured, raising his chocolate eyes and looking at the symbol.

Haruka gulped and closed her eyes briefly.

"Leave me alone Sayame." She faintly mumbled, walking slowly towards her palace. She felt weak due to the awakening of her powers.

"If you don't travel to Neptune, you'll always regret it!" A desperate Sayame yelled to his friend as the blonde got lost among the fields.

He shook his head disapprovingly. Why was that blonde so stubborn? If he helped her awaken her powers, it was because he thought the blonde would recognize that no power from the maximum Queen Serenity had created those kids, it was her. Haruka's power and the Neptunian's conceived those defenseless children. He bit his lip after he called her without any answer, Haruka was supposed to receive her powers after the finish of her training, which she never ended.

"Wake up, Haruka."

**Neptune**

Michiru walked inside the beach house's study. She held a long piece of cloth, her beautiful features contorting into a frown.

"Nao, we need to buy more fabric to make more diapers."

The babies were so little, but they need it more than their mother's breast milk. There were a lot of things Michiru still needed for her two blonds. She still wasn't totally recovered from giving birth, but the aquanette knew she couldn't just rest on her bed, waiting for food and money to miraculously fall down from the sky.

"It's been almost two weeks since the twins' birthday." Nao snapped the aquanette out of her thoughts. "Have you written Haruka-sama to let her know?"

Michiru started playing with the piece of cloth. "For what? If she cared about them, she would be here."

Nao sighed letting the bills she was revising fall on her desk.

"I think she cares about them."

The aquanette suppressed the tears welling up in her eyes. "She hasn't demonstrated so, Nao." Michiru turned around, trying to hide her sadness, "There is no point in talking about this anymore."

"Doesn't it hurt you?" Nao asked indiscreetly. She bit her lower lip; she knew her girl loved the blonde ruler.

Michiru rested her head against the door. "Of course it does Nao," she lifted her head wiping off any sign of tears, "but right now, I only care about my children." She looked back at her nanny, her eyes shining determinedly, "I'm willing to do anything to have food and shelter ready for them."

The aquanette left, obviously perturbed and sad. Nao rested her head against the wooden table.

"Why are they so complicated?"

•°¤...¤•°… •

Sango walked happily towards the beach house. Since Nao currently took care of the twins and her mistress, the young maid was in charge of running errands outside the house. The gray eyed woman carried two bags that she almost dropped when she saw a carriage standing outside the house. The amber haired carefully got closer; her mouth hung open when she saw who emerged from the carriage. She hurried and turned around, entering the house from the back door.

"Michiru-sama!"

"Hush!" Nao reprimanded. The nanny had just made the twins fall asleep.

"Sorry," Sango whispered sheepishly.

"What is it Sango-chan?" Michiru asked after kissing her son and daughter and moving towards the young maid.

"Your sister, Marina-sama has arrived." Sango talked, telling who she had seen at the entrance of the house.

"Is she with Haruka?" Michiru automatically asked.

"No. She's alone."

Marina entered the beach house blithely. She took a look at the house, and everything seemed to be fine. She let the servitude take care of her luggage as she started for the study.

"Miss, where are we putting your luggage?" An old servant asked upon finding the young woman comfortably sitting on the study's couches.

"Hmm, please take them to the master room." Marina smiled satisfied, "I'm staying in Haruka's bedroom."

"No! You're not staying in Haruka's bedroom." Michiru walked in, a little agitated upon seeing her sister.

Marina chuckled not bothering to stand up and greet her sister.

"What are you doing here?" The blunette asked mockingly.

The aquamarine tried not to exalt herself. She was breastfeeding and it was bad for her babies after all.

"This is the house of MY wife." She retorted calmly, "What are _you _doing here?"

"Michiru, Michiru. You still don't understand, do you?" Marina asked annoyed, "Things have changed honey."

Michiru looked at the old man standing to the side watching the altercation between the sisters. She made a gesture and the man disappeared, leaving the two of them alone.

"Why are you here Marina?" The aquamarine asked, not allowing herself to be intimidated by her younger sister.

"Haru sent me to…"

"Haru?" Michiru chortled. "So, now you call her Haru." Michiru did everything possible to control her jealously as she thought of her sister and wife together.

The blunette smiled innocently. "Yes, Haru. I get to call her what I like because I am now her woman."

"Her mistress, you mean." Michiru retorted sarcastically, her face denoting anything but the anger her sister wanted her to show.

"Whatever sis, the case is I'm the one sleeping with her."

Her patience was running thin. How dare she come to insult her like that? Michiru clenched her jaw, her hands curling into fists.

"You hurt her Michiru, you humiliated her. It was only fair for Haru to find someone else to replace and forget you."

Michiru crossed her arms over chest. Her eyes shone dangerously.

"Did she succeed?"

Marina's lips curled into a smile. "Of course. If it wasn't like that, she would have come after she found out about the birth of the twins."

"She doesn't know." Michiru answered completely sure the blonde didn't know about the birth of their children. Unknown to her, her mother had already sent her a letter.

The blunette broke into a fit of laughter. "Oh Michiru, see, you haven't changed at all. You're the same pathetic person." Marina controlled herself as she stopped her mad laughter. "Haruka found out about the twins a little over a week ago. Mother sent her a letter."

Haruka knew about the existence of their children yet she hadn't come to meet them. Her face paled, she felt like she wanted to let her sorrow escape by crying, but she wouldn't cry in front of her sister.

"It doesn't matter." Michiru returned, finding a little control over her emotions.

Michiru had hit Marina's nerve as the latter stood up clearly pissed.

"I don't think Haruka would like to know you're living in her house without her permission." Marina threatened angrily.

"Tell her! Send her a letter or a telegram. I- don't- care." Michiru retorted vigorously, "And I don't want you in here any second longer."

Marina looked at her sister defiantly.

"You can't kick me out."

"Are you sure?" Michiru replied using the same mocking tone her sister used earlier. "Do you really want to find out if I can or not?" She laughed, moving her hands wildly. "Who do you think the servants will listen to? To their Queen or to the mistress?"

Marina clenched her jaw. Her chocolate eyes piercing Michiru's figure.

"See? Now, who's pathetic?"

Impotence was written all over Marina's face. "Things won't stay like this Michiru," She took a deep breath, her lip's curving into a smile, "You will hear from me soon."

The blunette took her hand bag as she hurriedly exited the place without waiting for her sister. Michiru sighed, walking after her towards her bedroom.

"Aghh I hate her! I hate her. I wish I could strangle her with my own hands." Michiru entered her room, making a fist with her hand, emphasizing her rage.

"What happened?" Nao asked, scared. She loved both girls and hearing the aquanette talk about her sister like that worried her.

"Nao, did you know Mother had send Haruka a letter informing her of the birth of the twins?"

The nanny shook her head. "No, I swear I didn't know anything." She furrowed her brows, "So she knows then?"

"Yes," Michiru retorted still agitated. "And she has sent her mistress to show me that she doesn't care about me anymore."

One of the babies started to cry, soon after the other woke up and started crying too. Michiru moved toward her babies, wanting to join them in their crying.

•°¤...¤•°… •

Another day. Another pointless and ridiculous day of her life. Haruka sat idly on her leather chair in her study; the lights were off providing the blonde the privacy she wanted. She had let her blue haired mistress go shopping days ago. Haruka was in absolute solitude trying to figure out what had gone wrong in her life… _Why can't I forget you? Why did you have to betray me like that? So many questions and no answer my angel._

"Michiru."

"If you miss her, you should go talk to her."

The blonde glanced up, growling when somebody had interrupted her intimate moment.

"What do you want Katsuru?"

Katsuru shook his head, disappointed. "Let's not make a fool out of ourselves Haruka. Everyone can tell you look like a lost puppy ever since Tenoh-sama left."

Haruka stayed silent, lowering her gaze. Was she that obvious? That pitiful?

"I know that Marina-sama 'entertains' you in bed, but…" Katsuru sat on her desk trying to gain her attention. "If that's not enough, if you still feel like your soul is burning, then go and get the one you really love."

"The one I love betrayed me," Haruka got up from her place, moving outside the study, "She humiliated me Katsuru."

The green haired man sighed as he too got up, following his master.

"Well, things might not have been as bad as you think," Katsuru continued, his mission clear. He was tired of looking at how his friend destroyed her life. How the blonde had lost that shine in her eyes and how hard she had become. "You know, I have met a lot of women in my life," He chuckled trying not to lose focus on his topic, "Rich, poor, fat, thin, short and tall. Very beautiful, all of them. Every single one of them had something different within them." Katsuru let out a breath as he put his thoughts together, "The way they look at you, there's something that lets you know at first sight that they're truly worth it." His blue eyes locked with the piercing teal eyes of his ruler. "If you would allow me to say, Michiru-sama had that…"

"That's the problem Katsuru." Haruka interjected, melancholy evident in her voice. "Michiru has the face of an angel, that innocent glance, and when she cries… Oh God. I can't stand to see her crying. It breaks my heart." Her vision became blurry as she shook her head desperately. "That's why I don't want to see her," She looked at Katsuru helplessly, "Not because of pride like Sayame thinks, but because I'm a coward." At this point it was useless to control her pain and sorrow, as fresh tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I'm scared. I'm scared of losing my last bit of dignity," her voice cracked as she closed her eyes in a vain attempt to subside her cry, "To get on my knees and beg her until she returns to my side."

Katsuru looked at his friend without any other encouraging word. He didn't know what it felt like to lose the love of his life. After all, he had never met the right woman.

**Neptune**

"Marina is on Neptune?" Amaya asked incredulously. "I need to see her. I need to see my daughter."

Nao looked at her friend with a worried face. "Michiru and Marina had another argument." She shook her head, "Marina has changed a lot. What she's doing to her sister is unforgivable!"

Amaya's eyes widened. "What are you saying Nao?" She narrowed her eyes, "You think what Michiru claims about her sister is true?" The Neptunian queen watched her servant nod timidly. "That's just ridiculous! I don't believe that story about Marina falling in love with Haruka! This whole thing must be a misunderstanding."

"Please Amaya, open your eyes!" Nao knew it was difficult for her friend to actually believe what her youngster had done. "Why do think she has stayed on Uranus this whole time, eh? She didn't even come to the King's funeral!"

"Shut up!" The Queen ordered. Michiru had tried talking to her, but she couldn't believe it. She shook her head. "I won't believe anything said about my daughter until I talk to her."

Nao shook her head, but she refrained from saying anything else.

Night had fallen on Neptune. Michiru currently attended her newborns. The girl was quiet and peaceful most of the time, but the little boy was hard to make go to sleep. She took the little girl in her arms as the small princess started to cry. Michiru unbuttoned her night robe, guiding the baby towards her breast. The blonde began to suckle, Michiru sat down on her bed as she looked down at her daughter. The baby had messy blonde locks like her father, but her eyes were the same intense blue as her own. The boy slept peacefully on Michiru's bed, after a bath and breast feeding, the blond prince had finally let his mother take care of his sister. Michiru smiled; contented with the two greatest gifts life had given her. The baby girl parted from Michiru's breast, and the aquanette took her to her bed placing her next to her brother. Michiru carefully climbed into bed as she let the night cover the skies.

•°¤...¤•°… •

The streets were dark and the road was the same, just like she remembered. '#810' the house number read. The carriage stopped and Haruka drew out a breath, rubbing her hands; the night was cold. She stared at the beach house; the lights were off, and the place was quiet. Probably the servants were sleeping, she entered without any difficulty. The blonde knew her way easily. What was she doing there? She had asked herself the same question a thousand times before, but she couldn't find a proper answer. After she had talked to Katsuru she went to her bedroom, packed a suit, taking the next shuttle to Neptune and leaving the green-haired man in charge of her palace.

"Oh God, what am I doing?" Haruka asked herself one more time as she quietly walked towards the living room.

"Who is there?" A hoarse voice called.

"Shhh Souke! It's me." Haruka replied quietly, "Please help me with my luggage."

The old man quickly moved, grabbing the single suit and proceeding behind his master into the house.

"I would have thought everybody was already sleeping." Haruka commented once inside the living room, taking her coat off.

Souke let the suit on the floor as he held up a hand lamp, illuminating the place. "Somebody has to be vigilant all the time your majesty." The old man replied, "The planet is not the same as it used to be."

The blonde looked at the man. He was right. Neptune wasn't a safe place anymore. "You're right, but make sure you tell some of the young men to help you too." She gave him a thankful smile, "You have worked enough. I'll let you take a few days off when you decide."

His eyes spoke for him as the gray haired man nodded. "I'm so glad you're back your Majesty, your children are so big and so beautifu…"

"My children?" Haruka interrupted. Her face, a mix of surprise and nervousness. "W-When did you see them?"

"Every day," Souke spoke nonchalantly, "When Tenoh-sama takes them outside to the patio."

Her heart sped up. Had she heard right? "My wife is here? Since when?"

"Hmm, she arrived here a little before she gave birth."

Haruka fell silent. Michiru and the children were living at the house.

"Haruka-sama, are you going to have dinner?" Souke snapped the blonde out of her thoughts.

"No."

"Do you want me to tell Tenoh-sama you're here?"

Haruka turned around. "No,no."

She dismissed the old man, and a few seconds later she started for her room. Her steps were slow and cautious. She opened the door to the only room she stayed in whenever she traveled to the beach house. Upon entering, Haruka didn't know what to do. The room was dark; the only source of light was that from the moon. She walked a little further, feeling the air being taken out of her stomach when she saw the sleeping face of the aquamarine. Michiru slept peacefully on the big bed; to her right, two small bundles could be seen covered in white sheets. The blonde swallowed the bump stuck in her throat as she approached them. She stood, resting against the bed's column before deciding to get closer. She couldn't distinguish anything outside the sleeping Michiru as she picked up one of the babies, the infant groaned, but kept sleeping. Haruka's lips tugged into a smile, she rocked the baby and carefully placed it inside the double crib next to the bed. The blonde did the same with the other baby. _They're so small and warm._ Suddenly her face hardened as she remembered the events previous their birth. She pushed a chair close to the bed, and watched the Neptunian sleep.

Michiru stirred in her sleep, moving a hand toward where her children slept. When she couldn't feel the warm bodies of her children she woke up, alarmed. She sat up and took a hand over her chest when she saw who else was in the room.

"My babies?" The aquamarine asked, scared.

"Hello," Haruka greeted coldly, she crossed her legs looking at the perturbed artist. "Why are you here?"

"My mother kicked me out of the palace and I didn't have elsewhere to go." Michiru answered honestly.

Haruka shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Did Marina ask you to come?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow. Why would Marina know her sister was living at the beach house when not even she knew? Besides the blunette was currently on Pluto or Saturn, buying more dresses and jewelry.

"No."

Michiru looked at Haruka doubtfully. "Why are you here then?"

"I don't know." The blonde mumbled.

"Are you going to kick us out?" Michiru asked, not knowing what to expect from the blonde.

Haruka stood up, "I don't know that either." She walked towards the bed, taking a seat next to the aquamarine, "Tell me something, convince me," She semi-begged, rubbing her hand against the arm of the Neptunian.

"How?" Michiru asked timidly, leaning towards the blonde.

"It doesn't matter." Haruka launched against the neck of her wife, kissing the smooth skin.

Michiru immediately placed her hands over the broad shoulders of the blonde. "What can I tell you? That I love you, that I miss you." She whispered against the Uranian's ears. "That here are your children." Michiru pulled apart as she placed a hand over the double crib, "Our children, Haruka."

The blonde looked at the crib longingly, and then turned to meet Michiru in a passionate kiss. Her lips brushed against those that she only dreamt of kissing. This time, Haruka was the one who pulled apart, her forehead resting against the Neptunian's. "I tried to forget you, but I couldn't."

Michiru moved backwards placing her fingers upon the blonde's lips. "Don't say things you could later regret." She lowered her head; there were things that needed to be told. That needed to be explained. "We need to talk."

Reluctantly Haruka stood up and moved a bit farther. She knew where this was going. "I'm listening."

"That day while I was descending the stairs and I heard his voice, I felt like I would die of fright." Michiru drew out a tired breath. "After that I met with him at the chapel, I told him that what he was doing was madness, that he needed to leave."

Haruka stayed silent, her jaw clenched. She opted to look away.

"I asked him, I begged, but he wouldn't listen to me." Michiru continued as she could only watch the blonde, "He said he wouldn't leave without me." Michiru confessed ashamedly, "I know that all of this was my fault because when I agreed to escape with him the day of the wedding, in some way, I encouraged him."

The blonde turned, looking directly at midnight eyes. "Why didn't you leave with him then?"

"I was already your woman." Michiru confessed, her eyes never faltering.

"You told him that?" Haruka asked as her blood started boiling.

"Yes."

_What, the nerve of that man._ "And he didn't care?"

"No." Michiru replied calmly, "He said feelings were the only thing that mattered."

Haruka scowled. "And what were your feelings at the time?"

"At that time…" Michiru lowered her gaze. "I still loved him."

The blonde took a seat back on the couch, massaging her temples as she considered the situation.

"Then your accident happened," Michiru continued, this time she stood up. "I was really scared the infection could killed you," She moved towards the blonde, squatting before her, her fingers making small circles on the blonde's laps, "Something started to change inside me. On bed you looked so weak, so defenseless at the mercy of luck."

"And I gave you pity." Haruka retorted sharply.

"NO!" Michiru took the blonde's large hands on hers. "For the first time I saw you as what you really are, a woman who can also suffer and get overwhelmed by the circumstances. Someone who needs attention and love." She placed both of her hands over the blonde's. "Fortunately, you recovered and as the days passed I enjoyed your company and your talks. The way you looked at me." Her vision started to get blurry, as from her eyes salty drops rolled down her cheeks. "But at the same time I was living a hell, Adoki continued there."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Haruka reproached angrily.

"I was scared!" Michiru looked up, "I was scared of losing your love. Of you becoming a murderer or of him killing you."

"And don't you think that he deserved to die?" Haruka asked irritated as she stood up. "Anyone who aims to steal the woman from another deserves to die!"

Michiru stood up too, glancing over where the children slept. Haruka was being loud. "He was also a victim."

"Enough Michiru!" Haruka barked, angry that her wife still defended that man.

The aquanette turned around. Haruka, enraged, moved towards her, grabbing her by her arm.

"I want you to answer me with all honesty, during the time that he stayed at the palace, was there something between you two?"

"The only person I've been with is you." Michiru answered, her face hung low as more tears fell down her face.

Haruka shook her lightly. She was growing impatient. "You haven't answered my question."

"The babies are yours Haruka." Michiru lifted her head, her eyes meeting those piercing teals.

"That doesn't answer my question. Yes or No." Haruka didn't blink a she waited for an answer, but all she had was an immanent silence. "Then there was something!"

"Nothing compared to what you and Marina have!" Michiru equally retorted. She grew angry and jealous, thinking about the affair.

The startled cry of a newborn made both of them stop their yelling. Haruka carefully eyed the woman in front of her before leaving for good. Michiru hurriedly moved towards the babies and carried them both, after she calmed them. She went and looked for Sango and Nao.

"We're leaving."

"Michiru, are you crazy?" Nao sleepily replied as she got up from her bed.

"Do you know what time it is Michiru-sama?" Sango incorporated, getting suits ready.

"I don't care what time it is. We need to go, Haruka is here."

"Did she kick you out?" The nanny asked, scandalized.

Michiru shook her head as she also took some empty suits. "No."

"Then what's going on?"

"I just don't want to stay." The aquamarine packed a few belongings, "We better hurry."

"Michiru, I think you should think this through again. The cool of the night might make the babies sick." Nao reproached as she rocked the baby girl in her arms, covering her as much as possible.

Sango yawned, carrying the luggage. She looked at Nao and Michiru carrying the babies, and she had to agree that her mistress was possibly making a big mistake. However, she was too tired and sleepy to say anything, so she helped the carriage man put their luggage in the carriage as she just heard the other two argue.

"I already told you Nao. I don't want to stay and give Haruka pity," She climbed into the carriage, rocking the baby boy in her arms.

Reluctantly Nao climbed inside as Sango took seat too. "Where are we going?"

"To my Mother's"

What had she done? Deep down, she knew she didn't have any right to reproach the other woman about her actions. Michiru was right, she had done exactly the same just a few days after she had left. Why did she have to be so light-headed and jealous? She wasn't going to find an answer, so why waste time? Haruka exited the master room furious, angry at herself for not being able to forgive and forget. But the simple thought of anyone other than herself touching and devouring her wife made her go mad. She knew she was exalted, when she heard the children cry she knew she had messed up, big time. Haruka ran away like the coward she was, finding refuge at the other side of the beach house. There, in her solitude, and with the help of a shot of whisky, she could temporarily forget why her life was so miserable.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Well how was that? Another long chapter ;) Please be patient guys. Binky and I are working on the next chapter. Meanwhile, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave your comment ;)

**Alex- **Lo siento, ya sabes como soy me gusta atormentar a nuestras protagonistas muahaha Ya lo dijo Michiru, ella es la otra asi que no te exaltes tanto jaja Si creo k este capitulo es muy largo tambien, espero eso balancee mi falta de actualizacion :S Gracias x tener paciencia y vamos hacer lo possible por seguir adelante con esta historia.

**Ali**- Yes, the babies are going to help them get close, but they need to fix their problems first. But the babies are not at fault, H&M need to solve their problems like adults ;)

**HARUMISUMMER**- Ha, I always forget passwords since almost every website nowadays asks for an account :S I'm really trying my best, but I must admit that I think I'm going downhill. I guess it's okay and every writer feels the same, but I'm trying. I'm not sure yet about the names, but I surely appreciate your help and recommendations :)

**Guest**- Thanks for your opinion. I'll take it into consideration :D

**Passerby**- Yes, I think I failed with the tittle :S I was excited when I wrote about the chapter because of the babies and just left the drama behind haha

**Me**- Hmm I like your suggestions ;)

**Bro**- Wow Yachiru is a name I hadn't heard before. Hmm damn, now I need to do more thinking with all these cute baby names :S haha

**Maite**- Yes, Haruka is weak with women haha She accepted the evil mermaid :S Michiru surely gave an 180 degree changed since the beginning of the story, and motherhood will change her even more ;)

**Beta**- You're welcome :) This kind of comments makes my day. I don't get pay or anything to write this stuff, I just do it with the eagerness to entertain fans like myself. Yes, don't forget about the ruler from Malatia.

**Guest**-Sorry, Haruka just gave in to her carnal desires :S But just think that she's suffering too. She simply can't enjoy being with other person when her soul cries for her true love. Please forgive her *puppy face*

**Alexxis**- Si ya se Haruka se vio muy facil y Marina no desprovecho la oportunidad. Yes, maybe you're right and just the way she deal with the situation wasn't the correct one. Hmm no me des mas ideas, Marina embarazada? Hmmm

**Lorena**- Y si, escribo muchas cosas que si te llegas a perder dos capitulos a la mejor te pierdes :S I know Haruka did wrong. No eh escogido nombre todavia pero en eso ando. Y lo de la princesa de Malatia pronto se sabra mas de ella, Y yo que tu no me confiara que Adoki esta fuera de la jugada-talves podria ser que este por hay ;) jajaja

**Fanficnis**- Yes, I didn't' choose the right tittle. I suck :S haha As I wrote in this chapter Haruka now recognizes her mistakes, she too suffers. Hahah actually Binky wanted to write that bath scene but she got sick and she couldn't do it. I personally, didn't dare to finish that bath scene since I knew many people probably would get mad :S haha


	25. Easy to Forgive, Hard to Forget

**XXV. Easy to Forget, Hard to Forgive**

¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤

**A/N: **Hey guys :D Sorry for the long wait :S It took me a little longer to write this, and then **Binky** was sick! She feels better though, so she finally sent me the edited chapter this morning (: I'm busy working and soon I'll be even more because I'm back to school :S I'll probably take longer to update, but I can't forget this story or any of you who are anxiously waiting for a new chapter. I appreciate the people who take the time to review and leave their opinions: **kaila09100****, ****Ali, Alexxis, Fanficnis, FCrS, Vernos, Passerby, ****Volchise****, Beta, ****Neptune's Lover****, Alex, ****PurpleIzzy****, ****LitaDelacour**** , ****Vientocortante****, ****petiyaka****,**** Lylian, ****IceFantom****, ****jade-MEST****, ****FaintFiction****… **You guys are awesome! Sorry, I can't leave a proper reply this time, but I'll make more time next chapter to answer doubts and comments ;P Everyone out there, enjoy this chapter and as always let me know what you think :P

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own any of the characters from Sailor Moon (Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh) everybody else in the story is mine. All rights to their respective original owners. I'm sorry, if I'm misusing them.

* * *

><p>"I see I was wrong about you Michiru. Don't you ever think before doing stupid things like this?" Amaya fumed, obviously displeased about her daughter's actions.<p>

Michiru couldn't do anything but stare at her mother. She knew she was right. Last night, all she wanted was to disappear; to not see Haruka and provoke another argument.

"I'm sorry Mother. I didn't plan on imposing or…"

Amaya rolled her eyes, her daughter didn't understand. "Michiru, I'm really not angry because you're here, but something could have happened to you or the children on your way here." The Neptunian Queen sighed tiredly. "What happened?"

The aquamarine looked away. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Michiru."

"Haruka arrived last night."

The older aquanette's eyes doubled in size. "And?" She asked expectantly.

Michiru shook her head, disappointed. "We had a fight," She drew out a tired sigh. "She's so unfair."

"What do you mean?" Amaya asked, not understanding.

"She came into my room last night and we were okay until we started talking about…Adoki." Michiru once again shook her head, stressed by the situation, "I told her the babies were hers and that I only love her, but she asked me if I ever had anything to do with him and…"

"Michiru, you didn't lie to me right?" Amaya doubted for a second before realizing her words, "I mean, the children are the vivid image of Haruka."

The aquamarine looked straight into her mother's eyes, but she had to look away a second time.

"Mother, the babies are hers, but…"

"Michiru, you couldn't have!" Amaya narrowed her chocolate eyes, "You cheated on Haruka?"

The other woman nodded and lowered her gaze.

"Oh God," Amaya gasped. "How could you do that?! I raised you better than that Michiru."

"It was only a kiss!" Michiru yelled defensively yet anguished, "Well... maybe two or three," She confessed as her face turned a bright red. She was ashamed of her actions, "Nothing compared to what she has done with my _sister."_

Amaya massaged her temple; she was getting a headache. "We are not getting into that right now Michiru." Amaya warned. The topic of 'Marina' always ended in an argument, "So, you told her?"

Michiru nodded. "Yes, and then we argued and she just left. I couldn't stand the situation and left too."

The Queen shook her head. "You're really dumb, my daughter. You shouldn't have told her that."

"She needed to know because it was something that kept us apart." Michiru debated. They needed to tell each other how they felt if they wanted to be happy again. "If she didn't know then she would have kept questioning herself about what happened between Adoki and me during his stay in Uranus, and she wouldn't trust me like before."

Hearing it from that point of view, it made sense. Amaya nodded in understanding.

"You and everybody can stay here the time you need to." Amaya grinned, "Now I'll get to see my grandchildren more often."

Michiru returned the gesture and smiled back at her mother. "Speaking of them, I think it's time for their nursing." The violinist stood up and walked toward the staircase, "Are you coming?" She pointed upstairs to where her room with her children was.

"No, thank you. I need to think through things clearly." Amaya spoke softly and calmly sipped her tea, "I'll go upstairs in a bit. I want to see them."

The younger woman nodded and headed upstairs, leaving her mother in deep thinking in the living room.

•°¤...¤•°… •

Haruka opened her eyes lazily, her hands automatically going to the sides of her head. The pounding headache, consequence of the liquor from the night before, was awful and made her wake up earlier than usual. The blonde hung her legs over the end of the bed and got up slowly, trying her best to stabilize her steps. After a much needed shower, the Uranian felt slightly better and moved toward the other side of the house. She knew she had messed up big time and it was urgent for her to talk to the aqua haired woman.

"Good morning Haruka-sama." Souke greeted nervously, he almost dropped the broom in his hands when he saw his blonde master. The night before, he had helped his other Queen and friends leave the house. The old man gulped and continued sweeping the floor.

"Good morning Souke." The blonde ruler noticed the strange behavior of the old man, but decided to ignore it. "Souke please let my wife know that I want to talk to her, and tell someone to bring a black mug of coffee to me in the study."

Haruka didn't wait for a response as she started walking towards the patio. The servant dropped the broom.

"She left." He mumbled loud enough for the blonde to hear.

"Excuse me?"

The short haired woman stopped and looked at the man with narrowing eyes.

"T-Tenoh-sama and company…left last night." Souke confessed picking up his broom.

She blinked twice before processing the important piece of information.

"What?! Last night? What was she thinking? Doesn't she know how dangerous is to travel during the night." Haruka pulled out some of her short locks in exasperation, cursing under her breath, "Why didn't you tell me anything last night?"

Swallowing hard and playing with the broom's handle, Souke only looked down at the floor. "She told me not to tell you anything and…"

Haruka looked at the man expectantly; after all he had worked for her for years. He should have told her something.

"Really Souke? You should have known better. What if something happened to her or my…err…the children?"

"I'm sorry Haruka-sama." Souke mumbled; he looked up at the blonde, "but I sent them with Hiroshi. He is a right-hand man; he also told me he took them to the palace."

The blonde let out a breath of relief. At least they were safe at the palace.

"Okay. Saddle a horse for me and next time inform me of everything that goes on in my house, okay?"

"Hai." Nodding and moving quickly to the back of the house, Souke disappeared.

•°¤...¤•°… •

Humiliated and fuming Marina had left her lover's beach house. Michiru had finally stood up to her, only thinking about that embarrassing episode that made her blood boil. Why must she always lose against her sister? She couldn't stand the fact that her sister was still strong and standing, even after she had taken everything from her. It was always about Michiru. For as long as she had memory, it was always about the favorite princess. Michiru had their parent's attention, and even Nao's, at all times. She hated with a burning passion to be second in everything they competed for or simply in anything they did. While she struggled to be the best flautist and musician, her sister had a natural endowment to play the violin. Every time her sister played that damn instrument her soul rejoiced, but when the show was over and her sister took all the cheers and roses, she felt miserable. Why? Just why, couldn't her sister or parents see how frustrated she was. How her heart broke every time a guest came and her parents only praised her sister's abilities and not hers. She wasn't a natural talent, but she thought she deserved better because she at least tried. Countless were the suitors her sister attracted at such young age, yet none paid her any attention. She wasn't ugly and she knew it, but she also knew her sister was far prettier than herself. Marina had decided back then that she would not be like her sister. She let her blue, straight hair pass her shoulders, unlike her sister that had it curly and longer. She started wearing make-up and fancy, elaborated dresses to gain some of the attention she felt her sister stole from her. She also was a Kaioh, and if Michiru could succeed then she could also.

"I'm not backing off at this point." Marina whispered to herself, wiping off salty tears, "You're not better than me, Michiru."

The young Neptunian princess opted to stay at a tavern in the city after her sister kicked her out of the beach house. She knew she could have gone to the palace, to her old bedroom, but she also knew she would have to face her mother and she wasn't in the mood that day.

Deciding it was time to uncover her mask and confront her mother, Marina went to her old home. Every step she took, she remembered the times she heard her mother praised her sister, asking her to be more like her darling. She entered the guest room and the encouraging words from her father towards his grand treasure and favorite princess echoed through the old hall. '_Michiru will be a great Queen one day' 'I'm so proud of my Michiru.'_

"Stupid nonsense." Marina bitterly muttered.

"Who's there?"

The blunette immediately took her hand to her chest; she had forgotten her mother was very perceptive.

"Hello Mother," Her soothing voice greeted.

Mimicking her younger daughter's action, Amaya stood up, taking in the sight of the blunette.

"It's been a long time Mother. Didn't you miss me?"

"Marina," Amaya barely whispered. Promptly the Neptunian Queen snapped out from her stupor launching towards her baby.

"Ah uh." Marina evaded the effusive welcome. "I'm not here for hugs or tea _Amaya._"

Amaya froze in her place. What had her daughter called her?

"Marina, what's wrong?" The Queen asked warily, "I've missed you."

"Haha haha," Fits of laugher erupted from the younger Kaioh, "Yeah right. You missed me?" Marina glared at her mother, "Or you just felt alone because father is gone."

Sadness filled her eyes at the mention of her dead husband, but that wasn't the reason she had missed her daughter. Yes, Amaya had felt alone without her husband, but she missed her daughter because she loved her.

"No Mar-chan I really missed you…" Amaya shook her head. The woman in front of her wasn't her daughter. "I don't understand. Why are you being so cold?"

Marina eyed her mother from head to toe, "And you still ask? I'm tired of this game Amaya." She walked toward the other woman slowly, "I'm here because I want to tell you all I think of you, your almighty Queen."

A puzzled Queen looked at her without understanding. That cold woman definitely wasn't her baby daughter.

"What do you mean Mar-chan?" Amaya asked taking a step back, "And don't call me that, I'm your Mother."

"My Mother?" Marina snorted. "Yes, you might be a mother, but not to me Amaya."

"Marina, what are you saying?!"

"I'm just saying what it is my Queen," The blunette said mockingly as she started to pace her old home. "I came to tell you the terrible job you did as a mother for me."

Feeling worse than being slapped, Amaya countered. "Marina I've tried my best to be the best mother for you and Michiru…"

"Michiru, Michiru. It's always been Michiru!" Marina replied annoyed and angered. "That's where you failed. You have _always _preferred Michiru. You are a mother to her, not to me."

Amaya felt her heart drop. "That's not true," The queen took a series of steps until reaching the back of her youngster. She reached out toward the blunette but didn't touch her, "I've always loved you both. I love Michiru as much as I love you Marina."

"Lies! Lies, it's always been Michiru." Marina refuted, turning around looking at a distraught Amaya, "You chose her over me all the damn time. '_Marina you should practice your flute harder to become like your sister'" _Seeing that her mother didn't say anything the blunette preceded, "_Your grades need to improve. Michiru obtained perfect scores, she's very smart."_

"I was just trying to push you further because I knew you could be as successful as your sister."

"_When would you learn to act and behave like a princess Marina? Don't you see how Michiru does it? She doesn't need anyone to tell her anything." _Marina continued imitating her mother's reprimanding tone.

Sighing, the Queen muttered, "I just wanted you to follow a good example. I never meant to…"

"_When would stop being a problem Marina?" _The blunette now imitated her dead father's voice. Her chocolate brown eyes tearing up, "_Can't you be a little like your sister?"_

The words from her daughter were like stabs to her heart. Why didn't she notice her daughter had suffered so much because of those differences her husband and she made between their only two daughters. Two guilty tears rolled down her face.

"Of course I can't be like my sister, _Mother_." Marina said between clenched teeth, "I could never be anything like her because I'm better than her!"

"No, no Marina. Michiru and you are not better than each other." Amaya said between sobs, "I love you girls the same." She shook her head lightly, "We, because your father loved you the same. I'm sorry you've been feeling like this all this time, but we never meant to hurt you."

Marina wiped off her tears roughly. Crying was a sign of weakness she couldn't show.

"It's too late now my Queen. I just wanted to confirm what my sister probably already told you," Marina chuckled. "I'm Haruka's lover."

"What's going on here?" A third voice interrupted.

•°¤...¤•°… •

The trip to the Neptunian palace was faster riding a horse than going on a carriage. Haruka still couldn't believe the irresponsible action from the aquamarine. She could have exposed her children, Sango, Nao and herself just because they couldn't solve their problems. The blonde hurried her pace as she finally reached the city and the Neptunian palace. She took a deep breath and left her horse with a guard as she entered the place she thought she wouldn't step foot inafter the King's tragedy. Haruka was determined to finish with the absurd arguments and fights. She had the whole night to think before she lost notion of time and drinks. She needed a better explanation of the aqua haired woman's actions, and more importantly, she needed to know if the twins were really hers. A small smile graced her face as she remembered the warmth she felt when she held the two small bundles. The doubt was killing her; she needed to know if they were hers because if they were, she wanted to be with them. She wanted to be that parent or father figure that would support and love them any time and forever.

She walked without invitation inside the palace. It felt like she hadn't been there for years, but the last memory she held was an unpleasant one. Haruka walked silently, trying to calm down her nervousness. She didn't want to start another fight or hurt further the only person she truly loved. The blonde finally reached her destination; the double doors to the room were slightly open. Haruka could clearly hear voices coming out of the room. She knew eavesdropping was against any education she received, then again she couldn't help herself when she obviously recognized the voice of three women she knew very well. She leaned toward the door and blinked, confused, looking at Marina standing in the middle of the room with her mother and Michiru descending the stairs. Her hand held the cold door knob as she immediately wanted to know what the blunette was doing there when she had told her that she would go to Pluto and Saturn. She was about to push the door open when she heard her.

Amaya looked at her elder daughter with sad eyes.

"Perfect timing sis." Marina greeted, rolling her eyes. "We just began to talk about how I stole the love of your life."

"Marina." Michiru greeted confused. She looked at her mother and saw the immense pain the older woman was going through.

"The one and only," Marina sneered. "I'm glad you've joined our little party. The Kaioh's women needed a time together."

"Marina, please stop all of this." Amaya begged looking between her two daughters. "I've told you I'm very sorry. I don't know what else to say."

"I don't want your pity Amaya." Marina sent a cold glare toward her mother, "I just want Michiru to know that I won. You left me everything served on a silver platter Sis. Thank you."

The aquamarine looked at her sister with a blank expression. She only shook her head disappointed.

"C'mon Michiru. Are you not asking how Haruka is doing?" Marina asked teasingly. "She's fierce in bed, you know. Not really my type, but…" She laughed maniacally, "Of course you know! After all that's how you got pregnant. Haruka is really an idiot," Marina shook her head amused as if she had heard a joke. "A cute but sexy idiot. Does that make sense?" she momentarily wondered before shrugging it off, "She sent you to hell without giving you a chance to defend yourself. Uh ah, bad move from our fool blondie."

Michiru quickly changed her expression to one of anger. Her relationship with the parent of her children going downhill was something, but to let her sister mock her still wife was something else.

"If you don't love her, then why Marina?" Michiru asked angered and hurt.

"I already told you Michi-chan." She replied with a well-practiced smile upon her lips. "I needed Haruka to destroy you and I didn't need to do anything." Marina looked at her amusingly then tilted her head, "Oh no, now I remember I did have to do some dirty stuff. For example, not giving her your message that day at Father's funeral." She smiled an evil smile, "You should have seen her face." The blunette pouted mockingly, "Poor fool, she thought you didn't want anything to do with her and that was my chance to show her I really wanted to be with her."

Her blue eyes darkened with what she thought she would never feel in her life, hatred. She felt her blood boil listening to her sister talk like that. Not wanting to hear anything else and giving up to her wild side Michiru let rationality and scruples aside.

"How could you?!" Michiru advanced towards Marina, her hands made into fists. "You know I needed her then Marina." Michiru launched towards her younger sister slapping her hard on the face and pulling her long hair to the side. "How could you have done that?!"

Amaya stood stunned, reacting a second later; she had to separate them.

"Michiru, Marina." The Queen called desperate. "Please, stop, stop!"

Meanwhile Marina futilely tried to shrug her sister off from her. The blunette stumbled against a table and fell, pulling her sister down with her. Michiru was angrily blinded; she straddled her sister while Marina fought back, restraining her from hitting her any more by taking hold of her wrists.

"Is this all you got Michi-chan?" Marina asked between breaths, pushing her sister to the side. "I'll personally take care that Haruka will never recognize your brats as hers." She threatened mockingly.

The aquanette glared at her sister. "Don't you ever call my children like that," She said with a low menacing tone and once again launched against Marina.

Shocked. She was shocked. She was petrified with the sudden load of information; so much so that she couldn't do anything when it started. Haruka watched and heard with horror, guilt and shame the words from the younger Kaioh. She was only a toy for Marina, a piece of chess on her revenge against her sister. She mentally cursed at her stupidity and finally pushed the door open. Michiru and Marina jumped exhausted and startled. Brown eyes widened in horror at the sight of an infuriated Haruka entering the palace.

"H-Haru, what are you doing here?"

Haruka eyed the women on the floor and promptly helped Michiru to her feet. Marina stayed on the floor, waiting for the blonde to help her too.

"Thank you," Michiru mumbled, taking a step back and siding next to her mother.

The blonde could only shoot a cold glance down at the blunette.

"That's none of your business, but I'm glad I came."

Marina swallowed hard as she got up with difficultly. Her dress was ripped from the top and she had a small scratch on her right cheek.

"I-I can explain Haru." The blunette raised an accusing finger pointing toward her mother and sister, "They provoked me Haruka. I didn't want to."

Haruka shook her head, rubbing the back of her palm against her forehead.

"Please stop your cheap act Marina. I heard _everything_."

Holding her dress with one hand, Marina walked toward the blonde. "No, no Haruka you heard wrong." She looked at the blonde with pleading eyes, "T-this is a trap! They set me up Haru." Marina looked at Michiru and her anger increased, "Michiru only wants to separate us."

Restraining herself from laughing, Haruka took the other woman by her shoulder pressing her long fingers firmly into her flesh.

"So I assume the 'Haruka is an idiot and fool' was also a lie?" Haruka sneered. She couldn't help it any longer. She didn't know if she just wanted to laugh everything off or hit herself for actually being an idiot and a fool.

Marina looked helplessly. She was trapped between her lies and falseness.

"You're right Marina. I've been an idiot and fool for letting you into my life…" Haruka said in a distraught voice. She turned around and looked at Michiru, her eyes showing all the sorrow and guilt she felt for not trusting her wife. Yes, Michiru and she had broken up not because of Marina, but she didn't let the aquanette explain and talk to her at the moment. Haruka opted to shelter her deception and pain against Michiru taking Marina, the sister of the woman she loved, as a lover. She was more than an idiot, she was a monster. "For not listening to my heart. For letting go the only woman I have ever loved andalways will." Her teal eyes looked at Michiru apologizing, "I'm sorry."

Looking between her sister and lover Marina stepped in the blonde's direction.

"You can't forgive her! She betrayed you with Adoki! Don't you remember?!" Marina yelled exalted. She wouldn't let her happiness fall apart. "The babies aren't yours Haruka. Those brats are…"

'Slap.'

"I think I heard Michiru asked you not to call them like that." Haruka replied intimidatingly. "It's game over Marina. I heard what you did, and there's nothing you can do or say to change the image I now have of you."

Marina took her hand to the stinging cheek. She nodded, her lips curving into a smile.

"You're wrong my dear. This is far from an end yet." Marina looked at her petrified mother and a confused Michiru. "This isn't over yet Michi-chan. There is a lot of stuff you still need to know," the blunette laughed hysterically, "Enjoy your pathetic life now that you can because I'll never let you be happy. You have destroyed my happiness twice and if I can't be happy neither will you."

Michiru observed how her sister disappeared behind the double doors. She heaved a sigh and looked at the blonde.

"Michiru, I… I'm really sorry. I want to..."

"Please don't Haruka."

"Daughter." Amaya voiced simply gaining the attention of the other two women. "Please let her talk. We've been through too much already. Don't let your sister win."

"Mother I…" Michiru followed her mother with a sad gaze. Amaya didn't want to say anything else as she just started walking toward her study.

Clearing her throat after an awkward silence Haruka regained composure.

"Michiru I think we should talk." The blonde pleaded with shining eyes. "I really want to apologize for last night and…clarify everything too."

"We have hurt each other deeply Haruka. I can't do this anymore." The aquanette looked down at her shoes; she couldn't let her mix feelings take over her again. "We really messed up."

"But we deserve a second chance." Haruka retorted determined.

Her midnight blue orbs looked directly at her. Haruka knew it wouldn't be an easy task to recover their relationship; it would never be the same anymore. They both had changed a lot those few months they were apart. The jealousy, anger, deception and betrayal were only a few of the factors that might have not finished their love, but destroyed their trustfulness to each other.

"Please Michiru, listen to me…"

"No Haruka. Let me start first," Michiru cut off the blonde sitting on a big chair and motioning the blonde to sit too. "I shouldn't have hid from you the fact that Adoki stayed in the palace disguised as the strategist."

Haruka nodded without saying anything. This was a moment to talk and she would let the aquanette explain and defend this time.

"Like I told you last night, I was scared that he could do something to you or you to him." Michiru half smiled not really amused at the situation. "I thought that I could prevent a tragedy by convincing Adoki to leave before you could find out, but in the end I couldn't prevent anything."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Haruka inquired sadly, "I'm not a monster Michiru. If you could have talked to me like you're doing right now, I could have done something to prevent all of this." Haruka paused looking at her wife. "You didn't trust me enough right?"

Michiru lowered her gaze. Her nanny had told her many times to tell the blonde about Adoki too, but she never listened.

"I don't know why I didn't say anything Haruka, but I trusted and loved you with all my being."

Haruka stood up and walked closer to the aquanette. She kneeled before her; damn, if she had to kneel down and lose the rest of her dignity and beg to recover the woman she loved and her family, she would. The blonde took both hands from the younger woman and squeezed them lightly.

"Michiru, let's forget about this bitter episode from our lives. We can start over."

Michiru looked at the blonde while shaking her head. She tried to release the grip of the blonde, but the Uranian wouldn't let go.

"Haruka, we can't afford to fail again. This time it's not only about us." Michiru looked up at the staircase, "We need to think about _our _children."

Feeling like the worse person in the world, the blonde almost let go of the Neptunian, but hearing about her children made her recover her strength.

"That's why I want us to try again Michiru." Haruka looked perturbed, "I know I'm an idiot for not trusting you and neglecting my role as their parent. Please forgive me Michiru, let me amend my errors." Haruka's eyes watered. She knew she had not only hurt Michiru, but those innocent babies too. "I know I shouldn't deserve to be with them. I failed to recognize them, but I love them Michiru." The blonde felt a warm, salty drop freely run down her cheek. "I tried to play hard because I was blind and even after the damn doubt overwhelmed me, I still wanted them because they were part of you."

Michiru couldn't control herself any longer and she also started crying. She had cried days and nights waiting for that moment. The moment where she could explain her side of the story, the moment where she could clarify that she was innocent and had never cheated on her wife.

"Haruka…I-I."

"Michiru please forgive me." Haruka let her tears freely run over her handsome face, "I-I also wanted to let you know that you are the only woman I love and my soul needs to be in peace. Don't take me out of your life, let's give us another chance."

"Haruka…I-I don't know what to do or say."

"Don't say anything. Let's just start all over." Haruka replied flashing a faint smile.

"I think we would need time, but we could try." Michiru hesitantly said, giving her a subtle smile. "About Adoki…"

"Let's forget about him and Marina. We need to focus on ourselves, in our family right now."

"But Marina said she won't ever let us be happy."

Haruka frowned. She should have known better. Marina only wanted to hurt her sister and she wouldn't allow that.

"I'm not letting anyone else try to separate us again Michiru," Haruka pulled the hands of the violinist under her lips. She kissed them lightly and lovingly. "This time it'll be different."

Michiru threw herself at the blonde. They had been through a rough road, but their love was more powerful that the envy and lies from her sister.

"I missed you so much Haruka." She mumbled against the blonde's neck.

The blonde hugged the smaller woman tighter.

"I can't live without you Michi."

The aquanette looked Haruka in the eyes; those eyes that showed their remorse but also an immense love. Her blue orbs descended until they landed on those rosy, thin lips of the blonde. Michiru slowly closed her eyes and leaned toward the love of her life. Haruka met the lips of her wife in a passionate kiss.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

So… I guess nobody expected Michi to beat the crap out of her sister. Did ya'll? Well, I've always think of Michiru as the classy lady that could hurt mostly with cold words or no words at all, but I couldn't help it. I had to add that scene, it was necessary to calm down crazy Marina :S Hmm what do you think Michi should do? Forgive Ruka just like that or make it a little harder for the blonde? If you think the blonde deserve to suffer let me know and I'll see what I can do ;) Again, please forgive me for not answering y'all reviews, I'll do it next time (:


	26. Moving Forward

**XXVI. Moving Forward**

¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤

**A/n: **Hello everyone :) I know it's been like forever since I last updated, but it really hasn't been 'that' long *Runs inside bathroom* Yeah I know it hasn't, but it FEELS like! I apologize for the long wait, I don't know if I mentioned it before, but I'm a business student and lately have had a lot of school work and just general work :S Yes, I'm also asking the same question-What the heck is a business girl doing here? Well…I like FF and it entertains me haha I don't know when I'll next update, but I said I'll finish this before the years ends and I plan on keeping my word. Now, this chapter wasn't edited :S So I apologize again for all errors :S

**P.S**: I almost forgot! The name "Ruki" doesn't mean * Umiko=child of the sea* I searched for a meaning for that name, but I couldn't find anything, so I used that one because it suits the baby boy hehe

Disclaimer:I do NOT own any of the characters from Sailor Moon (Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh) everybody else in the story is mine. All rights to their respective original owners.

* * *

><p>The instant her lips touched hers she had lost track of time and space. Nights and days she had longed to brush her lips against hers, to dive her wild tongue inside that inviting mouth. She shut her eyes tightly because she couldn't look the sorrowful eyes of the woman hugging her securely. However, she could feel the intense flame of their feelings lighting up. Her stomach was currently under attack with a thousand butterflies and her legs warned her they couldn't resist her weight much longer. Suddenly, the image of Marina and Haruka crossed her mind and she immediately pushed the blonde away.<p>

"I can't!" She gasped and quickly looked up. She hadn't meant to do that.

Haruka blinked twice before her lips forced into a gentle smile. She looked confusedly down at the aquanette accommodating a wild aquamarine curl behind the violist's ear.

"What do you mean Michiru?" She quietly asked trying to get close again.

"Please Haruka; let's not go there right now."

There was no need to ask anything else as the blonde noticed the hurt in those endless blue orbs and the concerned frown in that beautiful face. Deep down, she knew why the aquanette was so hesitant and distant. She knew she was responsible for their situation, but she wouldn't let the younger woman set up a barrier between them.

"I'm sorry, Michi." Haruka expressed lowering her gaze and moved back.

A subtle smile lifted her lips upon hearing her old nickname. The blonde had been calling her like that ever she had arrived. It could only probably mean that the Uranian never forgot her love for her. Michiru shook her head slowly forgetting the bittersweet moment.

"Come with me Ruka." Getting up and gesturing the blonde to follow her, Michiru unconsciously took the hand of the older woman and walked toward the staircase. "There are two special little ones I want you to meet."

Haruka walked along the aquamarine until reaching a room she recognized very well. It was the room where she had found the Neptunian preparing a suitcase the day of their wedding. She shook her head dismissing any negative thoughts and instead stood frozen by the door frame.

"Haruka," Michiru called softly noticing the blonde idly standing by the door while she checked on the children. "They're waiting."

There was a wicker crib set for twins to the left of the queen-sized bed in the room, the blonde noticed as she entered the room with trembling legs. Haruka felt her heart shrink and her throat dried up as she got closer. The night she arrived at the beach house she had carried them if only for a minute, but she hadn't taken a good look at them. It was late and she couldn't distinguish in the dark the two infants. She shook her head and nervously asked.

"T-they're there?"

Michiru nodded pulling the blonde gently by her hand. "Yes. Please get closer Haruka."

She did as she was told and walked up to where the double crib stood. Haruka looked down and found two babies with their eyes wide open looking up to her.

"Come on, say hi." Michiru happily encouraged the blonde smiling down at her babies.

"H-hi." The blonde mumbled with a fool grin from ear to ear.

Michiru softly giggled getting closer and carefully picked up one of the twins. Instantly, the other blonde baby started fussing.

"Oh uh someone is claiming some attention." The aquanette pointed with her head to the baby on the crib, "Haruka."

Haruka nodded getting the hint and with shaking hands lifted up the small baby. The smaller blond calmed down immediately and snuggled against her chest. She automatically smiled feeling the warmth from the small body in her arms. The Uranian noticed the baby obviously had her same hair color, but not her eyes color. The baby had its mother's sea-blue eyes, but had inherited most of her handsome facial features.

"She's so gorgeous." She softly whispered looking down at those blue eyes she so adored.

Michiru let out a high-pitched giggle while rocking the baby on her arms.

"You might want to double-check that Ruka." She playfully winked.

"Why is that?" Haruka asked furrowing her brows and rocking the baby.

"Haruka, you're holding your son." Michiru stated with a teasing tone while getting closer to the blonde

Her eyes widened. Had she heard right?

"M-My son? You mean that…" Haruka looked at the bundle on her arms; the baby had a white gown. She could have never guessed she was holding a baby boy.

"Yes. Haruka that's your son and this is your princess." Michiru turned the other blonde baby so that the older blonde could take a better look. The baby also had her same sandy-hair color and her eyes were that piercing teal color as hers.

"Both are blonds," Was Haruka's reply while grinning foolishly. She noticed Michiru's brows rise and she promptly added, "But our son has your eyes. Blue like the sea."

"Someone had to inherit something mine," Michiru said feigning offence, "They look a lot like you though." Her features softened as she looked at their children.

Haruka smile widened before her lips touched the wrinkled forehead of her prince. "Thank you," She said and her lips connected quickly to those of the mother of her children without warning, "They're both beautiful." She finished by kissing her daughter like she had done with her son.

"That I agree." Michiru answered coyly after the kiss.

"What are their names?" Haruka asked lifting up the boy in her arms and jerking her head toward her daughter.

A light red blush covered the artist's face. "Ah…well…about that." The aquanette smiled sheepishly, "I…I haven't named them yet." Michiru finally confessed slightly distressed and embarrassed.

Haruka blinked surprised. "How have you been calling them?"

"My prince and princess." Michiru's face turned a darker shade of red. She should have listened to her mother's advice and name them herself, at least that way she could have spared the embarrassing moment. "I didn't want to name them without you." She defended herself, but quickly added. "I mean…I couldn't register them without your approval and signature."

Feeling the weight of her mistakes, Haruka felt like she didn't deserve to have a valuable woman like the aquanette as her wife.

"What if I never recognized them? I already knew that they were born weeks ago yet I was such an idiot."

"Shhh." Michiru interrupted silencing the Uranian by placing a slim finger over her lips. "You're here and that's what matters." She smiled reassuringly while tilting her head lightly.

"But Michiru, you have to know that consciously or not, I cared about them and you." Haruka insisted as she looked at her wife straight in the eyes, "If it wasn't like that then I wouldn't have send you money monthly." She paused taking in the deranged look of the aquamarine before she continued, "I know money wasn't what you needed, but it was all I could offer in my anger blindness." The blonde reasoned and after not listening from the other woman she spoke again, "I'm sorry. I have no excuse, but…"

Her normally calm and pleasant demeanor slowly changed as the blonde spoke. She felt her right eyebrow rose up and her lips quivered before she dared to ask,

"What money are you talking about?"

Haruka gulped and really considered to take a step back. This was the second time in a day she had seen the violinist so angry. She looked down at the boy in her arms and carefully adjusted him so he was upright against her shoulder.

"The monthly allowance I asked my financial advisor to send you a month after you left," Haruka honestly answered looking rather confused. "What's wrong Michiru?"

Michiru took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. No wonder why her mother could pay the servitude and guards of the palace all this time. She shook her head, "Nothing."

"Did you not receive that money?" asked Haruka not very convinced.

The aquanette sighed. Her mother knew her situation and how they needed money to survive yet she never told her anything about the money the blonde sent her. Amaya had been unfair, but not selfish because she knew the Queen had put the money for good use.

"I'm sure my mother received that money," Michiru confessed tiredly. She watched the blonde raise an eyebrow and she mentally look for a reason to excuse her mother, "We really needed that money to pay the servitude and some other stuff."

Haruka relaxed her posture without a choice. She had sent that money to Michiru because she knew of the financial situation on Neptune; she just wished Michiru had known she hadn't forgotten about them despite their complications. She lightly brushed her fingers against the baby-fine hair of her son; she still couldn't believe she was a parent.

"I'm glad it was of help."

Michiru nodded. She watched the interaction between the blonds and smiled softly. Looking down at her arms she found her small princess sucking her thumb, teal eyes staring directly at her.

"I think this will be a good time to pick out names for them." She murmured without stop looking at her daughter.

Haruka nodded eagerly. "It sounds perfect to me. They can't go any day longer without a name."

The Neptunian looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"Very well then, since you're so impatient to do so I'll give you the honor to start." Michiru defied sarcastically using a harsh tone.

Not knowing what do say Haruka kissed the head of his son and looked towards her daughter.

"Ever since I found out you were pregnant I…I couldn't do other thing, but imagine how our child would look like." Haruka lowered her gaze. The blonde hesitated before she glanced up and continued, "I was very happy and scared at the same time. I didn't know if I would be a good parent yet I found myself desperately waiting for the moment where I could be like this," Haruka accommodated the baby against her chest again, "I never thought I would be blessed with two precious children yet I'm now here…" She couldn't take it any longer, her guard was down. The blonde felt her eyes watering, "I could never thank you enough for this Michiru."

Michiru was moved by the words from the blonde. She let her anger aside and walked towards her, "Hey, you probably should stop thanking me too much. You're resting yourself some credit," Her tone was dulcet and comprehensive, "After all you were part of the process," She blushed and tried to push back the memories from the months she lived at the windy planet.

"Miharu."

"What?" Michiru asked puzzled.

"Beautiful clear sky." The tomboy ruler replied instead. "I want our daughter to be named Miharu."

"Miharu Tenoh." The violinist slowly repeated, she couldn't help but smile. "You couldn't choose a better name. It fits her perfectly."

"Thank you."

"What did I just say about thanking me too much?" Michiru quipped, shaking her head. Haruka shrugged smiling at the question. "Hmm, now I guess it's my turn," Michiru observed her son on the arms of his father. He looked so much like his daddy. She tilted her head and her smiled grew, "Our son will be named Ruki."

Haruka looked incredulous at her wife. Her chest enlarged feeling proud and content. She dedicated the younger woman an appreciative smile. She looked to the small blonde on her arms, and then she looked at the mother.

"Child of the sea." She whispered liking the sound to it. "It sounds like my name. Ruki Tenoh."

Michiru suppressed the impulse to roll her eyes and simply nodded. "Well, he inherited your good looks and is your exact copy- with the exception of eyes." The aquanette heaved a sigh, "I just hope he didn't get your bad habits too." She mumbled, looking away.

She knew it would take the aquamarine time to completely forget about her mistakes, but it surely hurt her to hear those types of commentaries. Haruka stepped closer and with her free hand took the Neptunian's chin under her fingers.

"Michiru our children are too small to understand what's going on between us, but I want you to know that their lives will be different," Haruka let her go and softly caressed the head of her daughter. "I promise you that I'll defend them and I'll try to be the best example I can for them." She smiled looking at how her daughter stared at her with wide eyes as if she was the most interesting thing in the world. Haruka brush her fingers along the tiny hand from the small blonde and her eyes widened when she felt the strong grip wrapping her pinky finger. "Miharu and Ruki won't make our mistakes because we'll be there for them." She finalized looking up at the violinist.

A strange sensation emerged from her stomach and blocked her throat. She knew she was being harsh to the tall woman throwing in certain remarks and possibly hurting, but she couldn't stop her tongue. Michiru though admired the sincerity of the blonde's words and actions.

"I'm sure we will." She smiled reassuringly. She looked at her son who currently fought to keeps his eyes open, "I think is time for their nap. If they don't sleep all their hours I won't be able to sleep tonight." Michiru bit her lip nervously carrying her daughter to the double crib. Haruka followed and placed their son next to his sister.

"Okay, but before that there's something I have for them." Haruka countered fishing for something in her pocket. "Oh here there are!" The blonde exclaimed enthusiastically holding up a small red velvet sac.

Looking expectantly Michiru lift up an aquamarine eyebrow as her blue orbs bored into the small bag.

"It's a Uranian tradition to give newborns gold. It supposedly represent they'll have a successful future or something like that. " The blonde explained while opening the sac and pulled out two tiny golden bracelets. "I got them these." Haruka smiled sheepishly, "I usually don't follow traditions, but I wanted to give them something."

She got closer and took one of the hanging bracelets observing the piece carefully. The yellow gold bracelet featured sturdy curb links and was accentuated by an engravable nameplate. Michiru's face lit up knowing the blonde had kept the children in mind all along despite her neglecting attitude.

"They're lovely." The Uranian let out a breath of relief smiling at the statement. "I think they'll like them." Michiru continued and proceeded to kiss the taller woman on the cheek. "Thank you."

Haruka nodded and walked towards where her small princess lay. She took the chubby right wrist from the girl and connected the bracelet. Imitating the actions from the blonde Michiru placed the other golden bracelet on her son's wrist.

"They look so adorable."

Both parents smiled looking at each other. Despite the circumstances, the blond babies would always remind them of the bond they once shared and the love they still felt.

•°¤...¤•°… •

An intense aversion towards her own family troubled her existence. One of the oldest feelings in the galaxy gnawed her soul and boiled her blood. She hated her older sister with every living cell in her body. She wiped off her sour tears, swearing she would never cry ever again because of her stupid sister. Marina looked outside while she vainly tried to come up with a plan to finish her sister once and for all. There wasn't much she could do on Neptune after she had confronted her mother and lost Haruka's affection. She chuckled, she had never intended to win the blonde's heart and losing the Uranian didn't trouble her at all. Ever since she entered that bathroom and continued her plan on her own bedroom in the Uranian palace she knew the blonde would never allow her to replace her sister. Sharing the bed with the blonde had been quite the experience, but she could never persuade the blonde to forget her 'beloved' sister.

Marina walked slowly towards the grand, intimidating palace. She hugged herself as she felt a cold breeze against her porcelain skin. Something was off, the vast fields were lonely and there were no workers or guards outside the palace. The blunette stepped inside; the double doors to the salon were wide open welcoming her. A loud slam of doors made Marina quickly turned on her heels ready to abandon the place when a row of guards blocked the entrance.

"W-what are you doing?" The Neptunian's lower lip twitched slightly. Her eyes scanned the rooms looking for another way to escape.

"Well, hello there."

A velvety voice greeted behind her. She swallowed audibly before turning around.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Marina inquired turning off her nervousness and looking rather confident.

The woman standing on the staircase took two steps down and smiled brightly. She wore a lovely gown, Marina admitted, but lacked elegance for her taste. The purple haired woman moved swiftly towards her, while she could only maintain calm.

"Marina of Neptune, welcome to my palace."

She blinked twice before her lips curved into a mocking smile. "Your palace?" Marina asked with a tint of humor. "Don't be ridiculous. Just do think you are?"

Annoyingness filled gray eyes momentarily before the purple haired walked towards the younger woman.

"Sumito Sakura," Was the simple reply, "And you heard right, this is my palace."

"I don't know what kind of prank you're trying to pull," Marina eyed the stranger. The woman looked older than her and carried a haughty aura. To say she didn't like her was the least, she wrinkled her nose and held up her chin, "But when Haru finds out you have invaded her palace she won't like it at all."

"Ahahah." Sakura let out a refined sounding laughter and Marina shivered involuntarily. "I think you should worry more about yourself than what _Haru_ might think or do."

"I don't know what you're planning and ultimately I don't care anymore." Sensing danger Marina opted to play safe. "I just came here to pick up some stuff. I won't interfere with your business here as long as you let me take my stuff and go. Is that clear?"

The purpled haired snapped her fingers and two men from her guard moved. Marina took a step back and watched as the men disappeared from the salon.

"I don't think you understand your place here yet your highness." Sakura smiled showing a set of perfect white teeth. "When the cat's away the mice throw a party. Have you heard that before?" The purple-haired asked jokingly and the blunette nodded perplexedly. "You see dear Marina, _Haru_ let her guard down and now it's time for us to have fun," The older woman smirked. "I set the rules now. Isn't that exciting?"

Brown eyes looked at the woman before her as if she had two heads. The purple haired woman was out of her mind, Marina decided.

"You're crazy! I can't stay for this game." Marina frustrated exclaimed after hearing the senseless talk. "I just want to get my things then…"

The men came back and the younger Kaioh gasped in surprise. "W-what have you done?"

Standing side to side linked by a heavy chain stood the servitude from the Uranian palace. Marina observed the maids she grew to dislike, but whished no harm. Katsumi, Etsuko and the rest of the employees looked tired and wore dirty uniforms. Sakura noticed the fear in the chocolate-colored eyes and smiled satisfied.

"You get impressed easily. It's a shame; I won't get to show you what happened to the silly men who opted to rebel." The Malatian grinned, her face hardened. "It's not easy to be a ruler. You know? Well no, you don't know because you'll never get to the throne." Marina's face dramatically changed. A small pulsing vein on her forehead indicated the foreigner she was close to her aim. "Your sister…Michiru, right? Everybody thinks she'll be a better queen to Neptune even though she's partially ruler of Uranus." Sakura walked closer and placed a slender hand on the Neptunian's shoulder. "I could help you change that, you know?" She winked and Marina pushed her hand away.

"Take them back to their chores." Sakura talked and her men moved.

Katsumi locked eyes momentarily with the blunette mentally asking to not do anything stupid. Marina broke any eye contact and addressed her new acquainted.

"What do I have to do?"

"That's what I wanted to hear."

Sakura smiled widened. Her plan was working smoothly.

•°¤...¤•°… •

There she was again visiting her children and trying to win back her wife. Over five weeks had already gone by, and the blonde was getting desperate. At first, she acknowledged the aquanette needed time and distance to assimilate how their relationship would work, and she had left for the beach house. She would visit her children daily, getting to know them and watch them grow was essential for her and the babies. Haruka took advantage of every minute she had to try to amend her error and earn points to recuperate Michiru's trust. She didn't want to sound snobby, but she knew she had never lost Michiru's love. However, with perseverance and determination she had moved forward, but just not as fast or far as she wished. Working to reconstruct trustiness wasn't an easy task, nonetheless she felt like she had given the first step when she recognized her mistakes and forgave herself. Yes, she had forgiven her monstrous and idiotic actions because there was no way she could wait for someone else's forgiveness if she hadn't do so herself. She learned from her mistakes and promised herself she wouldn't stumble twice against the same stone.

Haruka pushed the twins in a double stroller she had ordered to buy from Venus. She had just got it and couldn't wait to take the babies for a stroll. Never had she imagined she would give up her free time for riding horses to push something the size of a wheelbarrow along the Neptunian's gardens. The blonde chuckled; she would rather spend all her time with her children even though they had no idea where they were. She realized she had neglected her planet for a long time, but the well-being of her family was her number one priority.

"They make a cute sight."

Surprised, Michiru twirled around with a hand on her racing heart.

"Oh, you. I didn't hear you come in."

Amaya smiled. She had observed her daughter watching the blonde interacting with their children from afar with too much interest that she knew her elder daughter would never feel her presence.

"I'm sorry." The Queen touched her daughter's arm. "She's trying really hard, you know."

Knowing what was on her mother's mind Michiru turned around and kept looking at the tall woman pushing the stroller. She didn't want to hear it anymore.

"Michiru, I don't want to see you like this anymore," Amaya let out a deep sigh. "I think you should give her a chance."

Biting her lower lip in a useless attempt to stay quiet Michiru reacted,

"Mother, please, stop this. You don't know how hard this has been on me." Michiru relented and slowly turned back to look at her mother face to face. "I know she's trying and all, but it's just hard." Letting her anger wave off, the younger Neptunian dropped her head.

"Then just be happy, my daughter. Haruka has shown you that she cares and loves you all." Amaya said, taking a hand from her daughter and squeezing it lightly.

Unshed tears formed in her eyes. She was tired of pretending she didn't need her blonde lover or giving the Uranian the cold shoulder. The truth was, she didn't want nothing else than having the blonde by her side.

"I just want to us to be happy again."

"Michiru, the truth is, unless you let go, unless you really forgive her, unless you forgive the situation, unless you realize that situation is over, you cannot move forward." Amaya spoke determinedly, she didn't want to sound harsh, but her daughter needed to hear things the way they were. "Or be happy again. If you don't think you can overcome what happened, then you might as well forget about her."

She looked up and warm tears run down her face. Her eyes were wide and more tears gathered in her blue eyes.

Amaya wiped the tears from her daughter's eyes with her thumb.

"Just go and talk to her."

Michiru bid her mother goodbye and started for where her children and wife were.

"Hello."

"Hi," Haruka greeted with a big grin.

"Can we talk?"

"Right now?" The blonde briefly glanced at the children peacefully sleeping and Michiru simply nodded. "Okay."

They took several steps away from the stroller, but kept the children within eyesight.

"I-I just wanted to…" Michiru sighed; she shook her head and massaged her forehead impeding another headache. "I wish I could go back on time and make everything alright."

Haruka leaned closer to aquanette; she had also wished the same thing. The Uranian looked unsure for a second, but in a bold move she held her wife's hands.

"I've think about that all the time, but unfortunately we can't go back. We can only go forward."

Those words sounded awfully familiar. Michiru knew there was only one option to have what she really wanted.

"Then let's move forward." She looked at the hands on hers and she interviewed her fingers with those long of the blonde's.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

So it's anyone still around? If so let me know by dropping me a review ;) And I'll answer to reviews as you guys leave them-well those who have accounts- during the weekend :) and those anonymous I'll answer back on next chapter ;)


	27. Beautiful Revenge

**XXVII. ****Beautiful**** Revenge**

¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤...¤•°… •°¤

**A/N: I'm sorry. There are no other words I could use to excuse myself for the long wait. If anyone is still out there and is reading ML, then I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, I want to sincerely thank Miss. Binky Bridgewater because she worked against time editing this chapter so that y'all could read it as a Christmas present. Binky- THANK you so much! I don't know when I'll next update, but I won't let the story die even if no one cares about it anymore, so anyone interested just hang in there. Thanks to all of you who have been patiently waiting and again I'm sorry. Happy holydays and merry Christmas! ;)**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own any of the characters from Sailor Moon (Haruka Tenoh & Michiru Kaioh) everybody else in the story is mine. All rights to their respective original owners. I'm sorry if I'm misusing them.

* * *

><p>There was no other place she would rather be; everything was <em>almost <em>back to normal. She knew no medicine could cure old scars and pain, but her motivation and love for her family were enough to help her forget and even heal those wounds from the past. It felt like everything had been just a dream, a bad dream she wished had never happened; but at the same time she knew she couldn't have become the woman she was today if it wasn't for everything she had gone through. Time didn't forgive and both had learned their lessons in time. A small smile lifted her luscious lips as she looked at her wife and kids in the royal gardens. She was eternally grateful to the tall, blonde woman because after they had fixed their problems, Haruka had decided to stay on her planet to help stabilize it. The rebels had suddenly stopped, but rumors were that they were planning something big. Of course, Haruka had heard the gossip spreading among the galaxy like hot bread, but she had assured her that there was no need to worry. _'Uranus is an untouchable planet and while I'm on Neptune nothing will happen here either' _Haruka had assured.

And she was right. There wasn't any place Michiru felt more secure than in the blonde's arms.

"What are you doing?"

She watched the blonde stopping what had become her favorite hobby. She would spend at least 4 days out of the week taking the twins for a stroll. Haruka pushed a double stroller through the royal gardens with the grandest smile on her face, usually while the children were sleeping.

"We're just having some fun." Haruka answered lifting up her daughter, "I think they really like our strolls." The small blonde baby girl gurgled as her daddy lifted her higher and higher. Ruki didn't like the lack of attention and started to fuss.

Michiru hurried to his side and lifted him up as well.

"They take after you," The aquanette recognized, "And like speed."

Haruka smirked. "That they do." The older blonde placed her daughter carefully between her arms, looking at her longingly, "I think it's time for their official presentations."

It was a tradition in royalty to announce the birth of a new heir to the cabinet council of the planet where the baby was born and be formally presented to each member as well as the rest of the nation. Michiru and Haruka had put off the ceremony for 8 months already because of the time-consuming work the blonde spent trying to restore Neptune to its former glory. Besides that, they also had to travel to Uranus for another presentation since Miharu would be the future leader of the windy planet.

"Are you sure?" Michiru asked with furrowed brows. Her children were legally heirs to the throne of Uranus, but would only be recognized upon the formal presentation.

The tomboy nodded, placing the baby girl back in the stroller.

"Yes Michiru, I think we have postponed this process too much already and they're only growing up every day."

Michiru kissed her son's forehead before putting him back next to his sister.

"Should we go back to Uranus then?"

"Hmm I was thinking we could celebrate double," Haruka replied scratching the back of her head. "After all they're two and who knows how long we will have to take care of Neptune."

Not too sure of the answer, Michiru complied. "Okay, I think they deserve it."

"We're throwing a big party to celebrate!" Haruka exclaimed excitedly.

"My Mother will be thrilled with the idea," Michiru retorted amused, her lips curving into a big smile. "And I think Nao will gladly help with the arrangements."

•°¤...¤•°… •

The party was a success. Every noble in the city assisted with the official presentation of Prince Ruki Tenoh of Neptune and Princess Miharu Tenoh of Uranus. Peasants equally celebrated, even though they already knew about the twins' births months ago. There was however, a small population of Neptunians who thought the event was out of place since the planet was not fully recovered; to throw a party and celebrate in time of crisis. Michiru and Haruka ignored the bad tongues and smiled proudly, feeling content of being parents to such healthy and beautiful babies.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Haruka asked her wife as she sat down next to her. Sango currently took care of the infants, finally letting the aquanette rest.

Michiru took Haruka's hand over the table and intertwined their fingers.

"I couldn't be happier right now. I think we needed something like this to animate our people."

Haruka nodded agreeing. She squeezed the aquamarine's hand.

"I know. We've been working really hard and I think it was time to see the fruit of our effort."

"Ruka, how long will this happiness last?" Her voice faltered, which was unusual in her.

Looking directly into intense blue eyes, Haruka identified a gleam of fear and anxiety. Feeling responsible for such hesitation in the smaller woman, the blonde moved cautiously slower towards the violinist. Her lips brushed against full lips, the heat emanating from the blue-eyed woman was enough to ignite the fire that swept through her body each time her lips touched hers. Michiru instantly corresponded, moving her lips passionately, and Haruka knew it was time to deepen their kiss. She slid her tongue inside her mouth exploring insatiably, and earning a moan of approval from the aquanette. Meanwhile, Michiru clung to her tightly holding her coat with both hands simply enjoying the pleasure she was giving her.

"I love you Michiru," Haruka whispered after she finished the kiss, "And we will always be together."

Michiru nodded, now smiling confidently. "That's what I needed to hear."

Haruka chuckled before leaning down for another round of passionate kisses.

"Hmm Haruka," The aqua-haired slightly moaned, "W-we should take this i-inside." Michiru asserted while the blonde assaulted her neck, nibbling and sucking. "T-there are people looking," Panting and taking the pleasure provoked by the blonde's ministrations she insisted, but miserably failed. She shut her eyes, momentarily forgetting her guests and everything else.

Too busy to notice the existence of anyone, but the woman in her arms, Haruka continued showering her wife with kisses and heated caresses. She failed to notice how people stopped looking at them as all attention focused on a carriage in front of the main gate. Descending from the carriage, a tall woman of long and straight purple hair made her way inside the two story house. The mysterious woman wore a long, elaborate dress of coral color, showing a provocative view of cleavage in front and half of her back behind. With a decorative umbrella in hand, she wore a purple hat to complete the gaudy ensemble.

"Ahem."

Groaning, Haruka turned calmly around as she heard the intruder.

"I'm sorry Haruka-sama, but there is this lady asking for you." Souke said before the blonde could even talk.

Haruka raised a golden eyebrow. Taking advantage of the intrusion, Michiru took a deep lungful of air adjusting dress and hair. She looked past the old servant and found a sight she didn't like.

"And who's that?"

Souke looked back and saw the beautiful woman standing in the middle of the patio.

"She didn't want to tell me. She said she will only talk to you."

Burrowing her brows even more Haruka stood up. Following suit, Michiru stood next to her, placing a warm hand over her arm.

"Thank you Souke. We'll take care of this."

Both women walked slowly toward the woman. Michiru eyed the woman carefully; her clothes and posture were quite peculiar. She had never seen such clothes, not even in Pluto, where they had the latest fashion designs. Not only that, but the woman also carried an air of elegance and power. Haruka came to a halt, standing right in front of the purple haired woman.

"Hello?"

Turning around, the woman smiled brightly. Her big gray eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Haruka of Uranus." The woman greeted enthusiastically, ignoring the aquanette beside the tall, tomboyish woman. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

To say she was surprised was an understatement. She had never seen that woman before. Haruka finally snapped out of her reverie and only managed to smile.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners," Extending a gloved hand towards the blonde, the gray-eyed woman greeted. "I'm Sakura Sumito, from Malata."

As out of habit Haruka took the gloved hand and kissed the back of her hand. "Haruka Tenoh Ruler of Uranus," She introduced herself and then glanced over the aquanette holding down her arm, "And this is Michiru Tenoh, my wife."

Michiru couldn't help, but grin grandly at that. She felt an immense happiness and pride on those words.

"Welcome to Neptune, Sumito-san."

Sakura flashed a grin back, "Thank you Tenoh-san." She turned her attention back to the Uranian, "I wish to talk you Haruka-san…" Sakura briefly glanced over the aquanette and smiled uneasily, "In private. There's something important I must discuss with you."

Michiru furrowed her eyebrows, an unladylike gesture. Who was that woman who suddenly interrupted a family event and requested to talk alone with her wife? She wasn't the jealous type, but then again that might had been the door she left open for Marina to seduce her wife. She suddenly didn't want to leave her handsome lover alone with that mysterious and extravagant woman, but she couldn't and wouldn't force Haruka to take her with them.

"I'm sorry, but if you want to talk to me, my wife has to be present," The blonde responded, taking both the Malatian and the aquanette by surprise.

A look of annoyance crossed the beautiful woman's face, but as soon as it came it disappeared.

"Okay, if there's no other way." Sakura replied.

Haruka shook her head and Michiru blinked, but quickly composed and held up her chin.

"If you'd follow us."

Haruka escorted both women to the palace's study.

"If I wanted to talk to you alone, it was because this is a complicated matter," Sakura started as soon as the door was closed. She sat right in front of the young couple. "I never intended to be rude, but now that I think about it…This concerns both of you."

"It's okay Sumito-san. I just don't keep anything away from my wife," Haruka sincerely responded taking a bottle of whiskey. "Is there anything you would like to drink before we start talking?" She served herself a glass of the strong liquor waiting for her visitor's answer.

"Whiskey is fine."

The blonde gave her the glass without looking at her wife. She knew Michiru disliked her drinking habits.

"I'm sorry Sumito-san, but did you say you're from Malata?" Michiru asked intrigued. She had heard about the planet.

"Yes, Tenoh-san. I'm the daughter of Len and Malatzia Sumito, late rulers from Malata."

"Len and Malatzia?" Haruka asked with a tinge of surprise and sadness. "My parents were friends of yours."

Sakura nodded. "That's correct Haruka-san." She lowered her head covering her face from both women, "I profoundly regret what happened to your parents. They were visiting mine and…"

"It was an accident." The blonde interjected before taking sip of her drink, "Nobody could have known what would happen."

"I don't want to be indiscreet, but wasn't Malata implicated with the Anadeo's disputes?"

Sakura's eyes widened, she audibly gulped before looking up to meet twinkling blue eyes.

"Of course not." The Malatian indignantly answered. "More like dragged into."

"Anadeo's disputes?" Haruka questioned, darting her eyes between the visibly pale purple-haired woman and her wife.

"It was some years ago," Michiru started, "My Father had business in the Andromeda galaxy that's how I know. We supplied Quazae, a planet rich in cotton in exchange of our seafood. Well, rumors say that Cygnus, a poor and deprived planet, but rich producer of metal weapons was exploited and under regime by another big and powerful planet of that galaxy." Haruka nodded interested with the story, while Sakura rested on her chair finishing up her drink. "The Cygnunians got tired of living in such conditions and started to protest. When the protests didn't give them what they looked for, they started rebellions. Anadeo Coruzawa was or maybe still is," Michiru paused, unsure, but shrugged and continued, "The leader of the Cygnunians. Nobody knows for sure what planet owned them since they were disorganized and started attacking planets randomly. They also recruited people, either willingly or by force, to expand their army. Many Neptunian soldiers were captured when delivering to Quazae, some of them returned and others never did." Michiru remembered sadly, "Quazae was fatally attacked and that's why I asked about Malata since I know they're in the same region."

Sakura finished her drink and was tempted to ask for another one. Hearing the story or one of the many versions of the original story brought memories back.

**Flashback**

"_Father we can't stay like this. We need to do something." Sakura faced her father; her determination was evident in her gray eyes._

"_There's nothing to do daughter. We…" He shook his head apologizing. "I made a mistake. I shouldn't have heard your mother."_

_At the mention of her name, Malatzia's head snapped up._

"_Ha, now you're blaming me?" Malatzia resentfully asked. She glared at the man. "If I recall correctly, you also agreed. You knew Cygnus had a rightful heir to the throne, but WE agreed to forget that simple detail. WE decided we would claim Cygnus as ours."_

"_I know that, woman! And it was an awful mistake." Len retorted with a mix of frustration and shame. "We did not only take advantage of the planet and its resources, but its people too. Now we're paying for OUR mistakes."_

_Sakura didn't look troubled at the cruel reality. She knew her parents did illegal acts, not only in Cygnus, but also in Malata and who knows what other planets too. However, that didn't' stop her from wanting to defend her territory, her home. Rebels were starting to spread and attack neighboring planets. She feared they would break into the palace anytime to kill her and her parents._

"_We can't cry over spilled milk Father," Sakura talked, gaining attention from her parents. "We need to prepare our army. Maybe we should also call for our allies."_

"_Daughter, you're right." Len approved. "Unfortunately in this war we stand alone."_

"_Don't you have any friends who could help?" Sakura asked desperately._

"_Uranus!" Malatzia shouted excitedly. "Uranians are great warriors."_

_Len's face was illuminated with hope, but quickly changed. He hadn't talked to the Uranians for over 20 years._

"_No, no we can't drag them into this battle," He looked sharply at his wife. "You know why Malatzia."_

_Malatzia scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. While Sakura only tilted her head confused by her father's words, she didn't understand why the Uranians couldn't help them._

_Days turned into months and things didn't improve. Malatians fought hard to keep rebels away; unknowingly, they helped to kill innocent people who were only fighting for their rights. One day, grave news reached the Malatian palace. King Len Sumito had died in battle and Queen Malatzia had been severely wounded._

"_Mother!" Sakura yelled frantically, "Please, Mother hang in there."_

_Closing her mouth with her hands and shaking her head in negation, Sakura cried over her father's death and her fatally wounded mother._

"_Shhh Kura-chan." Malatzia's lips slightly curved into a painful grin. "Everything will be okay. We killed all those bastards."_

_Sakura nodded, streams of tears running down her pretty face. Their victory was only temporary. Cygnunians didn't give up easily; they would attack again when they recruited more people. She should have known and never let her parents fought without her. Cygnunians didn't only use their weapons, but they were convincing travelers and the like to fight on their side. She had personally found guards and soldiers from other planets to fight on their side._

"_At what cost Mother? I don't want you to leave me. I don't want to be alone."_

_Malatzia closed her eyes as she fought back the tears pricking in her eyes._

"_You won't ever be alone Kura-chan." The older purple-haired opened her eyes, "If the Uranians hadn't broken our agreement. We wouldn't be in this situation. We wouldn't have had to depend on hellish Cygnus to survive and you wouldn't have to fight alone." Malatzia coughed weakly, "It's their fault!"_

_She didn't understand the words from her mother. She knew the woman had a few hours left and she bit her lip before asking._

"_What agreement Mother? What's our relationship with the Uranians?"_

"_You were supposed to marry the firstborn from Reizo and Kioko Tenoh," Malatzia spoke softly, taking small breaths between words, "We would unite our planets, but they backed off."_

_Blinking, she shook her head. She didn't understand. They were her parents' friends, why wouldn't' they want her for their child?_

"_D-damn Neptunians beat us," Malatzia's breathing was elaborated as she remembered how the Tenoh's rejected her proposal to engage their children. "They obliged Reizo and Kioko to accept their child, but you were supposed to be the Queen of Uranus."_

"_Mother, that doesn't matter anymore." Sakura dismissively said. She had more important things to think about other than suitors and marriage. "There's nothing I can do to…"_

"_Yes, there is!" Her blue eyes opened, growing darker. If she could not personally defend her daughter, she would find somebody to do it. "They signed documents." Malatzia hesitated, her brain started working to find a way to make her plan work, "We traded weapons all the time and they signed a lot of documents. You c-could… forge a marriage agreement dated before that of the Neptunians."_

_Just what had her mother said? She knew better than to pay attention to a dying woman. As much as it hurt her, she knew her mother was delirious. There was no way she could do that._

_Sakura sighed. "Mother, please just rest. We'll see what other plan we can come up with, but first you need to get bet…"_

"_NO! Listen. There's no time." She interrupted her daughter again, "Go and find those documents. I'll sign for your father and me and you'll marry Haruka Tenoh."_

_The next morning her mother died and Sakura held a stack of old documents in her hands._

**End**

"Sumito-san." Haruka waved her hands in front of her. "Sumito-san."

Michiru walked closer to the pale looking woman.

"I'm sorry," Sakura was brought back from her tortuous past. She stood up, her beautiful facial façade contorting into a firm expression. "Haruka-san this is not a visit of courtesy. I already knew about you a long time ago."

"W-what?"

"You were my fiancé." Her cherry lips curved into a small smile. "But you failed to comply with our compromise." Sakura's gray eyes rested on the aquanette in front her. "You married this woman, and you'll now have to accept the consequences."

"I'm sorry, but…" Michiru interjected with a tone of incredibility and amusement before Haruka could process what the purple-haired had said. "Haruka was destined to marry me even before we were born."

A well-practiced smile curved her full lips. "My dear, my parents met her parents before that and they signed a marriage agreement on her behalf."

Haruka's eyes doubled in size. She shook her head vigorously.

"Impossible!" The blonde stated. She walked closer to the foreigner while Michiru simply looked at the other woman. "My parents wouldn't have done that."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked, her voiced laced with frivolity.

"Of course." Haruka replied calmly. The Uranian took the hand of her wife and looked at the Malatian defiantly.

She knew she would no longer be welcomed to the planet after revealing the reason why she took the time to visit the blonde. Sakura took her handbag and extracted an old looking piece of paper. Before handing the document over, she eyed the young couple and simply shook her head.

"Here it is." Sakura extended her arm. "You should know the consequences of your breach."

Michiru blinked confused before leaning towards her wife to read along her the old manuscript. The document was dated two years before their birthday, which only meant that if and only if the parents of the Uranian had signed the agreement then they were in trouble.

"I thought Uranians were people of word," Sakura talked breaking the immense silence that surrounded the room, "Well, at least now you'll believe me."

Haruka read the thin piece of paper over and over again, but nothing changed. Her parents' signatures at the bottom of the page looked authentic, the color drained from her face. She looked up and observed the woman in front of her intently.

"What do you want?" She asked with a raspy voice, her eyes dull and her posture rigid.

"There is only two options for you Haruka and you know them," Sakura knew she had the blonde in her pocket. "Either you divorce Michiru Kaioh and marry me or….You hand me Uranus."

She gritted her teeth, Haruka knew there was no way she would ever abandon Michiru again, but to hand over Uranus? The planet where she was born and raised. No, there must have been another way.

"Sumito-san."

"Sakura, dear." The purple-haired smiled sweetly. "We might become closer soon. So why not get familiar now?" She winked unashamedly.

Whoa! Had the other woman forgotten about her presence?

"Hold on there," Michiru stepped up closer, her sapphires throwing draggers toward the gray-eyed. "You think we'll believe you just like that?" She held up her chin looking at the Malatian defiantly.

"Is the marriage agreement not enough?" Sakura countered. Gray eyes stared directly at deep blue eyes. If she wanted them to believe her, she had to appear calm and serious.

The aquanette smiled despite the tense situation. "Let me think this thoroughly _Sumito-san,"_She said beginning to pace in front of her, "If I understood correctly, your parents and Haruka's signed this before my parents did." Sakura nodded contemplating what the younger woman was getting to. On the other hand, Haruka just looked at them while casually looking over the old piece of paper again. "Well, that must have been what? Two-three years before mine was signed? You don't look much older than us."

"Two years to be correct." Sakura spoke up; somewhat offended they would think she was much older.

Michiru's smiled deliberately broadened.

"Then, why didn't you show up two years ago? Or at any case at our wedding day?" She looked past her shoulder where Haruka opened her mouth in recognition before asking. "Why wait this long?"

"Michiru is right!" Haruka agitatedly interrupted. "Why are you really here? If you intended to marry me then you should have shown up a long time ago."

_I see. They're more intelligent than I thought._

"It really hurts me, you think badly of me, but I understand." Sakura stood up looking intently at the couple before her. "First, I had to wait until you, Haruka were 21 and by that time the Anadeo's disputes began." Her eyes welled up with tears, "Like I said, Malata wasn't involved with the rebellions because it was held captive by them." Tears freely slid down her porcelain skin, Sakura lowered her gaze, "I couldn't leave Malata because I was trapped!" Suddenly she looked up, her shiny eyes locking with perturbed emeralds. "I was waiting for my betrothed to rescue me, but she _never_ came."

Her rigid and distrustful barrier against the woman slightly faded as she heard the story. "I-I'm sorry." Haruka mumbled, walking closer to the other woman. "I didn't know."

Michiru blinked, her throat going dry.

"This is something I didn't expect." The blonde continued to say, she averted her troubled gaze between her wife and the crying woman.

"I understand." Sakura sniffled. "I don't blame you, but it really shocked me to find out you didn't comply with our agreement and married somebody else."

"I didn't have an option on that one either." Haruka stupidly said. She realized her mistake a second later when she heard the aquanette huffed. "But I'm happily married now."

Michiru sighed, ignoring her wife's comments.

"There must be a solution we could come up with." She suggested.

Sakura subtly smiled despite her tears. "I wish there was, but like I said before there are only two options." The Malatian cleaned up her face and serenely said, "Like any other legal document there are penalties one must pay."

"Okay." Haruka whispered, "Why don't we talk about this tomorrow? Today has been a long day." She looked at Michiru pleadingly, while addressing the other woman. "I'm sure you had a long trip. You should rest and we could continue with this talk tomorrow."

"As much as I like your idea I fear I don't have that much time." The purpled haired gently replied. It was better to keep everything under control. "Besides, I don't have a place to stay..."

"You can stay here." Haruka proposed. She needed time to think clearly. There must be a way to solve such complicated problem.

Looking from the corner of her eyes Sakura noticed how the aquanette tensed at the blondes words. She inwardly smirked.

"If you insist."

•°¤...¤•°… •

She was worried, her brow creased in concern. Haruka drew out a tired growl and gingerly took off her boots, not noticing the woman standing in front of her.

"There must be something we can do to solve this problem Ruka." Michiru suddenly spoke up, sensing the distress from her partner. "We can't let her just take Uranus away."

"I know." The blonde sighed yet another time. Her feet now freely hung off of the huge bed.

"Maybe we should go and talk to the council in Miranda." She noticed the blonde spreading her toes in a childish manner. She suppressed a chuckle and started to undress. "I guess we can talk about this with Sumito-san tomorrow."

Haruka nodded as she glanced up.

"I had already thought about that. I'll travel with Sumito-san to Uranus tomorrow morning." Haruka took a deep breath as she noticed her wife's questioning eyes. She continued before the aquamarine rushed to argue. "Neptune isn't totally stable yet and you and the kids should stay here while I resolve this problem."

Tugging at her nightdress uncomfortably, Michiru scoffed.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Her eyes softened, "You could need my help and…"

"Michi." Haruka warmly called her wife as she pulled her down to where she was sitting. "I promise everything will be fine, but you must stay here and take care of the children."

Michiru found a perfect balance in the blonde's lap. Haruka encircled her waist and kissed her bare shoulder softly.

"But Haruka, Nao could stay here and take care of Ruki and Miharu." Michiru countered while placing her hands behind the blondes' neck.

Haruka considered her answer before speaking.

"Is this about Sumito-san and me traveling alone?" The blonde inquired. "Michiru, are you jealous?"

She lowered her face. How could she feel insecure and doubt her wife's love? Michiru glanced up, a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Of course not."

She honestly answered. She was the mother of their children and the love of her life, she was sure. After the bad episode from her sister's traps, Michiru learned to trust and cherish her partner's love. "But didn't you see how she was looking at you? She wants to marry you!" Yet she was woman and hence not blind. Whenever Sakura thought no one saw her, she would shoot the blonde lustful glances and then she had the nerve to wink at her lover in front of her. Michiru perceived the other woman's advances in an attempt to seduce the blonde. Poor dumb.

Haruka couldn't hold it and she broke into a fit of laughter.

Michiru stroked her blonde's locks while giving her an embarrassed look. "You're not serious? Are you?" The Uranian calmed down and relaxed under the other woman's touch. "Michiru, she wants Uranus. That's why I let her stay here. We must keep an eye on her." Haruka reassured with total seriousness. "I'll go to Miranda with her to try to settle something in our favor. You will see, everything will be fine."

"Uh-uh."

"C'mon Michi. Don't you trust me?"

She knew she was being childish. She didn't know exactly what the Malatian wanted, but it was important for them to fix the problem as soon as possible.

"Yes, I do Haruka."

Haruka smiled, kissing the smaller woman's forehead while she carefully slipped her hand under the see-through material of the aquamarine's night clothes. "Michiru, I'm so in love with you that I didn't even notice whether she looked at me with amorous eyes or not."

Michiru bite her lower lip. She wanted to laugh as hard as the blonde had. She didn't have anything to worry about, Haruka loved her.

"I believe you," She finally confessed, feeling those skillful fingers under her clothes.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**I'm sorry I can't answer your past reviews. I don't have time right now as it is 2 a.m. and I'm really tired after helping my mom cook for our celebration at home. However, I've read your messages and reviews and they bring a smile to my face and motivate me. I'll appreciate if y'all would let me know what you think or if you liked it or not. I hope to hear from y'all and again happy holydays 'minna-san.'**


End file.
